Dark and Wanton love
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: Septième année, un petit groupe de Mangemort nommé l'élite se forme au sein de Poudlard. Alors que la Guerre est un fait actuel, ils doivent s'entrainer pour ne pas mourir. Suivons une de ces membres. Dark Fic en perspective.
1. Avant-Propos

Je vous avez dit que j'avais une fanfiction en cours, là voilà. Une description s'impose.

* * *

**Avant-Propos:**

D'abord, je tiens à préciser que dans mon imagination, cette histoire est assez longue. Elle est aussi mieux que quand je l'ai écrit mais bon... L'histoire est en elle-même assez lente à se mettre en place. Je vais aussi essayer de mettre une chanson à certains chapitres pour ceux qui aime. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Description:**

Je me suis posée la question "Comment était la vie à Poudlard, lors de la septième année d'Harry?". En cherchant un réponse, mon esprit c'est égaré et a trouvé ça. L'histoire d'une jeune Mangemort, cette même année. J'ai essayé de me pencher sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je l'ai fait douteuse. Elle n'est pas ancrée dans les idéo des Sangs-Purs. Elle remet tout en cause et au cours de l'histoire, elle va se remettre elle-même en cause.

**Disclaimer: **

Je rajoute, car je l'ai vu et que je ne savait pas qu'il fallait le préciser, que rien ne m'appartient. Angelina, les OCs et la trame de l'histoire sont de moi mais le contexte, les personnages et tout le reste sont la propriété de JK Rowling.


	2. Chapitre 1- Avant que tout ne commence

**Chapitre 1- Avant que tout ne commence :**

Je m'éveillai dans mes draps verts comme chaque jour que je passai à Poudlard. Le réveil fut rude et ma vision dans le miroir m'acheva. Je me préparai en première comme tous les matins. Je ne suis pas matinale mais je me lève tôt quand même. Pourquoi? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre quatre dans une chambre avec une seule salle de bain. Prête, je retournai vers mon lit et attrapai mes affaires de la journée. Je descendis les escaliers et arrivaient dans ma salle commune. Je partais pour la grande salle lorsque je croisai celui que tout le monde prenait pour le Prince de Serpentard. Il me vit et un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace s'étala sur son visage. Sa voix trainante et froide s'éleva alors.

-Tiens, la fausse Serpentard.

-Tiens, le vrai fils à papa.

Son rictus disparut et ses yeux prirent une teinte encore plus grise. Malefoy savait rester impassible et froid mais je savais comment le faire flancher.

-Ne parle pas de mon père, Elixir, tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas.

-Merlin m'en préserve, je ne côtoie que des gens respectable.

Il serra les mâchoires et se contenta de se rapprocher de moi. Je ne bougeai pas et le laissai venir. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et son odeur mentholée m'assaillit me faisant fermer les yeux malgré moi.

-Ne m'oblige pas à devenir violent.

-Tu taperais une fille? rétorquai-je les yeux toujours fermé mais avec une ironie perceptible dans la voix.

-Parfois je me demande si tu es réellement une Sang Pure.

-Je sais comment un homme réagi à la colère, Moldu ou sorcier.

-Tu pense trop globalement, chaque individu réagi différemment, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir comment je réagi.

Je rouvris les yeux et reculai, énervée contre moi-même d'avoir laissé durer la discussion.

-Dixit le plus grand raciste de Poudlard... Bref, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de te parler Malefoy.

-Ah oui, comme lire des bouquins? Granger en puissance.

Il pensait me blesser en me comparant à une Gryffondor née-Moldue mais lors de mes joutes verbales contre Malefoy, je n'analysait pas ce que je ressentais. J'écoutai, et j'attaquai. Point.

-Quelle référence! Elle revient tellement souvent en ce moment que je pense que tes petits copains (je jetais un coup d'œil au dit copains qui demeurait être Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott) doivent en avoir marre...

Je marchai à grand pas vers la porte alors que Malefoy commençai à s'énerver.

-Qu'insinue-tu? Elixir...

-Bonne journée Malefoy.

-Elixir!

La porte se referma et je me mis à marcher rapidement, consciente qu'il se rappellerait bientôt que lui aussi allai dans la Grande Salle, et qu'après nous avions un cours en commun. J'arrivai dans la grande salle et m'assit en retrait des autres. Certains me traitaient d'asociales, moi, je me savais simplement dans mon monde, dans ma bulle, ma protection. Je me servis en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Malgré le peu d'estime que j'avais pour lui, Malefoy m'avait blessée en me traitant de fausse Serpentard. Il le disait aussi souvent qu'il appelait Granger "Sang-de-Bourbe", ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ce qui me blessait dans cette insulte était sa véracité. Oui je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette maison, pas totalement. Mais je n'aurais eu ma place dans aucune autre non plus, et ça le Choixpeau me l'avais dit...

_Flash-back:_

Après tout ce que mes parents m'avaient dit sur Poudlard, je ne pus que penser qu'ils avaient tort. Poudlard ce n'était pas juste une école merveilleuse de sorcellerie, c'était un rêve qui prenait vie. Du château, aux serres, en passant par la Forêt Interdite, tout m'attirait. Mais pour l'instant j'étais face à une McGonagall qui expliquait aux Né Moldu le principe des maisons. Je ne l'écoutai pas, je pensai juste à la décision que le Choixpeau allai bientôt prendre me concernant. Nous étions assez nombreux comme premières années. Faciles à reconnaître aussi. Des Nés Moldu pendus aux lèvres de la directrice des Gryffondor, anxieux de déboulé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les Sang-Mêlé, les autres. Et les Sang Pur, ceux dont les visages ne reflétaient rien alors qu'en eux la joie d'arriver ici faisait bondir leur cœur. Je faisais partie de cette dernière catégorie, ce qui aux yeux des autres me plaçaient d'office à Serpentard. Mais je ne croyais pas à ses préjugés qui revenaient à classer les gens selon leur sang. Il y avait des Sang Pur dans toutes les maisons, et je ne savais pas encore laquelle serait la mienne. Elle finit enfin son discours et les portes s'ouvrirent découvrant à notre vue incassiable la fameuse Grande Salle. Son plafond magique qui reflétait le temps extérieur était ce soir-là calme et étoilé, les torches éclairaient la Salle la dotant d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Les quatre tables étaient occupées par des jeunes de 11 à 17 ans appartenant chacun à leur maison propres. En face de gigantesque comité d'accueil, placé horizontalement, la table des Professeurs nous faisait face. Attablés ainsi, on aurait dit des juges, avec en son centre le directeur. Face à cette table se tenait un petit tabouret où siégeait un chapeau usé et rapiécé. La Choixpeau Magique. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant et le professeur de métamorphose vint se placer à côté du chapeau. Une fente prit la place d'une bouche sur ce dernier et il entama une chanson descriptive de Poudlard présentant respectivement les maisons, leur directeur, et leur qualité. La chanson prit fin et le professeur fit apparaître un parchemin qu'elle porta à ses yeux.

-Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir et le Choixpeau vous placera. Hermione Granger.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsute et à l'air timide avança doucement jusqu'au siège. Elle fut placée à Gryffondor. Ce manège continua ainsi jusqu'a ce que mon nom fut appelé.

-Angélina Elixir

Je me fis une place pour passer parmi les élèves puis m'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret, droite et impassible. Je sentis le Choixpeau se poser sur ma tête et le temps fut comme figé.

-Ah Angélina, Oh tu as les capacités pour toutes les maisons tu sais ça.

-Si vous le dites, osai-je répondre consciente qu'on ne m'entendrait pas.

-Courage, amour, intelligence, et une ingéniosité presque aussi grande que ton égo.

Légèrement vexée je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite.

-Te placer est un vrai dilemme.

- Mettez-moi où vous voulez.

-C'est ça le problème, répondit-il comme pour me prouver quelque chose. Tu n'as aucune idée de où tu aimerais aller.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Bon si c'était en plus à moi de choisir ce chapeau ne servait décidément à rien. Poufsouffle: pourquoi pas quoique leur mièvrerie me taperait sur le système et que mes parents ne seraient pas très contents, pas que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à faire mais bon. Serdaigle: Oui... mais non trop studieux, si je rentre un soir bourrée je ferais comment pour répondre à leur fichu énigme. Le Choixpeau ricana. Bah oui je prévois l'avenir! Bon alors Gryffondor: Je ne sais pas. Serpentard: Ouais peut-être.

-Soit honnête avec moi, Angélina où voudrais-tu aller.

-Là où j'ai ma place.

-Le choix que nous allons faire ensemble, influencera ta vie et tes choix futur. Réfléchis vraiment.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut que tu saches où tu n'auras ta place nulle part. Je ne place pas les élèves selon leurs aptitudes mais selon leur choix. Et...

-Oui?

-Non rien.

- Répondez-moi tout de suite!

-Ser...

-On se reverra.

-...pentard.

Toute la discussion n'avait duré que quelques secondes et je dus me lever lorsque le chapeau me fut retiré. Je me dirigeai vers ma place et m'y installai, cherchant une raison du choix précipité du Choixpeau. C'était simple: il avait voulu stopper la discussion pour ne pas me révéler sa pensée. Je le fixai d'un œil noir, répartir les autres élèves, ravalant un sentiment qui me suivrai longtemps encore. Celui, de ne pas avoir trouvé sa place. D'être perdue, sans but, à la recherche de quelques chose dont je ne savais rien.

_Fin flash-back:_

Autour de moi les bulgares de Durmstrang me lançaient des regards éloquents. L'année touchait presque à sa fin et je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tous les faire... Je me repris et me concentrai sur les Champions du Tournoi qui partageaient un repas avec leur familles ou leurs proches. La dernière tache allait débutée. Ils partirent en premier puis ce fut à nous, spectateur, de nous installer, inconscient de l'horreur qui se produirait dans une heure et vingt minutes.

Une heure et quinze minutes. Nous nous installions dans les gradins, acclamant nos Champions.

Une heure dix. Ils arrivèrent face aux Labyrinthes gigantesque loin d'être rassuré. Dumbledore leur parla pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

Une heure cinq. L'ordre d'entrée fut reprécisé, les dernières embrassades eurent lieu et Potter et Diggory se placèrent devant leur entrée respective. Le coup de canon annonçant le début fut lancé et les Champions lancer dans un Labyrinthe qui scellerait leur destin à tous, les emmenant dans un enfer que personne n'avait pu prévoir.

Une heure.

Une heure qui passa occupée comme chacun le pouvait à discuter, à parier... Moi j'avais mon livre, et je fixai souvent l'entrée comme si quelqu'un allait en sortir. Un premier rayon rouge illumina le ciel et les professeurs partir chercher le malheureux, qui se trouva être Delacour. On lui mit un plaide sur les épaules et elle s'assit au prés de ses amies qui tentèrent de la rassurer.

Quarante minutes

Puis vint le tour de Krum. Je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais, j'en avais peur.

Vingt minutes.

Je me rendis compte que je relisais la même phrase au moins trois fois et relevai les yeux. J'inspirai puis retournai à mon livre me morigénant de ma bêtise.

Cinq minutes.

En ce moment même personne dans les gradins ne pouvait se douter de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans cinq minutes nous saurions les grandes lignes. Dans quatre minutes nous serions confrontés à une réalité qui nous dépasse. Dans trois minutes la Guerre commencera à s'installer. Dans deux minutes les Sangs Purs présents seront plus conscient que les autres du drame présent. Dans quelques secondes nos vies seront chamboulées. Nous ne serions plus des élèves mais des soldats. C'est dans quelque secondes que tout commencera. Alors laissez-nous ces quelques secondes pour gouter une dernière fois à la liberté.

Harry Potter arriva de nul part face aux gradins, s'écrasant de tout son long, une deuxième silhouette l'accompagnant. La musique démarra, la joie emplit le stade et tout le monde se leva. Dumbledore se précipita vers les Champions. Puis tout bascula. Un cri. Dumbledore se leva et pris le Ministre de la Magie par la bras. "Un gamin est mort". La musique s'arrêta, les visages se décomposèrent et un homme fendit la foule se ruant vers son fils. Une plainte abominable déchira la nuit alors que tout le monde se tut respectant son chagrin. Cédric Digorry était mort. Dans le stade une phrase résonnait aux oreilles de tous, prononcé par Potter alors qu'il était déjà parti: "Il est de retour! Voldemort est de retour!". Malgré moi, mes yeux se levèrent et croisèrent ceux de la personne que je détestais le plus à Poudlard. Etonnamment il ne me lança ni un regard de dégout ni de haine. Pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, nous fumes en symbiose totale. Impassible pour les autres, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour définir ce que nous ressentions, nous enfants de Mangemorts qui apprenait le retour de celui avait hanté notre enfance et gâcherait nos vies. Je pus lire la peur dans les yeux gris acier de mon ennemi de toujours et derrière cet évident sentiment je ressentis son envie de ne pas se décourager, d'affronter ce qu'il y aura à affronter. Cet étincelle de rébellion qui faisait comme écho à la mienne, m'assaillit toute entière et l'assaillit lui aussi. Face à cette révélation que personne sur le moment ne remit en question, nous ne fumes plus que des enfants qui avaient devant eux un destin qui les dépassait.

* * *

Une suite? Une review? Please ^^


	3. Chap 2- Rentrée dans le nouveau Poudlard

_Pour mes premières appréciations, merci à :_

_-Melusine78_

_-LR6_

_-Akiratsuki_

_-Libertywild_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Akiratsuki : Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu es vu le fait qu'elle se différencie des autres. Des moments où elle tient tête à Drago, il va y en avoir encore d'autres ^^_

_LR6 : Merci pour tes compliments, et pour la chance que tu m'offre de racheter les Draco/OC à tes yeux. J'essaierai de faire le moins de fautes possibles et j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_Je réponds aux reviews sur ma fic parce que je ne sais pas trop comment faire et j'ai vu d'autre auteurs le faire, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas_

_Sur ce bonne lecture :_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 –Rentrée dans le nouveau Poudlard :**

_Un peu plus d'un an plus tard._

Le Poudlard Express nous conduisait à Poudlard, comme les autres années, à quelques différences prés. Déjà, et pas des moindres, la Guerre. Après la mort tragique de Dumbledore à la fin de notre sixième année, les évènements s'étaient déclenchés comme si on avait poussé le premier domino. Les vacances entrainaient avec elles un climat hostile et le fait que l'Ordre est perdu leur chef donnait l'avantage aux Mangemorts. La Guerre était donc désormais un fait beaucoup plus actuel qu'avant. L'année dernière encore nous avions conscience d'être en guerre mais nous ne lisions les meurtres que dans le journal. Désormais, c'était Poudlard, le mythe de l'école intouchable, qui était soumis à Voldemort, mais les élèves ne se doutaient pas à quel point. Le train s'arrêta dans un bruit de rail assourdissant. Plusieurs personnes montèrent à bord, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Dans mon compartiment les Serpentardes avaient déjà ouvert la porte pour en savoir d'avantage. Je me glissai comme je le pus et parvint à sortir. Je cherchai la source de nos visiteurs baguette dans la manche quand je vis un Mangemort s'arrêter face à... Londubat. Qui l'insultait en plus. "Il n'est pas là". Cette phrase, plus encore que l'insulte proféré fit entrer le mage dans une colère noir. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'effronté mais son collègue posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Les ordres.

Le Mangemort baissa sa baguette et transplana. Bientôt tous les autres eurent disparus et j'étais de nouveau dans mon compartiment quand le train partit. "Il n'est pas là". Potter? Certainement…

L'arrivée nous offrait une surprise d'une toute autre envergure que celle du train. Les Carrow, frères et sœurs Mangemorts réputés, nous attendaient, goguenard. Les diligences n'avaient pas changés et les Sombrals occupaient toujours leur place, bien que désormais ils se fondaient mieux dans les décor pour qui pouvaient les voir. L'arrivée dans la Grande Sale fut le coup de grâce pour tous les élèves. La pièce autrefois si chaleureuse, éclairée et pleine de vie et de rire, était désormais froide, austère et plongée dans une lumière inquiétante. Les Professeurs en face de nous avaient la tête baissée par la honte, incapable de regarder en face leurs élèves. A la place où se tenait avant l'homme bienveillant qu'était Dumbledore, trônait désormais pour la plus grande surprise, Severus Rogue. Il se leva et se plaça face au pupitre toisant les élèves. Assis à nos tables, nous regardions sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas un bruit n'osait déchirer le silence. Dumbledore l'instaurait par le respect, Rogue par la peur. Et une tension abominable régnait dans tout le château.

-Bonsoir, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, je remplacerais dorénavant le professeur Dumbledore dans son rôle de directeur. Mrs et Mr Carrow s'occuperont de vous personnellement, c'est à eux que vous devrez vous référer. L'ordre devient dès à présent la règle première de cet établissement, et si une règle est enfreinte la punition tombera. Un nouveau règlement vous attend sur vos lits et vous devrez l'avoir lu en entier très rapidement. Des questions?

Chaque phrase prononcée était une menace et nous avions tous compris qui nous avions à craindre. Les Carrow. Une main hésitante se leva parmi la foule. Bien sur cette main appartenait à une Gryffondor. Courageux ? Suicidaire plutôt…

-Levez-vous.

La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans se leva et s'empourpra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la fixait. Elle tint son regard et parla d'une voix basse et timide.

-Ils manquent énormément d'élèves...

-Et quel type d'élèves manque-t-il? rétorqua le nouveau directeur.

-Des Nés-Moldus.

-Non très chers, des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

L'insulte en fit frémir certain et rigoler d'autre de ma table bien sûr. La jeune fille fusilla le sol du regard. Elle se rassit et je la vis essuyer une larme.

-Les Sangs-de-Bourbes, car c'est ainsi qu'ils doivent être appelés, n'ont pas leur places dans cette école. C'est de la vermine qui ne mérite que la mort. Mais je laisse à Mrs Carrow, le plaisir de vous en dire plus dans son nouveau cours d'études des Moldus...

Des plats apparurent et tout le monde commença à manger. Rogue n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser qu'on devait se taire.

Le repas finit, nous retournâmes dans nos maisons, où chacune se plaindraient, préparaient des plans de guerre et finiraient par pleurer dans les bras de leurs amis. Sauf Serpentard. Dans notre maison, la soirée fut comme toutes les autres. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil avec un bouquin et me plongeai dans ma lecture. La Salle Commune se vidait petit à petit et ne resta bientôt que très peu de monde. A minuit une montre sonna et tous ceux qui étaient restés, dont moi, se levèrent, ce qui faisait une dizaine de septième année. Nous vérifiâmes que personne n'étaient assis, Drago Malefoy lança quelques sorts pour que personnes ne captent rien de notre discussion, puis dans un même ensemble nous relevâmes notre manche gauche à la vue de tous, révélant à la lumière le tatouage sinistre qui ornaient nos bras. Un serpent sortant d'un crâne.


	4. Chapter 3- Première réunion

_Akiratsuki : Merci pour tes idées même si je n'avais besoin que des prénoms, ils m'ont été utiles et je prendrai un de tes noms pour un autre futur OC. Oui, Elixir a bien la marque des ténèbres, sinon ça ne serais pas drôle ). Elle sera en couple avec Drago, mais ce n'est pas pour toute suite. Pour l'instant il se déteste de loin, mais si on les rapproche… Je n'ai pas eu tes liens, si tu pouvais me les redonner ça serais super. _

_Manolina : Merci aussi pour tes prénom, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu suis. Je vais même certainement utiliser « Evan » pour plus tard… J'en profite aussi pour répondre à ta review du chapitre 2. Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, dont je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit clair. _

_Désolé pour la présentation des OCs. Je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre dessus pour vous les faire découvrir petit à petit, mais franchement en y relisant je me dis qu'il y en a qui ne vont pas aimer. Maintenant place à la lecture et laissez-moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

**Chapitre 3- Première réunion:**

Tous les regards se croisaient dans ce petit groupe de personnes pour voir avec qui, désormais, ils allaient devoir travailler. Nous, l'élite des Mangemorts de septième année, avions reçu comme ordre de révéler à minuit notre appartenance au mal. Ainsi, nous serions à qui nous pouvions faire confiance, qui était de notre côté. Nous savions qu'il y avait d'autres Mangemorts dans les autres maisons, certainement dans le même genre de scène que nous. Nous savions aussi qu'il y avait des plus jeunes, mais eux, ne serait que des figurants pour la guerre à venir, ils seraient moins actifs. Nous contrairement à tous les autres, nous étions l'élite. Des Serpentards élevés pour cette guerre, baignant dans des principes de Sangs Purs de base, choisis pour notre force magique. Je dévisageai ce qui ne se gênait pas pour faire de même. Il y avait bien sur Drago Malefoy, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne après les évènements de la fin de l'année dernière. Il serait certainement notre chef. J'enrageai à cette simple idée. Il y avait aussi toute sa petite bande: Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode la rousse incendiaire et Daphné Grengrass la blonde sulfureuse, les amies décérébrées de Parkinson. Il y avait aussi les Jumelles Serpentard, Flora et Hestia Carrow je crois. Et puis il y avait les évidences, ceux qui portaient le nom de Mangemort connu. Coll Dolohov, tout en muscle, mal rasé et renfrogné. Drew Macnair, une beauté envoutante, un sourire trompeur et des yeux calculateurs. Killian Mulciber, cheveux noirs qui cachaient des yeux bleus, des vêtements discrets, il me faisait étonnamment pensé à un personnage de manga. Nick Rookwood, le beau gosse dont la réputation auprès des filles n'était plus à refaire, un corps de rêve et un visage agréable à regarder. Dan Travers, rigolard qui souriait déjà, ressemblant un peu à Zabini. Et Tyron Yaxley, le genre de psychopathe filiforme avec des grands yeux sadiques.

-Toi, lança dédaigneusement notre nouveau chef en ma direction.

-Bonne observations Malefoy..., rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

-C'est hors de question!

-Contesterais-tu les choix du Lord? Tu peux très bien aller référer ton refus mais je ne pense pas que tu seras bien accueilli Malefoy.

Il me lança un regard acier qui me cloua sur place, mais je ne fis rien voir, comme d'habitude. Il releva la tête et me dédaigna pour se rassoir sur son fauteuil. Il agita sa baguette pour que plusieurs canapés viennent s'installer près de nous. Si je détestais être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, je ne contestais pas ceux du l'ordre, mais pour Malefoy...

-Nous sommes quinze. Notre but est de comptabiliser ceux qui sont déjà dans notre camp et d'en rallier d'autres. Cela n'exclue aucune maison.

-On peut utiliser la menace? demanda Travers.

-Non, et on ne doit pas non plus aller au gens et leur demander de venir, comme si on louait un produit. Nous devons comprendre les messages subliminaux de ceux qui hésitent encore. Pour eux, l'évidence pour se rallier sera de venir vers nous. La base de cette mission est le secret. Nous devons tout faire pour que personne ne sache ce qui se passe. Aux vacances de Noël, nous délivrerons la liste aux Lord et après nous serons probablement placés sur une autre mission. Nous avons aussi une deuxième mission: Nous entrainer.

-On n'en a pas besoin, dis-je en fixant Malefoy qui me narguait déjà.

-Contesterais-tu les choix du Lord? Tu peux très bien aller référer ton refus mais je ne pense pas que tu seras bien accueilli Elixir, rétorqua-t-il en me citant.

-Qui sera notre Professeur?

Il me lança un sourire triomphant maintenant le suspense. J'avais déjà une idée mais je priai pour avoir tort.

-Moi.

Quelques chuchotements de contestations s'élevèrent. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Malefoy et je tentai de lui envoyer toute ma haine.

-Silence.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Nous avons été élevés dans les mêmes principes, vos parents vous ont appris les mêmes sorts, mais moi, j'ai appris le Doloris, l'Impero et l'Avada Kedavra bien avant la quatrième année. J'ai été élevé dans la magie noire.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Malefoy, grogna Dolohov contenant sa colère.

-Peut-être, certainement même. Mais de un, je suis le plus apte à vous perfectionner. Et de deux, j'ai été choisi.

-Alors espérons que tu réussiras _cette_ mission,

Tout le monde se tut attendant la réaction de la phrase de Yaxley.

-Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il c'est passer l'année dernière. Personne ne le sait. Maintenant si tu as un problème tu peux toujours partir mais tu ne prendras jamais les commandes. Le Lord ne t'accordera jamais ce privilège à toi.

Yaxley serra les poings et les mâchoires mais se tut.

-Bon, demain j'irai voir les représentants des autres maisons. Rendez-vous le soir même endroit même heure.

-Non, Malefoy, cet endroit n'est pas sure. Même avec milles sorts il ne le sera pas plus. Les traces de magie sont détectables, ce qui prouve que quelqu'un ici à quelque chose à cacher: nous en l'occurrence. Si quelqu'un vient fouiner, il ou elle serait capable de trouver un moyen de découvrir notre mission et tout ce que cela implique. Il nous faut un endroit sure.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Miss l'Experte.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard sous les yeux amusés des autres.

-Bah au moins on aura de la distraction, ria Travers.

-Bon, on n'a pas d'idée pour l'instant, donc je sais où se réunir pour demain et en attendant que l'on trouve mieux. Demain sortez de la Salle Commune et je vous ferais un chemin, vous comprendrez.

Personne n'ayant d'objections, nous nous séparâmes et allâmes nous coucher. Cette nuit-là, après des heures à me retourner dans mon lit, je m'endormis la boule au ventre, pour plonger dans une série de cauchemars qui ne me quittaient plus.


	5. Chapter 4- Les futurs Mangemorts

_Une review please?_

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Les futurs Mangemorts :**

La journée du lendemain se passa dans l'angoisse de la nuit à venir. Les cours étaient trop lents, les repas trop écœurants mais le pire fut le temps libre après le diner. J'essayai de lire mais je n'y arrivai pas. Ma concentration était occupée sur la discussion de la veille et celle qui devait bientôt arrivée. A onze heures moins le quart, je m'autorisais à sortir enfin, à la recherche de la fameuse salle de Malefoy. Je me sentis libérée et fut contente de retrouver de l'occupation. Je sortis de la Salle Commune et je me sentis me pétrifiée. Incapable de bouger, je vis des traits de lumière scannée mes yeux et un sort me refroidit, vérifiant que je n'étais sous l'emprise d'aucun sort de dissimulation. Puis on me relâcha et une marque verte émeraude se traça sur le sol. Malefoy... Je suivis la ligne qui m'emmenait de plus en plus loin dans les cachots. Au bout d'un moment, la ligne disparut et il me fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était incurvée à 90 degrés. Je me tournai face à une porte en surbrillance de la même couleur que la ligne. Hésitante, je posai ma main sur la poignée, testant sa réaction. J'expirai et poussai la porte d'un coup. La pièce n'avait comme teintes que du vert, du noir et de l'argent. Les rares lampes offraient une lumière tamisée. Un bar était entreposé dans un coin et des canapés entouraient une table basse. Tout un mur n'était qu'une vitre qui exposait les profondeurs du lac. J'observai le paysage quand il changea brusquement. Je dégainai ma baguette et me retournai prête à combattre. Malefoy ricana.

-Pressée de me voir?

-Tu tires de bien rapide conclusions...

-T'es la première.

-Comment as-tu fais ça?

-Le plafond de Poudlard.

La vitre n'était qu'une représentation qui pouvait montrer plusieurs endroits de Poudlard. Le lac ou le parc par exemple. Une simple projection de la réalité

-Whisky Pur Feu?

-S'il n'est pas empoisonné...

Il me tendit un verre remplis avec un petit sourire en coin. J'avalai une gorgée en le regardant dans les yeux, puis allai me placer dans un des canapés.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu en avance? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose en particulier? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire qui indiquai clairement le sujet de la dite question...

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant Malefoy, déclarai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. Mais à quoi fait tu référence?

-Tu m'énerves avec tes phrases pleines de sous-entendus et tes provocations à la con.

Je me levai alors qu'il retenait visiblement son rire. Finalement il se leva et approcha. Trop prés. Encore une fois.

-C'est tellement amusant. Et puis pourquoi ça te gêne tant ? Vu comment tu te comportes avec les hommes, on dirait presque que moi ça te met mal à l'aise. Pourtant tu dois avoir l'habitude.

-Tu n'es juste pas à la hauteur et tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

Il arborait un sourire qui m'horripilait tellement que je retournais m'asseoir. Une fois installée, je le vis assis les jambes croisés, son verre à la main.

-Je te hais Malefoy, lui dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-Sais-tu que la haine est une forme de passion?

Devant mon silence il ricana.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et dans un silence glacial, arrivèrent Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Puis Parkinson et sa clique. Puis les autres. A minuit cinq, Yaxley franchi la porte en dernier avec un sourire d'excuse, puis vint prendre sa place.

-Pourquoi t'es en retard, questionna Rookwood.

-'Vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez.

-Bon... Coupa Malefoy d'un air désabusé, j'ai les listes, un pour chacun.

Les listes passèrent jusqu'à ce chacun ai son porte document. Sur la première feuille était inscrit le nom de Serpentard, suivi de sept pages, les premières contenant une multitude de prénom. En tout 122 Serpentard sur 350. Le même manège se répétait pour les quatre maisons. Chez les Poufsouffle il y en avait 26 sur 350. Chez les Serdaigle 34. Et chez les Gryffondor 63. Ce qui faisait 245 moutons pour l'abattoir avec un aller simple jusqu'aux enfers. Près du quart de Poudlard, comme quoi la peur change les gens et remet les valeurs morales au placard…

-Dans ces listes, reprit Malefoy, il y a des élèves de tout âge. La plupart ne se battrons pas mais seront d'ors et déjà dans notre camp. Il n'y a que les septième qui se battrons les autres seront trop influençables et facilement retournables contre nous, ou trop faibles pour servir à quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils auront l'âge, ils deviendront officiellement des Mangemorts.

-Si on gagne, murmurai-je les yeux et l'esprit perdu dans ses noms.

Ma phrase fut entendu et laissa un silence pesant, faisant méditer chacun sur sa propre peur, bien enfouit, de mourir.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant? demanda Macnair en se tournant vers Malefoy.

-Ce qu'était prévu, on cherche des recrus. Et il nous faut un endroit où nous pouvons nous entrainer et nous regrouper en sécurité. On se penche dessus et dés quelqu'un a une idée, il vient me voir et je réunis tout le monde.

-Pourquoi pas ici?

-Cette salle n'est qu'une ancienne salle de torture. Vous savez les fameux "cachots" dont parle tout le temps Rusard? Elle n'est pas sure et je n'aurais pas assez de magie pour créer cette pièce et vous instruire quoi que ce soit en même temps.

Certains restèrent bouche-bée devant la phrase de Malefoy. Mes yeux vagabondèrent de partout en me disant que chaque détail c'était lui qui l'avait créé. Des murmures appréciateurs s'élevèrent. Le choix du chef ne parut plus si absurde vu ainsi. Ni l'idée des entrainements...

-Bon réfléchissez bien, tenez moi au courant si vous avez des doutes sur un élève ou si vous êtes sure de son changement de camp.

Sur ce il se leva, bu son verre cul-sec et nous tint la porte, nous faisant clairement comprendre que nous devions sortir.


	6. Chapter 5- Rencontre et aide innatendue

_Manolina : D'abord merci de continuer à suivre et à poster des reviews J. Oui mes deux derniers chapitres étaient assez longs mais fallait faire entrer les nouveaux OCs en douceur. Normalement les choses devraient commencer à bouger un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (donc demain). Tu as créé un compte juste pour moi ? Bah je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part : Waouh. Ça me fait super plaisir et tes reviews sont toujours super encourageantes donc merci. Concernant la pièce magique : en fait c'est un cachot que Drago à changer en pièce confortable made in Serpentard. Ce n'était pas primordial mais c'était pour montrer les pouvoirs de Drago de créé tout une salle selon un genre d'illusion. Ca calme un peu ceux qui sont contre les entrainements…_

_Je ne peux qu'espère que ça vous plaise toujours. Bonne lecture )_

**Chapitre 5- Rencontre et aide inattendue:**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais déjà reçu bon nombre de papiers avec des noms inscrits lorsque je les prenais dans mes mains. Tous de la même écriture, ce n'était plus tant leur signification qui me faisait peur mais leur nombre. Croissant de jour en jour, l'écriture manuscrite de Malefoy m'apportait à chaque fois une pensée nostalgique vers le pauvre enfant. Le nombre était important en raison du début d'année qui instaurait un climat de peur, les nombres diminueraient après. Personne n'était à présent venu me voir et je ne souhaitais pas que cela arrive. Je n'avais pas peur de ne pas comprendre où de ne pas choisir les bons-mots, j'avais peur d'y arriver. J'avais peur de condamner quelqu'un d'autre, en le regardant dans les yeux et en le manipulant. Mais, ma réputation étant des moins intimidantes du groupe, je dus moi aussi affronter cette mission. Je lisais dans la Salle Commune, lorsque quelqu'un me parla. Je levai les yeux, prêtes à faire dégager celui qui me coupait dans ma lecture quand je me rendis compte que c'était un première année qui venait me saluer. Je devais faire vraiment peur, car il baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais dure mais qui semblait plutôt redouter la question.

-Je peux m'asseoir.

J'hochai la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il inspira fortement et leva les yeux vers moi après avoir regarder un peu partout.

-Je veux en être.

-De quoi? demandai-je avec un rire sarcastique.

-Tu sais très bien, rétorqua le petit en me regardant durement sous l'effet de la honte.

Au moins, il était franco, pas besoin de me casser la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait honte, il n'assumait pas sa décision. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-T'es vraiment prêt à jurer allégeance? demandai-je sans réfléchir vraiment.

-Oui.

Son ton était hésitant, son regard fuyant. On aurait dit qu'il se sacrifiait.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Il sembla regretter ses paroles.

-Comment ça?

-Laisse tomber... s'il te plait, se reprit-il. Je suis pris?

-C'est pas une embauche... Bon ton nom? Ton niveau?

Il me glissa un papier avec son nom dessus, ayant prévu le coup.

-Première année.

-Ok, je fais passer ça ? Tu… as fait le bon choix.

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin de ma phrase, tant s'était dur pour moi de devoir lui mentir. Il se leva, mais revint sur ses pas.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ne pas me traiter de traître ou m'injurier parce que je ne vous rejoins pas par choix. C'est pour ça que c'est toi que je suis venue voir. J'espérais que tu serais plus conciliante que les autres.

-Evite de le crier sur tous les toits.

Il m'adressa un sourire sans joie, puis tourna les talons. Je fixai le nom un moment puis le rangeai dans mon sac et me levai.

Le diner terminé, je me levai puis retournai à ma Salle Commune en réfléchissant à comment parler à Malefoy en privé. Je le vis marcher en direction de son dortoir, seul, et me mis à le suivre. Une fois hors des regards, je lui attrapais le bras sans me douter de ce qui allait se produire. Il sursauta et avant même que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai coller contre le mur, son bras m'empêchant de respirer, sa baguette contre ma tempe et avec une furieuse douleur derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il me reconnut, il me relâcha et recula avec un sourire goguenard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à me suivre dans mon dortoir? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que...?

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens alors que je le fusillai du regard.

-Non Malefoy, je venais juste t'apporter ça.

Je lui tendis le bout de papier où j'avais rajouté le niveau du garçon. Il le prit, le consulta puis le mis dans sa poche.

-Ok. C'est tout où tu voulais autre chose? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. T'aurais très bien pu me l'envoyer par Magie ou par hibou, comme les autres...

La honte s'empara de moi. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Je me sentais ridicule.

-Recule Malefoy, le menaçai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Aussi prude qu'une Gryffondor...

-Granger, hein? demandai-je d'un air entendu.

-Oui aussi. Beaucoup même.

-Arrête de me comparer à elle…

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as tant de point commun avec elle, rit-il toujours avec son sourire insolent. Je parie que toi aussi ton livre préféré c'est l'Histoire de Poudlard.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? souris-je d'un air sarcastique et condescendant.

Puis mon sourire disparut.

-L'Histoire de Poudlard...

Soudain une idée me vint. Un vrai sourire s'empara de mes lèvres alors que je pensai avoir trouvé une solution pour au moins un de mes problèmes. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis que Malefoy m'observait toujours, impassible, attendant une explication à mon soudain revirement. Je me repris et ravalai mon sourire.

-Où est-ce que je peux te parler en sécurité, d'ici à un quart d'heure, une demi-heure?

-J'attendrai dans la Salle Commune, quand t'es prête tu fais comme si t'allais dans nos dortoirs et tu me rejoins ici.

-C'est pas sure ici...

-J'ai pas dit qu'on s'arrêterait là.

J'hochai la tête puis tournai les talons et retournai dans mon dortoir; Je retournai ma malle à la recherche du livre; Lorsque je l'eu trouvé, je m'assis et l'ouvris, cherchant ce qui m'intéressais. Je relus le texte puis refermai le livre avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lui jetais un sort de rapetissement, le glissai dans ma poche, puis sortit. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, je cherchai Malefoy des yeux, et tournai le regard dés mettre assurer qu'il m'avait vu. En avançant dans le couloir des dortoirs des garçons, je l'entendis se lever et répondre aux voeux de bonnes nuits. Je me stoppai à l'endroit où nous nous étions quittés plus tôt, et l'attendit. Sa silhouette passa devant moi et je le suivis discrètement. Il poussa une porte et attendit que j'entre.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Tu voulais un endroit sûr? Y a pas plus sure. Alors entre. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, me nargua-t-il avec un sourire de loup qui hurlait le contraire.

Finalement, j'entrai et m'assit sur un des cinq lits que comptai le dortoir. Il s'assit sur le sien puis attendit que je m'explique. Je sortis mon livre et lui rendis sa taille d'origine. Je l'ouvris à la page que je voulais puis lui tendit. Il le consulta un moment et releva la tête.

-Oui, c'est L'Histoire de Poudlard, railla-t-il. Je connais, je l'ai lu.

Je soupirai, puis me levai pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je lui repris le livre et plaçai mon doigt sur le paragraphe intéressant, du moins sur la phrase.

-"A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apporté à qui en fait la demande".

-Et? Tu ne penses pas réellement qu'il suffit de demander et Poudlard nous livrera le moyen de nous entraîner à le détruire ?

-Ok, ça parait nul dit comme ça. Mais si tu prends le même livre, à la bibliothèque, cette phrase n'y sera pas.

-Quand cette phrase est-elle apparue ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché cette aide avant ?

-Je ne sais pas quand exactement, elle est apparue, mais je l'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps. Et je n'ai pas cherché cette aide parce que déjà je n'en avais pas besoin, et ensuite je n'y prenais pas trop au sérieux.

-Et pourquoi tu y prends plus au sérieux maintenant ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on ne peut pas trop faire les difficiles… 'Faut essayer.

Il me toisa un moment puis relit le texte.

-Nos intentions sont mauvaises, nos âmes sont noires. Nous ne méritons aucune aide, mais nous sommes en danger. Nous sommes dans une aussi mauvaise passe, voir même pire, que chaque personne de ce château. Poudlard aidera ses élèves, toujours. Et malgré tout, nous en faisons partis.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je le vis m'observer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et reporta ses yeux sur le livre.

-On essayera de trouver cette aide...

Un lourd silence s'installa. Prise d'angoisse, je décidai de briser le silence avec la première idée qui me traversa l'esprit.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu savais quel est le livre préféré de Granger, rigolai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin et en le bousculant gentiment.

-Soit proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis...

-Oui bien sûr...

-Mais ne serais-tu pas jalouse?

-Possible, mais pas de Granger, et pas de qui que ce soit qui touche de près ou de loin à ta petite personne Malefoy.

- Alors, que fais-tu encore dans ma chambre?

Je le frappai avec mon livre puis me levai alors qu'il riait. Je m'arrêtais, stopper par ce son. Malefoy, l'impassible, le froid, le cruel Mangemort riait. Pire je l'avais fait rire. Ce n'était pas son rire faux qui vous glaçait le sang, ni son rire sarcastique qui emplissait sa chambre. C'était un rire chaud et doux qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Je partis comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que son rire résonnait encore en moi. Lorsque j'eu fermé la porte de mon dortoir, je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence. Si j'étais parti, c'était pour lui éviter de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il m'avait laissé voir, à moi, qu'il était humain, chose dont je doutais énormément. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'a que j'ai entendu son rire. Avant nous ne nous connaissions pas et nous haïssions ceux que montrais l'autre. En nous rapprochant, je découvrirais certainement qu'il n'était pas que cet être impassible. Passer du temps avec l'élite, me fera percer leur carapace. Parce que même si nous étions tout le temps froids et impassible, on s'ouvrait un peu plus avec les gens que nous aimions. Ou avec ceux avec qui nous allions probablement mourir. Alors ce serais-ça ? On allait faire tomber nos masques ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Juste pas possible.


	7. Chapter 6- Nouvelle planque

_Manolina : Je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews, au contraire. Chaque jour je vois une review et je sais que c'est toi et ça fait super plaisir. Comme un leitmotiv. Alors dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent à prendre forme, donc un peu plus d'action. Sur ce à demain. ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 6- Nouvelle planque:**

J'avais passé ma journée suivante à me demander si je devais suivre cette piste seule ou avec Malefoy. Le fait que cette phrase me soit apparue était peut-être un signe. Après mon dernier cours de la journée, je me remis à lire tout le chapitre où se trouvait cette phrase. Je partis même à la bibliothèque pour comparer chaque phrase de ce chapitre. Rien ne détonnait, sauf cette phrase. Cette phrase étrange qui me poussait à partir à la recherche de cette aide. Seule. Le soir même, lorsque toutes les filles de mon dortoir se furent couchée, soit vers deux heures du matin, je me levai, pris mon livre et ma baguette et partit. Je quittai la Salle Commune et éclairai le couloir de droite et celui de gauche. Gauche: je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles du lac. Droite: je montai dans les escaliers capricieux de Poudlard. Comme un signe, la flamme du couloir de droite s'éclaira. Sur le chemin d'autre signe comme celui-ci m'indiquèrent le chemin. Jusqu'à ce que je me trouve face à la Grande Salle. J'avais donc plusieurs options: la Grande Salle, les nombreux étages de Poudlard et la sortie. La porte qui menait aux jardins s'entrouvrit. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et vit que toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Inspirant profondément, je passai la porte. Dehors, le froid me surpris et je me mis à greloter. Je me jetai un sort de réchauffement et me sentis de suite mieux. Je vis au loin la cabane d'Hagrid, les serres, le Saule Cogneur et la forêt interdite. C'est cette dernière direction que je choisis. Ma baguette éclairé d'un lumos, pointé devant moi, je plongeai dans l'aura glaciale et noire de cette forêt ténébreuse. Je vis un sentier se dessiner devant moi. Je pointai ma baguette sur le livre et vit que la phrase devenait lumineuse. Au bout de dix minutes de marches, le sentier disparut. Je n'avais même plus besoin d'un lumos tant la phrase resplendissait. En relevant les yeux, je découvris une cabane. Ce n'était, ni un palais, ni une maison, ni même une salle. Ce n'était qu'une cabane, délabrée, inoffensif et que personne ne soupçonnerait. Je poussai la porte et ce que j'y trouvai me tira un sourire. La phrase du livre bouillonna et je baissai les yeux pour voir de mes yeux la phrase changée. Désormais je pouvais lire cette inscription:

"A Poudlard une aide sera toujours apporté à ceux qui le mérite".*

Je jetai sur la cabane, un sort de tracement que moi seule pourrait repérer et ouvris la porte pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur. Un sourire victorieux pris place sur mes lèvres et je refermai la porte. Je repartis dans mon dortoir, triomphante. Au chaud, devant le feu de la cheminée, je relis la phrase qui restait un mystère pour moi. Je traçai les lettres du bout des doigts, la murmurait, puis éreintée, je partis dormir.

Le lendemain en histoire de la Magie, je pris un morceau de parchemin et écrivit à Malefoy de réunir les autres devant l'entrée du chateau ce soir à deux heures. Je jettai un sort au mot pour qu'il brule aprés lecture.

-Malefoy!

Il était en train de parler avec Zabini qui était devant moi et donc derrière lui. Les deux me regardèrent suspicieux. Je fis voler mon mot jusqu'à lui. Il baissa les yeux et je vis le bout de parchemin s'enflammer. Il me regarda, hocha la tête et fit comprendre à Zabini qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il reprit sa discussion avec ce dernier. Personne ne nous avait vus.

Le soir je partis directement au point de rendez-vous avec mon livre. Malefoy arriva en premier.

-Alors pressé de me voir? lui lançai-je avec un gout de déjà- vu.

-Tu tires de bien rapide conclusion...

Nous nous sourîmes avec un rien de défi.

-Passe-moi ton livre.

Avec un soupir résigné je lui tendis l'exemplaire, avec la phrase inédite et changée. Il fronça les sourcils devant la phrase. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il ravala en relevant la tête. Il m'observa un moment et poussa un soupir las.

-Tu l'avais deviné... Que c'était à moi de trouver l'aide. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas insisté pour ta participation. Comment...?

-...Je le savais? reprit-il à ma place. Simple, je sais que tu ne trahiras pas ton camp, mais que tu n'es pas là par dévotion ou par choix. Je l'ai vu depuis longtemps. Quand tu as été dégouté lors de l'annonce de Rogue le premier soir. Ton recul face à la mission. Ton dégout, encore, à voir les noms des nouveaux Mangemorts et à devoir m'en apporté toi-même. Tu n'es pas une menace, tu tueras, mais pas par choix. Et oui, Elixir, tu sais te contrôler la plupart du temps, mais tu ne contrôle pas tes émotions et tes regards sont trop transparent.

J'étais hors de moi. Il m'avait percé à jour. Il avait trouvé mes faiblesses, il savait comment me faire craquer. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui mentir.

-Je ne te dénoncerais pas, continua-t-il. Je ne te demanderai pas non plus pourquoi tu es obligée d'être là. Si t'es dans l'élite c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Et puis ton âme est plus pure, on en aura besoin.

-Mon âme est loin d'être pure, murmurai-je les yeux dans le vague.

-Si, elle est juste dans un monde sali.

-J'ai déjà tué.

Il me regarda, surpris. Un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi.

Les autres arrivèrent, coupant encore une fois notre discussion.

-Bon pourquoi on est là?

-J'ai une surprise pour vous, répondit-je avec un sourire diabolique qui fit sourire tous les autres.

Je passai devant et les emmenait dans la forêt interdite. A l'entrée des arbres, certains s'arrêtèrent et un fond de protestations s'éleva.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous tienne la main, quand même, se moqua Rookwood.

-Moi je veux bien, répliqua Bulstorde d'un air aguicheur.

L'autre sourit. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis partit devant. Les autres me suivirent, discutant entre eux. Parkinson parlait avec Grengrass des derniers potins, Rookwood flirtait avec Bulstrode, les jumelles discutait littérature avec Nott, Mulciber et Macnair fumaient quelque chose que je ne préférais pas identifier, Dolohov et Yaxley échangeait des phrases où les mots "sorts" "sangs" et "tortures" revenait trop souvent tandis que Zabini et Travers échangeait des blagues douteuses.

-C'est encore loin? me demanda Malefoy.

Je consultai ma montre.

-Sept minutes.

-Alors, c'est quoi ta théorie sur le fait que l'aide soit venu à toi? reprit-il comme si notre discussion n'avait pas été coupée.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est juste que c'est moi qui l'ai vu.

-Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

-Arrête, Malefoy, je ne veux même pas entendre ta théorie.

-Pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas le fait que tu sois moins dans le Mal que nous.

Je pointai ma baguette sur son torse, faisant stopper le cortège.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmurai-je en me retenant de lui lancer un sort sur le champ.

D'un raide et fluide mouvement du poignet, il me désarma. Avant même que j'eu décidée de me jeter sur lui, deux bras puissants m'entourèrent la taille. Je devinai à la couleur sombre de sa peau que s'était Zabini. Malefoy contempla ma baguette un instant puis me la tendit en me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant visiblement une raison à mon emportement.

-Ce que j'ai dit était loin d'être méchant. Maintenant je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. On se déteste: ok. Mais là on est dans le même bateau. Tous ici, on est dans la même mission et même quand elle sera terminée on nous affectera à une autre. Nous sommes un groupe. Je vais vous entrainez. Mais si vous voulez qu'on ait une chance, on va devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble et à être unis au moins le temps de la guerre.

Pendant tous son monologue, Malefoy ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Pourtant chacun prenait ses mots pour soi, et regardai autour de lui, ceux qui deviendraient ses frères d'armes. Je me détendis et me laissai aller dans les bras réconfortant de Zabini. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis me lêcha en me lançant un sourire en coin. Je récupérai ma baguette. La tension était redescendu. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça. Pourquoi j'avais été à deux doigts de frapper Malefoy. Avec mes poings. C'était une attitude qui ne me correspondait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

-Si on est si puissant, pourquoi on a besoin de tout ça? demanda une des jumelles sans prétention juste avec curiosité.

-Parce qu'étant donné que nous faisons partis des plus forts, nous serons affectés aux cibles les plus dangereuses. Nous ne sommes pas assez entrainer pour la guerre.

-Recruter n'est pas dangereux, râla Dolohov.

-Mais la guerre n'a pas commencé, sourit Malefoy.

-Mais ils ne se battront même pas.

-Non, ils feront mieux. Ils seront le départ d'une civilisation nouvelle, basée sur nos idées. Ce seront eux que les autres devront suivre, eux qui montreront l'exemple. Ce sont des partisans, plus nous en avons de notre côté, plus nous avons de pouvoir. Elixir...

Je baissai les yeux sur le chemin lumineux et l'arpentai, les autres derrière moi. La tension qui était avant légèrement forcée devint plus détendu. Tout le monde se mêlait à tout le monde. A croire qu'un sermons de Malefoy leur faisait changés leur caractère, que s'il pensait quelque chose les autres devraient suivre. Ce n'est pas quelques jolies phrases qui changeraient ma perception des choses. Ca ne l'avait jamais été, ça ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui. Je remettais chaque mot, chaque action, en question. Je n'avais confiance en personne. Le fait que Malefoy m'ai rendu ma baguette ne changeait pas ce que je pensai de lui. Il avait néanmoins raison sur un point. On avait beau se détester, on allait devoir tous mettre différents de côté pour survire. Car s'était bien notre vie qui était en jeu dans cette guerre inutile. Bientôt, trop tôt, on serait lâché dehors, comme des fauves dans une jungle, entrainé et prêt à combattre.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la cabane. J'ouvris la porte et observai avec eux ce que j'avais précédemment pu découvrir. Une immense salle dotée de tout pour s'entrainer. Des exercices physique au magique. Tout était présent et aux couleurs de notre maison. Une salle de musculature entourée de glace, un mur d'escalade, un parcours magiquement modifié pour présenter tous les dangers de notre monde. Des cibles immobiles, au mouvantes. Et trois portes disposées dans la salle. Nous entrâmes et visitâmes pour observer ce que cachaient les portes. La première ouvrait sur une bibliothèque qui satisfit les jumelles, Nott et moi. Nous nous fîmes bien charriés mais nous étions trop heureux devant les dimensions de ce paradis terrestre. La deuxième porte ouvrait sur un petit salon, comportant canapés, poufs, lumière à plusieurs puissances, bar et tout pour que nous, Serpentard, nous sentions à l'aise. Au fond trois portes ouvrait sur des dortoirs. Un féminin au ton argent et violet, un masculin au ton noir et vert, et un pour couple au ton rouges et noirs avec un lit immense en forme de cœur. Chaque chambre était munie d'une salle de bain luxueuse. La dernière porte ouvrait sur un terrain de Quidditch et un deuxième parcours extérieur. Nous avions vite devinés que c'était dut à un sort qui transformait une partie de la cabane car le décor ressemblait plus à une vrai forêt que celle que nous avions traversée. Une lune ronde et belle éclairait le ciel noir et calme dotant la forêt d'un côté féerique. Celle de dehors, était plutôt maléfique. Nous décidâmes de nous installer dans le petit salon et discutâmes jusqu'à très tard. Ce soir-là nous avions trouvé deux choses: Une vraie salle d'entrainement et un terrain d'entente. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais pour l'instant nous n'en demandions pas plus.

* * *

* _J'ai du changer ma mise en page. Au début ça devait être ça: "en font la demande" était censé être barré et le "le mérite" était censé être en dessous. Message inutile mais je voulais le dire quand même. A demain._


	8. Chap 7- Un début d'amitié pas programmé

_Manolina : Alors je commence par le fait que j'ai reçu deux fois une ancienne review. Ton pseudo n'était pas en lien hypertexte. Est-ce un beugue ou autre chose. Bref ce n'est pas très important, j'ai quand même reçue ta review donc ça va. ^^_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Un début d'amitié pas programmé:**

Jamais je ne me serais douté que ce genre de chose pourrait m'arriver à moi. Surtout en ce moment et dans ces circonstances. Moi, la fille au cœur de pierre, calculatrice et froide, j'avais perdue tout ce en quoi je croyais. Moi qui n'avais pas d'attache sentimentale, j'avais été touché en plein cœur. Et ça m'avait fait tout remettre en question. Mais pour l'instant j'ignorais jusqu'à son nom. Pour l'instant je ne savais pas que j'allais ouvrir mon cœur à la mauvaise personne. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais. C'est le lendemain matin, dans ce cours de potion que je fis sa rencontre.

-Aujourd'hui, la potion que vous allez préparer nécessite d'être par paire.

C'est après cette phrase que je décrochai de la voix brisée du professeur Slughorn. De toute façon je n'avais même pas besoin de l'écouter... En règle générale, je détestais les devoirs en groupe pour trois raisons. Un travail en binôme nécessite un échange de parole, donc un minimum de sociabilité. Donc parler pour ne rien dire à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ni ne souhaites connaître. La deuxième raison c'était justement cette personne; Trois cas sortaient du lot: La personne timide et influençable à qui je pouvais reléguer les taches au risque d'avoir zéro; celui qui était trop bête pour tenter quoi que ce soit, c'était donc à moi de faire tout le travail; et pour finir, l'optimiste qui ne cessait de parler jusqu'a la fin du groupe, espérant que je lui réponde. La troisième raison était que lorsque nous avions un travail à deux, cela signifie que le résultat était partagé. Nous étions une équipe et ce qui ressortait de ce travail commun nous affectait tous les deux. Et moi j'étais plutôt le genre solitaire, donc je finissais presque toujours par faire le travail seule et reléguais des taches de néophytes à mon partenaire. Des fois mêmes je lui faisais préparer des ingrédients dont la potion n'avait pas besoin.  
Les mots s'inscrivirent au tableau, décrivant la potion du jour, et sa réalisation. Tout en haut nous pouvions lire: L'amortentia.

-... Ah et j'allais oublier. Vous serez avec un élève d'une autre maison. Sachant que vous êtes placés selon vos affinités, toutes les colonnes paires vous passez devant. Pour les premiers rangs vous allez derrière.

Un murmure de mécontentements monta parmi les élèves. Sachant que j'étais dans la cinquième colonne, je n'eus pas à bouger. Un garçon de Gryffondor passa à côté de moi, me lançant un sourire charmeur. Je ne lui rendis pas et ouvrit mon livre à la page de la potion.

-On a déjà étudié cette potion l'année dernière.

Je relevai la tête et vit que le professeur Slughorn observai l'élève alors qu'elle baissai la main.

-Effectivement, nous l'avons vu en théorie. Aujourd'hui vous allez la préparez et vous aurez un devoir de 15cm sur ses effets pour voir ce que vous avez retenu de l'année passée. Vous pouvez aller chercher les ingrédients.

Je me levai et passai devant presque tous les élèves sans commentaires désobligeants. Réputation surement. Alors que je choisissais ce dont j'avais besoin, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Zabini. Il m'adressa un sourire complice.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec ce pauvre Gryffondor.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à a table et vit une jolie Serdaigle qui ne cessait de se ronger les ongles. J'haussai un sourcil amusé et me retournai vers lui.

-Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire. Tu vas tellement t'amuser...

Il posa son regard sur sa table et son sourire devint graveleux. Je lachai un rire désabusé et me fit une place dans la queue pour retourner à ma place. Je déposai les ingrédients entre nous et commençai par la première étape. _Réduire en poudre deux cornes de dragon._ Pour la puissance de la potion, devinai-je. Il lut la deuxième étape et attrapa un brin de lavande qu'il prépara comme demander. Sa présence n'était pas gênante plutôt rassurante. Je relevai les yeux, il me sourit. Pas d'un sourire intéressé, d'un sourire calme et vrai. Comme si je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment, un léger sourire s'empara de mes lèvres et mes yeux s'adoucirent. Il le prit comme un bon signe mais ne dit rien. Il n'attendait rien de moi, il savait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de cernable ou de très gentil. Je posai mon pilon sur la table et renversai le contenu du mortier dans le chaudron. Je pris le dernier brin de lavande et l'aidai à finir de les préparer. Le silence entre nous était apaisant. Après qu'il ait réussit à préparer les œufs de Serpencendre sans erreur, je fus assez impressionner pour parler.

-Alors, comment-tu t'appelle, l'apprenti chimiste?

Il rit doucement d'un son agréable et mélodieux.

-Scott Graiven et je sais qui tu es.

-Et prétentieux, rigolai-je.

-Ah, tu ne t'appelle pas Angelina Elixir, tu n'es pas à Serpentard, et tu n'es pas aussi... dangereuse qu'on le laisse entendre.

-Ça c'est à toi de voir.

C'était étonnamment facile de rigoler avec lui. De sortir des phrases futiles et d'en rire. Ca me faisait tellement bien, de hotter mon masque de sérieux pour parler avec ce Gryffondor. Oui, il était à Gryffondor et... Je me fichais bien des quand-diras-t 'on. L'heure passa ainsi: nous préparions la potion nous taisant pour les étapes compliqués, parlant de tout et de rien dés que nous le pouvions. On parlait de nos passe-temps, de ce que l'on aimait, de ce que l'on n'aimait pas, de nos livres préférés. Nous n'abordâmes aucun sujet qui fâches, ni la guerre, ni nos familles. Le léger brouhaha ambiant permettait de faciliter la discussion. Me voir rire était certes, un fait très inhabituelle, mais la potion demandait tellement d'attention, que personnes ne s'attardais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain après-midi?

Je mis les cinq gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé, qui favorise l'oubli et sert à occulter un amour déjà présent seulement si il est faible, et me tournai vers Scott.

-Serais-ce un rendez-vous?

-Certainement pas, rigola-t-il.

-T'as pas peur toi, hein?

Il m'adressa un grand sourire.

-On se retrouve à la bibliothèque?

-Pourquoi faire? demandai-je méfiante

-Le devoir sur l'Amortentia? essaya-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je réfléchis un moment, très peu en fait. Mes... "camarades de mission" m'en voudront certainement de passer du temps avec un Gryffondor (je ne savais même pas quel était son sang...), mais la présence de Scott m'était bénéfique. Avec lui, l'heure avait filler trop vite. C'était un peu comme une pause. Courte, mais calmante.

-Hors de question que je fasse ton devoir, lui répondit-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ma réponse était claire: j'acceptais. Il l'avait bien compris d'ailleurs.

-Bien, arrêtez-vous tout le monde. Ceux qui ont terminés les étapes correctement, doivent avoir une potion de couleur nacre, dont les vapeurs s'élève en spirale. L'odeur doit déjà être là, particulière à chacun, je le rappelle. Les effets ne sont par ailleurs pas encore présent. Si vous la buvez maintenant, votre potion sera aussi banale que de l'eau. Déposez vos chaudrons sur la table du fond et normalement les potions seront prêtes pour le prochain cours.

Tout le monde s'activa. Nous rangeâmes les ingrédients et revînmes vers notre potion. Scott se pencha sur le chaudron et inspira à plein poumon. Un sourire tendu crispa ses lèvres.

-Des fois, vaut mieux pas savoir... Elle ne te convient pas? lui demandai-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'aie pas pensé à elle en premier. Je pense que je vais faire comme si j'avais pas reconnu l'odeur, pour ne pas m'influencer. Qu'est-ce que tu sens toi?

Je levai un sourcil d'un air "tu m'as bien regardée". Il soupira d'un air las.

-Allez, ça ne va pas te tuer.

-Vu la tête que tu fais depuis que t'as sentie ce chaudron, je me demande.

Je m'approchais et humais la potion. Quelque part dans ma poitrine, à gauche, quelque chose se brisa. J'attrapai mon sac, mon sourire envoler, mon masque, qui faisait désormais parti de ma personnalité, sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as senti?

-Tu t'occuperas de la potion.

Mon ton était tendu et froid. Ce n'était pas un ordre, plus une demande à ne pas contester. Une façon aussi de lui dire que sa question était vaine.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as sentie, Elixir?

Son ton pour la première fois, froid et dure me fit réagir instinctivement. Plus encore, l'utilisation de mon nom me blessa et ses le regard froid et impassible que je me tournai pour le fusiller du regard, évitant ainsi de montre ma peine

-Rien! m'emportai-je.

Je tournai les talons et quittai la salle de classe. Le pire c'était que c'était vrai. Absolument rien.

* * *

_Alors je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler après le chapitre mais là c'est un cas à part. Elle vous a plus ma surprise ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Akiratsuki tu reconnaîtras certainement son nom de famille ^^ Alors review ? _


	9. Chap 8- Pétage de plomb et premier entra

_Manolina : J'ai compris le problème des reviews, je vois que t'as du galérer. Sinon, elle n'aime personne ? Vraiment ? On verra ça plus tard… Allez à demain^^_

_Akiratsuki : Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et le fait que tu continues à lire aussi. Bien deviné pour la réaction des Serpentard, surtout pour Drago. Merci pour ces compliments._

_Après l'arrivée de Scott, la réaction de l'élite. Bonne lecture :_

**Chapitre 8- Pétage de plomb et premier entrainement:**

Depuis la fin du cours de potion, j'avais eu le temps de décompresser. Après une heure de métamorphose, de divination, le déjeuner et un double cours de soin aux créatures magiques, nous étions enfin libres. Dès que j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'étais jetée sur le classeur de Mangemorts qui s'était éveillé à mon contact. J'étais allé dans le dossier Gryffondor, septième année et j'avais recherché son nom comme une acharnée. Rageuse j'avais refermé mon classeur, me rendant à l'évidence. Scott n'était pas dans mon classeur, ni dans mon camp. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le cours de potions, et je n'en avais pas eu envie. Je le verrais demain. Je ne regrettais pas l'heure en elle-même. Je m'en voulais d'avoir craquée c'est tout. Je savais aussi que mon attitude avec lui me serait reprochée le soir même. Nous avions prévus de nous retrouver pour la première séance d'entrainement. Je me dirigeais seul vers notre reperd et vit que j'étais la dernière. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le salon. Malefoy bondit de son siège en me glaçant de son regard d'acier.

-A quoi tu joues?

-Jaloux, Malefoy? le narguai-je.

Il ne rigola pas, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Je ne peux même pas rigoler?

-Si, mais pas avec un membre de l'Ordre! Pas avec un Sang-mêlé!

Il avait donc fait des recherches. Scott était mon ennemi dans une guerre que je haïssais de plus en plus jour après jour.

-Va te faire foutre! criai-je plus sous le coup de l'émotion et de la révélation que par colère.

Il le comprit et n'y pris pas garde.

-Elixir, essaya-t-il plus doucement mais fermement, tu n'iras pas demain. Tu ne lui reparleras plus.

-Pardon?! Non, mais comment tu sais ça, toi? demandai-je outrée.

-Tu crois que si je vois quelqu'un, dans cette pièce, fricoté avec quelqu'un comme lui, je le laisse faire? Ce que j'ai dit, hier, n'était pas des paroles en l'air et tu le sais. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ce genre de connerie, que tu regretteras.

-Mais tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ma vie! Scott vaux dis fois mieux que toi, rien qu'en une heure il me l'a prouvé. Et demain, j'irais le voir et je t'interdis de m'en empêcher!

-Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien, s'énerva-t-il me faisant reculer malgré moi. Tu sais quoi fais ce que tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre.

Les larmes menaçaient de débordées. Gérant mieux ma colère contre Malefoy qui avait violé ma vie privée et qui m'avait mis sous les yeux une vérité que je refusais, que ma peine que m'inspirais cette vérité, je me jetais sur lui. Je ne pensais même pas à ma baguette. Je voulais juste me défouler sur lui. Personne n'avait prévu ça, c'est ce qui me permit de le faire basculer au sol. Il était le plus choqué de tous et ne réagit même pas. Accroupi sur lui, je commençai à le marteler de mes poings lorsque deux bras que je reconnu sans problème me ceinturèrent la taille. Je me débattais pour sortir de son emprise mais rien n'y fit. Zabini lâcha un grognement lorsque je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le tibia, sans plus. Malefoy se releva et je vis au fond de ses prunelles un éclat de tristesse. Contre toute logique, je ne me débattis que plus. Zabini décida de me sortir par le jardin "virtuel". Il me maintint contre lui mais sa prise n'était plus pour me retenir. C'était pour me calmer, pour m'emmener un petit réconfort. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de mon oreille.

-Il est un peu brusque, mais s'il dit ça, ce n'est pas méchamment. Il se fiche bien, que tu lui parle à ton Graiven, il sait juste que ça ne plaira pas à des personnes plus haut placés et que tu auras à en payer les conséquences.

-Il parle d'expérience?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'était qu'une heure de potion où on était en binôme obligé!

-Non, c'est aussi un rendez-vous demain.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. En deux jours, j'avais failli faire du mal à Malefoy deux fois. Je lui avais sauté dessus et l'avais frappé. J'avais oublié la Magie, hotter mon impassibilité froide qui me permettait de m'attaquai à lui d'habitude, et l'avais frappé. J'avais perdu le contrôle! Moi. Je m'en voulais énormément. Lui avait la maturité de mettre ses différents de côté, il allait même jusqu'à me protéger et moi je le frappais. Je me retournai et passai mes bras autour du cou de Blaise pour le serrer contre moi.

-Je m'en veux.

-Je sais. Drago ne te forcera pas à le laisser tomber, c'est à toi de décidé.

-Je veux le voir. C'est égoïste, mal, mais j'en assumerais les conséquences.

-Et lui? Il les assumera?

-Je lui dirais tout demain. Mais en attendant...

Je me reculai et partit vers la porte mais Blaise me retint par la main. Il me ramena contre lui.

- Ma petite Angy, murmura-t-il en m'étouffant contre son torse comme une peluche.

-Angy? Questionnai-je pour garder un semblant de dignité.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa la joue. Des fois, des gestes valent plus que des mots. J'agrippais sa main et rentrai dans l'immense bâtiment. Blaise me caressa la joue dans un geste affectif puis m'ouvrit la porte en me lâchant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je me mis à rougir. Je serrais les mâchoires et relevai la tête cherchant Malefoy. Tendu, il discutait avec Nott, Mulciber et Pansy. Il se tourna lui aussi vers moi et se renferma. Je m'approchais de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

-Je me suis mal comporté et je m'en veux. J'ai des raisons mais ça ne m'excuse pas. Je te demande pardon.

Il se leva un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Sans rancune.

Il me tendit sa main et je la serrai. Tout le monde applaudit, cria et siffla d'un air légèrement moqueur face à cette guimauve qui ne nous correspondait pas vraiment.

-Dites, vous allez pas nous priver de vos enguellades, hein? demanda Travers.

-Non, sur ça t'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondîmes nous à l'unisson faisant redoubler les rires.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard puis sourîmes légèrement. Voir tous ses visages d'habitudes froids et sans expression, se détendre, me permettaient de comprendre qu'effectivement, nous devrions baisser notre garde. Au quotidien, je découvrirais certainement des personnes intéressantes, mais à quel prix ?

-Bon ok, on va s'entrainer maintenant.

-Et tu nous apprends quoi aujourd'hui?

-Vos réflexes de sorts et... à vous défendre sans baguette. Elixir, nous à définitivement montrer pourquoi.

Quelques rires et accolades.

-Et on dit... merci Blaise, commenta ce dernier en regardant ostensiblement Malefoy.

-On verra si tu feras encore le malin dans deux minutes.

Ils passèrent devant. Parkinson s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, collant sa joue contre la mienne. C'était tellement étrange de faire comme si j'avais toujours était ami avec mes anciens pire ennemis. Mettre les insultes que nous nous étions balancés de côté, nos aprioris avec et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Nous étions un groupe qui avait besoin de recommencer de zéro. Malefoy se plaça devant nous en bon professeur.

-Démo? Allez, Nott.

Il s'approcha et fit face à Malefoy. Nott était réputé pour être calme mais dangereux. Disons plus simplement qu'il avait une longue connaissance sur la magie noire et qu'il était assez puissant pour les utiliser si on se le mettait à dos. Ce fut un bon combat. Les sorts n'étaient pas dangereux mais aucun n'atteignait sa cible.

-Allez, Nott! Tu fais honte à ta réputation.

Le jeune homme redouble ses assauts. Malefoy trouva le bon moment pour attaquer. Nott tomba.

-Le point faible de Théodore est que sa puissance est régit par sa colère, donc ses émotions, et qu'il ne les contrôle pas. C'est d'ailleurs certainement le même que la plupart d'entre vous. Vous êtes impassible et stoïque presque tout le temps, mais dès que ça vous touche; vous laissez ressortir vos émotions. Et vous les laissez-vous guider. Votre magie est liée à vos émotions. Contrôlez-vous, et vous la contrôlerez.

-Nous savons nous tenir, rétorqua Yaxley.

-Je ne vous critique pas, je veux vous aider à vous perfectionner. Si à chaque fois que je fais une remarque vous la prenez comme ça, on est mal barrés.

-Ok et comment on fait pour se contrôlez, monsieur l'impassible-en-toute-circonstance.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'y arrive pas toujours. C'est normal, c'est humain. Mais il faut faire la part des choses. Ça viendra plus tard. Bon deuxième chose que nous allons étudier le combat à mains nus. Si vous êtes désarmés, si vous attaquez sous le coup d'une colère qui vous aveugle (il me regarda), ou si vous êtes dans une autre circonstance ou vous avez besoin de jouer des poings, la première chose à savoir est de toujours se positionner de façon à ne pas perdre l'équilibre tout en ayant une marge pour nous balancer.

Il nous fit une démonstration en passant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre comme dans les films. Les filles (à part les jumelles) se ventilèrent avec leurs mains en poussant des soupirs ou des petits cris. Même moi, je me pris au jeu.

-Ce soir nous allons faire quelques échauffement d'assouplissement et de musculation, puis vous vous mettrez en binôme pour vous entrainer en duel.

Nous étions tous en survêtements. Pantalon ample et débardeur collant au corps laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Il me fallait avouer qu'ils étaient vraiment tous bien taillés. Certains plus que d'autre... Nous ne nous gênions pas pour les regarder mais eux non plus. Et ce n'était pas nos visages qui les inspiraient...

Les échauffements tiraient sur tous nos muscles. Au fond de moi je savais que j'en avais besoin pour m'améliorer mais je voulais passer au duel. Le sport et moi... Après trente minutes harassantes, nos membres engourdis et notre gorge en feu, Malefoy nous autorisa à aller boire et à nous reposer pendant cinq minutes. J'allai dans la chambre des filles et ouvrit le dressing espérant trouver de quoi me changer. Ravie, je tirai un slim et un débardeur. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements de sports et enfilai ma tenue. Je retournai dans la salle d'entrainement. Les filles accoururent vers moi, pour se changer, tandis que les garçons faisaient de même dans leurs dortoirs.

- Allez on reprend! cria Malefoy.

Nous nous assîmes devant lui, attendant les instructions.

-Ok, ce n'était pas con ton idée, Elixir, dit-il en tirant sur sa chemise pour s'éventer. Mettez-vous par deux.

Nous nous levâmes et les binômes se firent d'eux-mêmes. Blaise et Nott, Bulstrode et Grengrass, les jumelles, Yaxley et Dolohov, Rookwood et Travers, Mulciber et Macnair et Pansy et moi. Pour l'instant nous ne nous mélangions par trop, restant avec ceux qu'on connaissait.

-Entrainez-vous, je passe et je vous corrige.

Pansy était forte. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser ça d'elle avant. Ce sentiment d'être avec des étrangers, alors que cela faisait six ans que je les connaissais, m'assaillit de nouveau. Nous n'étions pas pressés, nous prendrons notre temps. Nous avions toutes nos soirées pour nous découvrir et toute la guerre pour nous perdre...

-Pansy, soit plus stratégique, tu réagis selon ses mouvements, c'est bien, mais anticipé c'est mieux.

Malefoy s'était arrêté vers nous et nous observait.

-Petrificus Totalus! cria Pansy pour se donner une contenance.

-Stupéfix!

Nos sorts ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre et partirent dans la salle. Celui de Pansy fut évité par Dolohov et fonça sur son adversaire, Yaxley, qui s'effondra. Le mien passa entre les jambes de Nott, frôla l'oreille de Grengrass, percuta le mur derrière Malefoy et fonça sur ce dernier qui le fit disparaître d'un geste négligent. Dolohov jeta le contre sort sur Yaxley qui fusilla Pansy du regard. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Pas mal. Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, demain même heure! déclara Malefoy avec un sourire sadique qui nous fit frissonner avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire.


	10. Chapter 9- Questions de points vues

**Chapitre 9- Question de points de vues:**

Le lendemain, je m'autorisais une grasse matinée bien méritée après la première séance de la veille. Nous avions rendez-vous plutôt ce soir-là et il était convenu que nous dormions là-bas et que nous en partirions vers 15h le lendemain, pour ne pas trop alimenter les ragots. Je me levai vers midi et partit directement déjeuner. Je tournai ma tête vers la table des Gryffondors et je vis Scott discuter avec ses amis. Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur moi. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'air de dire "ça tient toujours". Je lui servis un sourire en coin, qu'il prit pour une approbation. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil discret et je lâchai un rire bref en hochant la tête, d'un air désabusé. Je fixais mon assiette, mon sourire toujours présent que je m'empressais de ravaler. Alors que je me levai je fus arrêté par une main qui saisit la mienne.

-N'oublie pas... 22 heures...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais je n'eus aucun mal à l'entendre.

-T'inquiètes pas Zabini, rétorquai-je sur le même ton, je serais là pour t'offrir un vrai duel.

Il me lança son sourire unique et retira sa main. Je passai prendre mes devoirs et allai à la bibliothèque. Je cherchai tous les livres sur le sujet de l'Amortentia et me choisit une table. J'avais à peine sortit mes affaires que j'entendis le raclement d'une chaise. Je relevai la tête de mon sac et vit Scott s'asseoir.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça tenais toujours.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je t'ai envoyé chier hier? Ou parce que je suis à Serpentard?

Ma question le fit rire.

-Parce que je ne pensais pas que tes copains te laisseraient venir.

-Et tu penses que je leur obéis?

-Non, mais je sais de quoi ils sont capables.

-Donc tu avoues que les Serpentards sont plus forts que les Gryffondor? souris-je malicieuse.

-Absolument pas! Seulement ils ont des façons différentes d'appréhender l'amitié. Un Gryffondor serait plus aptes à laisser partir un ami pour rejoindre un Serpentard, même si il garderait ses griefs contre ce dernier. Un Serpentard ligoterais son ami dans un placard pour l'empêcher de partir.

Je l'observai un moment en réfléchissant à sa phrase.

-Tu sais que c'est la plus grosse connerie que ta sortie depuis qu'on se connaît?

-En même temps on ne se connaît depuis qu'une heure...

-On va changer ça! dis-je sur le ton de l'urgence

-Bon et qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma phrase?

-C'est pas ta phrase, c'est ta façon de penser. Tu en es encore au stade de définir quelqu'un selon sa maison.

-Oui mais si on est réparti par maison, c'est bien parce qu'on est des groupes de gens qui pensent pareils.

-C'est pas parce que l'on réagit de la même façon devant certaine situation que l'on est pareil... Regarde, euh... Granger et Longdubas. Ils ont quelques points communs mais ils ne sont pas du tout pareils. C'est discriminatoire de juger quelqu'un selon une chose que l'on sait. Le problème des maisons, est identique et fait les mêmes ravages, en moins grands biens sûr, que les idéologies de sang. Classer les gens selon leur origine sorcière et faire une guerre pour éliminer ceux qui sont classés les plus faibles est trop proches du fait de départager dès l'école les enfants en quatre camp et en laisser trois s'allier contre le dernier.

Il me regarda un moment étrangement mais finit par se ressaisir et répondre.

-La discrimination n'est pas forcément négative.

-Oui, mais montre-moi un cas où il ne l'a pas.

Il se tu un moment et essaya autre chose.

-Tu utilise cette façon de penser dans tes insultes, tenta-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est des insultes, dis-je comme si je parlais à un môme de deux ans.

-Donc tu es contre le principe des maisons?

-Non, je suis contre ce que l'on en fait.

-Mais tu y participe.

Ses yeux déviant vers mon bras gauche me firent comprendre que la discussion avait changé de sujet. Nous ne parlions plus des maisons mais de la guerre. J'avais promis à Blaise de tout dire à Scott, et je le ferais. Mais lui dire ce que je pensais, me mettre en faute en injuriant un système en plein changement, m'ouvrir de cette façon à lui... Devais-je tout lui dire? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance? Avais-je le droit de devenir son amie? D'être ici? J'assumerais mes actes plus tard. J'avais besoin de me confier. J'avais besoin de Scott.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que j'y adhère. Ecoute, je préfère t'avertir tout de suite, on n'a pas le droit de se voir. Mes... "Supérieurs"(je crachai presque ce mot) nous puniront si il l'apprenne.

-J'ai pas l'intention d'en parler.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

-Moi aussi j'ai des supérieurs...

J'avais ma réponse: il était dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-On est en guerre, Angelina, et je veux profiter d'un maximum de choses. Nos vies sont en danger permanent. Je ne me restreindrais pas à cause de ça, bien au contraire. Mais si tu as peur...

-Je n'ai pas peur, le coupai-je.

Il sourit puis prit un livre sur la pile.

-Bon bah on le fait ce devoir?

Nous nous plongeâmes dans cette dissertation. Je notai les ingrédients nécessaires, la fabrication, l'inventeur et les effets. C'est sur ce dernier point que j'appris quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné.

_"Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. De puissants engouements peuvent être suscités par d'habiles potionnistes mais personne n'a jamais encore réussi à créer l'attachement véritablement indestructible, éternel, inconditionnel, qui seul peut être qualifié d'amour."*_

J'étouffai un rire.

-En quoi est-ce drôle? me demanda Scott qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule.

J'hochai négativement la tête et il n'insista pas. Je trouvai drôle le besoin irrationnel de l'homme à l'amour. Je trouvai encore plus amusant ceux qui voulaient le créer. Et je trouvais bien naïf, les gens, de croire que l'amour peut-être créer, et hypocrite ceux qui forçaient les autres à les aimer. Finalement, s'ils se contentaient, égoïstement, d'un amour faux et inventé comme un lavage de cerveau, pouvait-on dire qu'ils aimaient? Qu'ils étaient amoureux? Ou que l'Amour existait? Désormais je riais de moi, de me poser toutes ces questions.  
Une deuxième découverte me choqua plus encore que la première.

_"Deux types de personnes sont immunisés contre les philtres d'amour: ceux qui ne croient pas en l'Amour et ceux qui refusent ce sentiment pour eux-mêmes. Les philtres d'amour agissent sur le mental en convainquant la personne qu'il ou elle est amoureux. Quelqu'un qui se refusent à cette idée ne risquent rien. Il ou elle est donc immunisé(e) contre les effets et l'odeur révélatrice."_

-Scott.

-Oui?

Je lui montrais le livre et il parcourut le paragraphe que je lui indiquai. Lorsqu'il eut fini il me sourit, guettant légèrement ma réaction. D'un côté j'étais soulagée et de l'autre bouleversée. Je n'étais pas la seule, j'avais les raisons, ça aurait dû m'apaiser complétement. Mas je me rendais compte que ma protection était ancrée si profondément en moi, qu'elle avait bloqué mon cœur au simple fait d'aimer. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'un tel sentiment. J'allais même jusqu'à en renier l'existence. Doucement, Scott pris mon menton entre son pouce et son index et le releva.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais aimé, que tu n'aimeras jamais.

Il enleva sa main et m'observa, attendant une réponse peut-être.

-Non, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Angelina, le mélodrame ne te va pas du tout.

-Enfoiré, grognai-je en me reculant.

-Au moins maintenant tu sais, arrête de faire cette tête et finis ce devoir.

-J'ai terminé!

-C'est qui déjà l'inventeur?

-Tu te débrouille.

Il essaya de me prendre ma copie mais je la pris avant lui. Une course poursuite débuta mais il me rattrapa bien vite. Il maintint dos contre son torse suffisamment longtemps pour lire le nom du créateur puis me relâcha et retourna s'asseoir. Rageuse et mauvaise perdante je m'assis sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher d'écrire.

-Tu sais que j'ai une mémoire, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non?! demandai-je feignant la surprise. Et tu t'en sers des fois.

Il me repoussa et je tombai à terre. Il rit et malgré moi je le rejoins. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à parler, à rire et principalement à embêter l'autre. Nous allâmes diner, devant sauvegarder les apparences, mais trop fréquemment nos regards se croisaient nous faisons pouffer sans raison. Je me levai rapidement et partit dans ma salle commune. Scott m'arrêta.

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi?

-Comment t'as su que je savais que c'était toi?

-Waouh, se moqua-t-il puis il se reprit, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. Ce qui revient à ma question: Comment t'as su que c'était moi?

-Je t'ai reconnu.

-A ma main?

-A ta main, ton ombre, ton odeur et surtout le fait que tu es la seule personne assez bête pour me faire ce genre de frayeur. Quoi que ça aurait pu être Malefoy...

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu l'adores celui-là, dit-il d'un ton ironique alors que je le fusillais du regard. Demain même heure?

- Tu peux même plus passer une journée sans moi? me moquai-je.

-Sans t'emmerder, oui, me reprit-il.

-J'avoue que ça m'embêterais de laisser mon Gryffondor préféré tranquille pour Toute une journée, dis-je sarcastique et en appuyant sur le "toute". 15h30, et si t'es en retard je me casse.

-Serpentarde!

-Et fier mon petit lionceau. Allez à demain.

Je partis préparer les heures dures qui s'annonçaient, étrangement plus légère.

* * *

_* _Copié de Wiki Harry.

_Je ne sais pas si cette relation vous plaît, mais elle est importante, surtout pour la suite de l'histoire. Scott est un peu pour Angelina, ce qu'elle est elle-même pour Drago. Un égal. Quelqu'un qui ne s'avachit pas devant sa réputation. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. A demain^^_


	11. Chapter 10- Laisser tomber mes aprioris

**Chapitre 10- Laisser tomber mes aprioris :**

Je passais prendre mes affaires pour me changer et pour dormir. M'attendait là-bas, toutes les filles de mon dortoir, discutant. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Tu ne restes pas? me demanda l'une d'elle.

Je ne me rappelais d'aucun de leur prénom. Faut dire qu'elles étaient tellement importantes dans ma vie…

-Non, lui répondit-je tout simplement.

-Ca fait depuis le début de l'année que tu pars super tard et que tu es toujours là le matin! dit-elle telle une gamine.

-En même temps ça fait que plus d'une semaine qu'on est là.

-Oui mais quand même...

-Qu'est ça peut vous faire?

Elles ne répondirent même pas et je partis sans plus faire attention à elles. Je me serais certainement énervée d'habitude, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je flottais et je ne cherchais pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je profitais juste. C'était ma décision. Ne pas réfléchir, profiter, pleurer plus tard. J'arrivais dans notre repère et partit me changer. S'ensuivit une demi-heure d'échauffement.

-Allez par binôme.

Je me tournai vers Pansy mais Blaise m'arrêta.

-Tu n'avais promis. Pansy t'as qu'à prendre Théo.

Pansy haussa les épaules et rejoint Théo qui l'accueillit par un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Mes duels contre le métis furent particulièrement amusants. Tout était drôle et prétexte à s'envoyer des piques. Nous étions de ses gens à avoir des relations amicales... ambiguë. Et avec Zabini c'était ça, en mieux. Je savais qu'il serait non seulement un allié mais aussi un ami précieux, peut-être même un confident. Mais j'aimais jouer avec lui et il ne se gênait pas pour faire de même. Finalement, nos rires nous fatiguèrent plus que les combats.

-Ok maintenant changez les binômes pour être enter filles et entre garçon.

-C'est quoi ce sexisme Malefoy? lui demandai-je.

-On va apprendre à se battre, mais je t'en prie, reste avec Zabini ce sera vachement plus marrant pour moi.

-Enfoiré! Et tu sais que t'en aurais besoin toi aussi.

Tout le monde ris. C'était faux bien sûr, mais fallait bien que je me défende! Je me mis avec Pansy, laissant Blaise avec Nott.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Elixir, je sais me battre.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

Il me fusilla du regard, faisant encore une fois rire l'assistance.

-Bon commençons, se repris Malefoy. Dolohov?

Dolohov?! Mais il est malade! Il va se faire rétamer. Humm. C'est bien Dolohov finalement. Ce dernier, goguenard, se plaça devant Malefoy, sûr de gagner. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir Malefoy coucher Dolohov. C dernier comptai sur sa force pure et fonçai, Malefoy utilisait la force de son adversaire contre lui. Il savait se défendre. Tout le monde était extatique. Malefoy s'en sortait toujours parce qu'il connaissait les points faibles de ses adversaires. Il les trouvait vite et les utilisaient contre eux. Dolohov était le stéréotype pur, du musclé fort et sure de lui. Finalement pour Malefoy c'était une proie facile. Je cherchai dans l'assistance, quelqu'un capable de le surprendre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Mulciber. Cette âme tourmentée et mystérieuse, incernable. C'était exactement ce qui mettrait Malefoy en difficulté. Ils étaient tous les deux biens taillés, mais Mulciber avait deux avantages, il cachait son jeu et savait bluffer. Je m'approchais de lui, remarquant au passage que ce serait la première fois que je lui parlerais.

-Mulciber?

Il se tourna vers moi, méfiant.

-Tu voudrais bien ridiculiser Malefoy?

-Ouais, et je fais ça comment?

Je fis un signe de tête vers Dolohov qui revenait, furieux.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Non.

-Et ben essaye. Je suis presque sûr que tu vas gagner.

Il réfléchit un instant. Sourcil froncés, il observait Malefoy puis Dolohov.

-Je vais juste me foutre la honte. C'est non.

-Quoi, t'as peur ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-Alors parie avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu gagnes. Reste concentrer et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il peut te dire.

-Bon ok, mais si je perds, tu me devras quelque chose.

-Je déteste trop les dettes pour risquer de perdre.

Il avança vers Malefoy et déclara qu'il voulait combattre. Celui-ci resta impassible, mais je le devinai hésitant. Il observa un moment son adversaire, puis l'assistance et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Là où Mulciber était un peu avant. Il me regarda réfléchissant puis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

Ce combat était très différent du précédent. Ils étaient rapides, souples et comptaient sur leurs cerveaux plus que sur leurs muscles. C'était presque un combat d'égal à égal. Il faillit faire exæquo jusqu'à ce que Malefoy fasse une faute et que Mulciber le mette à terre. Il se releva et aida le vaincu à se relever. Ils s'échangèrent une accolade virile sous les applaudissements. Mulciber revint à côté de moi, tout fier.

-C'était trés intelligent à Elixir de proposer Mulciber. Quelqu'un peut expliquer pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il fait trop peur avec son côté intouchable, minauda Grengrass.

-Parce qu'il a la même carrure que toi, donc tu ne le prends pas au sérieux?

-Parce qu'elle craque sur lui? Proposa Blaise en me fixant.

Je lui décochai un regard noir qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Bon, Elixir?

-Parce que Mulciber est la personne la plus incernable du groupe, hors ton point fort c'est de trouver LA faiblesse chez ton adversaire et de l'exploiter. En te mettant face à lui, ça te privait de ton avantage.

-Tu aurais pu faire l'affaire dans ce cas, ou même Théo. Pourquoi lui?

-Même si Nott est très difficile à cerner, Malefoy le connait depuis trop longtemps et il s'apprécie. Il à par ailleurs déjà prouver qu'il le battait, désolée Nott. Et moi, bah je ne voulais pas me salir les mains.

Nouveau rire.

-Ouais, fin, t'étais pas à la hauteur quoi...me nargua Malefoy.

-Faut voir le prof que j'ai, rétorquai-je.

-Bon et bah commencez à vous entrainer.

Juste avant que je ne partes, la voix de Mulciber me retint.

-Je t'en dois une.

-Non c'est bon. Que t'es calmer l'égo de Malefoy est satisfaisant.

-Je n'aime pas les dettes non plus, donc je t'en dois une.

Je luis souris et retournai vers Pansy. Une heure de lutte, dix défaites, onze victoires et quelques cris contre Malefoy qui nous corrigeait, les bras croisés, pénard; puis, nous fumes libéré. Il était quatre heures du matin et notre merveilleux professeur nous avait prévenus d'un réveil à dix heures. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux garçons, nous partîmes dormir en voyant que nous n'étions plus que cinq. Bulstrode manquait à l'appel. Nous passâmes chacune sous la douche, puis nous couchâmes exténuée. A en entendre par les bruits venant de la chambre de couples, Bulstrode devait bien s'amuser.

-Dis-moi Angel, je peux te poser une question? Demanda Pansy.

-Vas-y.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce Scott? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu te complique la vie pour lui?

-Faut dire qu'il en vaut la peine... minauda Grengrass nous faisant rire.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

-Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps mais, chaque moment que je passe avec lui, je suis plus légère. C'est comme si on mettait pause. Et puis je l'aime bien, je veux en savoir plus sur lui.

-On dirait que tu l'aimes... vraiment.

-Non pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi un Gryffondor, sang mêlé et ennemi? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un de notre camp?

-Parce que ce ne serai pas la même chose... Avec lui, j'oublie la guerre. J'imagine ce qu'aurais été ma vie sans elle. Si on n'aurait pas été de la génération Potter.

-Tu es contre la guerre?

Je pouvais me confiée à Scott, peut-être même à Blaise mais pas à ces filles. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur faisais pas confiance, simplement je savais ce dont mon camp était capable s'il voulait des informations. Si plus tard, ils avaient des doutes sur moi, me confiée ce soir, c'était leur offrir des réponses trop facilement. Elles n'étaient pas suicidaires. Et je ne pouvais leur en vouloir.

-Non, c'est simplement que j'aurais aimé une vie plus simple. En arrivant ici en première année, je ne m'imaginais pas finir a scolarité comme ça. Sans Sang-de-Bourbe, des Mangemorts à la tête de l'école, Potter en exil, la guerre... et obligé de pactiser avec Malefoy (elles rirent). Vous ne pouvez nier que vous rêviez d'une vie... plus calme.

Elles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Un silence commença à s'installer, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Seules fragments d'un monde de paix.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Grengrass me regardait dans les yeux, étonnamment douce.

-C'est pas que je t'aime pas, je ne te connais pas vu que t'es toujours derrière Pansy.

-On a le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, mais si tu ne laisses pas tes aprioris derrière toi, ça ne sera pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu deviens plus sociale avec nous, t'oublies nos différents, mais pas ce que tu penses. A part Blaise et Pansy, tu nous voies toujours comme avant.

-Finalement tu n'es peut-être pas que la blonde écervelée collée aux basques de Parkinson (elle rit). Je vais essayer. Mais réponds à une de mes questions. Pourquoi toi et Bulstrode avez choisi Pansy comme exemple? Franchement je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez!

Tout le monde rit, détendue, alors que Pansy faisait semblant d'être offusquée. Elle prit un oreiller et me le lança dessus. C'est ainsi que commença une bataille de polochon, dont même les jumelles ne furent épargnées. Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Les jumelles partirent se cacher, toute honteuse. Nous sortîmes nos plus jolis sourires, de filles pas très sages, puis allâmes ouvrir.

-C'est pas bientôt fini! On aimerait...

Drago Malefoy se tus en remarquant l'allure que nous avions. Toutes les trois en pyjama assez court. Une nuisette échancrée pour moi, un short avec un tee-shirt très serré pour Pansy et un déshabillé rouge transparent pour Daphné. Nos cheveux décoiffés, nos joues rouges, nos respirations haletantes. Tout était prévu pour le déstabiliser. Ses yeux dérivèrent un peu trop.

-Bah alors Malefoy t'es tout pâle... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Daphné, faussement inquiète.

-Viens entre, on va s'occuper de toi, proposa Pansy, la candeur incarnée.

-C'est pas comme si on manquait de quoi que ce soit, rajoutai-je avec innocence.

-Oh, mais tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, viens te mettre à l'aise.

-Heu je m'en rappelle plus.

-On peut te rafraichir la mémoire si tu veux.

Pansy lui pris la main, le tirant à l'intérieur.

-Non, faut que j'y aille. Allez a plus les filles.

Et ils s'enfuient en se retenant de courir.

Nous refermâmes la porte et explosâmes de rire en imaginant Malefoy allé dormir, honteux et frustré. J'avais découvert en elles deux actrices avec lesquelles je sentais que je pourrais m'amuser. Les jumelles revinrent puis allèrent se coucher sans un mot. Nous les imitèrent bientôt, les bruits de Bulstrode en fond sonore (c'est qu'ils étaient résistants, ces deux-là!). Je m'endormis ce soir-là, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit tranquille. Je ne fis pas de cauchemar. Peut-être grâce à l'entrainement, à mon explication avec les filles, à cette complicité en train de naître, à ma victoire sur Malefoy. Peut-être était-ce grâce à Scott aussi.


	12. Chapter 11- Connexion

_Toujours pas de review… Bonne lecture quand même ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 11- Connexion:**

Le réveil du lendemain fut particulièrement difficile. Surement la vengeance de Malefoy qui nous hurla dans les oreilles et nous balança un Aguamenti chacune. Enfin, après une bonne douche, un bon petit déjeuner et un café, nous dûmes retourner dans la salle d'entrainement pour nous échauffer. Malefoy était sans pitié, venant tirer sur nos jambes et nos bras. Une fois nos muscles prêt, Malefoy nous fit nous lever et se plaça devant nous.

-Aujourd'hui je veux que vous essayiez quelque chose... d'inhabituel. Ca va vous plaire. La Magie est comme une partie de vous à laquelle vous pouvez accéder grâce à votre baguette. Mais lorsque vous êtes enfants, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ce que je veux vous apprendre, c'est contrôlez votre Magie sans baguette.

-Attends, tu nous apprends le combat au corps à corps alors qu'on peut se servir de notre magie sans baguette.

-Déjà ça n'a rien à voir, vous risquez d'avoir besoin des deux. Ensuite, c'est quelques choses de très compliqué. Très peu de sorciers peuvent la maitrisez. La première fois que vous l'utiliserez, vous ne pourrez faire bouger des objets que de quelques centimètres, si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas ce don. Il est possible qu'il se manifeste plus tard, auquel cas venez me voir tout de suite. Il y a ce pouvoir en chacun de vous, seulement certain sont capable de l'utiliser d'autre non. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous essayiez tous, pour voir si il y en a qui sont capable.

-Et tu sais faire toi? demanda Macnair

Malefoy regarda la baguette de Macnair. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la baguette était dans sa main.

-J'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'entrainement, mais c'est un avant-gout de ce que vous pourrez peut-être faire. Chacun son tour!

Nous nous installâmes contre le mur alors que Blaise s'avançais vers Malefoy. Ce dernier invoqua une coupe et la posa au sol.

-Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi sur ta Magie. Sur cette énergie qui coule dans tes veines, dans ton sang. Ressens là. Connecte-toi à elle. Respire profondément.

Blaise suivait les indications. Nous nous moquâmes un peu, médisant sur ses chances de réussite.

-Ferme ton esprit. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ta Magie, la coupe et ma voix. Visualise la coupe. Vois ses couleurs, sa forme, son emplacement par rapport à toi. Tu es concentré à fond? Alors dès que tu seras prêt compte jusqu'à trois, expire et fais la bouger.

Il se tut et nous fixâmes Blaise. Nous le vîmes expirer et la coupe partit se fracasser contre le mur. Blaise recula et nous lança un sourire étincelant sous nos regards ébahi.

-C'est normal que tu ne controle pas ta Magie. Mais c'est ça. Nott.

Le même schéma se répéta avec Nott qui emmena la coupe vers lui avec un sourire triomphant. Puis Pansy réussit à la faire voler dans des tourbillons. Millicent, Daphné, les jumelles, Dolohov et Macnair échouèrent. Mulciber fit exploser sa coupe et fut félicité par Malefoy qui l'imaginait déjà prometteur. Rookwood remplit la coupe d'eau et la balança sur notre tee-shirt. Nous nous lançâmes un sortilège de séchage sous les regards appréciateurs. Malefoy râla" Mais vous pouvez pas faire ce qu'on vous demande un peu?!". Travers et Yaxley échouèrent puis se fut à mon tour. Je me positionnai au même endroit que les autres, regardait ma coupe puis fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai sur ma Magie. Je me sentais connecté avec elle, comme si je volais. Comme si un courant électrique passait dans mon corps. Comme une énergie. Je sentais que je pouvais la contrôlez. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, je me sentais si puissante. Je visualisais cette coupe. J'essayai de connecter ma Magie à elle, de l'entourer autour de l'objet. Puis j'expirais et la laissai s'échapper. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que rien n'avais bougé. Je me sentais honteuse et frustrée. Je pensais tellement avoir réussi!

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, commenta Malefoy.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il n'avait fait de commentaire à personne, pourquoi se permettait-il de m'en faire à moi. Je bouillonnais. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines, mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine. J'étais pleine de force, puissante. J'étais en feu. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je fixais Malefoy droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il recula d'un pas comme si on l'avait poussé.

-Je savais que tu étais faible, Elixir, mais après tout ce que tu as traversé, je pensais que t'avais appris à te défendre.

Les mots n'étaient plus assez forts pour exprimer ma rage. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Comment osait-il me critiquer?! Parler de mon passé?! Me juger?! Me pourrir la vie?! Je n'en pouvais plus. Il partit frapper contre le mur derrière lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Il se releva, se frottant la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi c'est quand j'ai parlé de ton passé? Je m'attendais à mieux quand même. Bon maintenant parlons de ton présent. Hein, la Mangemort qui n'a rien à faire dans cette équipe. Ni dans l'Ordre, ni nul part. La solitaire qui déteste sa vie et le grand méchant Malefoy qui lui bouffe toute sa joie. Et ton avenir, ma chérie? Ton futur de vilain petit canard qui va perdre toutes ses plumes pour le joli Scott.

Et là, tout explosa. Les glaces explosèrent, les instruments de musculations et les cibles volèrent ou se cassèrent, les portes claquèrent, les murs tremblèrent. Tout explosa. Comme si une rafale de vent avait balaillée toute la salle. Malefoy retourna au sol, l'arcade ouverte. Je me précipitai sur lui.

-Malefoy! Putain, merde!

Il ouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un sourire en coin.

-Inquiète?

-Espèce de débile va! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Pour voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller et je suis content du résultat, pas toi?

-T'as l'arcade ouverte, imbécile.

Tout le monde s'était rapproché, mi- apeuré, mi- inquiet.

-Bah, invoque du dictame.

Je pris ma baguette et invoquai le médicament que je fis couler sur sa blessure. Il se releva sortit sa propre baguette et après quelques tours et incantations, la salle fut comme neuve.

-Comment elle a fait ça?

-Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué elle et pas nous?!

-Y a favoritisme!

Je me sentais légère, forte et pleine de vie. Je me découvrais.


	13. Chapter 12- Et le temps passe

_Akiratsuki : Malefoy jaloux? Oui peut-être, en tout cas il ne l'acceptera pas facilement. La suite, sur le long terme, t'apportera surement une réponse. _

_Manolina : Ah ce n'est pas grave, j'espère que tu t'es amusée. Un week-end sur un bateau ça doit être génial. _

_Bon, je vous rappelle que cette fiction est classé M, donc pour l'instant c'est juste léger mais l'idée de « Dark fic » ne va pas tarder. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 12- Et le temps passe:**

Les mois passèrent, jonglant entre les cours, l'entrainement et Scott. La vie à Poudlard était plutôt facile pour nous, Serpentard, mais le désastre permanent dans lequel je devais vivre me laissait un arrière-gout amer de nostalgie. Mais je faisais fit de ce que je pensais, serrais les dents et faisais ce que je devais faire.  
L'entrainement portait ses fruits, et d'individu puissants, nous devinrent une entité entrainer et destructrice. Malefoy faisais travailler ceux qui avait réussi son test de magie sans baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse tous la contrôler, et choisir le sort à utiliser. Bien sûr, lorsque nous étions soumis à une trop forte émotion, nous explosions. Avant on arrivait à peu près à se calmer, mais maintenant c'est comme si on avait été connecté. Si on tenait la main de quelqu'un notre force était deux fois plus forte. Si on tenait la main à deux personnes notre force était trois fois plus forte. Etc. Lorsque nous nous tentâmes tous par la main, nos quinze énergie fusionnèrent et la forêt interdit n'en resta pas indemne.  
Les cours de lutte devinrent eux aussi plus intéressant dès lors que nous fumes assez fortes pour affronter les garçons. Beaucoup des combats dévièrent de leurs contestes à cause d'une main baladeuse... Les garçons perdaient souvent. Il fallait dire que nous savions jouer sur la corde sensible. Mais c'était tellement drôle que même Malefoy pris part à quelques combats. Il ne gagna que contre les jumelles qui refusaient ce genre de jeux et qui restaient dans le fair-play. Même moi je le battis de la même façon que les autres sous les rires et les applaudissements des spectateurs et face au regard glaciale de Malefoy et à ses joues rouges (colère, fatigue ou autre chose?) Il nous précisa bien vite que c'était de la colère.  
Les combats sorciers étaient particulièrement épiques. Nous changeâmes d'adversaire pour tous les essayer, donnant des combats vraiment beau. Comme par exemple Nott et Mulciber, Dolohov et Yaxley, Pansy et Blaise, Millicent et Rookwood et à l'unanimité moi et Malefoy. J'aimais particulièrement me battre contre lui. Il était l'un des plus forts et même si je perdais la plupart du temps, j'aimais assez l'idée que je n'étais pas facile à battre.  
Les dernières tensions qui restaient dans notre groupe s'évaporèrent peu à peu. Je pus discuter un peu avec chacun mais il restait du temps avant de pouvoir dire que je les aimais bien. Pour l'instant je les appréciais. Quoi que pour être honnête Yaxley et Macnair me faisait légèrement peur. Yaxley avec ses airs de fous échapper d'Azkaban et pouvant prétendre aux titres de successeur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Macnair pour son coté fourbe et manipulateur qui ne m'inspirait encore-moi confiance qu'aux autres. Mais j'appréciais mon équipe.

Mi- Octobre, nous primes un week-end entier pour s'entrainer. De toute façon personnes n'oserait nous poser des questions, ils avaient bien trop peur. Nous passâmes la journée du samedi à bosser, le soir à jouer à action ou vérité ou pour Millicent et Rookwood carrément aller dans la chambre de couple pour jouer à d'autres jeux.

-Angie, action ou vérité? me demanda Blaise.

-Action! Avec toi je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre!

Il me lança un sourire sadique qui me fit déglutir avec difficulté.

-Tu aurais dire choisir vérité, déclara-t-il avec un air faussement désolé. Angie chérie, tu dois embrasser...

Il fit durer le suspense, tout le monde pendu à ses lèvres, moi les points et yeux fermés attendant la sentence.

-...Malefoy.

-Quoi?! Nous exclamâmes en même temps moi et Malefoy. Hors de Question, continuai je seule.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard sous les rires. Des phrases comme "Oh l'enculé!" ou "Ah bah ça devient intéressant" furent prononcés.

-Dis qui tu veux Zabini mais pas lui!

-Ah c'est plus "Blaise" maintenant? Aller ma belle, t'es une Serpentard ou pas.

Je tournai un regard vers Malefoy, qui s'était repris et m'adressai un sourire en coin provocateur.

-Bon allez, t'es une fille, et plutôt bien foutue. J'accepte que tu réalises ton plus grand rêve en embrassant ma divine personne, déclara-t-il faisant rire l'assistance.

-Oh ta gueule le narcissique!

-Viens me faire taire.

-Je vais me gêner.

Sur ce je me levais de mon fauteuil, grimpai sur le sien de manière à mettre une jambe de chaque côté de lui, je collai mon bassin au sien et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Lorsque j'eus terminé je collai mes lèvres à son oreille.

-Ne me pousse pas sur ce terrain Malefoy, tu risques d'y perdre ta virginité.

Il m'adressa un sourire triomphant.

-En attendant, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

Je me relevai. Tout le monde s'était tut, puis d'un coup ils applaudirent tous avec des phrases graveleuses.

-Bien, donc c'est à moi, mon petit Blaise. Action ou Vérité?

-T'as pas le droit de le faire à celui qui te l'a fait, dit-il comme un gamin tout fier de sa trouvaille.

-Pose le moi à moi. Je nous vengerai.

-Très bien Malefoy. Action ou Vérité?

-Action.

- Venge-nous.

Il me sourit d'un air diabolique et se tourna vers Blaise qui s'était recroquevillé.

-Action.

-Oh, t'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor avec tout ce courage ! En même temps, c'est normal, avec tout ce que je sais sur toi. Alors Blaise Zabini, en réponse à l'affront que tu m'as fait de lancer un tel défi tu vas devoir… embrasser Elixir.

-De quoi ? m'exclamai-je, outrée.

-Attends, t'as quand même pas cru que j'allai m'allier avec toi ?

-Mais… mais… Tu ne cherches même pas à te venger ?

-Honnêtement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de manière de foutre la honte à Zabini, et entre en essayer une au risque de me planter et te voir te ridiculiser une deuxième fois… mon choix est vite fait.

-Enfoiré !

-Je suis vexé, Angie, déclara Blaise.

-Pff…

Ils étaient tous mort de rire devant mon air boudeur et la victoire écrasante de Malefoy… Blaise s'approcha et m'embrassa. Provocatrice et mauvaise perdante, je lui rendis son baiser en y mettant tellement d'ardeur que je le fis tomber au sol, me retrouvant au-dessus-de lui. Toujours aussi énervée, je retournais m'asseoir en fusillant Malefoy et Blaise du regard.

-Dis Angelina, t'avais t'en envie que ça de te faire embrasser par Blaise ? demanda Nott le plus calmement du monde.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je choquée par le simple fait qu'il ait parlé et en plus pour dire une chose pareil.

-Et bien, techniquement, je ne pense pas que Malefoy avait le droit de lancer un tel défi. Tu lui a toi-même lancé le défi de vous venger. Son défi était donc nul et non a venu. Tu aurais pu le refuser.

-Quoi !hurlai-je alors que les rires ne faisaient que redoubler. Vous me faîtes chier !

Puis, ce fut au tour d'un autre qui lança un autre défi à une autre personne et ainsi de suite. Finalement, les hontes qu'ils se prenaient tous les uns après les autres eurent raisons de ma rancune et bien vite elle fut oubliée, cédant la place aux rires.

Le dimanche après un merveilleux pique-nique dans notre fausse forêt, Malefoy nous proposa un match de Quidditch. Etant quinze, Millicent déclina l'offre et se mit en sous-vêtements pour bronzer. Les équipes furent faites ainsi:

-Dans la première équipe: Malefoy attrapeur; moi, Pansy et Mulciber en poursuiveurs; Blaise et Rookwood en batteur et Nott en gardien.

-Dans la deuxième équipe: Macnair en attrapeur, les jumelles et Yaxley en poursuiveurs, Dolohov et Travers en batteur et Daphné en gardienne.

Après trois heures de match nous en étions à quatre-vingt cents pour l'équipe deux quand je vis Malefoy fendre le ciel en agitant son poing et Macnair se poser en râlant. Il me fallait admettre que finalement Malefoy n'avait pas eu son poste dans l'équipe uniquement grâce à papa et que sans Potter, il aurait eu le vif d'or, comme contre toutes les autres maisons. Cette année, toutes représentations joyeuses comme le Quidditch avaient été supprimés. Nous étions certainement les seuls à jouer au Quidditch alors que la guerre faisait des ravages dehors. J'eus honte à cette pensée, puis je me dis que bientôt on serait jeté dedans et ma honte se dissipa. Tout moment de bonheur était bon à prendre. C'est pour ça que j'aimais tant Scott.

Scott... Il était devenu un repère, un point d'encrage pour moi. J'avais besoin de lui et il avait besoin de moi. Pour oublier peut-être. C'est ainsi qu'un soir nous franchîmes le pas entre notre amitié vitale et une relation ambiguë tout aussi nécessaire. Nous nous connaissions de mieux en mieux et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, nous comprimes que ce dont avait besoin l'autre était identique à nos propres besoins.  
Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, mettant sa main derrière ma nuque alors que je mettais la mienne sur sa joue. Tout se déroula trop vite, trop passionnément. Nous étions déjà nus, lui au-dessus de moi. Je gémis lorsqu'il tenta des préliminaires, et lui avouai que j'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps. Il se redressa, m'embrassa à nouveau et fut en moi. C'était à la fois d'une douceur infini et d'un besoin violent. Nous ne nous stoppâmes pas, nous ne le désirions pas. C'était comme l'ordre naturel des choses. Nous ne parlâmes jamais de sentiments, ou de relation. Nous étions libres de voir ailleurs et ça, je ne m'étais jamais gênée pour le faire, mais c'est dans ses bras que j'étais le mieux. En un sens, on se suffisait l'un à l'autre. Et après tout c'est tout ce que je demandais. Nous refusions de voir plus loin. On profitait de l'instant présent sans se prendre la tête. "Une vraie amitié de Serpentard". J'avais essayé de lui expliquer mon point de vue pour qu'il comprenne mais il s'entêta. Pour lui, on avait été placé pour être avec des personnes qui nous correspondent. Renier ça ne rimait donc à rien. Je compris bien vite que nos deux avis étaient trop enracinés en nous pour nous faire les changer. Scott tenta à son tour de me convaincre, mais je n'essayais même pas d'y réfléchir. C'était bête. Mais c'était ainsi. Un soir, Scott et moi parlâmes du sujet tabou: la guerre. Il me supplia presque de venir dans son camp. Il me disait que j'étais assez forte pour dire non, mais qu'en savait-il?

-Peut-être que je suis bien dans mon camp?

-Non, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

-Je ne peux pas, Scott...

-Si, tu peux. Viens avec moi, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas peur de notre relation, ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque.

Je voyais parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je n'ai pas peur des représailles, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je peux partir.

Il prit mon visage dans sa main, caressant ma joue de son pouce. Je mis main dans ses cheveux d'un brin clair, et y perdis mes doigts sous leur douceur.

-Je te promets que rien ne nous séparera. Je refuse de te perdre.

Je ne lui proposai même pas de s'allier à mon camp. Je l'estimai trop pour ça. N'étant pas particulièrement douée pour ce genre de mots, je me penchais et l'embrassai. C'était tellement plus facile.

Et pour l'instant je tenais. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais heureuse, mais je tenais. J'étais dans un équilibre précaire mais j'étais debout. Tant qu'il serait là, je tiendrais. Parce qu'au fond, j'aimais Scott. Pas comme l'Amour des livres, ni pure, ni du même genre. J'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. Et dans ses bras puissants, je me dis que je pourrais mourir pour lui, que j'étais prête à énormément de choses pour lui. Prise d'un besoin d'affection, je me fis plus lente, plus demandeuse de caresses, de baisers, de mots doux. Et je me surpris à espérer que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin...


	14. Chapter 13- Derniers rires

**Chapitre 13- Derniers rires:**

C'était la veille des vacances. Les cours étaient plus légers, les professeurs moins exigeants. Le repas du soir était par contre identique, faisant régner le même silence angoissant. A la fin du repas, Rogue se leva et pris la parole.

-Demain à 10h le Poudlard Express viendra chercher les élèves ayant mentionné vouloir rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Je tiens, cependant, à rappeler que si un élève manque à l'appel, nous le saurons et nous agiront selon les faits.

Il se rassie et nous pûmes sortir. C'était assez rare de voir Rogue, et derrière sa froideur et sa cruauté légendaire, j'avais appris à connaître mon professeur de potion. En fait presque personne ne pouvait me mentir où être parfaitement impassible, même pas Malefoy. Les gens se trahissaient, tant bien par leurs gestes que par leurs efforts pour les dissimuler, et moi je le remarquais. Rogue était fatigué, tourmenté et inquiet, mais plus que tout il était bouleversé...

Nous nous retrouvâmes à 21 heures pour nous entrainer. Malefoy nous imposa seulement un échauffement, puis nous eûmes quartier libre. Ils savaient que demain, nous retournions tous chez nous (obligés...) auprès des mangemorts. Ils savaient que ce serait dur et il espérait peut-être que la solidarité que nous avions construite survive à ces vacances. Comme dernière phrase, il nous annonça qu'à la rentrée, nous travaillerions sur la légilimencie et l'occlumancie. Les jumelles allèrent dans la bibliothèque, d'autres firent des duels et d'autres discutèrent.

-Bon bah à demain, proclamai-je.

-Hé ouais, pour un retour en enfer en bonne et due forme!

-Elixir? Tu peux venir deux secondes?

Malefoy ? J'acceptai, légèrement réticente à être seule dans une pièce avec lui. Les envies de meurtres avaient beau avoir disparu, je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Il m'entraina jusqu'au salon, puis dans la chambre des garçons puisque le salon était déjà occupé.

-Bah au moins t'es rapide... Tu tournes pas autour du pot, ris-je.

La chambre des garçons était presque pareil que la nôtre. Simple, dans des tons plus masculins, avec tout ce qui fallait à des hommes pour vivre. Je regardai les neufs lits, essayant de déterminer lequel était le sien. Aucun objet personnel n'était entreposé sur les tables de chevets, les lits se ressemblaient tous. Il m'observa, réfléchissant probablement à la manière d'aborder un sujet épineux.

-Allez balances... ton cerveau va surchauffer le pauvre.

Il lâcha un rire ironique avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que Graiven t'as proposé de le rejoindre.

-Comment t'as su ça?! Attend tu m'espionne?! Quand je suis avec Scott en plus! Espèce de pervers!

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Je le sais parce qu'a sa place, c'est ce que j'aurai fait.

-Oui mais tu ne seras jamais à sa place...

-Je parlais de tenir à quelqu'un, pas de coucher avec toi! s'emporta-t-il.

Je serrai les dents pour me calmer. Il fit de même.

-Ecoute, si tu me dis que tu lui as dit non je te crois, si tu lui as dit oui, dit le moi.

-Et tu me balanceras? le provoquai-je.

-Non, je ne serais au courant de rien, et ne dirais rien.

Sa réponse en elle-même me choqua.

-Je lui ai dit non.

Ma réponse le choqua à son tour.

-Pourquoi? Non ça ne me regarde probablement pas.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Elixir, il faut que tu saches que ta décision signifie beaucoup plus. Si jamais le Maître est au courant de ta... relation avec lui, il te demandera surement de le tuer.

-C'est hors de question.

-Alors tu mourras. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Sortir avec quelqu'un comme Graiven, est trop dangereux. Ce que je t'ai dit quand je l'ai su, est vrai. Si tu ne le quitte pas, tu risques bien plus gros qu'un Doloris...

-Tu me demandes d'arrêter de le voir.

Son silence fut plus éloquent que s'il avait acquiescé.

-T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE! UN PUTAIN DE JALOUX QU'AURAS JAMAIS LE DIXIEME DE CE QUE JE VIS AVEC SCOTT!

-AH OUI PARCE QUE TE FAIRE BAISER QUAND IL VEUT, T'APPELLE CA UNE RELATION?!

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE LACHE QUI NE FERA JAMAIS CE QUI VEUT PAR PEUR DES REPRESAILLES! T'ES QU'UN ENFANT POURRI-GATE QUI N'ACCEPTE PAS QU'ON LE CONTREDISE! C'EST POUR CA QUE TU ME DESTESTE! PARCE QUE JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!

-FERME TA GUEULE! T'ES PAS EN POSITION POUR POUVOIR PARLER! T'ES QU'UNE SALOPE, UNE GAMINE QUI FAIS UN CAPRICE PARCE QU'ON LUI RETIRE SON JOUET! QUAND TU AURAS MURIE IL SERA TROP TARD POUR REPARER LES DEGATS ET IL FAUDRA VIVRE AVEC CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

Nous étions trop proches, je sentais son souffle hiératique sur mon visage, son corps contre le mien. Ma poitrine frappait son torse à chacune de mes respirations. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. D'habitude il était calme et maitre de la situation. Là, il explosa, tout simplement. Mais moi aussi j'étais furieuse et ce sentiment m'aveuglait.

-Je préfère souffrir milles et une torture, que de vivre dans la peur et de me priver de ce que je veux, répondit-je calmement mais en serrant les dents.

-Ce que tu auras à affronter, sera pire que des tortures.

-JE TE DESTESTE, hurlai-je ma colère et les cris revenant au galop. JE TE HAIS. TU PENSES ETRE SUPERIEUR AUX AUTRES MAIS T'ES QU'UN PANTIN QU'ON MET SUR LE DEVANT DE LA SCENE ET QU'ON MANIPULE DEPUIS LES COULISSES!

J'essayai de le frapper mais cette fois il me retint les poignets.

-TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS! POUR TOI, JE SUIS LE DRAGO MALEFOY DE POUDLARD, CELUI QUE J'AFFICHE EN PERMANENCE. MAIS SI TU SAVAIS QUI J'ETAIT... CE DONT JE SUIS CAPABLE!

-TU VAS ENCORE PRETENDRE TE CACHER DERRIERE UN MASQUE! MAIS COMBIEN D'IDENTITE AS TU? UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE TU DEVRAS ACCEPTER LE FAIT QUE TA PERSONNALITE EST COMMENT TU ES DANS TA VIE! SOIT TU ES VRAIMENT CE BATARD QUE JE DESTESTE, SOIT T'EN AS PORTE LE MASQUE TROP LONGTEMPS ET TU L'ES DEVENU!

-ET TOI, SALE HYPOCRITE? TU DIS QUE TU CHOISI TA VIE MAIS TU MENS! SINON TU NE SERAIS PAS LA! PAS DANS CETTE CABANE! PAS DANS NOTRE EQUIPE! ET ENCORE MOINS CHEZ LES MANGEMORTS! TU DIS QUE TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX, QUE TU ES LIBRE, MAIS EN ATTENDANT TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR TE SORTIR D'UNE SITUATION QUE TU ABHORES!

Le silence régna entre nous, mes poignets toujours dans ces mains, nos corps toujours aussi proches. Pendant une seconde, c'était comme si on avait vidé notre sac. Puis d'un coup, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Nos lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre avec force. Ses mains me relâchèrent, partant à la découverte de mon corps. Les miennes fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, descendirent dans son dos. Nos mouvements étaient précipités, maladroit, passionnés. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais ses mouvements dures. Sa langue caressa la mienne, me faisant voir des étoiles. Ses dents me mordaient, et je lui rendis, mélangeant nos sangs. Nos yeux étaient fermés, nos corps prenant l'ascendant sur nos raisons. Malefoy me poussa sur le lit derrière moi, et monta à califourchon sur moi. Nos corps en voulaient plus, toujours plus. Avant que nous pûmes allez plus loin, quelque chose tomba, brisant la magie de l'instant, nous faisant ouvrir les yeux et séparant nos lèvres. Pendant un moment Malefoy resta au-dessus de moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, complétement choqués. Puis d'un coup il se releva et s'assit sur le lit derrière lui. Je me relevai et vit mon tee-shirt à mes pieds. Honteuse, je le remis. Je fixai le blond, ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais la sensation de ses lèvres étaient encore trop présentes. Je refermais la bouche et partit.

Je partis retrouver Scott. Dès qu'il me vit, il lâcha tout et m'embrassa. Peut-être que cette nuit-là, quelque part dans le château, Malefoy était aussi en train d'évacuer sa frustration, son incompréhension. Avait-il lui aussi ce dégout de lui-même d'être allez aussi loin? Se sentait-il mal par rapport à la personne qu'il utilisait? M'en voulait-il? Pensait-il à moi? Sur ces questions, Scott m'embrassa et j'oubliais Malefoy, j'oubliais même jusqu'à mon prénom. Pour l'instant… Lorsque nous n'eûmes plus la force de ne serais-ce que se lever, nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre et nous endormîmes paisiblement. Quand je me réveillai, je pris conscience du fait que c'était la première fois que nous dormions ensemble. D'habitude on se quittait après avoir parlé, ou avant selon le temps que nous avions. Je me sentais si bien dans les bras de Scott que ça calma ma colère de ne pas être parti. C'était clair entre nous. Mais le fait d'être privé de lui pendant deux semaines me fit oublier ce détail mineur. Lui aussi rentrait chez lui. Je m'assis et regardai le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. J'avais peur. Je sentis ses mains se placer sur mes hanches et il m'embrassa de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.

-Faut que j'aille faire ma valise, dis-je plus pour me donner la force de le quitter que pour faire stopper ses baisers.

Il appuya doucement sur mes épaules pour m'allonger et se plaça au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Il descendit dans mon cou, dévala la pente de ma poitrine et vint s'arrêter sur mon ventre, dans le creux de mon nombril.

-C'est un argument convaincant.

Il remonta et poussa ma tête, pour que ma joue droite rencontre l'oreiller, dévorant mon cou de suçons. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, (me marquer?! Moi?!) et je vis l'heure.

-Faut que j'y aille Scott, on se retrouve dans le train.

Je me relevai, m'habillai alors qu'il profitait du spectacle. Je passai devant une glace et furieuse rabattit mes cheveux sur son suçon.

-T'es fier de toi?

-Complétement, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je partis telle une furie et atteint ma chambre. Les filles de mon dortoir baissèrent le regard. Je jetai un sort pour que ce que je veux, entre dans mon sac, pris une douche, puis partit dans le parc pour profiter du spectacle de Poudlard sous la neige. Une boule de glace s'écrasa contre mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir un Scott mort de rire. Je sortis ma baguette et lui lançai une rasade de neige qui le fit taire. Scott lança un sort trop haut. Ou pas... Une masse impressionnante de neige m'engloutit, tombant de la branche de l'arbre sous lequel j'étais. Je sortis de ma prison blanche et fit tomber Scott dans la neige. Il se releva et courut dans ma direction. Je m'enfuis en riant alors qu'il me promettait milles et une torture. Il se jeta sur moi et me cloua au sol où nos rires reprirent leurs droits. Je distinguais alors six silhouettes m'observer, puis deux autres les rejoignirent, puis six. Mon rire se tut alors que je devinais aisément qui étaient ses quatorze silhouettes. Scott me releva me ramenant sur Terre.

-On se retrouve à l'intérieur, me glissa-t-il avant de partir dans le train.

Pansy, Daphné et Millicent coururent vers moi, gloussant. Certains garçons rirent d'autres restèrent impassible. Malefoy me regarda d'un air calculateur. C'est vrai que je n'avais plus rien de la froide Serpentard, Mangemort incernable et fille au cœur de pierre. Avec mes joues rouges, mon air candide d'enfant pris en faute, et mon souffle haletant de ma course... Et puis je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé entre nous ce matin et je baissai la tête, honteuse.  
Nous montâmes dans le train et je serrais les filles et Blaise dans mes bras avant de souhaiter un bon retour chez eux aux autres. Nous serons de toute façon, bien vite rassemblés. Je cherchai Scott et m'assit sur ses genoux. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa.

-Tu vas me manquer, déclara-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Je pris son menton mal rasé dans ma main et le forçai à me regarder.

-On se revoit dans deux semaines, d'accord?

-Oui mais deux semaines c'est long, bouda-t-il.

-Tu sais il reste encore plus d'une heure de trajet et j'ai bien une idée pour la manière d'occuper tout ce temps, susurrai-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Ah ouais? commença-t-il ravit. T'as un jeu de bavboules?

Je le frappai en riant puis l'embrassai. L'heure fut merveilleusement bien occupée... Puis nous arrivâmes dans la gare. Il partit devant pour ne pas attirer l'attention et proclamer haut et fort "Eh, les mecs, on défit vos lois, venez nous tuer!". Je descendis du train après cinq minutes, m'avançait sur le quai puis le vit. Allongé sur le dos, baignant dans son propre sang. Scott.

* * *

_Bon, mes lecteurs adorés, comme vous l'aurez compris, la Dark Fic commence maintenant. Je suis désolé pour cette fin… inattendue? Maintenant, Elixir retourne pendant deux semaines chez les Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas joli, c'est même carrément gore et ça va durer un petit moment (à peu près 13-14 chapitres). Viol, torture, meurtres, bref des vacances chez Voldemort. Je vous aurai prévenus. En tout cas, désolée d'avance pour les futures scènes que certains jugeront hors propos ou encore bâclées. A demain^^_


	15. Chapter 14- Abandon

_LR6 : Ça fait longtemps et je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi. Merci pour ta review et tes appréciations. Autant le dire tout de suite, non il n'y aura pas d'autre relation __**sentimentale **__avant celle avec Drago Malefoy. Je vais vraiment essayer de montrer à quel point elle a mal et à quel point elle est perdue. Quant aux faute je ne suis pas douée en français pur (je n'ai pas d'autre correcteur que celui de Word qui n'est pas totalement fiable) donc je m'en excuse encore. Mais c'est vrai que là j'aie honte… Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner une estimation sûre du nombre de chapitres sachant que j'écris vraiment au feeling et que, à part quelques scènes, je ne sais pas réellement ce qui va suivre, ni comment ça va se finir. Si tu veux une fourchette, je te dirais environ 50, mais cela peut tout à fait changer, donc ce n'est pas sûr. Désolée pour cette réponse qui n'en ai pas vraiment une._

_Bonne lecture^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 14- Abandon :**

Mon cœur eut un raté, puis toute l'horreur de la situation s'imposa à moi. Je courus vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade, le sang pulsant fort dans mes veines. Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, refusant d'y croire. Le sang coulait en abondance et son corps meurtri ressemblait plus à une masse haletante sur le point de mourir. Je le secouai, lui ordonnai de revenir, lui hurlai qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser. J'ouvris sa chemise et tentai de refermer ses plaies. Je failli vomir devant ce que j'y découvris. J'hurlai, en pleure, refusant encore d'y croire alors que le sang sur mes doigts faisait couler mes larmes.

-An... Angel...

-Chut, lui chuchotai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne te fatigue pas. Ca va aller.

Il leva sa main pour me caresser la joue, geste qui s'emblait lui couter énormément. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il expirait entre mes bras impuissants.

-Tu m'avais promis, Scott. TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU NE M'ABANDONNERAIS PAS!

-Je t'aime.

Bouleversée, je me penchai et l'embrassai. Alors c'était la fin. On n'avait pas été assez prudent et maintenant Scott mourrai. Les paroles de Malefoy me revinrent en plein fouet. "Quand tu auras murie, il sera trop tard pour réparer les dégâts et tu devras vivre avec ce que tu as fait". C'était entièrement ma faute. Je m'en voulais tant, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, il n'avait pas le droit. Lorsque je séparai nos lèvres, son corps était rigide et ses lèvres ne recherchèrent pas à me retenir. Son bras tomba et ses yeux s'éteignirent.

-NON!

Je le frappai, hurlai, l'insultai pour qu'il revienne, mais rien n'y fit. Il était mort. Son corps entre mes bras, était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer. Alors je m'y raccrochai avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'élite me vit de loin et leurs visages se tintèrent d'effroi mais étant derrière moi je ne les vit pas. Je n'entendais plus rien, j'étais seule avec Scott. Scott qui m'avait quittée.

-Angelina, bouge! hurla une fille que je devais surement connaître.

Deux bras cintrèrent ma taille mais je les repoussais.

-Elixir, tu ne peux plus rien faire!

Ah, cette voix je le reconnaissais. Cette voix froide, cynique et empreinte d'autorité. Il essaya de me repousser mais je ne pouvais pas quitter Scott. Il me maintint contre son torse, résistant à mes coups. J'étais ailleurs, trop loin, m'accrochant comme une forcenée à ce qui restait de Scott. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne pensais plus, je n'étais plus là. Ne restais de moi que ce besoin vitale de m'accrocher à lui. De l'empêcher de partir. Puis je fus libéré. Deux mains attrapèrent mes bras.

- Pousses-toi, Malefoy.

Avant que les deux Mangemorts ne transplanent, j'entendis un hurlement déchirant. La mère de Scott qui venait de voir son fils mort...

Je sentis vaguement des liens enserrer mes mains. J'étais amorphe, déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si le fait que l'on me prive de mon dernier espoir m'obligeait à m'évader inconsciemment. Très loin auprès d'un Scott vivant. Il n'était pas mort tout simplement. Il était en vacances et dès que je retournerais à Poudlard, je pourrais le revoir. Je remettrai mes sentiments en question, puis finiraient par lui dire que je l'aime. Oui c'est ce que je ferais. Malgré toutes mes incertitudes, malgré ma fierté, malgré mes peurs, je lui dirais cela. Parce que s'il y avait une chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter, c'était de le perdre…Mes jambes avançaient comme un automatisme alors que les Mangemorts m'emmenaient dans le Manoir Malefoy. Nous traversâmes beaucoup de pièce, montâmes et descendîmes de nombreux escaliers, puis nous arrivâmes face à cette porte. Cette porte que je haïssais. Cette ouverture sur les quartiers du Maître. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les Mangemorts me poussèrent au sol, me faisant tomber sur le ventre, les bras dans le dos.

-Bien, partez maintenant, susurra le serpent.

Les portes se refermèrent me laissant seule avec ce monstre dont les yeux scintillaient dans les ténèbres. Il apparut à la lumière, me glaçant d'effroi.

-Angelina Elixir... Je ne pensais pas ça de _toi_...

Je me sentis m'élever du sol alors que la baguette du Lord était pointée sur moi. Mes liens se défirent.

-Tu sais que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de punir des gamines dans ton genre... Mais tu es dans l'élite... As-tu aimé mon présent?

Mon cœur se serra. Il l'avait tué. Cet enfoiré avait tué Scott! Mes mâchoires se serrèrent, mon corps irradiait la magie. Je pouvais l'utiliser sur lui. De toute façon j'allai mourir. Sa phrase suivante me pris au dépourvu.

-C'est dommage pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu te tuer avec ton copain... Endoloris!

La puissance du sort me fit tomber au sol, où je me contorsionnais en pleurant, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler. Chaque partie de mon corps souffrait. Un, puis deux, puis trois suivirent ainsi. J'étais au sol, haletante, endoloris et baignant dans mes larmes.

-Tu as fait une faute mais en Maître clément, je te pardonne. Si tu en refais une autre, je ferais pire que de tuer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux Mangemorts entrèrent, me faisant léviter au-dessus du sol.

-Mener là à une chambre, prévenez ses parents et soignez là. Ce serait dommage qu'elle meure, non?

Les Mangemorts hochèrent la tête, puis me conduisirent dehors. Les portes se refermèrent et se fut le trou noir.


	16. Chapter 15- Abandon

**Chapitre 15- Réconfort :**

Je me réveillai, quelques minutes plus tard, dans une chambre tout à fait Malefoyenne. Respirant le luxe, l'ombre et la prétention. Je me relavai prudemment, me focalisant uniquement sur des mouvements physiques. Mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause, je refusais complétement la réalité. J'ouvris les rideaux et la pénombre glaçante m'informa du fait que c'était la nuit. J'allai dans la salle de bain de la chambre et me regardai dans le miroir. Une épave. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, mon teint pâle, mes vêtements déchirés et mes yeux vides. J'avais disparu. Et je n'en avais rien à foutre. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. J'allai voir, me demandant vaguement qui cela pouvait être, craignant légèrement ce qu'il me voulait. J'ouvris la porte et vit la dernière personne que j'aurai pu deviner. Drago Malefoy. Il entra et referma la porte. Nous demeurâmes ainsi, face à face. Malefoy avait le don inestimable de me faire chier, il avait aussi ce pouvoir que je haïssais, de contrôler mes émotions. Il savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour m'énerver, me calmer ou se jouer de moi. Et je le haïssais pour ça.

-Comment t'as fait pour venir?

-Je suis chez moi.

-T'es venu me dire que tu m'avais prévenue? demandai-je d'une petite voix cassée et résolue. T'es venue savourer ta victoire? Mes larmes?

Il ne répondit pas. Il continua de me fixer, de me sonder de cet air froid et intelligent. Et mes larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même. Je baissais le regard, alors qu'il me ramenait de sa simple présence, à une vérité que je fuyais. Par ma faute, Scott était mort. Non pas mort: tué. Il avait été assassiné! A cause de moi. Malefoy m'entoura de ses bras et ma tête vint frapper contre son torse. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

- On ne faisait rien de mal. On n'avait pas mérité ça. Il n'avait pas mérité ça! C'est moi qui aurai du mourir. Lui, il ne méritait rien!

-Chut, murmura-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

Il m'entraina jusqu'au lit, et s'allongea à mes côtés en me serrant toujours contre lui.

-Il t'aimait, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Il me l'a dit, juste avant de...

Le fait que même Malefoy l'ai remarqué me bouleversa.

-Il ne regrettait rien. Il t'aimait vraiment Elixir et il te rendait heureuse. Personne ne t'avais autant vu rire ou même sourire, avant qu'on te voie en sa compagnie, dans la neige, ce matin.

Mes larmes redoublèrent, prenant conscience de tout ce que j'avais perdu. Je serrais le corps chaud, réconfortant et fort qui me tenait dans ses bras, essayant d'oublier. Il me caressait les cheveux, ne disant rien d'autre. J'eus quelques accès de violence mais il me métrisa. Puis je l'insultai de tous les noms, lui disant que c'était sa faute, ne le pensant pas vraiment, mais il se contenta de me serrer contre lui. A aucun moment, de cette nuit où la douleur de ma peine avait pris mon cœur, je ne m'interrogeais sur l'étrangeté de la scène. Pourquoi une des personnes que je détestais le plus au monde me serrait contre elle, m'aidant à traverser cette nuit ? Il était le seul qui dans ce manoir pouvait le faire, était-ce donc par ce qu'il se sentait obligé ? Par culpabilité ? Par gentillesse ? Aucune de ses questions ne me vinrent à l'esprit, tout simplement parce que mon esprit était voué à Scott. Finalement, éreintée, mon corps ne pouvant plus versé de larmes et ma voix ne pouvant plus hurler, je m'endormis dans ses bras. Je ne sue pas qu'il m'avait installé sous les draps, attendant que je m'endorme pour partir. Au petit matin, je m'éveillai seule, perdue dans mes draps mais ma crise d'hier m'avait remise les idées en place. Scott était mort, c'était un fait, mais moi j'étais vivante. Et je vivrai pour deux. La présence de Malefoy n'était pas certifiée, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir inventée. Aujourd'hui serai mon premier jour depuis la rentrée chez les Mangemorts. Je devrai rentrer chez moi, affronté mes parents, et me présenté au diner du soir pour revoir l'élite. Les cours reprenaient dans deux semaines. Deux semaines s'était énormes. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Décidée, je me relevais pour affronter ses vacances morbides, cette dernière année horrifiante et cette guerre destructrice. Je m'apprêtais à vivre sans Scott, pour Scott, en attendant de le rejoindre. Avec en tête, le seul but de ne pas m'enfoncer dans une déprime qui salirais sa mémoire.


	17. Chapter 16- Home Sweet Home

_Kira-Adams : Merci pour cette review et pour tes compliments. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part que j'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_Inutile de vous préciser que le nom du chapitre est purement ironique. Encore un chapitre assez court mais le prochain sera plus long, promis.  
Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 16- Home Sweet Home:**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un Mangemort vint frapper à ma porte. Il me conduisit en dehors de la propriété et m'autorisa à transplaner. Quelques douloureuses secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant chez moi. Une maison digne du haut rang de Sang-Pur de ma famille. Que de superficialité... J'entrai et me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre. Mes parents se rendront vite compte que j'étais là, et viendront me réprimander sur mes relations. Je trouvai mes affaires et pris un livre pour penser à autre chose. Je le lus et me rendis vite compte que c'était l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je savais que quelques pages plus loin, cette phrase était toujours présente et malgré moi, je tournais les pages pour la trouver. Penser à ça, c'était penser à l'élite, aux Mangemorts, à ma situation actuelle. Enervée au possible, je jetai mon livre contre le mur. C'est là que je vis mes parents dans l'entrée de ma chambre. Je les défiai du regard. Mon père, un homme de la même race que Pettigrow, baissa la tête rouge de honte. Ma mère, droite, froide et sévère me fusillai de ses yeux de vipère, une moue de dégout enlaidissant davantage son visage. Elle avait tout de la bourgeoise snobinarde, hypocrite et tyrannique.

-Que s'est-il passé? me demanda-t-elle en crachant presque.

-Il est mort, déclarai-je pour la provoquer.

-Encore heureux! Je ne parlais pas de _ça_!

Je connais assez ma génitrice pour savoir que le "_ça" _en question ne signifiait pas la mort de Scott mais Scott lui-même. Une rage nouvelle monta en moi mais je me calmai; Je pourrai les blesser. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais Malefoy nous avait conseillé d'être discrets sur ce point.

-Quatre Doloris et une menace.

-Ce n'est pas assez! Il est vraiment trop clément.

Ma propre mère trouvait que quatre Doloris ne suffisaient pas. Ma magie irradiait mais je me répétais sereinement "Tu te fous de ce qu'elle pense."

-C'est pour ça que nous avons discuté ton père et moi...

Je me tournais vers mon paternel. Il se trouvait en retrait, pleurant presque, impuissant face à cette femme castratrice.

-Tu nous as fait honte, Angelina. Tu resteras, jusqu'à la rentrée chez les Malefoy.

-NON!

Les Malefoy, les Mangemorts, la cruauté à chaque pas, le risque à chaque respiration. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence encore, et encore et encore.

-Non, non, non! Je vous en supplie.

Je m'accrochais à la robe de la femme qui venait de me plonger dans un cratère de désespoir.

- Si il te reste une once d'estime de toi, relève toi.

Je la lâchai et me tournai vers mon dernier espoir.

-Père! Vous savez ce qu'il passera.

Il me regarda, brisé et s'enfuit comme un lâche. Des sanglots me déchiraient désormais la poitrine, les larmes noyaient mes joues. C'était impossible. Insurmontable. Scott...

-Ce soir nous irons au diner de réunion, puis tu resteras. Nous nous sommes déjà arrangés avec M. Malefoy.

-Je vous en prie, suppliai-je une dernière fois.

-On se reverra pour les réunions, rit elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Puis elle sortit, me laissant seule avec mon angoisse, ma peine et ma haine. Je défonçais ma chambre, frappant dans tout ce que je pouvais. Puis les mains en sang, le souffle court et les yeux de nouveau sec, je m'évanoui encore.


	18. Chapter 17- Accueil en enfer

_Lecteur : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je n'avais pas reçu ton message. Non, non c'est bien les Mangemorts qui ont tués Scott. Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette idée que ce soit l'Ordre. _

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 17- Accueil en enfer :**

Ma mère me trouva plus tard. Elle me réveilla sans douceur, me jeta dans un bain chaud et m'ordonna de me préparer. Le Maître avait prévu une petite fête et nous devions venir habiller. Je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait soignée. Présentation oblige... Je n'eus même pas la force de ricaner. Je plongeai dans l'eau. Les bruits étaient assourdis, ma respiration maintenue. Le calme était tellement apaisant que l'idée de rester ainsi me traversa. Puis je sortis de l'eau, l'image de Scott sur mes rétines. Je me lavai, me rinçai et m'enveloppai dans une serviette. J'ouvris la porte et partis m'asseoir sur la coiffeuse. Elle entra, déjà prête avec son chignon serré qui ne la définissait pas du tout, et me regarda dans la glace. D'un coup de baguette, mes cheveux séchèrent et furent magnifiquement coiffés. La couleur se reflétait à la lumière, projetant de l'or dans mes mèches soyeuses. Ma mère souris en admirant mes cheveux. Elle pouvait au moins être fière de mon physique... Elle essaya plusieurs coiffures et finit par les laisser libre pour cacher le suçon de Scott. Elle tourna ma chaise pour que la glace ne puisse voir que mon profil. Elle tira le maquillage à elle et réfléchit un instant. Elle œuvra quelques minutes et me permit de me retourner. Un trait d'eye liner au-dessus de mes yeux, du rouge à lèvres rose, quelques paillettes. Et ce n'était qu'une réunion... Tout n'était qu'apparence, et j'en avais plus que marre. Mais je ne dis rien. Elle fit apparaître la robe qu'elle m'avait choisi ainsi que des sous-vêtements. D'un doux rose elle n'attirait pas tellement l'attention et me fairait paraître pleine d'innocence. Lorsque je la mis, je me rendis compte que ma génitrice n'avait fait aucune autre concession que la couleur. Le soutien-gorge était assez rembourré pour me rajouter au moins une taille, comme si j'en avais besoin, et la robe avait un décolleté assez grand pour le montrer à tous. La robe se terminait au-dessus du genou et me serrai à chaque respiration. Elle rassembla mes cheveux et les fit tombés sur le côté gauche. Je la haïssais encore plus. Non seulement elle me jetait dans la cage au lion, mais elle me rajoutait un panneau éclairé avec inscrit dessus " met des plus fins, venez gouter, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie". Nous sortîmes et retrouvâmes mon géniteur. Nous transplanâmes avec ma malle et atterrîmes dans le merveilleux jardin des Malefoy. Pff... Nous entrâmes dans la demeure et nous dirigeâmes dans la salle de banquet. Cette réunion était pour l'élite. Donc tous ses membres et leur famille se devait d'être présent. J'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d'ami pour moi. Je me retenais de ne pas courir me réfugier dans les bras protecteur de Blaise. Je voulais pouvoir tout dire à Pansy. Mais je me contentais de regarder le sol et de ne pas les regarder. Surtout pas. Les derniers invités arrivèrent et nous pûmes passer à table. Voldemort arriva, drapé dans son aura effrayante et s'assit avec un "bienvenue" terrifiant. Il annonça que nous avions en tout 320 élèves ralliés à notre cause. 75 en plus que lorsque Malefoy nous avait donné les documents pour la première fois. Ce dernier était un peu comme notre porte-parole. C'est lui qui annonça que nous avions trouvé un endroit pour nous entrainer et que nous progressions bien. Nous fume félicité et mis au courant des dernières avancé. La peur s'était installée tellement rapidement... Nous avions le pouvoir, mais nous en voulions plus. Nous voulions tout. Il le voulait. Le dessert fut servi et le repas s'acheva.

-Bien, j'ai appris par Lucuis qu'Angelina resterais pour les vacances. Ceux qui veulent peuvent partir, les autres vous pouvez rester.

Il se leva avec un dernier regard pour moi et partit. Nous nous levâmes et des groupes se formèrent. Toute cette hypocrisie me donna envie de vomir. Ses femmes qui riaient aux dépend des autres qui se pavanait en parlant de valeur alors qu'elles s'étaient parjurés dans le lit des autres. Ses hommes qui étalaient leurs fortunes, qui parlaient de massacre et d'honneur alors qu'il n'était que des serviteurs. L'élite s'approcha de moi sans rien dire. Je finis par relever la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient que des masques d'impassibilité mais leurs corps les trahissait comme toujours. Leur respiration était saccadé, leurs membres crispés, leurs sangs bouillonnants: colère. Leurs déglutition douloureuses, leurs mouvements hésitants: impuissance, compassion peut-être. Mais leurs yeux étaient fixés dans les miens. Ils ne cillaient pas, ils ne montraient pas leurs peines pour moi. Ils m'aidaient comme ils leurs étaient permis de surmonter la mienne. Même Dolohov qui d'habitude, n'était que je m'en foutisme, avait cette non-acceptation dans les yeux. Même Yaxley qui était surement le plus tortionnaire, avait ce dégout en lui. Aucun ne savait ce qui allait se passer vraiment. Ils se doutaient que j'allai souffrir, mais ils ne savaient pas. Aucun autre parent que les miens ne permettrait qu'une chose pareille arrive à leurs enfants. Je savais qu'ils étaient certainement maltraités mais pas...  
Les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Blaise me pris dans ses bras malgré les regards et se cacha un moment dans mes cheveux. Puis il ne resta que moi et les Malefoy. La mère me regarda un moment.

-Drago, emmène Miss Elixir dans sa chambre s'il te plait.

Le père, reflet terne de ce qu'il avait pu être, me lança un regard menaçant. Ils sortirent et je baissai la tête face à Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas supporter son regard. Il me conduisit jusqu'à une chambre un peu plus grande que celle du matin. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi. Non, pas lui... Mon sang bouillona, mon coeur frappa contre ma poitrine et je dus ouvrir la bouche pour réussir à respirer. Je reculai mais frappai contre le lit et tombai assise. Il s'avança doucement de moi, les mains devant, son visage défiguré par le choc. Je repliai mes genoux contre moi et me balança d'avant en arrière en me retenant de pleurer terrifié. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. Malgré nos différents, j'avais appris à lui faire confiance.

-Je ne vais rien te faire Elixir.

Je relevai les yeux et le vit, les épaules basses, le dos vouté et le regard abaissé.

-Je voulais seulement te parler mais si tu ne veux pas...

Mon esprit calcula plus vite que la normal alors qu'il s'éloigna.

-Non, reste un peu. Tant que tu es là...

"... Ils ne viennent pas". Je fermai la bouche et me rassit convenablement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je voulais te dire que si t'avais besoin, tu pouvais venir me voir.

Je le regardai effaré. Voulait-il dire qu'il me soignerait, qu'il m'écouterait? Oui. Le fait qu'il ait était là pour moi la veille le prouvait.

-Je... voulais te remercier pour hier. Et m'excusé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

-J'aurais préféré avoir tort.

-Alors, on peut considérer ça comme... la paix.

Il se tourna vers moi et me servit son sourire en coin.

-Le temps des vacances, oui. Après je veux retrouver mon souffre-douleur préféré. Granger partit il ne me reste plus que toi.

-T'arrêtes un peu avec Granger!

Nous rime, comme si c'était naturel. Puis la réalité nous rattrapa et nous nous détournâmes.

-Alors toi aussi, soupira-t-il.

Moi aussi? C'est vrai qu'il avait vite compris. Ne serais-je pas la seule dans ce cas?

-Combien? demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

-Trois que je sais. Deux que je soupçonne.

-Qui? demandai-je la voix étranglée par le dégout.

-Millicent, Daphné et Pansy, mais ce n'est pas très fréquents et jamais leurs parents ne leurs feraient un truc pareil. Et les deux autres c'est Mulciber et Yaxley mais eux je ne suis pas sûr. On ne discute pas de ça entre mec, mais... j'ai des soupçons.

Un moment de silence envahit la pièce. C'était dégoutants, écœurants, pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je n'étais pas la seule…

-Faut que t'y ailles Malefoy.

Il se leva et partit mais se ravisa. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla une nouvelle fois.

-On se voit demain? le retint-je.

-Oui.

Et il partit sans se retourner. Sans que je ne puisse voir autre chose que la crispation de son dos, ses poings serrés et tremblants. Sans que je voies la peur dans ses yeux. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et attendit. Il ne tarderait pas. Qui que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à ma porte. Elle s'ouvrit et un Mangemort que je ne connaissais pas entra en refermant derrière lui. Je me relevai, la peur m'assaillant à nouveau. Un désir de combattre s'empara de moi. "Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche. J'ai ma fierté".

-Alors comme ça, on vient chez les Mangemorts. Tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est-ce pas.

Il s'approcha mais je ne bougeai pas. Si je reculai, je serai acculé par le mur, autant m'épargner cette humiliation. La trentaine, grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, bien bâti, pas trop mal. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire physiquement. Il était beaucoup trop proche. Il effleura mon bras en soufflant dans mon cou. Il descendit sa caresse aérienne jusqu'à mon poignet et referma ses doigts dessus.

- Lâchez-moi.

Il me sourit en passant son autre main sous mon menton. Puis me coucha brusquement contre le lit. Je le frappai de ma main libre mais il prit mon deuxième poignet et le joignit au premier au-dessus de ma tête. J'essayai de le frapper avec mes jambes mais il s'assit sur mon bassin. Il effleura ma peau du bout des lèvres. Ma robe tomba, dévoilant à ce pervers, mon corps habitué à ce genre de traitement. Il se releva pour se déshabiller et je saisis ma chance de m'enfuir. Il me rattrapa et me colla contre son torse.

-Tu veux allez où? Dans les bras d'un autre Mangemort? Honnêtement, je pense que tu as de la chance que ce soit moi.

Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues alors qu'il me recolla contre le matelas.

-Non, murmurai-je faiblement. Je vous en prie.

Il enleva mes sous-vêtements comme réponse. Il m'embrassa, jouant de sa langue habile. Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra en moi, ses lèvres capturant mon gémissement. Il ne fut pas doux, mais j'avais connu plus brutal. Il s'amusa ainsi longtemps, me faisant hurler. Quand il eut fini, il m'allongea sous les draps et me promit qu'il reviendrait puis il partit. Je me mis en position fœtale pour ne pas sentir tout le sang et sperme qui s'écoulait de mes cuisses. Je pleurais doucement, pensant à Scott, à Blaise, à ceux que Malefoy m'avait dit qu'il connaissait les mêmes horreurs que moi et à Malefoy. Je m'endormis en m'étouffant dans mes larmes.

* * *

_Bon pas très très douée pour ce genre de scènes… Psychologiquement, pour elle, il y aura pire. Bref, reviews pour me motiver ? *regards suppliants à ses lecteurs adorés* _


	19. Chapter 18- Proposition

_Kira-Adams : Merci, j'étais vraiment pas sûre et ça me rassure._

_Alors heu… Non je vous parlerais en bas, à tout de suite et…  
Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 18- Proposition :**

Une affreuse douleur au bras gauche me réveilla. J'eus la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi. J'étais exténuée et le simple fait de vérifier ma Marque me couta. Le Maitre avait à me parler. Je me levai en gémissant et passais sous la douche. Le jet brulant acheva de me réveiller et détendis mes muscles. Je sortis, m'habillai d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt et pris ma baguette. Les couloirs étaient vides, ce qui m'étonna légèrement. Je frappai à la porte des appartements du Lord qui s'ouvrit.

-Angelina? Ah te voilà, assis toi.

J'obéis, soulagée qu'il me le propose. J'étais tellement exténuée que la douleur ne me gênait presque pas.

-J'ai quelques chose à te proposer. Tu as le droit de dire non bien sûr... Tu me rends quelque petits services et en échange je m'assure, personnellement, que ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduise pas.

Ce genre de choses était à la portée de n'importe quel Mangemort. Suivre les missions qu'ils nous donnaient… Une autre question freina alors toute tentative de réflexion. Une bile remonta le long de ma gorge

-Quel genre de petit service?

-Premièrement, juste apprendre à faire parler un prisonnier, à torturer, à tuer et exercer ça pour quelques personnes qui doivent disparaître. Bref, commencer à devenir une vraie Mangemort. Ensuite... disons que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il se retourna et pris un petit sachet sur la table derrière lui. Il s'approcha de moi et me montra son contenu sans le lâcher. Des cheveux. Pas n'importe lesquels. _Les siens._ L'enfoiré!

-Ah, je vois que tu as reconnu les cheveux de ton cher Scott Graiven. Avec un peu de Polynectar tu pourrais le revoir. Grâce à moi.

-Non, murmurai-je bouleversée.

Le choix se présenta à moi ainsi: Continuer de me faire violer jusqu'à la rentrée par des Mangemorts de pire en pire ou faire l'amour avec Voldemort sous la forme de Scott et tuer pour lui. J'avais peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait me demander, peur de garder l'image de Scott me violant. C'était salir son image. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Que devais-je faire face à ce genre de proposition?

-Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir. Rend-moi ta réponse quand tu te seras décidée.

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, où il avait l'air de travailler sur quelques choses de secret. Je sortis après avoir murmuré un faible "bien, Maitre". Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy. Il dormait encore. C'est là que je relevais les yeux vers la fenêtre pour voir que le jour se levait à peine. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur l'endormi. Ses traits était apaisé, son souffle régulier. Il était étendu sur le dos, en étoile, un drap cachant une partie de son corps. Mon regard descendit sur sa peau nue. Il était vraiment bien taillé. Comme ses statues grecques. Il était beau. Il s'agita et bougea pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Le drap s'entortillant autour de lui me fit découvrir qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Moulant. Je... Je... Je partis pour éviter de réveiller cet ange trompeur, honteuse de mes pensées qui s'égaraient. Je me terrai dans ma chambre une heure, me calmant d'abord, réfléchissant à la proposition de Voldemort après. Pourquoi moi? Bellatrix se damnerait pour une proposition comme celle-là. En quoi pouvais-je l'intéresser? N'étais-je qu'un passe-temps pour qu'il puisse oublier Potter. Ce combat entre eux. Et surtout pourquoi me proposait-il un marché ? Dans ma condition, il pouvait m'obliger, comme n'importe qui… Se croyait-il au-dessus de ça ? Voulait-il m'humilier au point de me faire m'abaisser à consentir? Ou ce marché cachait-il un projet plus vicieux, plus cruel encore.  
Après que je fus sûre qu'il soit une heure convenable, je retournai voir Malefoy. A chaque fois que je croisais un Mangemort dans le couloir, j'avais le droit à des commentaires salaces et à des regards douteux. Je continuai mon chemin, la tête droite, sans faire attention à eux. Arrivé devant sa porte, je toquai. J'entendis son lit grincé, un bruit de tissu et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'empara de moi alors que je vis qu'il n'avait qu'un pantalon ample. Il me regardait, se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le temps qu'il me reconnaisse me permit de me remettre les idées en place. C'était Malefoy! S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que j'ai fantasmé sur lui! J'avais honte mais me ressaisit vite. Non mais ce n'est pas le premier torse que je vois, et pas le plus musclé.

- Les tee-shirts tu connais?

-Je préfère te voir rougir. Allez entres.

Je passai à côté de lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher alors qu'il riait. Salop! Je m'assis sur une chaise et il prit place en face de moi sur son lit.

-Je te réveille?

-Non. Ça va?

-Pas vraiment.

Je ne lui exposai pas ce qui m'était arrivé hier, préférant garder ça pour moi. Il me tendit une potion que j'avalai d'une traite. Je sentis le liquide se diffusé en moi et je n'eus plus mal à une certaine partie de mon anatomie dont j'aurai préféré qu'il ignore la douleur. Je lui avouais par contre la proposition de Voldemort. Son teint pâlit et il passe une main devant sa bouche.

-Je crois que je vais être malade. Tu viens me demander mon avis. Bah honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Si tu choisis de dire oui, je pourrais t'aider pour la partie, services d'élimination et tout.

Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire embarrassé.

-Pour l'autre partie, c'est à toi de voir.

-Il est si cruel... j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me demander.

-Allez viens, je vais te montrer les jardins.

-On a le droit.

-On le prend. On fais se qu'on veux tant qu'on ne se casse pas, je présume.

Il enfila un tee-shirt, pris sa baguette et m'ouvris la porte.

-Fais pas genre t'es galant.

-C'est de l'éducation chérie.

Pff. Je passai devant lui et le laissai par la suite me guider jusqu'à la sortie. Les Mangemorts se moquaient de nous, nous insultai ou nous proposai des choses qui me répugnèrent au plus haut point. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur moi. Je n'eus même pas peur, comme si je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien. Une douce chaleur me recouvrit et nous pûmes sortir après qu'il se soit lancé le même sort. Le jardin ressemblait à un labyrinthe, et j'eus peur de m'y perdre. Il connaissait le chemin depuis qu'il était enfant, il savait se repérer. Il m'emmena jusqu'au centre où une fontaine éclairait de pureté cet endroit sinistre. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc style victorien. Seul le bruit de l'eau décrivant un cercle éternel ne brisait la quiétude qui s'était installé entre nous. Je vis au loin, un paon albinos se balader avec un air de propriétaire. Les Malefoy ne se refusaient rien. Je ricanai et Malefoy me demanda pourquoi. Je lui indiquai le paon et il sourit avec un air hautain.

-Ils reviennent quand les autres?

-Dans deux jours c'est Noël.

-Ah ouais? Et on va le fêter?

-Non, je pense juste qui vont nous réunir pour dire de.

-Blaise me manque. Pansy aussi.

Je me tournai vers eux et vit son sourire fier. Il était fier de ses amis, et il y avait de quoi.

-Et les autres? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne les connais pas assez.

- Laisse-leur le bénéfice du doute, tu seras étonnée.

-T'es pas le premier à me dire ça. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec eux.

-Avec eux ou avec tout le monde?

-Oh ta gueule Malefoy. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'attacher. Avec Scott c'était comme une exception. Regarde le résultat.

-Tu regrettes.

-Absolument pas et je le referais sans hésiter avec lui. Mais ça fait trop mal pour revivre cette expérience encore et encore. Avec lui, c'était une évidence. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, pas dans une période comme celle-là.

-Ton point de vue à tellement changé. Avant t'était prête à mourir pour vivre et non survivre. Maintenant non. Tu refuses ce que tu acceptais sans hésiter.

C'est vrai que la mort de Scott avait changé quelque chose en moi. Parler de lui avec Malefoy me faisait du bien, mais repenser à sa mort était douloureux. Que devais-je faire? Faire comme avant et accepter le peu de joie qu'on me proposait avant de sombrer ou me refuser à tous faux espoirs? Puis je me tournai vers Malefoy. Alors même que je plongeai petit à petit au cœur de l'enfer, je m'accrochais à la seule personne que je pouvais. Mon ennemi de toujours. C'était d'un pathétique que j'en aurais ris. Mais la situation ne prêtait pas à ce genre d'arrogance. J'avais beau tirer des leçons de mes erreurs et de mes blessures, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans personne. Même terrée dans mes livres, enfermée dans mon monde, j'avais besoin d'eux. De savoir qu'ils étaient là. Alors, malgré tout ce que cela me couterais, j'essayerais. Engager la conversation, répondre par plus d'un mot quand on me parlait, essayer. Mener un combat qui n'est pas le sien, qu'on abhorre et qui nous détruit est en soi assez dur à vivre. Le faire sans raisons de vivre, seules, se contenter de subir ne servait juste à rien. Alors quitte à souffrir, à en baver, autant que ça soit pour une bonne raison. Autant garder un minimum de contrôle sur ma vie. Essayer…

-Et Nott, il est toujours aussi fermé.

-Non, disons que c'est une énigme. Un vrai casse-tête pour moi. Alors pour toi...

Nous parlâmes ainsi des membres de l'élite, de Poudlard. C'était bon de sourire rire ou juste être un peu légère. De répondre aux piques de Malefoy. C'était toujours facile avec lui. Simple. Naturel. J'étais habituée à nos conversations et c'était comme si rien n'avait changés, comme si on n'était à Poudlard. Mais on était bien ensemble, dehors, tentant de prendre nos distances avec eux. Tentant de garder un semblant de normalité. D'oublier un peu. D'oublier ces hommes qui me voulaient de force, ceux qui voulaient nous faire du mal. D'oublier des parents qui s'aveuglaient pour ne pas regarder leur fils souffrir, et devenir lentement, le parfait Mangemort. D'oublier la mort de la seule personne qui ait pu donner un sens à votre vie. D'oublier ces murs derrière les haies de verdure, ces murs qui nous narguaient nous rappelant qu'ils étaient notre prison. D'oublier cette Guerre qui ravageait le monde, qui détruisait des hommes, qui hottaient des vies, inutilement. D'oublier la haine, la douleur, le désespoir, les larmes et les cris. Juste rire de rien. Se déconnecter de la réalité tous les deux, pour partir vers une époque plus facile. Jouer, s'insulter, se lancer des phrases pleines de sous-entendus ou plus directes. Se rappeler des moments drôles pour ne jamais oubliés qu'ils avaient existés. Juste se détendre avec lui. Juste oublier.

* * *

_Alors verdict ? Ce petit moment avec Malefoy ? La proposition de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aurez ça réponse demain de toute façon mais j'aimerais vraiment vos avis. Please^^_


	20. Chapter 19- Choisir son bourreau

_Kira-Adams : Oui c'est horrible, mais c'est voulu. Je voulais vraiment représenter le monde des Mangemorts comme je le présume. Parce que ça ne doit pas être tout rose. Donc je voulais jouer sur les tortures physiques et psychologiques. Là, je ne sais pas sur quel plan c'est le pire… Bref merci pour ta review et à demain._

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 19- Choisir son bourreau:**

Nous rentrâmes et Malefoy me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. Il allait partir. J'avais peur et si tout recommençait?

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

J'hochai la tête et le regardai s'en aller. J'entrai et partit prendre une douche, laissant les lumières éteintes pour me détendre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, savourant le jet brulant contre moi, quand un trait de lumière éclaira le miroir en face de moi, juste en face de la porte. Je me remis à trembler en redoutant le pire. Je tournai la tête et ne vis rien.

-Parano...murmurai-je plus pour me rassurer par le son de ma voix qu'autre chose.

Mon corps tremblai, mon cœur me faisait mal tant il battait fort et ma respiration était trop rapide. J'essayai de me calmer mais mon effort fut vain. Un bruit de serrure, de porte qu'on ferme à clef. J'écartai le rideau de ma douche pour attraper ma baguette mais déjà, l'intrus me plaquais contre le mur. Lucius Malefoy, nu, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Angelina, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Lâchez-moi, rétorquai-je pleine de haine.

-Pourquoi ça? Je peux faire tellement plus.

-Allez-vous faire foutre enfoiré!

-Voyons voyons, des si vilains mots dans une bouche si appréciable. Et si on l'a mettait à contribution à la place.

Je lui crachais au visage. Il s'essuya vaguement et me poussa au sol, s'allongea sur moi. Je me débattais vainement, l'insultant, le suppliant, alors que je sentais sa virilité se dresser contre ma cuisse. Il essaya. Il y était presque et puis une pensée me traversa. Scott. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller sous prétexte que j'étais fatiguée. J'avais jurée en son nom de me battre. Pour l'instant, mes choix étaient limités mais plus tard... Il fallait que je tienne. Une autre pensée m'assaillit alors. Drago Malefoy m'aiderais. Et malgré tout, je ne supporterais pas que son père à lui me face _ça_. Je ne supporterais pas de rattacher la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider, à quelque chose d'aussi affreux. Ca reviendrait à le perdre. Non, Lucius Malefoy ne me toucherais pas. Je plongeais tout au fond de moi, au creux de mon estomac, dons mon cœur froid, dans chaque fibre de mon être. J'étais harassée, épuisée, entravée. Mais ma Magie, elle, était intacte. Alors je lui demandais de l'aide. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en expirant, Malefoy père était parti voler contre le mur de gauche, s'entortillant dans les rideaux de douche, un mince filet de sang coulant sur son front. Je me relevai, attrapais ma baguette et parti dans ma chambre. Je me jetai un sort de séchage, enfilai des vêtements et courus jusqu'à la salle du Maitre. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne supporterais pas un autre viol. Et s'il me rattrapait. Et si cette fois, je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. Je fuis un monstre pour me jeter dans la gueule d'un autre. Mais accepter la proposition de ce dernier, c'était presque choisir. Avoir un minimum d'emprise sur la situation. J'aurais certainement dû rester avec ce tortionnaire que de me jeter dans les griffes de celui vers qui je courais. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire étira ses lèvres pratiquement inexistantes. J'hochai la tête. Il prit un flacon, s'approcha d'un chaudron et le remplit de sa substance. Il y rajouta un cheveu brun.

-Attendez.

Il se tourna vers moi, interrogatif.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Tu comprendras bientôt. Tu es intelligente après tout.

Il avala et peu à peu son corps se transforma. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai face à Scott. Il était presque le même. Sa carrure forte et solide, ses cheveux qui arrivait à être doux d'un regard, son corps que je connaissais par cœur. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait un côté sadique en plus. Un côté fou. Son sourire était graveleux et ses yeux rouges. Il s'approcha peu à peu et passa sa main dans mes cheveux presque tendrement. Il se colla contre moi et je frémis en reconnaissant les courbes de Scott contre moi. Comme si c'était lui... Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et la mordilla.

- Déshabille-toi.

C'était sa voix, c'était lui. C'était lui. Scott n'était pas mort. Nous étions à Poudlard. Je pris sa nuque dans ma main et l'embrassai. C'était Scott tout simplement.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je frôlant ses lèvres.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina contre ma bouche, sur ses lèvres si parfaites. Il se fit plus entreprenant et je répondis, comme avant. J'étais de nouveau nue, dans ses bras, à l'abri. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. C'est là qu'il changea. Scott qui ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal, m'arracha les cheveux pour me faire tomber à genoux. J'hurlai et lui, sourit. Je versai une larme, il me gifla.

-Scott arrête!

-Non. Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter.

-Scott...

Il sourit. Mon esprit était perdu. Comme si on demandait quelques choses d'impossible à une intelligence artificielle. Il explosa tout simplement. Scott ne me ferais jamais ça. Mais j'avais trop besoin de croire que c'était lui. Alors je le laissai réaliser ses fantasmes les plus pervers, me faire mal. Je le suppliai, gémissait, hurlai. Et lui prenait son pied. Lui et son sourire horrible et ses yeux rouges. Mon Scott. J'étais là sans vraiment l'être. Une partie de moi demeurait près de l'illusion d'un Scott vivant, désespérément. Et une autre partie voulait fuir l'horreur de la scène, cette partie-là, c'était mon cerveau. Ma logique, mes connaissances, mon intelligence, tout ce qui me permettait de réfléchir et d'analyser. Je me dissociai en deux sous ses coups de reins brutaux, voulant le garder contre moi et m'enfuir en même temps. C'était à en devenir folle. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il se releva avec grâce. Il vint me caresser les cheveux et le contraste entre sa brutalité et cette douceur me fit mal.

-A la prochaine fois Angelina, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus de problème avec mes Mangemorts. Surtout avec Lucius Malefoy qui a, je te le rappelle, une femme très belle.

C'était toujours Scott. Je ne comprenais pas. Scott n'avais pas de Mangemorts, et n'était pas au courant de mes problèmes. Mais ça phrase avait un sens. Un sens que je compris.

-C'est toi qui l'a envoyé? demandai-je malgré tout.

-Oui. Je te promets, que tu comprendras tout bientôt.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers une pièce attenante.

-Ah et demain, tu devras commencer la deuxième partie de notre pacte, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il disparut par la porte. Je me relevai et me rhabillais en essayant de laisser mon cerveau déconnecté. Où qu'il soit, je ne préférais pas comprendre tout de suite. J'avais trop mal et trop peur. Je sortis et courus jusqu'à la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Je tapai jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre.

-Elixir, qu'est-ce qui...

Je le fis taire en attrapant le col de sa chemise et en le plaquant contre le mur. Je me penchai et l'embrassai. Où qu'il soit, mon cerveau devait ne plus vouloir revenir, et là je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne non plus. J'avais besoin d'oublier, d'être rassurée de ne pas réfléchir. A ma grande surprise, il n'essaya pas de se détacher de moi. Il répondit vite et me fit tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux plissés au maximum exprimaient sans mal son propre besoin de partir lui aussi. Je capturai ses lèvres, déboutonnai sa chemise, oubliais. J'avais mal, je voulais mourir et j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon pire ennemi. Je n'étais pas consciente de ce que je faisais. C'était mon corps, son corps, nos douleurs. C'était juste une baise pour oublier. C'était juste pour ne pas réfléchir ni souffrir. Je m'endormis dans ses bras. Mes cauchemars cette nuit-là avaient changés. Ils étaient d'une incohérence totale. Et mon cerveau n'était toujours pas revenu m'aider, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

_Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Petites précisions :  
Elle se sent vraiment obligé d'accepter le pacte parce qu'elle ne supporte plus tout ça et aussi pour Drago Malefoy. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que j'ai choisi Lucius. C'était, pour moi, la seule façon de la faire céder et ça, Jedusor l'a compris. Ensuite la scène avec Drago est assez surprenante en soi mais pas complétement incohérente non plus. C'est l'installation d'une relation que l'on peut qualifier de désespérée. A demain^^_


	21. Chapter 20- Deuxième partie du pacte

_Abbygaella : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'as aussi plu. C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire mais si en plus ça plait à des gens, c'est super, donc merci à toi._

_Kira-Adams : Alors non. En fait Voldemort avais deviné comment faire craquer Angélina. Il a donc demandé à Lucius et c'était bien lui dans la scène de la salle de bain. Ensuite, Voldemort lui a fait comprendre que Lucius n'avais aucune raison d'y aller et qu'elle s'était fait avoir. En gros, il lui fait comprendre qu'elle accepter le pacte pour rien et parce qu'il l'avait manipulée. Par contre il a bien pris du Polynectard pour devenir Scott. Je ne suis pas sure d'être claire… Merci pour tes coms et tu verras qu'elle mettra du temps à s'installer cette relation…_

_Lectrice : Pour moi aussi les Mangemorts comme Malefoy ne sont que des victimes. C'est bien trop partials tout ça. De dire d'un côté c'est les méchants de l'autre les gentils. C'est totalement injuste et je suis contente de voir que tu partages mon avis. Et que mon fic te plaise aussi !_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 20- Deuxième partie du pacte:**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais seule dans ma chambre, avec un horrible mal de tête. Des flashs m'apparaissaient et je priais pour que ce ne soit que des cauchemars. Mon corps endoloris me prouva que non. Je me plongeais avec réticence dans mes souvenirs de la veille. D'abord la sortie avec Malefoy dans le parc. Il m'avait raccompagné et j'étais parti me doucher. Là, son père m'agresse et je l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cherchant l'immunité contre ce genre de sévices physique et mental, je me livre au Maître. Et... Scott... Je hurle en me rappelant. Tout. La puissance avec laquelle j'avais cru que c'était lui, mon refus de voir que c'était un monstre. Parce que ce n'était pas Scott, c'était Voldemort. Mais aussi longtemps que je resterais auprès de cet image de lui, je penserais qu'il n'était pas mort. Je deviendrais folle. Puis il m'avait relâchée. Et j'étais allé voir Malefoy. Et on avait fait l'amour. Non, on avait juste baisé Je me levai en titubant pour aller me doucher. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça? Pourquoi Malefoy? Les images de la soirée d'hier se succédèrent de plus en plus vite et je finis par vomir. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...? Une fois propre je retournai me cacher sous mes draps. Ma marque me brula, me ramenant à la réalité. Il voulait me voir. Comment oserais-je? Je n'avais pas le choix. Je partis en marchant doucement, la tête baisser par la honte. Certains Mangemorts se moquèrent de moi, d'autre m'insultèrent parce que "'il ne pouvait plus rien me faire". S'ils savaient... Avant d'entrer je me recomposai mon masque d'indifférence. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui montrer à quel point j'étais mal. Ça aurait été comme le laisser gagner.

-Angelina.

-Maître.

Il me sourit de ses lèvres reptiliennes, me donnant la nausée. Comment avais-je pus...?

-Te rappelles tu ce que je t'ai dit hier?

-Non, Maître.

Et franchement je ne voulais surtout pas m'en rappeler. Le peu dont je me souvenais était déjà assez dur à supporter.

-Aujourd'hui, tu commences la deuxième partie du pacte. Evan Fearn et Drago Malefoy t'attendent près des cachots principaux.

Il y avait plusieurs cachots. Un en dessous d'un salon, un autre à l'autre bout du Manoir et d'autre dispersés un peu partout. Ceux-là étaient des sortes de grandes salles fermées. Il y avait par contre, vers l'entrée, une sorte d'escaliers qui menaient à des cachots aux allures de prison. Remplis de geôles sinistres et nombreuses, à ce qu'on en disait. C'est vers celle-là, qu'il m'envoyait.

-Deux? Pourquoi Drago Malefoy?

-Parce que lui aussi a besoin de certains... "cours". Maintenant arrête de poser des questions et vas-y.

J'hochai la tête et tournai les talons.

-Et à ce soir.

Je me stoppai, presque paralysée, et repartie de plus belle pour fuir les images qui revenaient. Je vis Malefoy et le fameux Evan Fearn qui étaient belle et bien entrain de m'attendre. Grand, fin, parfaitement coiffé, yeux bleus calme, la vingtaine.

-Angelina Elixir je présume, commença-t-il avec un sourire un peu trop grand et un regard un peu trop bas.

-Et Evan Fearn, rétorquai-je froidement avec un sourire faux.

-Oui, mais pour toi ce sera Evan.

-Je préfère Fearn.

Je tournai la tête vers Malefoy qui arborait un sourire sarcastique. Fearn, pas découragé le moins de monde, m'adressa un sourire confiant.

-Allez venez les jeunes, on va dire bonjour aux prisonniers.

Il passa devant me laissant à la hauteur de Malefoy. Je le vis sortir sa baguette et pendant un instant, j'eus peur. Il fit un rapide mouvement du poignet et se tourna vers moi.

-Assurdiato. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Je le fusillai du regard, légèrement inquiète. Fearn semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

-Je voulais te parler.

-D'hier? Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Justement.

Je me tournai vers lui, l'un aussi impassible que m'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu sois venu vers _moi_?

-A ton avis pourquoi je suis ici?

-Oui je sais le pacte, j'avais compris. Moi je veux savoir pourquoi t'as accepté.

Je fuis son regard, incapable de lui dire ce que son père avait fait.

-J'ai eu de la visite, je n'ai pas supporté.

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, méditant sur mes paroles.

-C'était vraiment aussi horrible?

-Pire. Je veux pas que ce qui c'est passez hier entre nous ne se reproduise. J'étais déboussolée, pas bien, je ne réfléchissais plus. Ca ne recommencera pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Moi je m'en veux.

-Alors on va plus se parler juste pour ça.

Je me retournai vers lui, complétement incrédule.

-Malefoy, on se déteste.

-Plus depuis la mission, plus autant du moins. Oh et puis après tout je m'en fous, je veux juste ne pas crever parce qu'on a couché ensemble.

Je serrai les dents, fermai mon esprit et me calmai.

-Alors on oublie et t'inquiète pas, je viendrais plus te faire chier pour autre chose que les missions, déclarai-je en le dépassant.

Il se raidit, serra ses poings et sa mâchoire, contracta ses muscles et fronça les sourcils. En se relâchant doucement, il attrapa mon poignet. Contacte agréable qui me ramena à la veille. A d'autres sensations.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ce monstre d'orgueil venait de me rattraper, de presque s'excuser. En un sens j'étais choqué par son geste, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant, mais je ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

-Je sais... je...

Je me battis pour garder mon impassibilité, et, perdant la bataille, baissai les yeux. Il me lâcha et me fis avancer pour ne pas que notre nouveau professeur ne remarque ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

-On oublie Elixir.

J'hochai la tête et lui lançai un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté ces cours?

-Je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais si tu choisissais d'accepter le pacte. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il soudain plus sombre.

Il se tourna vers moi, avec dans les yeux, une douleur palpable.

-Tu vas avoir un aperçu de ce que tu auras à affronter bientôt. Bon courage.

Puis il leva le sortilège et nous nous laissâmes escorter en silence. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte close et Fearn se tourna vers nous, un air sadique sur le visage.

-C'est par ici.

Et il ouvrit la porte...

* * *

_Suspens, suspens. Je sais je suis méchante… Bon bah à demain mes lecteurs adorés Mouahahaha!_

_(Note à moi-même: retravailler le rire sadique...)_


	22. Chapter 21- Les cachots

_Lectrice : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est sure que si on essaye de tuer Voldemort et qu'on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter, on a tendance à y passer. Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent, pour la plupart, dans ce chapitre. Et par contre désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, je reçois souvent tes reviews en retard ce qui m'empêche de te répondre directement donc désolée._

_Kira-Adams : Je commence par ta question, à laquelle je ne peux pas apporter de réponse. Comme je l'avais précisé précédemment, j'écris selon mon inspiration donc je ne sais pas tout précisément et je n'ai pas encore choisi la fin. J'ai une trame et je brode autour mais aucun choix n'est définitif. Donc désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 21- Les cachots:**

En face de nous, s'élevait comme dans une prison, plusieurs étages de prisonnier. Une sorte de tour ronde percée en son centre par un vide complet. Des geôles sales, puantes et humiliantes. Des gens de tout âge, blessés, voir même proche de la mort. Des épaves torturées, gardés comme otage, ou dont la mort était déjà fixée. Mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'assimilai le fait que ma mission serait de torturer ces gens-là. Je savais que la Guerre n'avait pas de pitié et que je devrai tuer de sang-froid, encore et encore. Mais poser un visage sur ses pensées qui demeuraient pour moi dans un futur lointain, me rendre compte que ce futur n'était pas si lointain que ça, c'était aussi me rendre compte que la guerre était là plus présente que jamais. Fearn observait nos réactions, et grâce à mes années d'impassibilités, je ne lui fit rien voir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir. Je fixais notre professeur dans les yeux, comme pour le provoquer. Il tourna les yeux vers Malefoy. Je l'imitai et le vit aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Mais je sus qu'au fond de lui, il avait ce même désir de fuir. Fearn se mit en face de nous avec un sourire sadique, s'appuyant contre une barre.

-Bienvenue dans notre prison. L'aile droite, donc derrière moi, est réservée aux informateurs. Ils savent des choses, on les tortures, et ensuite on les sait. Simple non? Après l'aile gauche, donc derrière vous cette fois, est pour les otages. Ici nous gardons des proches de personnes qui refusent de nous rejoindre et dont nous avons besoin. Enfin vous connaissez le principe des otages. Pour finir...

Il nous fit approcher de la barre contre laquelle il était précédemment adossé, et nous indiqua le bas. Il n'y avait que deux étages.

-...les condamnés à morts.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne rien faire voir. Tous ces gens, enfermés comme des bêtes... torturés, tués. Je me redressai et regardai Fearn dans les yeux, imperturbable.

-Bien, que doit-on faire maintenant?

Il me sourit d'un air appréciateur et satisfait.

-Pas de vomi, pas de malaise, pas de larmes? Mais c'est que vous êtes grands maintenant. Alors Malefoy comment tu te sens toi?

-Continuons Fearn, répondit Malefoy.

Je fermai mon esprit aux attaques de Fearn. La seule idée que j'avais en tête c'était toutes ses vies sacrifiées, emprisonnés, pourries et trop vite écourtées.

-Ok alors aujourd'hui, je dois vous faire une première démonstration d'interrogatoire. Ah et il y a quelques personnes à supprimer, vous allez aussi m'aider pour ça.

Je déglutis mais ne dis rien. Lorsqu'il se fut retourné, je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui m'adressa un regard encourageant. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire non plus. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'aile droite. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs cellules et nous arrêtâmes devant celle d'un homme, adulte, qui ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un homme civilisé. Fearn lui jeta un sort d'immobilisation et ouvrit sa cellule. D'un Levicorpus, il le mena jusqu'à une salle simple, composé de deux chaises et d'une table. Il assit le prisonnier sur l'une d'elle et l'attacha, puis leva le sort. Moi et Malefoy nous installâmes contre un mur, alors que Fearn prenait la chaise restante.

-C'est une nouvelle tactique? Amenez des gosses pour m'émouvoir? Ou alors... et mais c'est le fils Malefoy. Ah c'est un cours c'est ça. C'est qu'il faut les former jeune ces Mange... AHHH!

Il convulsa sur sa chaise alors que Fearn lui avait envoyé un sort informulé.

-N'hésitez pas à envoyer des Endoloris. Cela les calme toujours.

-Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas l'Imperium pour les faire parler?

-Certains y résistent. Comme celui-là par exemple. Et puis, c'est plus marrant.

Il baissa sa baguette et le prisonnier cessa de bouger.

-C'est un membre de l'Ordre. Nous l'avons capturé lors d'une descente. Lors d'un interrogatoire, vous aurez souvent besoin de sort de tortures. Très peu parle, et nous sommes donc obligés de faire ça. Bon quel sort de torture connaissez-vous?

Je commençais à en annoncer quelques-uns. Au bout d'un moment je me tus, laissant la parole à Malefoy.

-Sectumsempra, prononça-t-il sombrement.

Il n'énonça aucun autre sort. Mais ce seul sort fit sourire Fearn.

-Ah, Rogue et son sadisme. C'est lui qui te l'a appris?

-Non.

Il ne dit rien de plus et Fearn n'insista pas. Il se retourna vers le prisonnier qui faisait moins le fier, après avoir entendu toutes les tortures dont il pourrait être victime.

-Bon tu parles ou on commence?

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Il cracha au sol et Fearn souris. Il nous invita d'un geste de la main, à commencer. Malefoy sentant que je n'étais pas à mon aise, leva sa baguette vers le prisonnier qui suffoqua en prenant une couleur vermeil. Lorsqu'il jugea que l'otage ne supporterait pas plus, il baissa sa baguette, toujours aussi impassible. Il l'avait torturé de sang-froid, comme un geste naturel. Pour l'instant, nos entrainements n'étaient que dans le but de nous rendre plus forts. A la rentrée, il nous apprendrait certainement ce genre de sort. Comme les Carrow se plaisaient à nous apprendre le Doloris sur des enfants. Je levai doucement ma baguette et me concentrait sur le sort. Je ne pensais pas à ses effets, juste au sort. Je me concentrais. Bientôt, ma victime se mit à hurler comme un cochon qu'on vide, alors qu'une coupe parfaite se dessinait en diagonale, sur son torse. Le sang coulait doucement.

-Parle, m'entendis-je ordonner.

-NON!

Je réitérai le même sort au même endroit, pour approfondir la blessure.

-Parle!

-AHH

Je recommençai, une fois, deux fois. Et au bout de la troisième fois, les joues ruisselantes de ses larmes, le sang coulant désormais en abandondance, il craqua.

-Je t'en prie, arrête. Je vous dirais tout.

Je baissai ma baguette et regardai Fearn, profitant des dernières gouttes d'adrénaline pour l'affronter directement. Il me regarda assez choqué mais satisfait. Il se reconcentra sur la victime, pénétrant ses pensées, et je pus me relâcher. Je baissais les yeux, dégoutée de moi-même, retenant mes larmes. Ça avait été simple. Facile. Lever la baguette, penser au sort, tracé, ordonner. J'avais ressenti un sentiment de pouvoir absolu sur ce corps. Comme si je savais qu'il finirait par me révéler ce que je voulais. Que je n'avais qu'à le pousser à bout. Tellement simple. Gratifiant. Je sentais mon sang pulser fort dans mes veines et fusionner avec ma Magie. Comme si je pouvais tout faire. Et c'est ça qui me dégouttait le plus. Le fait que je ne sois pas si dégoutée. Plus terrorisée. Je regardai Malefoy dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutien. Il me regarda, sans expression. Et le poids de son regard était lourd. Je ne pouvais même plus l'identifier. J'étais bouleversée. Fearn se tourna de nouveau vers nous.

-Bien Angelina, c'est tout à fait ça. On va en chercher un autre pour Malefoy et ensuite on ira en bas.

En bas: les condamnés à morts. Nous ressortîmes avec l'otage, soigner et évanoui. Fearn le jeta dans sa cellule et pris son voisin. Il le ramena dans la même salle et l'installa comme son prédécesseur. Puis Malefoy le tortura. Je ne regardais pas. Je fixais le sol, attendant que les cris se taisent et qu'il révèle enfin ce pourquoi il subissait toute cette douleur. Puis l'opération se répéta et l'otage se retrouva de nouveau dans sa cage. Fearn nous conduisit ensuite en bas. Deux étages de condamnés à morts. De gens qui ne vivaient plus que parce qu'ils allaient mourir. L'escalier menait à l'étage le plus en bas, occupé par les derniers arrivés. Ceux qui hurlaient encore, qui se débattaient, qui refusaient. Puis nous atteignîmes l'étage du dessus et les cris disparurent grâce à l'insonorisation. Un silence pesant régnait dans cet étage. Le rond était comme une course ou le départ et l'arrivée était côté à côte. Dans le côté arrivée, une sorte de porte cachait la salle de toutes leurs terreurs. Fearn nous expliqua que nous allions sortir ceux qui devaient mourir aujourd'hui, et les conduire dans cette pièce. Derrière cette porte où il n'y avait qu'un long couloir débouchant sur une autre porte. Nous nous exécutâmes et bientôt, un rang d'enchainés crasseux et désespéré, s'avança dans ce qu'il devait surement appeler "le couloir de la mort". Une fois tous les prisonniers rassemblés, Fearn ferma la première porte et nous fit entrer dans la deuxième. Une pièce carrée, simple avec cinq poteaux et une table, une grille séparant les deux. Nous nous installâmes sur la table et Fearn ouvris la porte au cinq premiers condamnés. Il entra par une porte du grillage et les attachas. Il revint derrière notre grillage et conjura un porte document. Il lut le premier nom et demanda si le futur mort avait un dernier mot. Aucune réponse. Il répéta l'opération pour les quatre autres. Aucun ne répondit.

-Merci, d'avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y avait-il pire dernières phrases, que d'entendre que l'on avait trahi son camp? C'était horrible de leur dire ça. Mais aucun ne réagit, comme si ils étaient déjà morts. Pourquoi devait-il mourir? Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça?

-5...4...3...2...1

Le grillage tomba et Fearn lança cinq éclairs verts, les uns après les autres. Une trappe s'ouvrit devant les poteaux et les corps fumant tombèrent dedans. Reprenant conscience, je vis que je m'étais rapproché de Malefoy, serrant sa main. Je me reculai, en regardant ailleurs. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Leur ôter la vie, tout simplement.

-Vous avez compris, allez à vous. Qui commence?

Je me tournai vers Malefoy. Il ne me regarda même pas et se proposa. Comme s'il savait. Comme si le simple fait que j'ai serré sa main lui eut fait comprendre. Fearn fit entrer les suivants et ouvrit la porte à Malefoy. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer, l'une d'entre les prisonniers bondit sur le grillage, juste en face de moi. Elle s'y accrocha comme une démente, hurlant, suppliant, pleurant. Pendant une seconde, tout s'effaça. Je n voyais plus que son visage dévoré par la faim et noyé sous les larmes. Je n'entendais que ses supplications, sa voix forte se brisant par instant à cause de ses sanglots. Puis l'instant fut cassé. Elle fut bien vite maitrisé par les deux hommes qui l'attachèrent avec les autres et revinrent vers moi.

-Ça va? me demanda Fearn. Tu es toute pale.

-C'est juste que... Non rien. Ça va.

Elle allait mourir. Elle m'avait supplié moi. Et elle allait mourir alors que j'étais son dernier espoir. La dernière personne à qui elle avait demandé de l'aide. Malefoy pris le document de Fearn et prononça les noms. Cette fille-là répondit.

-Me tuer pas! Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne suis même pas dans l'Ordre.

Malefoy regarda Fearn en attendant ses ordres.

-Notes ses derniers mots et passe au suivant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas dans l'Ordre? demandai-je.

-Ouais.

-Alors, pourquoi?

-Parce que. Arrête de poser des questions. On te demande de tuer, tu tus. C'est tout.

Malefoy continua de lire mais personne d'autre ne parla.

-Il faut que je dise la phrase de tout à l'heure?

-Bah oui et après le compte à rebours.

-Merci, d'avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 5...4...3...2...1

Le grillage tomba et Malefoy tua. Froidement. Sans se poser de questions. Il les tua et laissa tomber leur corps sans qu'un seul des traits de son visage ne bouge. Comme si ils avaient déjà réussi. Qu'ils avaient fait de lui un monstre, une machine à tuer. Et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose pour moi.

-Bien Malefoy. Angelina, ça va être à toi maintenant. Ça va aller?

-Oui.

-Tu es sur? Je ne veux pas avoir à réagir parce que tu ne bouges pas. Dis-moi si tu ne te le sens pas, que je sois prêt pour...

-Je les tuerais! Fais les entrer!

Il ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Il m'ouvrit la porte et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres, que j'attachai les prisonniers. Je retournai derrière la grille, pris le document et lu. Chaque nom était un coup de poignard, chaque fois que je leur demandais leur derniers mots, c'étaient comme si un poison me brulai la langue. Chacun de leur silence me vrillait les tympans, m'assourdissant. Lorsque j'eus finis, je déglutis et posai le document, baguette en main.

-Merci, d'avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 5...

Je calquai le rythme de mon compte à rebours sur le leur.

-4...

Affreusement lent. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser!

-3...

« Concentre-toi putain! » Je devais me concentrer, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir.

-2...

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. J'avais déjà tué…

-1.

La grille tomba et cinq éclairs verts fusèrent de ma baguette percutant les corps, leur ôtant la vie. Je les tuai. Simplement. Facilement.


	23. Chapter 22- Noël, alcool et drogue

_Lectrice : Elle ne portera pas l'enfant de Voldemort, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point quand même. Si ? Non… _

_Kira-Adams : Eh oui, elle aurait été obligée à un moment ou à un autre. Mais bon ce n'était pas ses premiers meurtres non plus. C'est horrible mais elle l'avait déjà fait. _

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 22- Noël, alcool et drogue :**

Je me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de m'endormir. Des milliers de choses me tournaient dans la tête. Scott, le pacte avec Voldemort, mes meurtres, mon interrogatoire... Malefoy. J'étais bouleversée, perdue et dans l'incapacité totale de trouver des réponses à des choses pourtant simple. Aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Enfin. L'élite se rassemblerait dans le manoir et nous pourrions faire ce que l'on voulait pendant toute une soirée. J'échapperai même à ma séance avec Voldemort. Les souvenirs d'hier m'assaillirent de nouveau. Après que nous aillions éliminer tous les prisonniers, nous avions enfin pu sortir. Nous allâmes manger et Fearn nous quitta après nous avoir fixés un autre cours pour le 25. Comme si nous pourrions disposer de notre jour de Noël... Non, nous n'aurions le droit qu'à la soirée. Bref... Après qu'il soit parti, Malefoy me proposa une autre ballade que j'acceptai. Avant même que j'eus pus franchir le pas de la porte, ma Marque me brula. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je partis sans un mot, auprès de mon bourreau. Je devrais encore retenir mes larmes et mes cris. Ce ne fus pas l'homme-serpent qui m'ouvrit, mais Scott. Et ce fut à ce moment que je compris. Il me fit entrer et commença à m'embrasser alors que mon cerveau se déconnectait comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Comme si je refusais la réalité.

-Je ne pourrais pas te voir demain soir, alors je te veux maintenant.

Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Juste des sensations douloureuses, un abandon total. Lorsqu'il en eut fini je retournai dans ma chambre que j'insonorisai. Je courus dans ma salle de bain et vomit tout mon saoul dans les toilettes. Puis je me mis à hurler jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force. Jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales cèdent. Je partis m'allonger et laissai mes larmes couler, des flashs m'aveuglant. Scott, la condamnée qui m'avait demandé de l'aide, Scott-Voldemort, Malefoy. Je passai ainsi ma nuit à hurler, pleurer, supplier, demandé pardon. Pour en arriver là. A cet état d'épuisement qui me clouais dans ce lit, m'empêchant de dormir. Je me rappelais que bientôt je retrouverais l'élite. Je ne savais plus si j'avais hâte ou si j'avais peur. Je devrais faire comme si tout allais bien, en supportant leur regard compatissant? Rire, sourire, profiter, alors que mon bourreau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres? Mais je ne serais plus seule. Blaise me prendrais dans ses bras, et ce roc me permettrait de tenir. Blaise était comme un ancrage dans ma vie. Je ne le connaissais réellement pas depuis longtemps, mais il était devenu une valeur sure. Quelque chose d'immuable. Je regardai l'heure et décidai de me préparer. Je passai un short et un débardeur et partit retrouver Malefoy. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. Je toquai et finit par entrer après une absence de réponses. Il n'y avait personne. Je me senti soudain honteuse de violé ainsi son intimité. C'était sa chambre ! La chambre de mon meilleur ennemi, du Prince des Serpentard, de Drago Malefoy. Tentant quand même… Ma curiosité m'emporta et je finis par entrer.  
Je décidai de procéder par ordre. Je me tournais donc vers la porte de gauche. Une salle de bain... à la Malefoy. Une baignoire immense avec un rideau de douche luisant d'un émeraude lumineux. Un sol carrelé impeccable, des murs parsemés d'éclats de couleur. Et un évier avec ses effets personnels. J'ouvris le tiroir avec précaution, craignant de briser toutes ces merveilles de porcelaine et y découvrit des produits de la plus haute qualité. Une salle de bain de riche, avec des choses inutiles qui hurlaient tout l'argent de leur propriétaire. Malgré la futilité de toutes ces choses, je me pris à trouver cette salle de bain vraiment magnifique. Sa chambre était déjà en elle-même assez belle. Mais Malefoy l'avais rendu plus simple. Il avait laissé trôner en son centre un magnifique lit à baldaquin, il avait aussi laissé des fauteuils magnifiques et une commode scintillante. Il avait mis un bureau des plus simples et les fenêtres fermées donnaient à la pièce un aspect sinistre et calme. Je n'avais jamais pu retoucher ma chambre, ma mère étant plutôt conservatrice. Je détestais cette pièce qui était à la fois mienne et à la fois l'opposé de moi. Je revins dans la sienne avec comme but de visiter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais mais Malefoy étant occupé ailleurs, je me dis qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil dans la pièce de droite. Un salon spacieux et éclairé, meublé de plusieurs canapés immenses et de meubles fermés ne me laissant pas voir leur contenu. La seule chose que je pus voir fut une bibliothèque qui prenait presque tout le pan d'un mur. Je me demandai vaguement ce que Malefoy faisait avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Ce n'était pas parce que je lui parlai de temps en temps que forcément, lui aussi allai faire pareil. Et je ne le forerais pas. Je concentrai donc mes pensées dans la visite plus approfondi de sa chambre. Bon d'accord je fouillai peut-être un peu. Je m'approchais de la cheminée où des cadres photos avaient attirés mon attention. Il n'y avait que trois photos. La première montrait la famille Malefoy. Le père et la mère debout, le visage hautain, le dos droit et le visage impassible, et assit sur un fauteuil, le fils, beaucoup plus jeune, copiant ses parents. J'avais la même chez moi. Une famille de Sang Pur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce genre de foyer, simplement que quand il y en avait on ne le montrait pas. Narcissa aimait de tout son être son fils, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je ne la connaissais même pas que je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait pour lui. La photo suivante la représentait. Etant mouvante, on la voyait gardée un visage impassible et puis sourire. Comme si elle le permettait, puisque c'était son fils. Sauf que c'était moi. La dernière photo le montrait entouré de Blaise et Pansy. Ils souriaient de leurs sourires hautain et sadique et cette image me fit rire. Comme avant. Avant que je ne découvre qui il pouvait être. Quand je ne cherchais pas plus loin que cette image qu'ils donnaient d'eux. Que nous donnions de nous.

-C'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, ma sermonna Malefoy en me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai et le vit, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Malefoy.

-Elixir, bon on a dit nos noms, on peut passer à un niveau de conversation un peu plus élevé? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.

-T'as qu'à pas les laisser en évidence.

Il se rapprocha et regarda les trois photos.

-T'avais quel âge sur celle-là? demandai-je en pointant du doigt celle où il se tenait avec ses parents.

-Six ans.

Je la regardai avec un sourire attendri. Le petit Malefoy me fixa et s'anima. Il me sourit comme un enfant de son âge doit le faire et mon sourire s'agrandit. Son père me fusilla du regard et sa mère garda son impassibilité légendaire. Le petit Malefoy continua de me sourire. Je me tournai vers le grand en haussant un sourcil, toute fière. Il me fusilla du regard et regarda la photo.

-Traitre.

Je ris malgré moi et me détournai.

-Bon ils ne vont pas tarder je pense.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise ouvrit la porte. Je me jetai dans ses bras sans réfléchir et le serrai contre moi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Angie.

-Pff.

Je me séparai de lui, honteuse.

-Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués?!

-Ca a failli mais on s'est retenu. T'as trop besoin de nous.

-Pff. Pansy arrive bientôt et Théo aussi je crois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous installé dans le salon improvisé. Ils avaient ramenés des bouteilles et Mulciber nous avaient amenés ces fameuses cigarettes bizarres. Il nous avoua que ce n'était pas du tabac à l'intérieur mais de l'extasie. Une drogue moldue. Au début, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Nous nous assîmes, et laissèrent les effets de l'alcool nous faire perdre tout logique et toutes pensées. Bientôt, nous nous laissâmes tombés au sol, formant un cercle, riant pour rien. Pas de sérieux, pas de mots de réconfort. Juste l'alcool, la drogue, la musique et les rires.

-Allez, on fait un jeu! proposa Bulstrode.

-Ouais!

-Une action ou vérité?

-Non, un jeu de la bouteille.

C'est ainsi que nous finîmes à moitié nus, raides défoncés et bourrés. L'exemple même de la débauche. Le volume de la musique augmenta, nous crevant les tympans. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon corps. Je faisais n'importe quoi. Avec n'importe qui. Et j'aimais ça. Je soignais le mal par le mal. Bulstrode finit par attraper la main de Rookwood et l'emmena dans une chambre. Sur ça, pas de surprise. Mais tous les autres commençaient aussi à se chercher. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir, ni à comprendre. Je regardai simplement ceux qui restaient, tombés les uns après les autres. Je riais à en avoir mal au ventre, assise en hauteur, je ne savais où. Puis je sautai à terre et parti dans la chambre de Malefoy. Il n'y avait personne. Puis deux bras enserrèrent ma taille. Mon assaillant me déposa des milliers de baisers papillons dans le cou, éveillant un désir non contrôlable dans mon état. Je me retournai et l'embrassai. La couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, sa carrure, son odeur. Je le reconnaissais et malgré moi, mon corps répondit encore plus aux attaques de Malefoy. Il me mordit et je lui griffai le dos en enlevant sa chemise. Il finit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, sur son lit. D'un geste du poignet, il ferma la porte, qui claqua contre le chambranle. Il m'assaillit à nouveau et je fondis entre ses bras. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je répondais à tous ces baisers, à tous mes fantasmes. Je n'étais que désir et l'accès à mon cerveau était bloqué par l'alcool et la drogue. Ce n'était pas le même genre de perte qu'avec Voldemort. Là c'était tout simplement l'expression d'un désir refoulé. C'était passionné, brulant, violent. Et j'en redemandais à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que nos corps n'en puissent plus et que nous sombrions dans le sommeil.


	24. Chapter 23- Sur le terrain

_Lectrice : Pas trop quand même. De rien :)_

_Kira-Adams : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce couple est prévu depuis longtemps mais dans l'ancien chapitre Angel est bourrée et ne se rend compte de rien. Elle a pu passer à côté de certain couples… Sinon, ils finiront ensemble mais pas tout de suite, tout de suite. (Pansy/Blaise)_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 23- Sur le terrain :**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, deux certitudes s'imposèrent à moi. Un: je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Deux: je n'étais pas seule. Un mal de tête horrible frappait mon crâne et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les paupières. Ceci fait, je me retournai pour découvrir... Malefoy! Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Ce silence, l'alcool, la drogue et la musique. Cette totale perte de contrôle. Malefoy. La sensation de ses mains sur mon corps, de sa langue dans ma bouche. De lui en moi. Et moi qui en demandais encore, qui le mordait, le griffai, gémissais, me déhanchai, le provoquai. Tout ce désir qui m'avait contrôlé. Je me relevai et m'habillai en cherchant mes vêtements le plus silencieusement possible. Avant de partir, je m'approchais du blond endormi et le regardai. Ses traits détendus, son corps découvert par endroit, sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration calme... Je fuis cette tentation avant de lui sauter tout bonnement dessus. Il avait fallu que l'on recommence. On s'était pourtant juré que ce n'était qu'un accident, on avait décidé d'oublier. Foutu alcool de merde! Et Macnair et sa putain de drogue! J'allai me cacher dans ma chambre, tremblant en me rappelant notre rendez-vous avec Fearn  
dans peu de temps. Je pris un douche, me préparai et partis à notre point de rendez-vous. Lorsque j'arrivai Fearn était le seul présent.

-Oh, toi t'as vraiment fait la fête hier! T'as l'air d'avoir une sale gueule de bois.

Il prit sa baguette et conjura une fiole. Après en avoir senti le contenu il me le tendit. Reconnaissant l'aspect de la potion anti-gueule de bois je l'avalai. Un des avantages à être sorcier... Je sentis mon crâne se calmer peu à peu et mes membres répondre plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy arriva, les traits crispés, les yeux plissés et l'air hagard. Je fusillai le sol, choisissant délibérément de l'ignorer alors que Fearn lui donnait une potion à lui aussi.

-Bon aujourd'hui, on va faire une petite descente. Dès que vous vous sentez mieux on ira vous chercher de quoi vous... rendre Mangemorts.

Nous attendîmes que la potion fasse effet puis, nous suivîmes Fearn jusqu'à une pièce où étaient entreposées des capes de sorciers. Et des masques... Déjà?

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez en prendre une ici et la rendre ce soir. Chaque Mangemort à sa cape personnelle. Vous en aurez bientôt une.

-Quand ?

-Pour l'instant vous n'allez pas sur le terrain, vous n'en avez donc pas besoin. Il faut vous entrainez pour que le Lord vous permette un tel honneur.

-Et les autres membres de l'élite?

-Les cours que je vous donne sont pour deux raisons. Vous entrainez vous, et vous permettre de les entrainez eux. A la rentrée, tes cours, Malefoy, seront basés sur ce que je vous aurais fait travailler ces vacances.

-Et il reste encore beaucoup de cours?

-Non. Vous devez apprendre plus de sorts, savoir les manier, et savoir résister. Et puis, si l'Ordre vous attrape, il faut que vous puissiez vous taire...

-Attends, ça veut dire que tu vas nous torturer pour nous habituer à la douleur?!

-C'est pas ça... bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de ce cours donc prenez une cape chacun, un masque et venez.

Nous obéîmes, pas très rassurés après cette conversation. J'attrapai une cape qui me semblait à ma taille et l'enfilai. Puis je me dirigeai vers les masques. J'en pris un fin et malgré tout magnifique, et le plaçai sur mon visage. Puis je me tournai vers Malefoy et la vérité de notre condition me poignarda une nouvelle fois. Nous étions Mangemorts... Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et Fearn nous fit transplaner. Nous arrivâmes dans une forêt, perdus au milieu des arbres.

-Je vous explique. Nous avons eu vent que des Aurors seraient en mission ici même. Notre but est de les capturer. C'est une mission assez simple donc je vous laisse faire tous les deux, si vous échouez, je m'en chargerai.

"Pff... craneur" pensai-je.

-Ok, alors je vous laisse faire, moi je vous regarde.

Et il disparut, nous laissant seul. Nous nous cachâmes derrière des buissons et nous jetâmes un sort de dissimulation, attendant notre proie. La tension était lourde et les regards fuyants. Hier, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on avait franchi la limite. La première était pour un besoin désespéré d'oublié, la deuxième à cause de l'alcool. Malgré mon envie de fuir sa présence, je restai neutre et tentai de penser à autre chose.

-Bon, on fait quoi Elixir?

-On attend, répondit je sans le regarder.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlai.

-Je ne veux pas parler d'autre chose. Non, je ne veux pas te parler du tout, en fait!

Il se renfrogna mais ne dit rien d'autre. Que pouvait-on dire face à ça? A chaque fois que nous perdions le contrôle de nos corps, on se retrouvait inévitablement à coucher ensemble. Et cette honte qui nous assaillait après coup, faisait remonter à la surface une haine que notre collaboration avait tarie. Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait, je voulais avoir autre chose en tête que ce genre de problème. Soudain, je sentis une main attraper la mienne. Le frisson qui me parcourut à ce simple contact me fit tirer ma main en arrière mais Malefoy ne la lâcha pas. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard.

-Il faut qu'on en parle. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien.

Cette chaleur autour de ma main glacée. Cette peau douce contre la mienne...

-Lâche moi tout de suite, articulai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il finit par obtempérer et soupira, se retenant visiblement de s'énerver contre moi.

-Une fois, on peut encore oublier. Mais deux fois, Malefoy, c'est déjà plus dur.

Son regard était fixé sur l'horizon et ses traits se crispèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il amena un doigt à ses lèvres, me faisant signe de me taire. Je passai ma tête, protégée du sort de désillusion, par-dessus les buissons et découvrit mes adversaires. Un homme adulte, et un autre plus jeune. Je tournai la tête vers mon coéquipier qui souriait déjà devant ces proies qu'il jugeait facile. Il se leva mais je l'arrêtai et le ramenai au sol. Je jetai un Assurdiato sur les ennemis et me tournai vers lui.

-Deux possibilité, chuchotai-je. Un: ils attendent une troisième personne. Deux: c'est un piège.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Sinon, ils seraient déjà en action.

Nous observâmes nos proies, attendant une réaction quelconque qui nous ferait prendre une décision. Au bout de quelques minutes, impatient, Malefoy tira sur ma manche.

-On ne va pas attendre une heure non plus, ils ne sont que deux.

-Au cours de tes mission tu devras certainement attendre plus d'une heure ainsi. Et si c'est un piège, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il ne soit que deux.

-Alors j'ai une idée. Vas derrière eux en restant camoufler.

-Et? On avise en suite.

-J'ai un plan, Elixir. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor je te rappelle.

Me rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment, je me tus. Malefoy avait un plan, certes. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance et mettre, peut-être, ma vie entre ses mains ? Mon adhésion à l'élite me rappela que oui. Il fallait qu'on bouge de toute façon. Je rasai les arbres, marchant doucement derrière leur protection, m'arrêtant dans un buisson caché dans leur dos. Je me relevai pour montrer ma présence à Malefoy et me tapie de nouveau dans ma cachette. C'est alors que je pus voir le plan murement réfléchi d'un Serpentard "pas suicidaire". Il se releva et lança un informulé sur le plus vieux, qui le fit aller frapper contre un arbre, évanoui. Il se laissa ensuite pétrifier par le second, tremblant. Le jeune homme regarda alternativement le Mangemort et son coéquipier, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de l'inconscient, j'eus la confirmation qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il l'aurait certainement appelé, vu la peur qui émanait de lui. Je m'approchais alors et stupéfixiais l'imprudent qui me tournai le dos, d'un informulé. Je rendis ensuite ses capacités à Malefoy, qui se releva en s'époussetant pour la forme.

-Pas Gryffondor, hein?

-Pff... Bon on fait quoi, on attend Fearn.

-Non, je suis là, répondit ce dernier. Pas mal du tout. Mais vous savez, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres...

-Hominum Revelio.

Mon sort ne révéla aucune présence intruse.

-Non, il ne peut en avoir d'autres.

-OK. Alors maintenant, mettez vos cours en pratique. Libérez le gosse et faites le parler. Je veux savoir ce qu'était leur mission...

Je jetai un Incarcerem sur le pétrifié, puis le libérai du premier sort. Il me fusilla du regard et je dus me retenir pour ne pas craquée. En maintenant son Incarcerem, je laissai consciemment à Malefoy, la partie torture.

-T'as entendu la question, non? Alors réponds!

-Jamais.

Il se contorsionna après qu'un éclair bleu l'ait eu frappée de plein fouet. Un Doloris. Malefoy releva son sort et reposa la question.

-Allez-vous faire foutre!

Il se reçu un second sort qui le fit hurler. Puis, dans son calvaire, je le vis ouvrir les yeux. Une seconde. Il les referma ainsi et serra les dents. Son regard s'était tourné vers un point derrière moi. Il avait vu quelque chose qui avait fait changer l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je tournai la tête, tout doucement et laissai mes yeux vagabonder derrière moi. Je vis une feuille bougé alors que le vent ne souffla pas. Un animal peut-être. Je vis toute la branche bougée encore. Une forme commença à se dessiner. Trop grand pour un oiseau. Je fus suffisamment convaincue, pour tenter ma chance. Au pire, j'aurais juste honte mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un et que je ne faisais rien, je risquais pire. Mon résonnement se fit bien plus rapide dans ma tête, et je suivis mon impulsivité en me retournant d'u'n coup face à l'arbre suspect.

-Stupéfix, criai-je en visant une branche haute dans un arbre.

Une masse raide chuta alors et je lançai, comme un réflexe, un Levicorpus. J'amenai le prisonnier jusqu'à nous et le déposai au sol. Malefoy avait arrêté son traitement et je vis les derniers espoirs du gamin désormais oubliés. Il était défait, anéantis et son courage qui ne tenait qu'à l'homme à mes pieds, s'était envolé. Je pointai alors ma baguette sur lui et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux; Peut-être que la peur le ferait parler maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune porte de sortie.

-Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de répondre à nos questions, dis-je de ma voix la plus doucereuse.

J'oubliais ma pitié pour ces trois hommes, ma haine pour les Mangemorts de faire ce genre de mission, pour moi d'en faire partie. J'oubliais mes valeurs, mes sentiments. Je chassais. L'espace d'un instant, quand j'avais vu l'éclair dans ses yeux, quand j'avais ressentie la présence, quand j'avais lancé mon sort, je m'étais sentie autrement. Pas bien, pas mieux. Non, je m'étais sentie comme un animal. Et lorsque les animaux chassent, ils ne prennent pas leurs proies en considérations. L'espace d'un instant je ne m'étais plus sentie humaine. Et ce sentiment me terrifia au point que je me reculai doucement pour reprendre mon souffle. Comme dans les cachots… Je me tournai vers Fearn qui m'adressait un sourire satisfait et Malefoy qui gardait son impassibilité. Malefoy. Ressentait-il, lui aussi, cette sensation? Ce sentiment grisant de supériorité? Pouvait-il me comprendre? Il détacha son regard du mien et fixa le prisonnier.

-Bon, intervint Fearn. Si c'est comme ça on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Vous allez faire un exemple sur un de ces deux-là, pour faire parler ce gosse.

-Non! Je vous dirais tout.

-C'est trop tard, bon vous tuez ou pas?

-Non, non, non. Je vous en supplie. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez. Tout!

Fearn leva sa baguette et abattit l'homme qui s'était évanoui. D'un rayon vert, il le tua. Sans raison. Le gosse allait parler. Il allait parler, putain!

-Non! sanglota-t-il en se tournant vers le cadavre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à parler tout à l'heure. On a failli se faire avoir par celui-là (il poussa ma victime du pied). On ne défit pas les volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sale morveux.

Le gosse pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et finis par avouer, après quelques tortures encore inutiles, qu'ils étaient en mission "informatives". L'homme stupéfixié était en fait un traître à notre camp qui aidait l'Ordre. N'étant qu'un sous gradé, sa trahison ne posait pas trop de problème. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle serait pardonné. Lorsqu'il eut délivré toutes ses informations, Fearn l'assomma et nous fit transplaner.

-Bon, allez ranger tout ça et vous avez quartier libre. A demain les jeune.

Puis il partit avec nos victimes, les emmenant visiblement aux cachots. Du sadisme. Des putains de sadiques de MERDES! Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la remise et y hottai ce déguisement que je détestais. J'arrachai le masque de mon visage, arrachant par la même occasion cette partie de moi qui m'effrayais. Une fois libérée de la tangibilité de mon état de Mangemort, je m'aperçus que Malefoy m'avais suivis. Il me regarda intensément, réfléchissant.

-Tu sais, Elixir, quitte à être Mangemort autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Etre Mangemort c'est autant physique que psychologique.

-Et alors. Tu voudrais que je me persuade que c'est bien?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai que c'est facile de suivre un chemin tout tracé en fermant les yeux.

-Ecoutes, ce chemin tu l'as choisi. T'aurais pu dire non, aller dans l'Ordre ou encore fuir tout simplement. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es venue ici et tu es devenue une Mangemort. Tu as tes raisons qui ne me regardent surement pas, mais quitte à être ici, autant ne pas trop en souffrir.

Je le fusillai du regard. Pourquoi Malefoy avait cette habitude de me rappeler ces choses que je voulais à tout prix oublié. Ces petites lacunes dans ma vie. Hypocrite. Oui, moi qui détestais l'hypocrisie, ma vie ne pouvait qu'être qualifiée ainsi. Je me leurrais derrière mes croyances, me répétant que j'avais raison mais que c'était comme ça. Que j'étais une Mangemort. Une fausse Mangemort. Point.

-Et toi Malefoy? Comme tu fais? Tu y crois vraiment? Tu es d'accord avec eux? Quand tu traitais Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe, le pensais-tu réellement? Voulais-tu la voir mourir devant toi?

Il ne me répondit pas. Son regard me fuis.

-S'il te plait, Malefoy. Apprend moi.

-Quoi?

-A se leurrer. A se mentir à soi-même pour se persuader que c'est bien.

Il posa une main douce sur ma joue et approcha nos visages.

-Il n'y a pas de solution miracle. N'aie pas peur de ce qui t'as poussé à trouver l'homme tout à l'heure, ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Considère-les comme du gibier et considère tes cours comme une chasse. Je t'aiderais.

Et il colla nos lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche et y glissai ma langue, recherchant la sienne. Nous n'avions plus d'excuse. Aucune douleur, aucune substance ne régissait notre jugement. Nous n'étions contraints que par notre désir. Et nous le laissions nous guider, savourant les sensations. C'était déroutant, mais tellement puissant. Je me sentis soulevée et enroulais mes hanches autour de sa taille alors qu'il me posait sur une table. Mes mains s'aventurèrent sous sa chemise alors que les siennes caressaient mes reins et que sa bouche dévorait mon cou. C'était magique. Malefoy me faisait vivre un moment magique. Mais, comme un coup du destin, nous ne pûmes allez plus loin.

* * *

_Bon je vais être gentille: il ne se passe pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'est juste Voldemort qui l'appelle. J'ai coupé ainsi par commodité donc je vous dois bien de ne pas vous laissé dans l'attente. A demain^^_


	25. Chapter 24- Prise de conscience

_Lectrice : Merci, tu t'es bien exprimée rassure toi. Les review font toujours plaisir et je te remercie de continuer malgré le décalage entre nos réponses._

_Kira-Adams : Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre… Merci pour ta review._

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 24- Prise de conscience:**

Ma marque me brula, me faisant gémir de douleur. Il s'arrêta mais ne me lâcha pas. Je regardais mon bras pour me donner une contenance et vit le serpent se mouvoir sur mon poignet. Mon corps se mit à trembler d'anticipation. Un violent froid s'empara de moi. Des larmes incandescentes brulèrent mes yeux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un cri qui ne se prononça pas. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de mes séances avec lui. C'était comme si peu à peu, l'illusion qui m'aidait à tenir se fendillait. Comme si j'étais dans un équilibre précaire qui se rappelait sans cesse à moi, m'obligeant à choisir de quel côté sauter. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, on doit sauter. Mais je n'étais pas prête. Non, pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus.

-Je ne veux pas y aller..., murmurai-je en cachant mon visage dans son cou.

Oui, j'avais peur et je le montrais. Je demandais de l'aide par sa simple présence. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, un peu plus un peu moins...

-Viens après.

-Pourquoi?

-Viens, c'est tout.

Et il partit, cachant son impuissance. Je devais y aller moi aussi. Après tout, on ne fait pas attendre le Maître. Ce fut pire que tout. J'avais conscience de tout. L'échappatoire que mon cerveau m'offrait avant avait disparu. Pourquoi? Etait-ce à cause de la prise de conscience que Malefoy m'avais imposé? Etait-ce le temps? Je n'en savais rien. Je sentais les doigts de Scott courir sur ma peau mais je savais que ce n'étais pas lui. J'étais là, consciente, ressentant la douleur avec plus d'acuité. Je sentis la brulure de ses yeux, la rudesse de ses caresses. Je le sentis me retourner et s'enfoncer de nouveau en moi. Je vis dans son regard, qu'il ne prenait pas son plaisir dans l'acte mais dans la dévastation intérieur qu'il me faisait subir. Et je hurlai, je suppliai. Avant je subissais, je m'évadais mais désormais je devais l'affronter. Il atteint le paroxysme du plaisir en moi et se retira enfin.

-Tu as compris, dit-il avec un sourire des plus sadiques et une victoire peinte sur son visage. Tu as compris tous les enjeux que tu devras subir à cause de ce pacte. Tu vas en devenir folle. C'est bien, très bien, tu n'en souffriras que plus. Je vais devoir m'absenter bientôt, nous nous reverrons certainement avant ta rentrée.

Je me relevai, me rhabillai et partis me réfugier près de Malefoy. Deux choses restaient en moi. D'abord, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais pu être conne d'accepter ce pacte. J'aurais pu me défendre moi-même des Mangemorts, mais non, il avait fallu que j'accepte pendant un moment de faiblesse. Je m'en voulais comme pas possible pour ma stupidité. Je lui en voulais à lui pour me faire ça. Au milieu de tout ça, une sorte d'éclaircie me promettait quelques jours de répits. Il m'avait dit partir. Pour combien de temps? Quand? J'avais hâte. Hâte de ne pas avoir à vivre une journée en redoutant le soir, maudissant la course du soleil dans un ciel trop noir. Hâte de ne pas avoir à me dire à chaque pas que quelque part, trop proche, il était là. J'avais hâte qui partes et je me foutais bien des raisons qui le faisaient partir. Mais l'état second dans lequel il m'avait plongé avait toujours possession de mon corps fragile. Je marchais doucement par peur de tomber, alors que j'aurais voulu courir. J'entrai sans même toquée. Mon état devait vraiment être pitoyable. Il s'approcha doucement et me pris la main. Il me conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Nous nous déshabillâmes et nous glissâmes sous le jet puissant, sans un mot. Il se colla contre mon dos et me lava, faisant partir les restes de sensations que ce monstre avait imprimées sur ma peau. Le savon piquait mes plaies, les purifiants. Malefoy embrassa mes bleus et mes hématomes. Il me débarrassa de tout ça. Il me serra contre lui.

-Il part. Bientôt.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ca fait six jours qu'on est là. Dans six jours c'est la nouvelle année et trois après on rentre à Poudlard.

-Neuf jours. On voit l'élite pour la nouvelle année?

Il haussa les épaules. Nous finîmes par sortir et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au lit comme si c'était là chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi, sans agressivité. Nus l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant du regard. Je cherchais moi-même le contact de ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas de douceur, pas de mots, ça faisait trop mal. Je voulais du désir, de la passion. Le reste, on avisera après. Je le voulais en moi pour me faire oublier une autre possession indésirée. Je voulais qu'il soigne mon corps souillé à défauts de pouvoir aider mon cœur. Toute la nuit, je savourais les sensations qu'il m'offrait, la douceur de sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres... Je me perdais volontairement au fond de ses bras. J'y étais bien...

Il vint une dernière fois en moi et me fit atteindre le septième ciel. Après le choc du plaisir passé, il s'écroula à côté de moi. Pendant un moment, nous ne dîmes rien, nous contentant de nous regarder comme avant que tout ne commence. Nous dévorant du regard, rendant quelque chose d'aussi anodin d'une insupportable indécence. Puis, épuisée, je me nichai dans ses bras sans vraiment me contrôler. Je le sentis se tendre et finalement me serrer contre lui aussi.

Le réveil, lui, fut plus dur. Imaginez-vous, vous réveillant après une phase post traumatique, dans les bras de la personne que vous détestiez le plus au monde et qui commence à devenir plus. Imaginez qu'une partie de votre cerveau use toute sa force pour ne pas retomber dans un état d'hébétement total alors qu'une autre se rend compte de la scène dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Essayez d'imaginer ses bras chauds et réconfortants autour de vous, formant comme une protection. Imaginez son ventre plat et musclé qui caresse régulièrement votre dos à la mesure de ses respirations. Son souffle dans votre cou...

-AHHH!

Je m'extirpai du lit et me relevai, regardant le blond se réveiller. Il émergea en grimaçant et ouvrit les yeux. Mes souvenirs de la veille revinrent. Plus d'excuses cette fois. Je l'avais délibérément fait. Chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque secondes je l'avais contrôlé. Et j'avais aimé ça. Il se releva et s'approcha, à genoux se collant presque à moi. Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et cachai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me serra contre lui se cachant dans mes cheveux.

-On a un cours avec Fearn, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me séparai de lui et allai dans ma chambre sans me retourner. Je pris une douche, me préparai et rejoint, notre professeur pour un cours plus calme que la veille. Simplement quelques nouveaux sorts. Après quatre heures d'exercice harassants, nous fumes libérés. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre quand je m'arrêtais. Là-bas... Non, ce n'était pas possible. La même carrure, les mêmes cheveux. J'eus un doute et m'arrêtai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Attends deux secondes.

Le Mangemort se retourna et je vis son visage. C'était lui, aucun doute. C'était bien l'enfoiré qui m'avais violé le premier soir. Je vis rouge.

-On se voit tout à l'heure.

Malefoy n'insista pas et partit. Moi, je filai doucement le Mangemort et attendit de me trouver dans un couloir désert. Là, je le pétrifiai d'un informulé. Je l'emmenai dans une pièce vide et l'attachai à une chaise, complétement. J'écoutai seulement mes instinct, concentrée. Oh, il allait le payer. D'un sort, je suspendis une lame au-dessus de son membre calme.

-Enervatum.

- Relâche-moi espèce de...

-BlocLangue. On ne parle pas comme ça voyons. J'ai un petit jeu pour toi. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. C'est assez simple en fait. Tu bandes: je lâche ce joli couteau et devine ce que ça va trancher.

Le regard paniqué qu'il me lança me prouva qu'il avait compris. Oui, il allait payer. Je passais derrière lui et lui caressai le torse d'une main voluptueuse. Je me replaçai dans son champ de vision et changeai mes vêtements en quelque chose de plus osé. Il tenta de fermer les yeux mais je lui en empêchais d'un autre sort. Je commençai à me trémousser, me caresser, tout faire pour l'exciter sans le toucher, gardant ma baguette en main. Il lâcha un sanglot et je pus voir que j'avais réussi. La lame tomba droit, ne fendant pas que l'air. Il hurla mais le BlocLangue ne lui permis pas de produire le moindre son. Le sang coulait abondamment. Je pointai ma baguette sur ce qu'il lui restait et perçai les deux boules de chairs qui se vidèrent à leurs tours en une harmonie de rouge et de blanc. Il trembla, pleura, et se vida de son sang sous mon regard avide de sa douleur. Oui, il payait. Ma Marque me brula, me ramenant à la réalité. Lorsque je pris sérieusement conscience des évènements, je ne regrettais rien. Je l'achevai et partit voir le Maître, surement pour payer mon crime. Non, mon crime était encore inconnu. Je toquai et la porte s'ouvrit. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, préparant des plans de guerre certainement. J'aperçus un symbole composé d'un triangle, d'un rond et d'un segment mais ne le reconnaissant pas, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

-Je pars demain, et revient dans trois jours.

-Bien Maître.

-Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis et avant qu'il ait pu prendre la potion, je l'entendis grommeler.

-Mangemorts incapables...

L'un deux déboula dans la pièce et j'ouvris les yeux.

-Un mort! On a trouvé un mort Maître, c'est peut-être un traitre.

Donc, ils ne savaient pas qui c'étaient...

-C'est moi, déclarai-je simplement.

Le Mangemort me regarda d'un air horrifié alors que Voldemort était plutôt calculateur.

-Donne-moi ta baguette.

Je la lui tendis.

-Comment est-il mort?

-Hémoragie...

-Je lui ai découpé un membre.

Voldemort vérifia le sort, et vit que c'était un de percement. Il me rendit la baguette et se tourna vers son Mangemort qui semblait sur le point de vomir

-Débarrasse toi du corps et prévient sa famille.

-Dois-je dire que c'est elle?

-Angelina?

-Comme vous voulez Maître.

-Dis-le. Disparait maintenant.

Et le Mangemort s'enfuit.

-Tu as tué un de mes Mangemort?

Je m'attendais à recevoir un Doloris, à être torturée mais rien ne vint.

-Pourquoi?

-Il m'avait contrariée.

-C'est bien, Angelina.

Je me retins de le fusiller du regard. Je ne l'avais pas tué pour prouver quoi que ce soit. C'était un pur besoin de vengeance.

-C'était lui qui m'avais violé le premier soir, rectifiai-je.

-Vengeance donc. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

Il avala la potion et pendant deux heures, je me mis à imaginer lui faire subir les mêmes tortures qu'à son Mangemort. Non pire. Là, personne ne me couperais en plein travail. Il souffrirait encore plus... C'est ainsi que je tins. Je laissais la haine m'habiter. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, je partis voir Malefoy. Il m'ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant? demandai-je.

-Un simple Plan Cul nous permettrait de régler nos problèmes relationnels et nos désirs. C'est tout bénef. Et on ne risque pas de tomber amoureux.

-Ah, non, ça pas de problème.

On se sourit, arrogants, comme avant. Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens...

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le symbole qu'Angie a vu est bien sur les reliques de la mort. Je ne sais pas si j'en reparlerais mais ça fait partit de l'histoire donc je voulais y caller. Voilà, merci, et review ?_


	26. Chapter 25- Nouvelle année

_Je suis désolée mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire et j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas. J'essayerais de poster le plus ponctuellement possible mais je vais certainement devoir ralentir mon postage. Désolée d'avance._

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 25- Nouvelle année:**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'an. Le dernier de l'année. Moi et Malefoy, avions eu la permission de sortir voir l'élite. Sortir. Dehors. Enfin quitter cette prison. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas nommer ce bâtiment autrement. De mon point de vue, de celui de tous ceux pourrissant dans les cachots et de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas là par choix.  
Avant de partir, le Maître nous offrit un cadeau. Nos propres vêtements de Mangemorts. Une cape noir à nos tailles et des masques sur-mesure. Fin et élégant. Tellement trompeur... Celui de Malefoy était de la même couleur que ses yeux. Un gris-bleu magnifique percé de dessins artistiques époustouflants. Il l'essaya et le Masque emboita parfaitement son visage fin. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles et sa bouche se cachait derrière des trous nécessaires à sa survie. Je regardai ensuite mon Masque. Blanc. D'un blanc immaculé, tranchant avec mes yeux noirs. Quelques saphirs se promenaient sur les dessins tout aussi beaux que ceux du masque de Malefoy. Il était juste magnifique. Je le mis et me regardai dans la glace. Mais qui étais-je? Étais-je réellement cette fille derrière ce masque ? L'ironie me fit sourire et je découvris, presque avec plaisir, que personne n'avais pu voir ma réaction. J'étais à l'abri derrière mon masque. Comme toujours.

-Bon, vous êtes beau, c'est bon. Maintenant prenez-y et ramenez y dans vos chambre. Ensuite vous pourrez partir, nous déclara Fearn.

Nous obéîmes et fuîmes le plus vite que nous le pûmes. Nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous dans un lieu connu de Blaise et Malefoy. Donc, je le laissai m'emmener. Nous avions décidés de taire l'ambigüité de notre relation. Personne ne pourrait le voir de toute façon, parce que rien n'avait changés entre nous. Nous nous comportions toujours aussi détestablement l'un envers l'autre, nous envoyant des piques et tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur. Mais quand l'enfer qui nous oppressait se faisait trop dur à supporter, on s'envoyait en l'air. Ce qui revenait à dire souvent, en fait. J'avais eu trois jours de repos, où personne ne tenta quoi que ce soit malgré l'absence du Maître. J'avais suivis les cours de Fearn et tenter de toujours bouger pour ne pas trop ruminé. Mais les cauchemars n'avaient jamais cessés. Et la nuit, mes démons revenaient me hanter, accompagnés de mes doutes et de mes peurs. Puis, Voldemort revint et ses tortures reprirent. Je continuai à sombrer, Malefoy aussi d'ailleurs. Ensemble, si l'on peut dire.  
Nous arrivâmes les derniers, pour une fois. Nous fumes accueillit par des cris de joies et des embrassades. Lorsque l'effusion des retrouvailles fut terminée, je pus enfin découvrir l'endroit dans lequel on se trouvait. Nous étions sur une montagne, au bord du précipice et à l'aube de la forêt. Le ciel était étoilé et la lune brillait de toute sa rondeur. La nuit des Loups-Garous. Le paysage qui s'offrait à ma vue était époustouflant. La mer s'étendait à nos pieds, et le rivage s'illuminait. La nuit bordait de son drap sombre ce coin de paradis, ne le rendant pas effrayant pour autant. Des insectes de nuits illuminaient le ciel par endroit ou se reflétaient sur l'étendue bleutée penchant pour le noir. Mais le plus magnifique était sans aucun doute cet effet de miroir que produisait l'eau. Chaque étoile se noyait en elle, en se noyant dans le ciel. La lune tombait sur les vagues, bougeant et se cassant au gré du vent. Comme dernière beauté, une neige fine tombait doucement. De minuscules flocons d'un blanc pur, contrastant avec les couleurs sombres. Magnifique. Je me tournai vers eux en suite. J'observais chaque visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Car il m'avait manqués. Tous. Mes compagnons de galère. Bientôt, bien trop tôt, on nous convoqueras tous au Manoir Malefoy pour nous envoyer dans le monde. Peut-être attendront-ils la fin de l'année. Nous nous assîmes au bord du précipice, savourant la sensation de contrôle, d'avoir le monde à nos pieds. De pouvoir tout faire et être n'importe qui. Des bouteilles circulèrent mais Blaise, assis à côté de moi, se fit entendre.

-Aujourd'hui, on ne se bourre pas, ok?

-Ouais on en a profité à Noël de toute façon!

Presque tout le monde se mit à rougir face à la remarque de Millicent. C'est vrai que certains couples pour le moins étranges avaient dû se réveiller surpris. Moi la première. Millicent ria et Rookwood aussi. Ils se tenaient par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés.

-Depuis combien de temps vous être ensemble?

-Pas très longtemps.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et son regard commença à fuir le mien.

-Pourquoi t'es mal à l'aise?

-C'est que...

-Elle a honte de te le dire, mais c'est en partit grâce à toi. A ce qui t'es arrivé.

-La mort de Scott ?

Il me regarda bizarrement et finit par acquiescer.

-C'est bien, au contraire. Je suis contente pour vous.

Les discussions commencèrent à se déclencher naturellement, sans tabous et sans limites.

-Et si on faisait un jeu?

-Non, j'en ai marre de vous jeux, ça finit toujours mal.

"Ça finit toujours avec Malefoy plutôt..."

-Ce jeu-là va te plaire, Angie. Chacun son tour, on dit ce qu'on aurait aimé devenir si on avait eu une vie normale. Pas de préjugés, juste pour le fun.

Après quelques échanges de regards, tout le monde acquiesça. Nous fîmes donc dans l'ordre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'extrémité gauche, vers Dolohov. Les yeux fixés dans le vide, pensif, il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Malgré sa carrure d'athlète et son air grognon, à cet instant précis on aurait dit qu'il voulait se faire le plus petit possible, qu'il était perdu.

-Au niveau du métier, j'aurais aimé faire garde du corps. Mon corps me le permettant, c'était comme une évidence. Pouvoir profiter de ma réputation et de mon allure pour aider les autres. Les secourir. Et, j'aurais aimé avoir une vraie famille aussi.

Tout le monde le regardait différemment. Certain attendri, d'autre choqué, d'autre taquin. Chacun avec son expression propre mais ce qui était sur c'était qu'elles avaient toutes changées. Et elle changerait encore quatorze fois...

-Ah ça, l'idée d'avoir une vraie famille, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord...

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun y alla de sa petite phrase pour taquiner ou encourager Coll. En passant du 'Ton corps doit te permettre beaucoup de choses' de Daphné au 'Enfin un garde du corps qu'en a l'air d'un!' de Blaise en passant par le 'tellement original, espèce d'armoire à glace' de Yaxley à peine cynique.

-Oh ta gueule, toi. D'ailleurs, c'est ton tour!

-Pff. Bon bah, j'aurais aimé être précepteur. Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi, bande de curieux!

Nous éclatâmes de rire, plus pour son attitude défensive que pour son choix.

-Précepteur? Pourquoi? Il s'est passé des trucs avec le tien?

-Tu ferais trop peur au gamin avec ta tête de fou furieux!

-Tu sais qu'être précepteur, ce n'est pas apprendre le Doloris, hein. C'est supporter les caprices des gosses, leur expliquer dix-milles fois la même chose. Et les sorts sont interdits, légalement.

-Vos gueules! Je veux être l'inverse de ce qu'on a été avec moi! J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur apprendre autre chose que ce que mes parents m'ont appris. J'aime bien les gosses. Leurs regards sont encore si naïfs, indulgents. Petits, on est encore à l'abri des préjugés.

Un moment de silence passa et on put voir pour la première fois, Tyron gêné.

-Allez Macnair.

-Vous vous moquez, je vous Avada Kedavrise, clair?

-Du calme, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on se moque de toi...

-Bah si justement. Je... j'aurais aimé... enfin dans un autre contexte. Bon, j'ai une passion pour les animaux et j'aurai voulu entrer dans le service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Un silence suivit sa tirade. Puis tout le monde rit. Macnair nous fusillait de regard, cramoisi. L'ironie était telle que certain faillir tomber de la montagne, et durent s'éloigner du précipice pour retrouver leur calme. Le père de Drew était bourreau au service du ministère. Lui tuait des animaux, et son fils se passionnait pour eux. Une fois tous calmés, nous reprîmes nos places.

-Bon bah à moi, finit par dire Rookwood. J'aurai aimé intégrer le Département de justice magique du ministère. Soit comme juge, soit comme avocat.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchie, commença Millicent. Mon métier de rêve aurait été d'être mannequin mais c'est un peu trop cliché… Donc je dirais, un emploi haut placé au ministère.

-Et pour la côté famille ? demanda son petit ami.

-On a encore le temps pour penser à faire des gosses, non ?

Tout le monde rit alors que Nick souriait inexplicablement.

-Tu me projette dans ton avenir ?

Les rires redoublèrent alors que Millicent virai au cramoisi, honteuse de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

-Bon, j'ai légèrement pitié toi ma belle, donc je vais changer de sujet, annonça Daphné. J'aurais aimé être journaliste.

-Pour les potions à la Skeeter?

-Non, j'aime informer les gens. Disons juste que je trouve qu'on nous cache beaucoup de choses. Au vu des faits actuels, c'est le Chicaneur qui dit plus la vérité. Il ne cache rien de la Guerre, enfin, avant. Maintenant qu'on a sa fille...

-Loufoca Lovegood est au manoir Malefoy?! Pardon reprend Daphné.

-Donc en fait, je voudrais rétablir la vérité. Mais bien sûr, toutes cette discussion n'est qu'hypothétique...

-Bien sûr... Pansy?

-Médicomage. Pas besoin d'expliquer je pense. Soigner des gens, sauver des vies... J'aurais aimé... Quand on est médicomage, on est important pour les autres. On est respectés, on nous demande de l'aide, on sert à quelque chose. J'aimerais les regards des gens changent quand ils se posent sur moi. Que je ne sois pas que la salope de service… Je sais que c'est une réputation que je me suis donnée, mais je ne penserais pas que ce serais dur…

-Ici, personne ne te prend pour une salope, Pansy, dis Drago d'un ton incroyablement doux.

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête.

-Et si quelqu'un te disait quoi que ce soit qui te fasse de la peine, maintenant tu as quatorze potes qui s'occuperont de son cas. Moi le premier, affirma Blaise.

Pansy à côté de moi, pris une jolie couleur rose qu'elle eut énormément de mal à dissimuler. C'était à mon tour de sauver la mise à une amie en détresse.

-Comme Millicent, je n'ai jamais envisagé l'avenir sans toute cette merde. J'en ai rêvé mais je n'ai jamais choisie comment aurait été ma vie. J'ai toujours été assez impressionnée par le Département des Mystères au Ministère donc je pense que je serais devenue Langue-de-Plomb. Mais je n'en suis pas sure. Faut du temps pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais du tac au tac je choisirai ça. Et j'aurais épousée quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé. Et quand j'aurais eu réalisé tous mes rêves, je serais allé voir ma mère et je lui aurai dit tout ce que je pense d'elle, à quel point j'aurais été heureuse et à quel point elle ne le sera jamais.

-Si tes parents mourraient pendant la Guerre, ça te ferait quoi ?

-Rien. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne comprendront pas. Quand on voit une famille comme les Malefoy par exemple, on se dit qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre eux, mais Malefoy sais que ses parents l'aiment ils les aiment aussi. Ils n'expriment par leurs sentiments, ma mère n'en a aucun et mon père n'est qu'un lâche.

Plus personne n'osa parler et je me sentis mal à l'aise d'avoir fait naître une telle tension.

-Enfin bref, j'aurai tout fais pour être heureuse et c'est aussi ce que je fais maintenant. Finalement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences… A toi Blaise.

« Blaise, détend l'atmosphère, s'il te plait »

-Potionniste connu de tous pour ses talents pour les poisons...

Tout le monde rit devant son air pompeux. Merci, Blaise…

-Non mais c'est sérieux. Et puis, avoir un jour ou l'autre les couilles de me mettre avec la fille que j'aime.

Personne ne fit attention à sa phrase à double sens. Moi si. Blaise était amoureux. Il faudrait qu'on parle! A Malefoy.

-Moi, j'aurai certainement hésité entre potionniste avec Blaise ou Langue de Plomb. Oui, je sais, comme Elixir, mais moi ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Mais je t'emmerde Malefoy.

-Oui, tu m'emmerdes Elixir.

-Espèce de…

-Ok, c'est bon, nous coupa Blaise. On sait tout ça. A toi Théo.

-Professeur.

-Où?

-C'est pas un peu pareil que Tyron?

-Alors, je ne sais pas où. Ensuite non c'est différent de Yaxley, tu réfléchis des fois, Blaise?

Théodore sourit alors que Blaise faisait comme s'il était vêxé.

-Médicomage, comme Parkinson.

-Pour les mêmes raisons?

-Oui. C'est toujours plus facile de guérir les autres que de s'occuper de ses propres blessures... Si j'avais pu, je me serais spécialisé pour les enfants.

-Ah, toi aussi? Vous avez quoi avec les gosses?

- Tais-toi Travers, à ton tour.

- Je n'aime pas rester en place, donc j'aurai certainement opté pour une carrière à Gringotts par exemple.

-T'aurais pas pu supporter ces gobelins!

-A vous les jumelles. Vous avez choisi le même métier je suppose, lança Blaise.

-Ah bon, tu supposes toi?

-Mais merde vous avez quoi avec moi?! Si même les jumelles s'y mettent.

-Quel comédien Zabini. Bon, on aurait essayées d'être tireuses d'élite de baguettes magiques.

-J'ai jamais compris la différence entre ça et Aurors.

-Auror c'est contre les mages noirs. Tireur c'est contre les criminels. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous auriez choisi celui-là? Demanda Théodore

-Mister-je-sais-tout, marmonna Blaise.

-Allez Zabini, fait pas la tête.

-On se voyait mal se battre contre les mages noirs...

-La question était : Si on n'avait eu une vie normale. Oubliés la Guerre, vos familles, vos obligations. Quel aurait été votre rêve.

-Tireuse.

-Auror.

Elles avaient répondue en même temps et se regardait maintenant d'un air choqué alors que tout le monde riait.

-Et oui, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jumelles que vous êtes identiques jusqu'à vos rêves...

-D'ailleurs, comment on fait pour vous reconnaître?

-La forme de nos bouches.

-Comment ça?

-Les lèvres d'Hestia sont plus fines que les miennes et elle a tendance à les pincer.

-Et celle de Flora sont plus ronde.

Nous nous tûmes un moment après tous ces aveux, cette ouverture de l'âme que nous nous étions offert. Tout le monde était calme, serein et gardait les yeux fixer sur l'horizon. Rêvant certainement qu'il soit plus clément. Quinze adolescents, assis au bord d'un précipice, se laissant aller, se découvrant, souriant doucement. Deux mains liées par un amour prêt à combattre. Deux paires d'yeux qui se retenaient de se trouver, délaissant le paysage à celui qui se reflétaient dans les iris qu'ils reniaient d'aimer. Deux cœurs qui battaient l'un pour l'autre mais qui l'ignoraient encore, aveuglés par un trop grand égo et par un trop plein de douleur. Quinze avenirs liés, qui n'étaient que noirceur et haine. Quinze individus différents, qui se liaient enfin par des sentiments qu'ils leur étaient avant inconnu. Qui apprenait ensemble, quitte à chuter...

-Et les gars, ça y est, c'est la nouvelle année.

Des cris retentirent comme une folle euphorie, bercée par ce moment de douceur partagée. Nous restâmes à cet endroit un long moment, puis finîmes par nous lever. Nous nous prîmes tous dans les bras, nous serrant maladroitement dans un grand cercle.

-Et que l'année prochaine, quand on se réunira tous ensemble, la Guerre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

-Ouais!

Après quelques minutes d'au revoir chaleureux, nous retournâmes dans le froid glacial et impassible de la vie sociale. Moi et Malefoy avancions côté à côté, dans ces grands couloirs impersonnels, qui nous faisait tant regretter notre coin de paradis que nous nous étions dorénavant approprié. Malefoy ouvris la porte de sa chambre et je le refermai derrière lui.

-Je suis épuisé, pas ce soir.

-Moi aussi, je ne suis pas une machine non plus...

Il me lança un sourire narquois et je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il se mettait à rire. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je voulais dormir avec lui. Cette attente me surpris tellement que je me mis à rougir. Je fuis son regard en réfléchissant à toute allure à quelle attitude adopté.

-Je peux faire quel...

-Je peux rester, demandai-je sans le regarder.

Un léger silence me répondit. Avant que je n'eus le temps de fuir, deux mains encerclèrent mon visage et le relevèrent au niveau de deux perles grises-bleues. Un léger sourire étira un coin de sa bouche et il m'embrassa chastement avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, il revint, seulement vêtu de son fameux pantalon ample.

-Met un tee-shirt, on est en hiver.

-Tu t'inquiètes? Et puis, d'habitude, je ne me rhabille pas.

-Pff...

Je partis m'isoler dans sa salle de bain et me déshabillais complétement. Il me connaissait de toute façon.

-Et c'est moi qui vais attraper froid?

-Ta gueule Malefoy.

J'ouvris sa penderie et me drapai dans un de ses tee-shirts. Lorsque je me retournais, je le vis me regarder étrangement.

-Ça te va bien.

-Merci.

Je me glissai sous la couette et m'allongeai en lui tournant le dos.

-Je trouve ça très mignon que tu mettes mes vêtements.

-Tu m'énerves.

La lumière s'éteignit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Ouais toi aussi.

Un moment passa, puis sans vraiment qu'on ne se rende compte, on se retrouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Simplement sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence. Lui...

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre, vous l'aurez vu, chaque personnage s'ouvre un peu plus. C'est un pas conséquent en comparaison d'avant. Le plus important est aussi la réaction d'Angel. A chaque fois qu'une personne passe, elle l'appelle par son prénom dans sa tête, ce qui change tout, de mon point de vue. Les mains liées sont Millicent et Nick. Les yeux c'est Pansy et Blaise. Les cœurs c'est Angel et Drago. _


	27. Chapter 26- Avancer

_Lectrice : Pas de problème, je n'allais pas vous laisser dans le flou deux fois de suite… Merci à toi de continuer à reviewer._

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 26- Avancer :**

Nous en étions finalement arrivés à ce dernier jour. Ce dernier jour d'enfer avant le retour à Poudlard. Présentement, nous étions en cours avec Fearn. Vers la fin.

-Bon, c'était vraiment très bien. Votre place dans l'élite ne m'étonne pas du tout. On peut dire que vous êtes prêt. Malefoy, tu te sens de leur apprendre tout ça?

-Oui, pour les victimes, je n'ai qu'à créer des illusions ou utiliser des mannequins animés.

-C'est ça et toi Angelina?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors je vais vous souhaiter de bons cours. On se revoit aux prochaines vacances de toute façon.

Il nous adressa son sourire sadique qui lui était propre et qui ressemblait étrangement à la promesse de retrouvaille animé. Il partit et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

-Tu veux aller dehors?

J'hochai la tête et le laissai me conduire dans son labyrinthe que la neige tintait d'un drap blanc. Nos pas se marquaient dans la neige, souillant de notre simple présence, cette pureté jetée dans un monde de débauche et de cruauté. Nous arrivâmes et nous assîmes sur le banc. Un jour de neige. Comme celui où Scott était mort. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que je ne pense à lui. Il me manquait au-delà de l'imaginable. J'avais envie de croire qu'on se reverrait le lendemain, mais ce que m'avais fait Voldemort m'avais brisée. Ça m'avais rendue folle, assez folle pour tomber dans les bras de Malefoy. J'avais l'impression de souiller sa mémoire mais qui pourrait me blâmer de rechercher le peu de réconfort qu'on m'offrait? La vérité c'est que j'avais essayé de devenir suffisamment dure pour ne plus m'attacher, après la mort de Scott. Mais j'avais craqué. Dans une Guerre comme celle-là, celle où on sera bientôt jeté, une main tendue reste un allié jusqu'à face un rayon vert. Et moi j'avais quatorze personnes avec qui j'allais en affronter des rayons verts. Et j'avais Malefoy. Notre relation me satisfaisait. C'était toujours lui, le sexe en plus. Notre façon de faire l'amour et de se baiser en même temps.

-Pourquoi t'as couché avec moi le soir où j'ai accepté le pacte avec Voldemort? Tu n'étais même pas au courant.

-Bah t'avais l'air bien décidé!

-T'es con ou bien? J'étais désespérée...

-Sympa pour moi. Bref, plus sérieusement? C'était juste du sexe, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Et j'étais moi aussi désespéré.

-Et maintenant, ça a de l'importance?

-Non. Disons que je serai mal sans mais que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, comme d'habitude. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble ou qu'il y avait des sentiments. On s'entraide juste, on se réconforte et on relâche la pression. Pour moi, rien a changé entre nous, seulement que je ne serais plus capable de détester comme avant.

-Donc tu ne m'aime pas mais tu ne me déteste pas. Et maintenant qu'on retourne à Poudlard demain, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Absolument rien. On continue comme ça. On reste naturel l'un envers l'autre et on profite de la seule chose que ces vacances nous ait offert. A moi de te poser une question. Si je mourrais, que ferais-tu?

-Pourquoi cette question? C'est complétement débile.

-Répond juste, honnêtement. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je... je te suivrai...

-Quoi?!

-Après ce que j'ai vécu avec Scott, sa disparition. Si tu devais mourir toi aussi, je ne tiendrais plus. C'est comme si chaque seconde je devais lutter pour respirer. Sans personne pour me faire chier, pour me rappeler mes raisons de vivre, à quoi ça me servirait de respirer?

-Tu ne l'as jamais oublié.

-Pas une seconde.

-Et pourtant, tu couches avec moi.

-Oui. C'est con, je m'en mordrais les doigts plus tard mais je le fais.

Il me sourit tendrement.

-Quoi?

-Tu reparles comme cette fille qui m'avait sauté dessus la veille des vacances. Celle qui voulait vivre. Pas comme celle qui voulais disparaître après la mort de Graiven.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus déjà, c'était toi. Ensuite, c'est parce qu'il me fallait du temps. Chose que je n'ai pas eu mais que tu m'as offert différemment. Hier, je... je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar.

-Je sais.

-Comment?! m'exclamai-je en rougissant.

-Tu bouges dans ton sommeil. Tu me réveille toujours quand tu fais un cauchemar. Et puis après tu te calmes et tu te rendors. Cette nuit, rien.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans mon sommeil.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Tu t'accroche à moi en gémissant. Alors je te serre dans mes bras, j'attends que ça passe et je me rendors.

-J'ai honte. Au moins, maintenant, il n'y aura plus ce problème.

-Comment ça?

-Bah, on couchera moins ensemble parce qu'on aura moins le temps, et on devra partir après pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ma Marque me brûla et je relevais ma Manche. Le serpent ondulait d'une grâce insolente sur mon bras. Des doigts frais vinrent se poser dessus et il prit mon poignet. Cette fraicheur me fit gémir de bonheur alors que mon sang perdait de son incandescence. Nous nous levâmes et il me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je m'accrochais à lui comme pour partir loin de tout ça, seuls, tous les deux. Je sentis un flocon plus chaud que les autres rouler le long de mon cou. Un seul. Il se détacha de moi, impassible et m'escorta jusqu'au Maître. Puis il partit. Le sillon de sa larme me piquait la peau, me rappelant de quel œil il s'était échappé.

-Angelina.

Ce n'était pas Scott, juste Voldemort. J'en avais presque moins peur.

-Maître.

-Une nouvelle mission sera incombée à l'élite et ce sera à toi de transmettre le message. Que sais-tu à propos de résistance?

-Certaines personnes fuient la Guerre et d'autres se dressent contre vous. Les Sangs-de-Bourbes, les traitres à leurs sangs et d'autres qui disent prôner la justice.

-Et qu'en penses-tu?

Qu'en pensai-je? Quelle bonne question. Question j'aurais aimé évitée! Car la réponse m'apparut rapidement: j'étais d'accord avec eux. Et au fond, je souhaitais que Potter, où qu'il fut, avance dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était trop borné, trop gentil, trop Gryffondor pour laisser tomber comme ça. Il était le seul espoir d'un monde en perdition. Et moi, du côté des Mangemorts, j'oscillai entre ce que je croyais et tout le reste.

-Leur réaction est naturelle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, es-tu d'accord avec eux ?

Je sentis quelque chose dans ma tête et je tentai de résister. Mais que pouvais-je contre Voldemort? La seule façon de mentir, était de croire à son mensonge "Je suis d'accord avec vous Maître". Je focalisai tout mon esprit, toutes mes pensées, sur ce qu'il me demandait de croire, priant pour que ça marche. Il finit par sortir de ma tête.

-Quoi que tu aies a cachée, je le découvrirais. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Voilà, la résistance s'est aussi établie à Poudlard. Des gosses ont disparu et je pense qu'ils doivent se cacher quelque part dans le château. Je voudrais que tu tiennes les autres au courant et que tu leur demande d'ouvrir l'œil. Ensuite, je veux que vous neutralisiez toutes formes de rébellion qui échapperait au corps enseignant. Continuez à vous entrainer et soyez prêts.

-Bien Maître.

Il retourna derrière son bureau et prit sa baguette, s'apprêtant à transplaner quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Il pointa une fiole qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrapai par réflexe.

-Au cas où il te manque trop...

-C'est... c'est du Polynectar?

- Avec un cheveu de ton ex. Uses-en à bon escient.

Puis il disparut. Je rangeai la fiole dans une de mes poches et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Je rangeai toutes mes affaires et les fit léviter jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy. Je posais ma malle dans un coin et partit le rejoindre. Il était installé dans son salon, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et le fit sursauter. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il me rattrapa.

-Abrutie!

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-Pourquoi t'es là, d'ailleurs?

-Il ne m'a rien fais. Il a juste dit que je devais faire passer un message à l'Ordre. Il pense que des gens se cachent peut-être au château, car des élèves ont disparus. Il faut qu'on fasse attention à ça. Ah et 'faut qu'on joue les gendarmes aussi. Tu m'écoutes?

Ses yeux étaient retournés dans les flammes et son esprit devait s'être envolé. Je me relevai mais il me maintint contre lui. Il me regarda, me défiant de m'enfuir.

-J'ai entendu. C'est bien.

-Ah bon?

-Qu'il ne t'a rien fais.

-Il... Il m'a offert quelque chose.

Je sortis la fiole contenant le liquide et le lui tendis. Il l'examina un moment en huma la fragrance et finit par me demander ce qu'elle contenait.

-Polynectar...

Son visage se ferma.

-Tu veux que j'en boive?

Je le regardais surprise, alors qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

-Pas maintenant bien sûr. Mais un jour. Tu voudras que j'en boive, que je devienne lui et que tu retrouves celui qu'il avait été? Pour ne pas garder un mauvais souvenir. Pour l'oub...

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire, le surprenant. Il répondit ardemment et nous dûmes nous décoller à cause du manque d'air. Mes mains était posée sur son visage, mes doigts s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Il était prêt à faire ça pour moi. A être doux, gentil, attentionné. A être quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour moi. Je me relevai, pris la potion et la jetai au feu sans aucun remord. J'observais alors sa réaction, qui se révéla être assez cocasse. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sous le choc et ses yeux semblaient avoir gonflés.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parce que jamais plus je ne salirais sa mémoire à cause d'un truc comme ça. Ce qu_'il _m'a fait, c'était _lui _pas Scott. Et... jamais je ne te demanderais ça.

-Je te suffis?

-Et moi, je te suffis?

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à parler de futilités qui nous faisait rire, reprenant les clichés traditionnels. "Ta couleur préférée?", "Ton plat préféré?", "L'animal de tes rêves?", "Ta matière préférée" et cetera. Le dernier repas avec les Malefoy arriva, et, c'est tendue que je le suivis. Lucius n'était pas là, il n'y avait que Narcissa. Un silence religieux accompagnait note table, chacun focalisé sur le contenu de son assiette. Le repas enfin terminé, nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

-Miss?

Je me retournai, intriguée. Elle fit signe à Malefoy de partir et il obéit sans poser de question. Il avait confiance en sa mère. Nous nous retrouvâmes seules, nous regardant dans les yeux, gênées. Puis elle me serra dans ses bras, avec la douceur d'une mère. J'eus d'abord un moment de surprise et finit par répondre à cette étreinte. Jamais ma mère ne m'avait serrée dans ses bras, et cette femme, à qui je n'avais jamais parler, brisait tous les codes pour m'offrir une étreinte. Nous nous relâchâmes et elle me caressa la joue du dos de sa main.

-Va rejoindre Drago, me murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le Manoir, sa prison permanente et à vie. De toute sa dignité, sa beauté froide et son impassibilité parfaite, cette femme m'avait montrée son cœur. Elle m'avait offert le peu d'amour que personne ne m'avais jamais témoignée. Je rejoins Malefoy, encore dans mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, me rendant compte à quel point elle devait l'aimer, son fils. A quel point ça devait être dur pour elle. En comprenant toute son impuissance.

-Rien.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes sans rechigner, passâmes sous la douche et nous préparâmes le plus vite que nous le pûmes. Nous fîmes léviter nos malles jusqu'à l'entrée où nous attendait Narcissa. Je me retournai une dernière fois, regardant avec haine ce Manoir abhorré. Puis nous transplanâmes. Le quai, le train... L'emplacement exact où s'était tenu son corps lors de son dernier soupir. Je tournai les yeux, me rappelant ma décision de la veille. Narcissa s'accrocha aux épaules de son fils, qui la dépassait autant qu'il me dépassait moi. Ils se chuchotèrent des mots que je ne voulus entendre, leur laissant un moment d'intimité. Pour Malefoy aussi ça devait être dur. Laisser sa mère dans ce genre d'endroit avec Lucius Malefoy comme seule protection. Quand on les voyait ainsi, on ne pouvait plus douter qu'ils avaient un cœur, qu'ils étaient humains. Qu'ils savaient aimer. Ils se lâchèrent et Narcissa se tourna vers moi. Elle se contenta d'un bref regard puis transplana. Nous retrouvâmes l'élite dans le train et c'est libérés, que nous prîmes le chemin de Poudlard. Là-bas aussi, l'horreur était omniprésente, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à chez nous. Poudlard sonnait comme un rêve enfin accessible. Cela seul, témoigne de l'horreur que nous ayons vécu. C'est ensemble que nous fuîmes cet aperçu de ce qui nous attendait. Ensemble que nous retrouvâmes les derniers soupçons, bafoués de ce qu'on aurait pu nommer notre enfance...


	28. Chapter 27- Une histoire de prénom

_Lectrice : Voldemort se fout de ses Mangemorts, alors si une prometteuse tue un sous-fifre, au pire il l'a félicites. L'hémorragie a été rapide surtout dans le sens qu'Angelina a été obligé de l'achever mais de là à dire qu'il n'a pas souffert. Je pense que ça doit faire mal, cette partie de l'anatomie, mais heureusement, je ne le saurais jamais… _

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 27- Une histoire de prénom:**

Poudlard. J'eus deux réactions très différentes. D'abord un soulagement de retrouver le seul endroit où je ne m'étais jamais senti chez moi, de revoir les élèves, de revoir l'élite. Les cours, les distractions. Sortir du Manoir Malefoy, des griffes de Voldemort... Mais ce qu'était le château se rappela vite en me brisant le cœur. Les élèves ne riaient plus, ne parlaient plus. Il n'y avait plus cette vie, cette chaleur que j'aurais voulu retrouver. Les voir, tous, ainsi robotisés, inexpressif et au bord de la dépression me rappela à quel point plus rien ne serait comme avant. Pour moi, il n'y avait maintenant plus d'endroit sûr, ni de coin de paradis sur lequel me reposer. Mais j'avais l'élite. Comme les premiers mois d'école nous nous étions bien entrainés, Malefoy relâcha la fréquence des cours. Dès le premier soir, nous étions tous d'attaque, décidés à bouger et ne pas devenir aussi amorphe que les autres. Nous passions énormément de temps à la cabane, fuyant le château et sa froideur. Cette petite cabane au milieu de la forêt interdite semblait être le seul endroit de chaleur à Poudlard. Dès que l'on poussait la porte, on se permettait un sourire, un rire. On se permettait d'être nous, dans cette bulle de protection. Malefoy tint rapidement sa promesse de nous apprendre la légilimencie et l'occlumencie et commença par le deuxième. Il organisa ce premier essaie comme le jour où il avait testé nos pouvoirs de magie sans baguette. Chacun son tour, nous passâmes devant lui. Personne n'était vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que Malefoy puisse lire nos pensées mais il nous promit de ne rien dévoiler et ajouta qu'on ne pourrait apprendre sans. Il commença par expliquer comment pratiquer puis, nous passâmes. Dresser des barrières mentales était dure, donc je m'entrainais le plus possible en attendant mon tour. Hors de question que qui que ce soit lise mes pensées. Surtout en voyant la tête que faisaient les autres après avoir essayé.

-Le pire, me murmura Pansy, c'est que tu revis tes souvenirs avec lui...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il voit?

-Tout! Dresser des barrières... il est marrant lui... A c'est à toi.

Je me mis devant lui, droite et sur la défensive. J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête et il lança son sort. Je fermai les yeux sous l'intrusion bien trop puissante, alors que j'essayais de ne pas échouer. Des flashs défilèrent devant moi. Devant lui surtout. Mon premier jour à Poudlard. La première fois que je lui avais parlé. La dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le soir où on m'avait apposé la Marque. Le visage de Malefoy lors de notre sixième année. Le premier soir de cette année, quand j'avais découvert les membres de l'élite. Un câlin avec Blaise. Moi, Pansy et Daphné chauffant Malefoy et riant de lui. Scott... L'Amortentia, les baisers, les caresses. Notre amour naissant. La neige. Sa mort. Mon viol, le désespoir intense qui m'avait oppressé à partir de ce moment. Voldemort se changeant en Scott. Et Malefoy. Souriant, riant, m'embrassant. Malefoy et notre haine passionnée. Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité mais qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Malefoy sortit de ma tête et je tombais à genoux.

-Je ne comprends pas! criai-je. _Il _a essayé le dernier jour des vacances et je l'ai bloqué! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi?!

-Parce que ce n'était pas un sort de Légilimencie. Le Maître a juste essayé de lire ton esprit, pas de voir tous tes souvenirs.

Je me relevai et retournai avec les autres, sans oser le regarder. Personne n'osait plus.

-Bon, je vais vous faire une faveur. Je laisse chacun d'entre vous essayer de percer mes défenses.

-Tu n'as pas peur?

Il sourit avec un air de défi à Pansy, comme pour lui montrer la futilité de sa question. S'il nous offrait une telle chance, c'est qu'il ne craignait rien. Malgré tout, fierté oblige, nous essayâmes. Tous. Pas un n'y arriva.  
Cette nuit-là, ils rentrèrent tous un par un et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, moi et Malefoy. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour que, dès que le dernier fut partit, nous nous sautâmes dessus. Nous nous embrassâmes en nous dirigeants vers la chambre rouge et ne la quittâmes pas. C'est épuisés que nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit une dernière fois.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille.

-Pourquoi? Personne ne viendra...

Il me serra contre lui et je ne dis plus rien. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Je m'endormis simplement dans ses bras, me rendant compte à quel point ils m'avaient manqués et que la discrétion ne nous obligerait pas à nous restreindre de ces nuits de calme.  
Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux et le vit encore endormi. Après avoir vérifié l'heure, je me permis quelques minutes pour émerger. Je l'observai, détaillant les traits de son visage, les courbes de ses lèvres, sa respiration calme et sereine. D'humeur câline, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

- Réveille-toi.

Je continuai mon traitement, passant sur son cou, sur sa mâchoire. Je sentis deux bras m'encercler la taille et il nous fit basculer pour que l'on soit tous les deux allongé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les plongea directement dans les miens. Il commença à me caresser le dos, me provoquant des frissons.

-Pas maintenant Malefoy, on a cours!

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par le mien.

-Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que t'appelle tous les membres de l'élite par leur prénom, sauf moi.

-Mais c'est parce que t'es Malefoy, cherche pas plus loin.

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on soit ami?

-On est plus qu'ami.

-On est juste un plan cul.

-Non, on est plus!

-Ah oui, on se déteste aussi!

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

-Tu vois, Malefoy, encore.

-Tu veux que j'appelle par ton prénom quand je t'insulte?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ami?

-Hein?! Non mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas. Et puis ça ne vient pas comme ça...

-Tu rougis!

-Non.

-Si.

Je me levai en l'insultant une nouvelle fois sous ses rires si doux. Comme j'aurais aimé rester au creux de ses bras.

-Tu veux qu'on soit ami? Ok. On aura qu'à trouver une façon de se rapprocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est pathétique...

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de la chambre et la découvrit presqu'aussi belle que celle de la chambre de _Drago._ Un frisson me parcourut. Non, décidemment, c'était trop bizarre. Restons-en au Malefoy... J'ouvris l'arrivée d'eau et me déshabillai, puis me glissai sous le jet chaud pour réveiller mes derniers muscles endormis. Une présence se sentit derrière moi et deux bras cintrèrent ma taille. Je voulus hurler mais ne pus que gémir faiblement en sentant la nudité de mon assaillant. Malgré sa prise douce, ses bras connus, et son odeur reconnaissable, je ne parvins pas à me calmer.

-Ce n'est que moi. Eh...

Il me retourna et me serra de nouveau contre lui en voyant mes larmes. Il lui ressemblait tellement... J'avais cru que c'était Lucius Malefoy. Je me calmai rapidement en reconnaissant petit à petit, l'homme qui me serrait contre lui.

-Ca va?

-Oui. Je suis désolée. Oublie s'il te plait.

Je savais que cette requête était veine mais au moins, je n'aurais pas de questions embarrassantes au quelles seule une phrase du genre, « Ah mais c'est parce que ton père a essayé de me violer sous ordre de ton Maître », pouvait répondre. Il me regarda un moment d'un air dubitatif puis ses traits s'affaissèrent, et on aurait dit que le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

-Si je pouvais les tués, tout ceux qui ont osé faire une chose pareil... C'est répugnant, horrible...

Je le coupai d'un baiser, en le sentant gêné. Je me collai à lui, me répétant qu'il détestait l'idée du viol, pas l'idée qu'on m'eut violée...

-Ça va, Malefoy...

-Malefoy? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Pff... Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, comme tu n'as pas prévu de cours?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Alors, heu, on pourrait se faire une course au Vif d'Or.

-Si après, on fait un autre style de jeu, ici, il n'y a pas de problème!

-Pervers!

-Accro!

-A quoi?

-A moi!

-Pff... Oublie pour ce soir.

Il me rattrapa et me recolla contre lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément et se recula avec un sourire triomphant.

-Tu vois, même énervée tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

-Ta gueule!

Nous sortîmes et nous préparâmes. Juste avant l'orée de la forêt, Malefoy se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il partit devant et je le suivis, après avoir porté une main sur mon visage, n'osant y croire.

* * *

_Oui je sais c'est niais, c'est de la guimauve et ce n'est pas très actifs mais faut bien un peu de douceur pour cette pauvre Angelina…_


	29. Chapter 28- Un peu de tendresse

_Lectrice : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on entendra bien parler des résistants. On en entendra mais plus que parler… Il est écrit dans les livres, que Harry, Ron et Hermione, arrive pendant les vacances de Pâques. Donc je garde cette date. Merci de me soutenir encore !_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 28- Un peu de tendresse:**

Les mois de Janvier et de Février passèrent sans incident notable. Les entrainements de l'élite étaient vraiment devenus un moment de détente. Les échauffements amenaient toujours à de véritables fous rires, et la douleur n'était plus présente. Les combats au corps à corps étaient toujours aussi ambigus mais on devait aussi apprendre à ne compter que sur notre force. Les duels étaient toujours magnifiques pour les spectateurs et plaisant pour les combattants. La Légilimencie et l'Occlumancie étaient les cours les plus redoutés et les plus attendus à la fois. Cette science était fascinante, convoitée, mais ses conséquences en faisait reculés plus d'un. Malefoy instaura aussi des cours semblables à ceux de Fearn. Il créait des mannequins et des illusions et nous entrainait à les torturer, les tuer ou se battre. Pour nous endurcir, nous préparer. Mais, ces cours-là étaient les plus rares et ce n'étaient pas difficiles de savoir pourquoi. Il avait de la compassion pour nous. On en avait pour eux. J'aidais un maximum, fermant mon esprit à tout sentiment qui pouvait stopper leurs progressions. Ces cours, malgré leur barbarie, leurs étaient essentiels. Je passais aussi du temps avec eux, apprenant à les connaître sans les forcer outre mesures. Et il n'était pas dur pour moi de savoir que Blaise était amoureux. Il ne m'était pas non plus difficile de savoir que Pansy l'était. Il me fallut néanmoins plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était bien de l'un et de l'autre, qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Dès que je le compris, je partis voir Malefoy pour tout lui raconter. Dix minutes après, nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvaient enfermées pour le reste de la journée et pour la nuit. Ils en ressortirent muets et énervés. Etonnamment, c'est à Malefoy que Pansy alla parler et Blaise vint à moi. Il m'expliqua à quel point il l'aimait. Il m'expliqua qu'il détestait ça, qu'il la détestait elle pour lui faire ça. Il me raconta qu'ils s'étaient parlé pendant leurs captivités. Mais de rien de concrets. Alors ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure et avaient couché ensemble. Mais ils s'étaient par la suite clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. La gêne entre les deux pris une tournure plus violentes, trahissant la tension qui émanait de leurs corps. Ils s'aimaient, mais ce détestait aussi. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Pour accepter leurs sentiments et braver la mort en tenant la main de l'être aimé à l'instar de Nick et de Millicent. Mais ça ne regardait qu'eux, finalement. Ils se trouveraient, il fallait juste leur en laisser le temps...

La promesse que Malefoy et moi nous étions faite avait vite prise effet. Nous nous rencontrions souvent, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainement où que notre emploi du temps nous le permettait. Lors du premier soir, pendant notre course au Vif d'Or, il me proposa de m'apprendre à voler parfaitement. C'est ainsi que nous trouvâmes une première raison de se voir plus souvent. Puis il y avait les parties d'échecs sorciers qui fascinait énormément de monde qui s'agglutinait autour de nous pour nous regarder jouer. Mais en ces deux mois pendant lesquels on aurait pu croire si naïvement à une amitié, aucun de nous n'utilisa le prénom de l'autre. Comme définir notre relation? Un plan cul? Oui. Une haine féroce? Non, plus maintenant. De l'amour? Non, définitivement non. Nous n'étions pas définissables parce que notre relation n'avait aucune règle.

Je me réveillai ce matin-là dans ma chambre. Je dus me précipiter aux toilettes, me tenant la bouche et le ventre en me retenant de vomir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je vomissais et pourtant, je n'étais pas malade... Je passais ma journée de cours tranquillement, attendant le soir avec impatience. J'avais promis une surprise à Malefoy, et j'espérais qu'elle lui plairait. La dernière heure de cours s'acheva enfin et je partis poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la forêt interdite où m'attendait Malefoy. Il me repéra de loin et pénétra dans la forêt pour se cacher des regards indiscrets. Je le rejoins vite et il m'embrassa. Je me reculai et le fusillai du regard.

-Ne m'embrasse pas comme si je t'avais manqué au-delà du possible!

Il me fusilla du regard à son tour mais m'embrassa à nouveau, avec la même intensité.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Alors c'était quoi ta surprise?

Je lui servis un sourire énigmatique et commençai à marcher. Nous arrivâmes enfin et Malefoy en resta bouche-bée. Il se reprit vite et me toisa narquoisement.

-Des licornes? Sérieusement?

-Ouais des licornes, répondit-je sur la défensive.

Il détacha son regard du mien et observa les spécimens qui se présentaient à lui. Deux licornes adultes et un poulain. Le blanc de la robe des plus grands scintillaient dans les ténèbres de la forêt qui restaient sombre en plein jour. Le poulain, lui, brillait de sa couleur d'or, comme si le soleil perçait les arbres et les défenses de la forêt juste pour cette petite créature. Ils auraient dus s'enfuir. Ils n'auraient même pas dû être là. Ils ne le seraient bientôt plus.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je m'approchai lentement et allait caresser une des juments. Elle ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, dardant son regard sur Malefoy. Je pris le museau de la créature pour l'obliger à croiser mon regard et sommai Malefoy de me rejoindre doucement.

-Ne fais pas comme avec Buck, d'accord?

Il me regarda d'un air hautain et s'avança d'un pas si léger que les feuilles semblaient ne plus exister sous ses pieds. Mais dès qu'il s'approcha un peu trop, les licornes battirent en retraite, sans fuir pour autant. Le plus petit regarda Malefoy avec curiosité, sans bouger. Celui-ci semblait décontenancer et son visage perdit toute émotion. Je m'avançai vers lui et lui pris la main. Je la plaçai ensuite contre son cœur.

-Ferme les yeux. Ne penses plus à rien.

Son cœur, qui battait si vite contre mes doigts, sembla se calmer un peu et sa respiration devint aussi calme que lorsqu'il dormait. Je repris sa main et le fit avancer vers les juments, les yeux clos. J'atteignis l'encolure de l'une d'entre elle et fit passer la main que je tenais, dans le pelage blanc. Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et me lança un sourire victorieux tout en continuant à caresser l'animal. Son sourire perdit de son zèle et il me regarda avec tendresse.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne a aimé les licornes.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Tu sais en quatrième année, après le cours de Gobe-Planche et celui d'Hagrid, j'ai voulu essayée d'en trouver par moi-même. Je suis donc venu ici et j'ai attendu. Je suis revenue, chaque soir, attendant que je ne puisse plus tenir. C'est elles qui sont venues à moi. D'abord un poulain, plus téméraire que les autres. Au fil des nuits, j'ai attiré de plus en plus de licorne. Je passai parfois des heures avec elles. Elles m'apaisaient. Et puis, après la dernière tâche des trois sorciers, je n'y suis plus revenue. Je m'en sentais indigne. Mais, aujourd'hui, je voulais te les montrer.

Il oublia la jument et fondit sur mes lèvres.

-J'adore quand tu joues ta romantique.

-Ce n'est que des licornes!

-C'est tellement plus.

-Tu m'énerves, murmurai-je.

Il me caressa la joue de son pouce et me colla contre lui. Mon visage dans son cou, son souffle contre ma peau et ses lèvre frôlant les miennes... j'en perdais presque la raison tant le désir montait.

-Laisse-moi te dire merci, à ma façon.

Je le repoussais, gardant un minimum de dignité et il ne m'en sourit que d'avantage. Il se rapprocha mais stoppa vite tout mouvement. Les licornes s'enfuirent alors qu'un léger tremblement secouait le sol. Un vacarme se faisait entendre de loin, trop loin pour qu'on puisse en entendre toute la force. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, puis le cœur battant et la peur au ventre, nous nous mimes à courir sans nous lâcher la main, gardant une preuve que l'autre était sauf. Nous atteignîmes la cabane et nous cachâmes à l'intérieur, serré l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ton avis ?

-Rien, Poudlard se pourrit dans ses moindres recoins, c'est tout.

Je le serrais de toutes mes forces en retenant mes larmes. La peur, l'adrénaline, l'évidence. Je relevais le visage et cherchai un réconfort quelconque. C'est contre sa bouche que je le trouvais, ma langue contre la sienne, ses lèvres ondulant sur les miennes. Nous avions un peu de temps avant que l'entraînement d'élite ne commence, nous nous autorisâmes donc de laisser libre cours à nos pulsions.  
Nous étions à deux doigts de nous endormir, quand nous entendîmes la porte de la cabane claquer contre le battant. Nous nous levâmes, parfaitement réveillés et nous délusionnâmes pour sortir de cette chambre, et retrouver les douches de notre propre dortoir. La vision qui s'offrit à nous nous coupa dans notre tentative de suite. Pansy et Blaise, s'embrassant à pleine bouche et se déshabillant à moitié. Nous souriants l'un à l'autre, nous nous remîmes à marcher vers notre salut. C'était sans compter cette planche sur laquelle je venais de marcher. Cette foutu planche qui craque ! Blaise sortit sa baguette sans lâcher Pansy et la pointa un peu partout.

-Finite !

C'est ainsi que moi et Malefoy, nos mains liées, complétement nus, nous nous retrouvâmes devant Pansy et Blaise, essoufflés de leur baiser et déjà délestés de quelques vêtements.


	30. Chapter 29- Serment et promesse

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 29- Serment et promesse:**

Après que nous nous soyons criés dessus pendant une demi-heure, nous nous rendîmes tous compte de ce que nous avions découvert. Nous nous assîmes dans le salon et Blaise et Pansy commencèrent à parler. Ils affirmèrent que leur relation était resté explosive jusqu'à il y avait une heure. Pas que l'on puisse appeler ça une relation douce, ni une relation tout cours d'ailleurs. Ils avouèrent quelques fois avoir couchés ensemble mais c'était souvent suite à une violente dispute. Puis, ce fut à nous de nous expliquer. Et nous n'eûmes pas les mots.

-On a commencé à coucher ensemble au Manoir. On a continué. Rien ne change entre nous.

Tout le monde regarda Malefoy, Pansy et Blaise se souriant.

-Si, commença ce dernier. Ca a changé entre vous. On pensait que c'était le temps qui vous avait permis de devenir ami mais non, même pas...

-Souvent, on vous voyait disparaître pendant plusieurs heures. On ne se serait jamais douté que ce soit pour vous rejoindre. Mais, c'est bien, hein...

Les autres arrivèrent, ne se doutant d'absolument rien. Désormais, nous étions quatre, liés par deux secrets. Nos relations interdites, dont nous niions les sentiments et l'existence, étaient désormais connu de deux personnes supplémentaire. Ce ne fut pas une bonne chose.  
Peu à peu, perdus et doutant, nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre. Nous, qui étions si naturels avant, nous commençâmes à nous sentir mal à l'aise, à ne pas savoir comment faire, quoi dire... Une tension affreuse qui nous faisait devenir plus violents que l'on ne l'avait jamais été. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'absence de l'autre augmentait, nous poussant à nous éloigner.

Après avoir fini les cours, un jour plus dur que les autres, je décidais de briser le règlement et de me balader un peu dans ce grand bâtiment dans lequel je me sentais plus perdue que jamais. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder et mes pas s'accéléraient, frôlant le rythme d'une course. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment aborder mon problème, comment réagir face à lui. Là, à la seconde même, j'avais envie de courir le retrouver et de l'embrasser pour nous faire oublier ce qui nous gênait tant. Si seulement je savais ce que c'était. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à un étage et je passai devant un mur, réfléchissant à toute allure, les yeux clos, me répétant que j'avais besoin d'aide. Tout mon corps se figea lorsque je vis une porte se dessiner contre le mur. Une réelle curiosité m'assaillit mêlé à une mauvaise impression. Je posais mes doigts sur la poignée et réfléchit à toute allure. Je pointai ma baguette vers l'intérieur et ouvrit d'un coup. Je lâchai ma baguette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Une cinquantaine d'autres se pointèrent alors sur moi. Mon visage s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise et ce fut avec une tête des plus ridicules, les bras ballants, que je me fis stupéfixiée. Ils m'attachèrent sur une chaise et me libérèrent de l'emprise du _Stupéfix._ Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je rêvais, c'est ça. Je nageais en plein délire! Tous les élèves virés au cours de l'année, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mélangés, ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être devant moi! Un garçon et une fille s'approchèrent. Un brun et une rousse qui m'assassinaient du regard. Non! Ce n'était pas Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley! Ce n'était pas possible!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Un léger brouhaha monta face à mon silence. Chacun donnait son avis à la personne à côté de lui. Le choix était unanime, j'en savais trop, je devais disparaître.

-Attendez!

-Ah, t'as retrouvée ta langue?

Je grognai en fusillant le sol, humiliée par tous ces gens. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je préférais attendre et voir comment m'en sortir selon leur choix et leur réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment tu as su?

-Je ne savais pas, Londubat, c'était un accident. Tu t'y connais dans ce domaine, selon mes souv...

Un Doloris bien senti me fit taire. Je mordis mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, les yeux fermés, tremblant sur ma chaise. Le sort fus levé et je retombais contre mes chaines, reprenant ma respiration.

-Tu n'es pas en position de garder ton orgueil de sale Serpentard! Maintenant réponds!

Je la fusillai du regard, me retenant à grande peine de lui cracher le fond de ma pensée. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, non plus...

-Je ne savais pas!

-Alors comment ça c'est passer?

-Je marchai en réfléchissant et j'ai vu une porte apparaître, c'est tout!

-Je ne te crois pas!

-Tu crois vraiment que si j'aurais voulu vous coincer, je serais venu seule, Weasley? On est où, d'ailleurs?

Personne ne pris la peine de me répondre. Ils commencèrent à discuter comme si je n'étais pas là et je sentis mes nerfs mit à rude épreuve.

- Bon, quand vous aurez décidés de ce que vous vous voudrez faire de moi, tenez-moi au courant!

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure, seule. Soit tu as eu la permission, soit tu es idiote.

-Je t'emmerde.

Doloris. Je sentis chaque parcelle de ma peau s'embraser, me piquer, me donnant envie de vomir, de m'évanouir et de pleurer. Le sort s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas comparable aux tortures de Voldemort. Lui, il y mettait toute sa puissance, eux, tout leur cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demandai-je après un moment de silence.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions!

-Alors faites quelque chose, merde.

Ils me regardèrent avec dégout, sans rien répondre. Je me contrôlai et finit par briser le silence.

-Laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose et voyez après.

Ils consentirent et je dus choisirent mes mots avec soin. Car ces mots-là décideraient d'énormément de choses.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, et je le comprends. Seulement réfléchissez cinq secondes. Si j'étais aussi heureuse de votre sort, si bien avec ce nouveau régime, pourquoi aurais-eu je besoin de m'isoler?

-T'es une Serpentard!

-T'as besoin de pavaner!

-Laissez-moi finir, grondai-je. Expliquer moi et faites-moi ensuite jurer sous Serment Inviolable que je ne dirai rien.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Un léger silence suivit, puis des phrases fusèrent à la cantonade.

-On ne risque rien, si elle jure après!

-C'est hors de question! Ils connaissent la Legilimencie, eux aussi.

-De toute façon, maintenant elle sait. Si on pratique la Legilimencie sur elle, on sera découvert.

- Alors tuons-la!

-Non, mais rappelez-vous, c'était pas elle qu'était sorti avec un Gryffondor?

-Si, et il est mort par sa faute.

-Vous avez ma baguette et les vôtres, intervint-je. Si je tente quoi que ce soit, tuez-moi.

Ceci jeta un silence suffisant pour que tout le monde me dévisage avec incrédulité. Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, Weasley s'approcha de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny?!

-C'est une Mangemort!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors, pose moi tes questions. Et pas de commentaires, on a tout pouvoir sur elle, et un serpent ne m'a jamais fait peur.

- Ok, commençai-je avec nervosité. Où on est?

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-Elle existe vraiment.

Je me mis à contempler tout ce qui s'offrait à moi, comparant avec l'aide que nous avions reçue. Nous nous avions une cabane dans la forêt interdite et eux ils avaient trouvés la Salle sur Demande. Voldemort avait donc raison. La résistance se cachait à Poudlard.

- Que faites-vous?

-On attend, on essaye d'aider au maximum et on se tint prêt à agir.

-Et vous êtes tenus au courant de ce qui se passe dehors?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans l'Ordre?

-On est trop jeune pour le terrain. On est rentré pour les vacances mais ici, c'est comme notre refuge. C'est consternant le nombre de gens qui nous rejoint...

En effet, ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux.

-Et... où est Potter?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il a déserté comme tous tes petits amis?

-Mes "petits amis" et moi savons que Potter n'a pas déserté et personnellement je le savais depuis longtemps... Pas son genre...

-C'est vrai. Le complexe du héros à ce qu'on dit.

Je vis un éclat de nostalgie dans ses yeux à évoquer celui qu'elle aimait. J'eus soudain de la peine pour elle.

-Il est en mission, c'est ça?

-Oui, personne n'en sait plus. Tu n'as plus de questions ?

J'hochai négativement de la tête et sentit mes liens se défaire. Je ne bougeai pas néanmoins, croyant à un test. Weasley pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Je pourrai te faire oublier cette conversation, le lieu de cette cachette. Y faire disparaître de ta mémoire et te faire disparaître de nos problèmes. Si je voulais te faire souffrir, je pourrais aller jusqu'à t'hotter le moindre souvenir de ta vie. Te réduire à rien.

-Alors fais-le! la provoquai-je en sentant mes larmes monter à la pensée que Malefoy disparaîtrait de ma tête.

-Non. Aucune personne que je ne connaisse qui ne soit pas dans nos problèmes n'aurait pris la responsabilité de cacher une information à ceux qui font la loi. Alors, un Mangemort... Et pourtant toi si.

-Si tu savais tout Weasley...

-On va faire le Serment et tu vas retourner d'où tu viens. Réfléchis à ta position, et réfléchis y bien. Parce que si tu n'as pas changé de camp à l'heure des combats, je te tuerais personnellement.

Je lui souris, sans joie, et elle me répondit. Londubat qui n'avait plus parler depuis que Weasley avait entamé la discussion avec moi, s'avança vers nous.

-Attends, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour Scott. C'était mon meilleur ami et... j'ai entendu parler de toi.

Celui qui venait de parler baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait sur moi?

-Il... Il m'avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux, qu'il avait nié, qu'il avait mis de côtés tout ça et que finalement, il n'avait pas tenu. Il me parlait énormément de toi, cette Serpentard mystérieuse qui lui ouvrait son cœur. Il… ventait sans cesse les mérites de l'Amortentia. Il... Il m'avait dit être prêt à mourir pour toi.

Tout le monde me regarda et j'eus du mal à cacher mes émotions et mes larmes. Le poids de leur regard, l'attente hurlante dans leur silence.

-Sauf qu'il est mort pour rien, à cause de moi pas pour moi. Et... moi aussi je l'aimais. Mais ça ne change rien.

Je sentais mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser. Je me tournais vers Weasley, lui pris la main et attendit que Londubat commence. Il attira un livre à lui et l'ouvrit puis lus.

-Angelina Elixir, jures-tu de garder l'existence de cette pièce, ses occupants et la conversation que tu as eue à l'intérieur secrète?

-Oui.

-Jures-tu de ne rien dévoiler à personne de quoi que ce soit que tu es appris depuis que tu as vu cette porte?

-Oui.

- Jures-tu de reconsidérer ta position dans la Guerre?

Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule.

-Ou... Oui, bégayai-je.

Londubat lus encore quelques mots et ma peau fut marquée de mon Serment à Ginny Weasley.

-On se reverra, dit-elle en agitant son avant-bras.

-C'est promis et... gardez le fait que je sois venue ici secret vous aussi, d'accord?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à l'Ordre?

-Non, s'il vous plait...

-D'accord et j'espère que tu trouveras l'aide que tu cherchais en venant dans cette salle.

J'hochai la tête et partit, encore plus bouleversée qu'avant. Mon cœur battait si fort, me faisait tellement mal... Je courus presque jusqu'à notre cabane, priant pour qu'il soit là. Je le vis, assis dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me jetai dans ses bras, réclamant plus. Violence, souffrance, désir... Je profitai de tous ses sentiments aveuglant pour oublier alors que j'aurai donné tant pour que sa douceur m'en guérisse. Je l'embrassai sauvagement alors que j'aurais voulu approfondir le baiser, jouer doucement avec ses lèvres. Oui, j'aurais aimé de la douceur, mais je n'eus que de la violence. Et je la chérissais. Parce que c'était la sienne.


	31. Chapter 30- Maux d'estomac

_Désolée pour mon retard, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire… Enfin, je me rattrape avec une surprise qui vous plaira je l'espère. Je vous le rappelle pour pas que vous ne désespériez à cette lecture : Ceci est une Dark Fic en pleine Guerre ! La passade « tout est mimi » est révolue pour le moment. Alors, ne vous attachez pas…_

_Lectrice : Tu auras t'as réponse dans ce chapitre, mais bravo pour ta perspicacité ! Je les vois mal s'offrir des discours enflammés et des poèmes à l'eau de rose. Pas que je n'aime pas, mais ça ne leur correspond pas vraiment ! Eux, ils parlent plus par leurs actions, par leurs gestes… *Auteure contente de lire tes reviews*_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 30- Maux d'estomacs :**

Ce qui c'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande ne cessait de me hanter. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans ma tête alors que mon cœur saignait de ne pouvoir y répondre. Le problème "Malefoy" ne s'était pas résolus et ma drogue dure me faisait de plus en plus de mal. Comme si l'accoutumance commençait à s'en faire ressentir, me laissant en manque. A chaque fois que je le voyais, je voulais l'embrasser doucement, mais il me baisait violemment et chaque fois ma drogue devenait plus dure, me laissant en manque. Chaque fois je frisais l'overdose dans un paradis de plaisir, où tout était plus simple et fait uniquement de sensations. Malgré tout, nous continuions à nous voir de temps en temps. Une ballade, une partie d'échec, un moment partagé à lire au coin du feu...  
Tout était devenu compliqué, et simple à la fois. Au fond, ça ne se résumait qu'à une question: Que faire maintenant?  
Ce jour-là, nous avions prévus une leçon de vol. Lorsque j'arrivais dans notre cabane, je me dirigeais naturellement vers la partie illusionnant l'extérieur. Je le vis, assis dans l'herbe avec son balai. Je m'approchais et il se retourna pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avides, sa langue habile, ses mains fermes, ses cheveux doux... Tant de contraste qui me rendait folle.

-On commence, Malefoy?

-_Accio Balai_, me répondit-il simplement.

Un balai fusa vers moi et je l'attrapais comme je pus, manquant de tomber. Nous volâmes un peu, nous échauffant, puis il lâcha les balles. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je sente une crampe dans mon estomac. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention, habitués à ses douleurs d'estomacs. Je piquais vers le sol pour attraper le Vif d'Or, esquivant de justesse un Cognard. Je sentis mon œsophage bruler. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le vertige. Je me stoppai en me remettant droite, attendant d'aller mieux, mais rien à faire. Un violent mal de tête m'assaillit et les larmes menacèrent de couler.

-Eli-xir...ir...ir... Ça va..a..a...a?

Sa voix résonnait en me vrillant le crâne. Je ne l'entendais presque pas et en même temps, c'était comme si il m'hurlait dans les oreilles. Ma vision se dédoubla et je vis trois exemplaires de lui, arriver vers moi. J'essayais de rétablir mes sens, mais rien à faire. Un violent coup me percuta le ventre, et je sus que ce n'était pas un Cognard, parce qu'il venait de l'intérieur... Je chutai, sentant les ténèbres m'envahir.  
Je sentis vaguement des bras forts me rattraper dans ma descente, un corps se presser contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle réchauffer mon oreille, accéléré par son inquiétude. Je sentais le vent fouetter ma peau où elle était découverte. Mais je n'avais aucun contrôle de mon corps. Je ressentais juste Malefoy me serrer contre lui...

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Déjà, pas un réveil des plus rassurants. Je sentais une main dans la mienne, inerte. Je vis alors Malefoy, endormi contre une chaise. Encore moins rassurant. Puis tout me revint et je dus me retenir pour ne pas vomir. Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... J'entendis des bruits de pas, et Mme Pomfresh arriva, le visage fermée et l'aire dur. La Guerre la marquait elle aussi, certainement plus que les autres professeurs. C'était elle qui devait soigner tous ces premières années et tous ceux qui étaient punis à coup de Doloris...

-Mlle Elixir... Comment vous sentez vous? me demanda-t-elle le regard fuyant.

-Ça va.

-Bien... buvez ça.

J'obéis et lui rendis le verre, jetant un regard à Malefoy.

-C'est lui qui vous a emmener. Il ne vous a pas quitté.

-Et, ça fait depuis combien de temps?

-Quatre heures.

Elle me regarda un instant et je lus de la compassion dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Je me tournai alors vers Malefoy. J'avais toujours adoré le voir dormir. Si détendu... Mais cette fois-là, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux serrés et ses lèvres tremblantes. Comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Je regardais nos mains entrelacées, savourant un instant l'image. Mon pouce caressa sa peau et je relevai les yeux pour voir ses traits se détendre. Comme si, par ce simple contact, quelque chose l'avait aidé dans ses problèmes nocturnes.

-Malefoy, murmurai-je.

Je me relevai, tremblant légèrement et me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et me repoussa doucement.

- Allonge-toi.

Vexée, je m'assis en lui lâchant la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Je suis tombée dans les pommes je crois, ironisai-je.

Il me regarda tellement intensément que je dus baisser le regard. Il s'assit sur mon lit et réitéra sa question.

-Rien, Malefoy.

-Ça t'est déjà arrivée avant?

-Oui.

-Et d'autres choses?

-Je vomis pas mal, j'ai mal partout, mais surtout au ventre et...

Une évidence me sauta aux yeux. Tous ses symptômes hurlaient une seule hypothèse que je ne pouvais accepter.

-... ce n'est pas ça.

-Madame Promfresh n'a rien voulu me dire, elle avait honte et... pitié... S'il te plait, dis-moi...

A bien y réfléchir, tout concordait. Même mon retard inexplicable... mais ce n'était pas possible! Je me reculai contre le mur en serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, terrifiée.

-Non... non...

Malefoy me regarda impuissant, défait.

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça?!

-C'est moi... ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui! s'écria-t-il en se reprenant.

Comment lui avouer... J'aurais l'air ridicule. Je baissai les yeux.

-J'ai couchée avec personne d'autre que toi depuis les vacances de Noël...

Il me prit doucement la main et je relevai le visage.

-Ça pourrait être le Maître...

-Non, lui il n'est pas assez débile pour oublier le sort de protection, crachai-je.

Il me relâcha la main et me fusilla du regard. Puis ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre, et son teint pâle pris une couleur cadavérique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-M'en débarrasser!

Il acquiesça en continuant de regarder mon ventre, dans ses pensées.

- Je ne peux pas le garder... Pas comme ça... Pas maintenant...

Madame Promfresh arriva et rougit de gêne en nous voyant ainsi, moi prostrée contre le mur et lui perdu les yeux sur moi.

-Oh... Que... Qu'est-ce...

Je devais lui dire. C'était simple. " Enlever moi ça" "Débarrasser moi de cette chose" "Mettez fin à ce cirque" "Faites-moi avorter". C'était simple. On pouvait le dire de milles façon, le nuançant d'un degré de dégout à un vrai sacrifice personnel. Mais voilà: la simple idée me mettait hors de moi. Les questions que je me posais sur nous, mes douleurs, tout s'expliquaient. Cette chose en moi, je la détestais mais je l'aimais aussi. Ce petit bout de vie, cette raison de me battre. Le résultat de Malefoy et moi. Un petit être blond aux yeux bleus-gris, semblable à son père. Je le voyais presque, me regardant avec tant d'amour. Ce n'était pas un choix facile. Et comme tous mes choix actuels, je préférais en retarder l'échéance. Parce que je ne pouvais pas tuer mon bébé. Notre bébé. Parce que je l'aimais cet enfant.

-Laissez-nous seuls, une minute.

L'infirmière sortit sans demander son reste. Je m'approchais de lui et le serrai dans mes bras, réfléchissant à la manière de m'y prendre. Et si... Oui... je vais faire comme ça... Je me reculai et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres, en fermant les yeux. Je mettais toute ma douceur cachée à me lover contre lui, surprise qu'il réponde.

-J'ai peur.

-Je m'en doute...

-Tu m'en voudras?

-... Non.

-Tu m'abandonneras?

-Non.

-Je... je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus...

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous nous collâmes, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Je repris mes idées, décidée et perdue à la fois.

-Madame Promfresh?

Nous reprîmes une position bienséante en la voyant arrivée.

-Oui? Vous voulez avorter.

J'hochais la tête.

-Maintenant?

-Ce serait possible?

-Bien sûr, Mr Malefoy, si vous pouviez sortir.*

-Vas-y... je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini...

Il se pencha, captura mes lèvres une dernière fois. Juste avant de partir, son regard dévia sur mon ventre, impassible. J'attendis quelques secondes après que la porte se fut fermée derrière lui et me tournai vers l'infirmière.

-Stop, dis-je en le voyant farfouillé dans ses potions. Je n'avorte pas.

Elle se tourna vers moi, choquée. Elle s'avança doucement, pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je ne tuerais pas mon bébé.

-Mais alors... pourquoi l'avoir fait croire à Mr Malefoy?

-Parce que c'est mon choix et qu'il ne mérite pas d'en assumer les conséquences. Je devrais avorter mais... je ne peux pas...

L'infirmière me regarda tendrement.

-Je vais vous donnez des potions pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de besoin.

-Pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi? Je suis une Mangemort!

-Oui mais pas n'importe laquelle. Vous devez avoir l'habitude d'être traitée différemment et puis, vous restez une élève.

-Merci.

Je me relevai, pris les potions qu'elle me donna et sortit. Ce que je faisais était mal. Surtout le fait de le cacher à Malefoy, mais il méritait plus...En tout cas, il méritait plus de temps pour profiter un peu. Nous étions déjà en Mars. Je lui dirais en temps voulu. En attendant l'échéance, je profiterais un maximum de ce qu'il m'offrirait. Et je lui en offrirais le double. Je profiterais de l'élite joyeuse et non de ces soldats qu'ils devront bientôt devenir. Je profiterais juste de ce calme avant la tempête consciente de la destruction qu'elle laissera derrière elle.

* * *

_*Oui c'est assez dingue que Madame Promfresh puisse ouvrir une élève. Mais Ste Mangouste doit être occupée par des cas plus urgent et si on peut faire repousser un os, on peut enlever un fœtus non ? Non… Bon, d'accord j'avoue, c'est juste parce que c'était plus simple pour moi… Mais chut, hein ?_

_Sinon vous avez aimé ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Allez, à demain )_


	32. Chap 31- Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 31- Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens:**

Mais le temps, dans toute sa traîtrise, se joua de moi une fois de plus. Non content de filer à une vitesse affolante, il ne m'offrit guère plus de deux semaines avant que le sablier ne se vide de tous ses grains de sable. Comment en me levant ce matin-là, j'aurais pu prévoir ça? Que ce serait si tôt? Une convocation chez le directeur pour toute l'élite... Nous nous mimes d'accord pour y aller séparément, s'évitant ainsi les rumeurs. Etre convoqué chez le directeur était encore moins bien vu qu'avant. Nous arrivâmes donc les uns après les autres, dans ce bureau sombre et empli de nostalgie. La douce lumière qui devait traverser les fenêtres, ne rencontrait désormais que des rideaux fermés. Les objets futiles, qui donnaient vie à cette pièce trop grande, avait disparus en ne laissant qu'un silence glaciale et un vide autoritaire. Les tableaux se taisaient, nous regardant tantôt avec dégout, tantôt avec pitié. Mais un seul tableau m'intéressa. Celui de Dumbledore. Ce directeur mort bêtement, à cause de nous. Des Mangemorts, de l'élite, de Malefoy et surtout, de Rogue. Tout ce qui faisait ce professeur que nous avions tous respecté avait disparus, ne laissant qu'un personnage austère et une Guerre cruelle. Même dans son tableau, il faisait naître en moi, cette étincelle d'espoir et de réconfort. Mais il était mort, impuissant et ses yeux ne brillaient plus de malices mais de larmes difficiles à contenir. Je ne pus en supporter davantage. Penser à Dumbledore, c'était penser à avant, au Poudlard d'avant. Tout ce que j'aurais donné pour y retourner, savourer chaque moment de paix, chaque sourire offert. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas fait les mêmes choix. De la nostalgie plein le cœur, je détournais la tête et vit le perchoir abandonné de Fumseck, où les cendres de sa réincarnation s'était depuis longtemps envolés, ne laissant qu'un chant horriblement beau et triste. Un chant sans signification, de ceux qu'on écoute pour le plaisir de la musique. Ceux qui font remonter des milliers d'émotions en nous, qui nous font frissonner, pleurer, regretter, aimer. De ceux qui touchent notre âme et n'ont pas besoin de mots...  
La porte claqua une dernière fois et nous nous retrouvâmes tous debout devant un Rogue impassible et froid. Comment osait-il garder une toile de celui qu'il avait tué? De celui qui avait cru en lui? Osait-il, parfois, lever les yeux vers cette toile, et affronter ce regard bleu? Osait-il lui demander conseil quand il avait besoin d'aide ou quand ça n'allait pas? Et comment réagissais ce vieux sage? Surement, ne lui en voulait-il pas. Pas que ce soit un naïf, ni quelqu'un d'assez altruiste pour pardonner quelque chose d'aussi grave, mais quand on est mort, on ne doit plus avoir la force d'être en colère...

-Le Maître requiert votre présence dès samedi, annonça-t-il sans autre préambule.

Nous nous regardâmes tous, choqués, attendant un peu de soutien. Samedi... dans trois jours...

-On devra allez au Manoir Malefoy?

-Je pense, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Et pour nos études?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensent que vous serez plus utiles ainsi. Et, dans le monde qu'il créera, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'ASPICs pour réussir. Vous serez déjà des rois...

-Et pour les entraînements?

-Mr Malefoy continuera ses cours et sera assisté d'un autre Mangemort dont lui et Miss Elixir ont déjà fait la connaissance: Evan Fearn.

Nous nous regardâmes en grimaçant au souvenir de ce sadique barjot.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposés. Attendez Miss.

Je profitais du fait qu'ils étaient quatorze à sortir pour caresser la main de Malefoy du bout du doigt, puis m'installai sur la chaise face au directeur.

-Oui?

-Je dois régler quelque chose qui ne sera pas long. Attendez-moi ici.

Puis il partit dans son virevoltement de calme, se fondant avec la nuit. Je n'osais regarder nulle part, craignant de voir quelque chose qui ferait remonter un souvenir trop dur à supporter. N'y tenant plus, je levais les yeux vers la toile de Dumbledore, et la découvrit vide. Et soudain, cette toile me sembla se fondre dans les murs durs et dans l'ambiance de la pièce. Sans Dumbledore pour l'éclairer, cette toile était fade et ne brillait plus. Je me levais, incapable de rester immobile, et me dégourdit les jambes dans le bureau, regardant tout ce qui avait été laissé. Puis, je vis le Choixpeau. Je me rappelais de notre discussion avortée, de ce sentiment qui m'était ainsi resté depuis... Je le pris avec soin et le posais sur ma tête. Le premier et le presque dernier jour. Ainsi, la boucle serait bouclée...

-Angelina Elixir!

-Je vous avais dit qu'on se reverrait.

-Ah... oui... et je me souviens parfaitement des raisons qui te pousse à me parler aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en prie, poses tes questions, j'y répondrais.

-Pourquoi vous avez bâclé ma répartition juste parce que vous aviez peur? demandai-je amer.

-Parce que tu aurais laissé mon erreur de côté et aurais continué à converser avec moi?

-Non, c'est vrai... Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire, que vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout?

-Laisse-moi m'en rappeler. Ah oui. Tu m'as hantée tant de temps que j'ai appris ta répartition par cœur, me rappelant comment j'avais failli et quand j'aurais pu t'aider... Enfin... Je disais quelque chose comme: "Je ne place pas les élèves selon leur aptitudes, mais selon leur choix". Pas trop dur de me rappeler, tu es une des rares à qui je l'ai dit...

-Je dois le prendre comme un honneur?

- Prends-le comme tu veux... Donc ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que tes choix décideraient de ta vie. A cette époque tout aurait pu être différent pour toi. C'était dur de te faire comprendre que tout se jouait à cet instant-là. Imagine si tu aurais été chez les Poufsouffles ou chez les Gryffondors... tu ne serais certainement pas devenue une Mangemort.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé chez les Serpentards?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais. J'aurais pu t'y envoyé directement comme avec Drago Malefoy. La vérité, c'est que tu étais extrêmement facile à placer mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais tenter de te poser les questions qui auraient pu te faire changer d'avis. Tu étais destinée aux Serpentards, tu y avais plus que ta place, mais en lisant en toi, je te souhaitais plus que le destin qu'il t'offrait...

-Alors vous aussi vous avez des préjugés sur les maisons?

-Non, je ressens ce qu'est l'élève. Je sais comment il abordera un problème, sa manière de gérer une situation. Sa personnalité, tout simplement. Le contexte dans lequel tu évolue, influence ta manière d'être. Tu ne peux nier que les Poufsouffles sont plus démonstratifs que les Serpentards.

-Oui mais...

-Mais rien du tout. Entre savoir et ressentir, il y a un monde. Les Poufsouffles offrent un amour visible, rassurant et tangible à leurs proches. Les Serpentards aiment d'une façon différente, plus caché, plus secrète...

-Peut-être...

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle de lui?

-De quoi? demandai-je surprise.

-Tu me hurles son nom dans les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure, si tu voulais tant que je t'en parle, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

-De... de... qui?

-Oh, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... Intéressant... Drago Malefoy, ça te dit quelque chose?

Ah ça..., non, ne pas penser à lui. Surtout pas. Quoique...

-Pourquoi ça a été plus facile de le placer lui, que moi? Pourquoi vous avez renoncé à lui?

-Parce que vous êtes différents et que j'aurais eu beau tout dire, il était trop jeune, trop fier et trop sûr de lui pour m'écouter.

-Et ça vous fait mal de savoir ce qu'on ait devenu?

-Non, je n'ai jamais mal. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas à moi de vous aider. Je regrette d'avoir gaffé avec toi. J'aurais peut-être pu te convaincre... Je te demande pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regrette pas. J'ai passé les cinq années les plus belles de ma vie ici, avant la Guerre. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, je suis fière d'être de Serpentard et je m'y plais.

-Tu aimes être chez les Mangemorts?

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Et... non, je hais ça.

-Tu sais, je peux lire les gens. Sonder leur âme. Et chez toi, il y en a deux.

-Je sais. C'est...

-Malefoy?!

-Il ne le sait pas... ou du moins...

-Ah oui je comprends.

-Vous pouvez éviter de répondre alors que je n'ai pas fini de parler? C'est frustrant d'avoir quelqu'un qui lit dans ses pensées!

-J'essayerais de faire un effort. Oh, des pas... Dis-moi Angelina, me promet-tu de nouveau qu'on se reparlera?

- Oui, dis-je avec mélancolie, on se reverra.

Puis je posais le Choixpeau sur son étagère et repartit m'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue s'assit de nouveau face à moi.

-Je vais faire simple. Je sais pour... ça.

Il pointa mon ventre du doigt et je le cachais instinctivement pour le protéger.

-Vous avez prévu d'en parler à Mr Malefoy?

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire...

-Et, vous allez le garder?

-Je ne veux pas, c'est trop de responsabilités, c'est une vie de plus à protéger, c'est tellement de choses. Mais je l'aime et je ne peux pas le tuer.

-Réfléchissez quand même. La vie est faite de choix, et vous devez les faire à un moment ou à un autre. Arrêtez de repousser au lendemain et accepter l'aide qu'on vous tend.

-Quelle aide?

-Celle de Malefoy.

-Oh...

Je me levais, incertaine.

-Et, rappelez-vous.

Je me tournais vers lui, découvrant un visage défait et fatigué.

-Vous n'avez plus la Trace.

Il replongea dans ses documents, et je sortis en ressassant ses paroles. J'avais besoin de parler. Blaise.


	33. Chapter 32- Confiance

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 32- Confiance:**

Je me retrouvais dans son dortoir, seule, avec lui, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. Mais c'était Blaise. Je relevai les yeux et affrontai son regard sombre et pourtant si doux, et décidai de me confier. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ouvrais mon âme, je lui disais tout. Je lui expliquais les circonstances exactes de nos vacances de Noël, l'amour que j'avais porté Scott, le lien innommable qui nous retenaient Malefoy et moi. Et puis, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop parlé, mes yeux brulants de ne pouvoir se déverser, je lui avouais être enceinte. Il me regarda avec une expression choqué, puis se repris et me posa toutes sortes de questions. Finalement, un léger silence s'installa, et j'eus peur qu'il me fuit.

-Tu devrais tout dire à Drago...

-Je ne peux pas... Il... Il ne mérite pas ça... C'est déjà assez dur...

-Tu ne comprends pas? Il est autant responsable de ce bébé que toi. Tu dois lui dire, tu n'as pas le choix!

-Je... je n'y arrive pas... Il... Il m'obligera à m'en séparer...

-Il ne fera jamais ça. Il t'aidera!

Je plaçai mes mains sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger ce petit-être qui n'en était même pas encore un.

-Je l'aime...

Cette phrase, Blaise l'interpréta différemment, mais je ne le vis pas. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, qui ne tournaient qu'autour de Malefoy et de cette enfant. _Notre enfant. _Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru à cette idée. Hors de question qu'il meure. Hors de question qu'ils m'abandonnent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre... Blaise me serra fort contre lui, et je m'accrochais à ses épaules.

-Si Pansy était enceinte, je serais heureux. Juste heureux.

-Pas avec les temps qui courent, Blaise.

-C'est pas toi qui disait de savourer chaque petit bonheur et de se battre pour vivre pleinement?

-Si, mais en étant... en étant responsable d'une deuxième vie, on apprend à mûrir.

-Dis-le à Drago.

-Non. Tu dis que tu serais heureux, parce que tu l'aimes. Parce que vous formez un couple. Parce que vous rêvez d'une famille, que vous êtes prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre. Avec Malefoy... on ne s'aime pas. On ne se déteste plus, mais... c'est juste du sexe et un besoin de tendresse. Pas de sentiments...

Un léger silence s'installa et Blaise me relâcha au bout d'un moment.

-Je... je vais le voir...

Il sourit bizarrement, puis se repris et me regarda tendrement.

-Je vais aussi la voir, on a entraînement, je te rappelle. Reviens me voir si t'as besoin Angie. Et si tu stresses par rapport à samedi, ne t'inquiète plus, on ne le laissera plus toucher à un seul de tes cheveux...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que quinze gamins face contre lui? Et je ne te parle même pas de ses troupes...

-On est peut-être que quinze gamins, mais on est quinze gamins surentrainés, choisis parmi les meilleurs, et capables de presque détruire une forêt ...

Je ris à ce souvenir. Blaise était tellement... Blaise. Si sombre, si triste, si brisé, et à la fois ouvert, rieur et incroyablement tendre. C'était le genre de personne qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à certains, et restait un mystère pour tous les autres. Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ah mais non, je n'ai plus le droit... T'es prise maintenant et... moi aussi.

Je ris de nouveau et lui tirai la langue avant de partir en direction de la cabane, suivit de ses remarques seulement compréhensible pour moi. Après une heure d'échauffement, Malefoy mit fin au cours.

-Pas d'entraînements jusqu'à samedi, Fearn est beaucoup plus dur que moi, donc reposez-vous.

Je discutai un peu avec les uns les autres. Lorsque chacun se fut éclipsé, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux, moi et Malefoy. Je brulai de tout lui avoué, de lui sauter dans les bras en lui disant qu'il allait être père. Que nous avions cet espoir en commun. Mais mon instinct de préservation m'en dissuada. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait. Je me contentai donc de l'embrasser tendrement, et de l'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre.

-Tu étais où tout à l'heure?

-Avec Blaise.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

Jaloux? On va jouer, bébé!

-On a baisé comme des bêtes, faut dire qu'entre toi et Pansy, on ne se tape pas les meilleurs coups!

Son teint pris une couleur verdâtre puis opta pour un rouge bordeaux. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il semblait furieux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule!

-Un peu, faut dire qu'un Malefoy jaloux, c'est risible!

-Ah ouais? On va voir qui va rire dans cinq minutes!

Il se jeta sur moi et m'étouffa de tout son poids, faisant redoubler mon hilarité. Il tenta de m'embrasser pour pousser ses sévices plus loin mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il s'allongea à côté de moi.

-Et puis, c'est pas moi qu'est couché avec la même personne depuis plus de trois mois, bougonna-t-il.

Ah, là, l'hilarité, elle était partit!

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir été fidèle! Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je ironique. Et ne te gêne pas pour me balancer à la gueule que ça n'a pas été ton cas!

Cette fois ce fut à lui de rire. Je tentai de partir, blessée pas que dans mon amour-propre, mais il me retint.

-Toi aussi t'es jalouse!

Il m'embrassa et je me sentis fondre. Mais j'avais mal. Pourquoi? On ne s'était rien promis. Il n'y avait rien entre nous. Il ne me devait rien. Il avait le droit de fréquenter qui il voulait! Et non, je n'étais pas jalouse... Mais alors, pourquoi j'avais mal?

Je le repoussais et tentai de partir de nouveau. Il tira sur mon bras et mon corps vint se lover contre le sien. Il m'emprisonna de ses bras et colla ses lèvres à mon oreille.

-Je n'ai pas touchée une autre fille que toi depuis Noël.

-Ah bon t'es passé gay?

-Pourquoi t'es gênée?

-Je ne suis pas gênée.

-Si, tu essayes de détourner la conversation sur un sujet que tu maitrises, les insultes en l'occurrence.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire... Pourquoi que moi?

-Parce que t'est la seule dont j'ai envie, c'est tout.

-Et... ça ne te manque pas?

-De quoi? Avec toi j'ai tout ce que je veux. Des parties de sexes d'enfers, sans risque de sentiments.

Nos mâchoires se contractèrent simultanément à la fin de sa phrase. Avant, on en aurait ri...

-Des parties de sexes d'enfers? Tu me le prouves?

Sautant sur la perche que je lui tendais, il m'embrassa et nous redevînmes passion, nos corps se mêlant.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, chapitre pas super intéressant mais je vous promets de me rattraper demain. Et, je ne vais pas vous supplier ni vous faire de chantage mais…  
Je vous en prie, reviewer ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Mouahah !  
Je ne suis pas crédible, hein ? Bon, vous allez me reviewer quand même ? Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me fait plaisir ! Allez, aillez pitié de votre auteure en manque ! Que je suis pathétique…_


	34. Chapter 33- Plonger sans réfléchir

_Kira-Adams : Ah, les cours… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu lises encore ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 33- Plonger sans réfléchir:**

Le samedi arriva sans que l'on ne se rende compte du temps qui passait. Déjà, nos valises étaient bouclées, nos dortoirs vides. Nous ne reviendrions pas. Poudlard, c'était fini. Une vague de nostalgie m'étreignit le cœur à cette pensée. Dorénavant, il n'y avait que la Guerre, et ce qui en suivrait, si l'on en sortait vivant, restait incertain. Nous avions peur. Derrière l'euphorie de partir sur le terrain, de bouger, de faire quelque chose, nous avions peur. Peur de mourir, peur de tuer, peur de devenir comme eux. Tout était implicite entre nous, mais facilement compréhensible, car au fond, on ressentait tous les mêmes choses. Je voulais tout voir, tout visiter une dernière fois, me graver des derniers souvenirs avant de plonger dans l'horreur constante. Une horreur qui durerait plus de deux semaines. Dont on ne serait même pas si elle aurait une fin. Je me baladais dans quelques salles de classes, désillusionnée au sens propre comme au figuré. Personne ne pouvait me voir, et je ne pouvais plus croire en un avenir sain. Je couvais du regard toutes ces salles où j'avais appris la magie, apprenant aussi à y croire. A croire en la bonne magie. La féérie d'un sourire, le pouvoir de continuer à y croire. Je passai dans les serres de Mrs Chourave, savourant la fragrance qui me manquerait tant. Je regardai de loin le terrain de Quidditch, n'osant m'approcher. Je rentrai ensuite au château et décidai de faire quelque chose de complétement fou et irréfléchi. Je m'en mordrais les doigts, je m'en voudrais, mais je voulais le faire. Je risquais gros mais je leur devais ça. Oui, je n'aimais pas les dettes. J'arrivai devant ce mur nu et fermai les yeux. "J'ai besoin d'aide" pensai-je plusieurs fois. J'ouvris les yeux et vit une porte se dessiner. Ma baguette rangée, toujours désillusionnée, j'entrai.

-Qui est là? cria Weasley.

Je me mis derrière elle et approchai mes lèvres de son oreille, elle devait être la seule à m'entendre. Les autres ne toléreraient pas de me laisser partir une deuxième fois.

-C'est moi, Elixir.

Elle se raidit simplement, continuant à faire croire que rien ne se passait.

-Je vais être claire, on part. Quinze Serpentards rejoignent les Mangemorts. Ne dit rien. Ne dit pas que je suis là, ni que je suis venu. Fais passer l'information si ça te semble utile. Maintenant, on est quittes.

Je refranchie la porte sans problème, délestée d'un poids. Je me dirigeai vers ma Maison, sans regarder derrière, la mort dans l'âme. Je franchi le passage et me roulait en boule dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Des milliers de flashs des années précédentes repassèrent devant mes yeux, alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les flammes de l'âtre. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas... On me poussa et quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi avant de me poser sur ses genoux. Je tournais le regard et laissai la surprise imprégner mes traits en découvrant qui me réconfortait.

-Malefoy... On... on est dans la Salle Commune.

-Et?

-On peut nous voir.

-Et?

Je ne trouvai rien à dire et me blottit dans ses bras, cachant mon visage dans le creux de son cou pour y inspirer son odeur.

-Plus que quelques heures...

-Je suis là.

Je profitais à fond de ses derniers moments de répit, me rendant compte que je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Quelques pas se firent entendre et je sentis les bras se serrer autour de moi.

- Lâche-moi, lui soufflai-je.

-Hors de question.

Nous fermâmes les yeux, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, attendant les réactions des autres. J'entendis quelques chuchotements, des commentaires. Je sentis des regards de tout genre me bruler. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Pourquoi les abandonner à cause de gens que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais plus. Et puis, ce ne serait pas l'élite qui nous jugerait. Eux, ils savaient. Ils s'installèrent en cercle à côté de nous, et attendirent que tout le monde soit parti. Les plus choqués, bizarrement, c'était Blaise et Pansy.

-Alors, vous expliquez?

-Non, répondit Malefoy.

Quelques commentaires fusèrent avant que je ne décide de les faire taire.

-Il n'y a rien a expliqué, tout simplement. On n'est pas un couple.

Quelques rires traversèrent l'assistance lorsque Malefoy me recoucha contre son torse d'un air possessif, niant ainsi ma phrase. Les commentaires fusèrent et je décidai de me taire et de replonger dans son odeur. Après quelques minutes, la discussion dévia. Nous parlâmes de Poudlard, de nos souvenirs. Chacun raconta une anecdote, un moment qu'il avait particulièrement aimé. Toujours blotti dans les bras de Malefoy, au coin du feu, une nouvelle chaleur m'assaillit. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait plus eu de raison d'être.  
L'heure arriva et c'est tremblant mais ensemble, que nous quittâmes Poudlard avec nos valises. Nous traversâmes le portail, nous faisant fouiller par ses gardiens et nous fumes autoriser à transplaner.  
Le Manoir, qui ne m'avait pas manqué, m'apparut dans toute sa terrible magnificence. Nous traversâmes le portail en fer forgé sans encombre, portant tous la Marque. Cette arrivée là était très différente de celle que j'avais faite quelques mois plus tôt. Là, j'étais consciente de tout. De chaque pas, de chaque secondes, qui ma rapprochait un peu plus de ce monstre et de son enfer. Mais cette fois, nous étions quinze. Je n'étais plus seule. Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les quartiers du Maître. Nous toquâmes et la porte s'ouvrit. Il était derrière son bureau, le regard perdu dans des papiers qui me semblait être les mêmes que la dernière fois... Il releva les yeux et nous sonda rapidement.

-Bien, commença-t-il les yeux de nouveau baissés sur ses dessins, bienvenue si je puis dire. Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous. Vous n'y passerez que très peu de temps par contre. Vous serez continuellement en mission, et vous passerez même certains soirs sans dormir. Vous avez compris.

Il nous transcenda une nouvelle fois du regard avant de replonger encore dans ses documents. Soudain, j'en fus intriguée.

-Vous pouvez disposés. Angelina, j'ai à te parler.

Je sentis une main froide et reconnaissable se saisirent de la mienne et un regard bleu s'encra dans le mien. Puis, il sortit aves les autres.

-Bon, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi. Notre pacte est donc rompu. Après tout, tu sais te défendre maintenant.

Le pacte était rompu? Vraiment! Je me sentais soudain plus légère. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas accepté, mais là...

-Oui Maitre.

-Essaye juste de ne pas tuer tous mes Mangemorts.

-Bien, Maître.

Comme je haïssais l'appeler ainsi! Je n'avais pas de Maître! Mais s'il le fallait, je caresserais dans le sens du poil...

-Tu peux y aller.

-Maître?

Il me fusilla de son regard vermeil attendant que je continue. Visiblement, je n'avais pas eu une bonne idée. Mais maintenant, autant y aller.

-C'est... c'est à cause de Potter?

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin de ma phrase mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'entendre. Il se leva, hors de lui, et vraisemblablement à cran.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi?! Me demander ce genre de choses?! Comment oses-tu proférer CE NOM BLASPHEMATOIRE?! ENDOLORIS!

La torture fut puissante, mais rapide. Je me sentais démolis, écrasée au sol, mais je ne sentais rien. J'étais focalisée sur mon bébé. Mon bébé en vie! Il fallait vraiment que je fasse plus attention. J'avais peur de la mort maintenant. Car ma mort signifiait la sienne. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait dans mon ventre, je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. En attendant, je devais faire profil bas. Au moins, j'avais ma réponse: Potter était donc bien le problème. Donc, cela signifiait qu'il avançait dans ses recherches! Y avait-il un espoir qu'il réussisse, finalement...?

-Hors de ma vue! Et ne répété à personne ce que tu as pu apercevoir!

-Oui Maître, pardon.

Je sortis retrouver l'élite, qui m'attendait.

-On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble maintenant!

-On va poser nos affaires? De toute façon, on se revoit demain.

-Je refuse.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, choqués.

-Je n'irai pas chez moi. Je vais rester ici, si tu veux bien Malefoy.

-Tu es sur?

-Quitte à choisir, oui. On ne fera que dormir et s'entraîner avec Fearn ici.

-D'accord.

Nous nous étreignîmes les uns les autres, nous souhaitant mutuellement bon courage et bonne nuit. Ils partirent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Au moins, on était ensemble. Mais je sentais que bientôt, une décision devra être prise…


	35. Chapter 34- Tout tenter

_Désolée pour mon retard. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre…_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 34- Tout tenter :**

Tout avait changé. Nous n'arrêtions pas. On passait au Manoir, en ressortait pour partir en mission et répétait ce manège sans interruption. Nous mangions et dormions, durant certaine pause ou pendant des filatures ou des veilles. En plus des missions, nous avions des entraînements avec Fearn. On essayait de se voir un maximum mais les missions n'était jamais à quinze. Alors on se préparait un repas rapide, pour discuter s'aérer un peu. Nous ne dormions que très peu dans le Manoir, mais à chaque fois, je dormais avec Malefoy. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à nous mais on s'en octroyait quand même.  
Mais, par-dessus ses horaires difficiles, le pire était l'acte. La facilité avec laquelle nous effectuions nos missions. Torturer, tuer, faire parler. Entre descente, piège, filatures et autres, nous étions devenus des monstres. Je levai ma baguette, visai, lançai le sort et regardai impassible, la victime s'effondrer sur le sol. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, à me poser, à réfléchir, parce que j'avais peur d'où me mènerait mes réflexions. J'étais sûr d'arriver à la conclusion que je devais partir. Or, je ne pouvais pas. Pour mon bébé, pour l'élite et pour Malefoy. Je ne supportais plus de me regarder dans une glace, alors j'en détournai les yeux. Parce que c'était plus facile que de changer...  
Mais jamais les choix non faits se font oubliés. Toujours, ils reviennent, vicieux, se rappeler à notre bon souvenir. Et si ce n'est par des pensées qui dévient, des phrases à double sens ou des souvenirs qu'on aurait préférés oubliés, ils passent à la manière forte. Et moi, j'avais le droit à la manière fort.

Ce jour-là, j'étais en mission avec Malefoy. Je les vis au loin et laissait cette part de moi sauvage et assoiffée de sang prendre le dessus. Je laissai mes instincts guider mes sens et mes mouvements. Ils étaient quatre. On était confiants. Trop... Nous ne nous protégeâmes pas assez, ne fîmes pas assez attention. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Toujours est-il que je ressentis une immense douleur à la cage thoracique avant de m'effondrer. Je priais pour que Malefoy vienne m'aider, épongeant maladroitement le sang qui coulait de ma blessure. A tout instant, on pouvait m'achever. Nous achever. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous l'effort, et je me laissais doucement glisser dans le néant. Je n'avais plus de force pour autre chose que retarder ma chute mortelle. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud contre moi et je reconnu son torse et ses bras qui m'enveloppait comme pour me protéger. Puis, je sentis l'habituelle pression dans mon nombril. Je n'y résistais pas.

Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard, gardant les yeux fermés. Enfin, je m'octroyais cinq minutes de paix pour réfléchir. Mon bébé était peut-être mort. Mon cœur se serra à m'en faire mal. Non, il n'était pas mort, et je devais tout faire pour que ça demeure ainsi. Aucune rondeur déformait mon ventre pour l'instant, et, quand celle-ci apparaitrait, je pourrais les cacher, mais je ne tromperais pas grand monde... Je cogitai en me torturant l'esprit. J'arrivais finalement à une conclusion. Celle que j'avais tant redoutée. Et pourtant, je devais essayer, tenter de nous sauver tous les deux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Malefoy. Juste lui...  
Je papillonnai des yeux, m'habituant à la blancheur de la pièce exiguë. Je ne fis pas plus attention au décor, me focalisant sur lui. Il était là. Adossé contre le mur en face de moi, un panel d'émotions sur son visage. Comme s'il s'était promis de rester impassible, mais que lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, il avait craqué. De la colère, du dégout et de l'inquiétude. J'eus mal de le voir me regarder ainsi, de retrouver cet ancien visage.

-"Le bébé va bien", ironisa-t-il en me fusillant du regard citant visiblement quelqu'un d'autre.

Il... Ils ne savaient pas... Ils lui avaient dit... Il savait... Et il m'en voulait visiblement. Cette haine me déchira le cœur, cette froideur m'anéantit. Mais je ne pouvais être totalement désespéré, le bébé allait bien.

-Tu m'as menti! Pourquoi?

Je ne sus que répondre, gardant mon regard dans le sien parce que je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher, et non que je le défiais, pour une fois. Puis, il fondit. La tristesse pure imprima ses traits et ses yeux froids devinrent glacés de chagrin.

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça?

Il n'avait rien du grand Malefoy. Non, il était juste quelqu'un qui se sentais trahi. Quelqu'un qui était triste. Quelqu'un qui avait un cœur. Il s'assit contre moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, je voulais le garder à tout prix...

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quoi qu'on aurait décidés, on aurait dû le décider ensemble!

-Je... je suis désolée.

Il me détestait. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il garde sa rancune. La décision que j'avais prise n'allait pas s'avérer facile, s'il pouvait ne pas souffrir autant que moi...

-Je pars de toutes façon, donc tu n'auras plus ce problème.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Non! J'ai autant de droit sur ce bébé que toi!

-Peut-être, mais nos vies sont liées, donc pour l'instant, c'est mes choix.

Ma voix froide d'émotions mal contenues sembla le réveiller.

-Non! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Malefoy...

-Je t'aiderais, d'accord? Tu restes, je t'aide et tout ira bien...

-Non, tout n'ira pas bien. Chaque fois que je passe devant un Mangemort, je prends le risque qu'on découvre... qu'on découvre que je suis enceinte. Si ça s'apprend, _il _me tuera.

-Je te protégerais.

-Ca ne suffira pas.

Il me serra contre lui, collant nos fronts.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

-Je n'ai pas le choix...

Il m'embrassa si tendrement que ça m'en fit mal. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, mais rester avec lui, c'était tué notre bébé et risquer d'y passer avec. Qu'on y passe tous les trois.

-Je... Enfin, je... Tu me manqueras, bégayai-je.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et la suite ne fut que violence et passion, comme un dernier au revoir qui ne souffrait d'aucun mot. Puis, je fus autoriser à sortir, avec comme menace la mort de mon enfant si un autre accident devait avoir lieu, et regagnai le Manoir. J'eus le droit à du repos alors qu'il repartait. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, m'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément, conscient que lorsqu'il serait revenu, moi je serais loin. J'avais prévue de consacrer mon temps libre à des choses plus utiles. Je devais trouver un moyen de m'enfuir. Je lui chuchotais au creux de l'oreille, quelques mots à dire à l'élite. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'en veulent, je m'en voulais assez moi-même de tous les abandonner. Mais ma raison dépassait l'entendement. Ce petit cœur en formation, valait plus que tout. Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois, puis il partit. Il ne tourna même pas le dos, se contentant d'avancer le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon plan en tête et mes affaires les plus importantes contre moi, je longeai les murs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je devais faire comme si je partais en mission, franchir le portail et partir.

-Hé! Toi la bas.

Je me retournai, paniquée. Le Mangemort m'inspecta froidement, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de mon état d'agitation intérieur.

-Tu es Elixir, non?

-Oui.

-Où vas-tu? me demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Merde! Que devais-je répondre? Suivre le plan au risque de me faire découvrir, inventé un bobard qui me retomberait dessus, ou rebrousser chemin? Que devais-je faire?!

-J'allai en mission.

-Non! Tu n'as rien à faire là! Tu as du repos normalement alors tu ne sortiras pas! Et en plus tu oses me mentir?! Nous allons régler ça.

Il m'indiqua une porte du bout de sa baguette et j'entrai, décidant de ne rien tenter d'irréfléchi.

-Je reviens alors ne fuis pas.

Ce conseil presque désintéressé cachait une vraie menace. Jamais, même avec la Marque, même avec une robe, même avec un masque, je ne serais considérée comme une pure Mangemort... J'attendis à peine deux minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qui m'avait menacés, c'était Fearn.

-Angel, que fais-tu là?

-Je... j'attends pour être jugée, dis-je amère.

-Comment ça?

-Ils n'ont pas confiance.

-Ils ont raison?

-Peut-être.

Un léger silence s'installa, alors que cet homme à moitié fou, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, je me demandais si je finirais comme lui. Si c'était ça, le destin d'un Mangemort. Devenir fou. Son regard se posa sur moi, me transcendant. Par un réflexe de protection des plus stupides, je couvris mon ventre. Ses yeux s'y attardèrent et s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Là, j'étais mal...

-Tu... Qui?

Hors de question qu'il plonge avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Arrête de mentir, s'emporta-t-il.

Cet homme-là, ne ressemblait en rien à celui que je connaissais. On aurait dit qu'il était humain. Eprouver de la colère, c'est avoir des sentiments. Or, il était énervé. Il n'était plus ce monstre aux yeux exorbités, au sourire fou et à l'allure de petit bourge. Non, maintenant, il était un homme, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les mâchoires contractés, et les épaules basses. Il semblait en plein combat intérieur. Puis, il releva les yeux et me regarda si intensément que j'eus l'impression qu'il savait déjà tout de moi.

-Tu as essayé de t'échapper...

Mon cœur battait fort, j'avais chaud, je tremblais. J'avais peur. Mais sa voix douce, son changement, m'intriguais suffisamment pour que je fasse abstraction. Comprenant que j'étais dans l'impasse, je décidais de jouer franc jeu. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à le faire taire. Ce ne serait qu'une victime de plus à mon tableau.

-Oui.

-Et c'est un membre de l'élite le père, non?

-Oui.

Il réfléchit et prononça sa phrase comme s'il espérait avoir raison. Comme si ça simplifierait tout pour lui.

-Alors, je pencherais pour Blaise Zabini, comme vous êtes proches...

-Ce n'est pas Blaise.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement retissant à jouer sa dernière carte. Comme si le prénom qu'il allait proposer, déciderait de ma vie ou de ma mort. Comme si il hésitait entre deux choses, que Blaise venait d'en éliminer une et qu'il se devait de considérer pleinement la dernière.

-Alors... Alors c'est Drago Malefoy?

-Oui.

Il rebaissa la tête, un léger sourire doux sur les lèvres. Il inspira fortement et me tendit sa main.

- Suis-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

C'était encore ma meilleure chance. Je devais à tout prix m'enfuir. Je n'avais ni le droit, ni le temps, de me demander pourquoi faire une telle chose pour moi. Je devais partir. Je devais sauver ma peau. Et là leur...  
J'agrippai sa main et nous partîmes tranquillement, sans croisés personne. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'au portail. Et c'est là que les choses se corsèrent.

-Ils sont là, hurla une voix grave.

Je me retournais et découvrit deux hommes. Le gardien et un autre, plus robuste. Je lançai un sort puis me retournait pour franchir le portail. Fearn me suivit en me couvrant. Nous traversâmes le passage. Je me retournais pour que l'on puisse transplaner et vit un éclair vert fuser sur lui. Le sort le frôla et je compris qu'on ne survivrait pas. Le plus grand danger était l'arrivé de renfort, or déjà, les portes s'ouvraient sur trois ennemis. J'enchainai sort sur sort, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il pointa sa baguette, je déviai son sort.

-Cours! Casses toi! Vite!

-Quoi?!

-Je te couvre! Pars!

-Evan...

Suivant sa dernière volonté, je transplanai dans le premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit. Je me retrouvais donc au bord de la falaise où j'avais passé le nouvel an, prostrée sur moi-même. Que devais-je faire, maintenant. Evan avait donné sa vie pour que je m'enfuie. Ca y était, j'étais dehors. Maintenant je faisais quoi ? Je m'assis, laissant mes jambes balancer dans le vide, la main sur mon ventre. Je pensais à tout. A l'élite, à Poudlard, à ce bébé contre mes doigts, à Malefoy. Je passais ainsi quelques heures à ruminer de sombres pensées, me torturant, souriant nostalgiquement ou retenant difficilement des sanglots. Je me perdais dans ce paysage, me rappelant des mots de Blaise la dernière fois que nous y étions venus. _"Et que l'année prochaine, quand on se réunira tous ensemble, la Guerre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir."_ Moi, je les avais abandonnés. Je l'avais abandonnée lui. J'entendis une voix murmurer mon prénom. Cette voix je le connaissais, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas liée à mon prénom, à mon nom à la rigueur. Croyant à une hallucination, je tournais la tête vers les bois pour m'en assurer. Je vis une ombre derrière les arbres. Je reconnus une silhouette d'homme, c'était donc le propriétaire de la voix. Il s'avança doucement et la lune éclaira son visage...


	36. Chapter 35- Espoir

**Chapitre 35- Espoir: **

Non... Ca ne pouvait être lui... Ses cheveux pâles, ses yeux gris-bleus, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines... Je sautais à son cou, ne cherchant pas plus loin. Je m'agrippai à lui comme une naufragée, alors qu'il me serrait contre son cœur.

-Malefoy...

-Chut. Ca va maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Après ton départ, j'ai fait ma mission et je suis parti retrouvé l'élite. Je leur ai annoncé ton départ, je leur ai avoué que tu es enceinte. Aucun ne t'en a voulu. Non, c'est sur moi qu'ils se sont énervés. Ils m'ont traité d'imbécile de t'avoir laissé partir seule. Ils m'ont mis dehors et m'ont hurlé de te retrouver...

Il ne put continuer, car déjà, mes lèvres trouvaient les siennes. A cet instant, je me fichais des raisons, il était là, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

-Et puis, ils m'ont surtout fais réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi. C'est pathétique...

-Alors on est deux pathétiques.

Nous nous assîmes au bord de la falaise, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Nous discutâmes longuement de ce que nous devions faire maintenant. Notre retrait de la Guerre ne dura quelques heures. Nous avions quitté un camp mais nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi. Nous avions donc convenu de chercher à joindre l'Ordre. Pour un souci de sécurité, premièrement. Je me suis dit à cet instant, que j'aurais certainement été dans l'Ordre dans d'autres circonstances. Quoi que, dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas été la même, donc on ne sait pas. Mais, objectivement, c'était bien les Mangemorts les attaquants. Ce n'était pas par soif de sang, mais par de vraies croyances. Toujours était-il qu'il y avait des morts, injustes, à cause d'eux. L'Ordre ripostait. Tout ça à cause de foutu préjugés!

-Elixir?

-Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais?

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour joindre l'Ordre.

Malefoy... Il avait tout abandonné pour venir ici. Avec moi. Pour moi? Mon cœur se serra. Ne pas réfléchir à ça... C'est vrai que je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. Je le connaissais comme on connaît un ami. Mais jamais il ne m'avait parlé sérieusement. Nous échangions sur des sujets importants et moins importants. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras à la mort de Scott, je m'étais retrouvé dans des états de faiblesse honteux devant lui. Mais pas lui... Je ne lui en voulus même pas. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il me parlerait quand il voudrait. Quand il se sentirait prêt. Et alors, moi aussi, peut-être, je lui parlerais...

-T'attends que je te supplie pour me la donner ton idée?

-Essaye on verra, ricana-t-il. Bon, tu sais que le trou à rat des Weasley était une planque?

-Evite de traiter leur maison de trou à rat, je te rappelle qu'on va leur demander de l'aide...

Il fit une moue dégoutée qui me fit rire. Même dans les pires situations, Malefoy restait Malefoy.

-C'est pas de ma faute... Tu l'as déjà vu?!

-Oui dans les journaux, bref, ton idée?

-Ah oui, alors, lorsqu'on...

Il se mordit les lèvres et se reprit avant de perdre toute contenance.

-... lorsqu'ils ont fait une descente, les Weasley était partit.

-Je m'en souviens à peu prés...

-Ils n'ont pas disparus, or si on les trouve, ils nous aideront. Peut-être qu'ils sont allez en famille...

-Peut-être... et même si c'était le cas, comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour les trouver?

-Je me rappelle de l'arbre généalogique des sorciers par cœur.

-Comment t'as fait? Demandai-je en me rappelant de la tapisserie de ma propre maison.

-Je passais beaucoup de temps devant. Mon père pensait que c'était par fierté de mes ancêtres. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de penser ça...

-Et, de ce que tu te souviens, tu penses qu'il y en a qui peuvent les héberger?

-Je ne demandais jamais à Père d'en savoir plus sur les Weasley, ils étaient d'ailleurs brulés eux aussi... Il ne restait plus que leur nom. Je me rappelle d'une tante... Il y a aussi leurs enfants. L'ainé peut-être celui qui s'est marié et à qui on a pourri son mariage...

-Bill.

-Tu vois que tu t'en souviens.

Je lui tirai la langue, puérile.

-L'autre... mais non, il ne vit pas ici... Le suivant les a trahis, je crois. En tout cas, il se la coule douce au ministère... Et après il y a les jumeaux, Weasmoche et la petite dernière.

-Et bah... pour une famille que tu détestes, tu les connais bien, me moquai-je.

-Rigole en attendant, t'en fais pas autant.

-Moi je me rappelle de leur nom: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginevra!

-Les noms, ça ne sert à rien.

-Mauvais joueur!

-Bref, on fait quoi avec ça?

-On va fouiller chez eux.

-Hein? Mais t'es malade!

-Ils ont déserté leur maison, et honnêtement, pour rechercher un Malefoy en cavale, tu ne vas pas commencer par la demeure des Weasley.

-Et on fait ça comment?

-On trouve une cheminée.

Je me levai, mais déjà, me sentit recoller contre lui.

-Attends deux secondes.

-Quoi?

Il m'entoura de ses bras en m'embrassant partout. Je le serrais contre moi, m'accrochant à cette étincelle de vie qui brillait en nous. C'était nos choix, notre avenir, nos vies. On était libres. Nous nous levâmes et décidâmes de transplaner chez moi, désillusionnés. Nous entrâmes et je jetai un 'Homunus Revelio' informulé. Mon père... Je le vis, assis sur le canapé, la cheminée juste devant lui. Malefoy aussi le vit. Il lui jeta un Stupefix et me traîna dans la cheminée. Je pris une pincée de poudre et la lâchai en criant 'Terrier'. Les flammes m'enveloppèrent, en me laissant la vue de cet homme vide de toutes expressions suite à l'Oubliette de Malefoy. Nous arrivâmes donc dans la... maison des Weasley. C'est vrai que ça ne payait pas de mine mais... Mais ça avait quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Quelque chose dont nos Manoirs seraient dépourvus à jamais. Elle ne méritait pas vraiment le nom de maison, mais elle valait dix fois mieux le titre de foyer. C'était un cocon chaleureux.

-Comment tu veux qu'on fouille là-dedans?

-_Accio photo des Weasley._

Un grand bruit se fit entendre avant que Malefoy ne soit noyés sous des dizaines de papiers, d'album et de peintures. Il réussit finalement à s'en extirpé et tira une photo au hasard. Il la regarda brièvement et sourit après l'avoir retourné.

-Les photos sont détaillées.

Je pris la photo et vit un cliché simple d'un garçon que je ne reconnus pas. Je la tournai et vit, gravée d'une écriture manuelle:

_Bill, 1973, Terrier._

Si elle mettait ce genre d'information, on pouvait peut-être trouver un indice. Nous fîmes venir des chaises et commençâmes à chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre recherche fut arrêtée par une violente douleur commune. Notre bras gauche était en feu. Il venait de s'apercevoir de notre fuite... Quelques minutes, qui me parurent des heures, plus tard, il se calma et nous pûmes nous redresser. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Mettre des Mangemorts à notre recherche, nous ajouter aux ennemis et ne rien tenter de plus. Après tout il avait l'air occupé, peut-être qu'il ne prendrait pas de temps pour nous. Surement pensait-il que nous n'en valions pas la peine...

-Il ne perdra pas son temps pour nous.

Il haussa les épaules, guère convaincu. Voldemort n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne a laissé ainsi son honneur bafoué. Nous nous rassîmes et continuâmes de chercher, motivés par le besoin de trouver de l'aide. Vite.

-Comment t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà leur tante?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, je crois que c'était quelque chose comme... Muriel.

-on va essayer. _Accio photo de tante Muriel._

Ce fut à mon tour de me faire écraser. Cette femme aimait les photos! Je la remerciais intérieurement en me disant que si elle n'était pas aussi sentimentale, nous n'aurions aucune chance de les trouver. J'en pris une et découvrit un visage ridée. Je la tournais et vit le nom de la tante. Je continuai donc à chercher jusqu'à trouver une de sa maison. Je la retournais pour vérifier et lut que c'était bien sa propriété.

-On peut transplaner à partir de ça.

-Cette maison est surement protégée...

-On avisera là-bas.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va essayer de rejoindre l'Ordre que tu dois devenir une Gryffondor.

-Oh Merlin, c'est moi qui ai dit ça?

Nous étions euphoriques. Libres. Mais rien ne dure jamais. La vie est impitoyable. Les hommes le sont. Pour l'instant, on ne savait pas. On y croyait, on se sentait fort face à nos chaînes brisés, face à la haine de nos geôliers. On y croyait. Pour une fois, on était naïfs... Nous transplânames face à cette maison. Mais elle n'y était pas. Si, elle y était, mais on ne la voyait pas. Elle était protégée. Tout ce qu'on devait faire, c'était attirer leur attention. Il ne nous tuerait pas. Ils régiraient certainement comme la plus jeune. Mais tant pis, on était prêt à ça. On voulait qu'il nous aide. Qu'ils nous voient. Je pouvais presque voir leurs cheveux roux. L'odeur de cuisine de cette mère de famille atteignait déjà mes narines. J'entendais les dernières inventions de ses jumeaux, les discussions sérieuses qui tournaient en rond sans prise de décision, quelques rires. Je touchais du bout du doigt, l'espoir de faire partit de ce camp, de me battre pour les aider. Je goutai, comme un plaisir interdit, la sensation de faire pleinement partit de quelque chose. Tous mes sens étaient tournés vers cette maison que je ne voyais pas. Non, je la ressentais. Je me sentais parcouru d'espoir en me disant que les choses allaient changés. Il n'y avait plus de 'peut-être', plus de 'plus tard'. Sa main dans la mienne, mes doigts caressant inconsciemment mon ventre... Non, on ne savait pas.


	37. Chapter 36- Torture

_Lectrice : Merci ! Tes reviews m'ont vraiment manquées. Mais je suis contente d'avoir ton avis !  
J'aime bien Rogue mais je ne suis pas complétement d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il a souffert mais c'est de sa faute. Son histoire m'a fait pleurer tellement elle est triste mais il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il a fait des mauvais choix qu'il a dû assumer. Après, loin de moi l'idée de le représenter comme un pur méchant qui mérite son sort. Sa position dans la Seconde Guerre prouve sa rédemption et sa réaction lorsqu'il apprend qu'Harry doit mourir aussi. Cependant, je te rejoins dans l'idée qu'il doit être un de ceux qui a le plus souffert.  
De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir s'écrire et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir terminé, même si je ne sais pas encore comment cette histoire va se finir… Enfin bref, à demain ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 36- Torture:**

Nous y étions. Devant. Si proche. Mais nous n'avons jamais atteint cette porte cachée. Aucun habitant ne détourna la tête pour voir deux adolescents venus les rejoindre. Nous restâmes à jamais devant cette maison sans forme, y abandonnant cet espoir qui nous avait consumés. Notre retraite de la guerre n'avait bien duré que quelques heures. Déjà, la réalité revenait nous chercher, nous, pauvres fous qui avaient crus pouvoir y échappés.

-Pop. Pop. Pop.

Des sons comme des gouttes de pluies tombant sur le sol dur. Comme les aiguilles d'une horloge qui ne s'arrête jamais. Des bruits sourds à qui notre cœur répondit comme un écho. Ma main toujours ancrée dans celle de Malefoy, je me tournais pour les voir. Ils étaient cinq. Faciles, me direz-vous. Sauf que nous étions paralysés. Pas paralysés par un sort mais par la peur et l'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu nous retrouver? Et aussi vite! Pourquoi, si prêt de la délivrance? Toutes cette énergie que notre liberté nous avait offert, se révéla trop fragile face à leurs baguettes. Nous avions abandonnés avant même de commencer. Tournant une dernière fois le regard vers cette maison qui ne me verra jamais, je laissai ces monstres me ramener auprès d'eux. Mes doigts écrasant ceux fins de Drago, je laissai le reste de mon corps au sortilège de pétrification. Mes yeux plantés dans le vide, cherchant sans vraiment chercher, un contour quelconque, j'abandonnai à cette illusion, mon désir de survivre. Retombant dans un état d'hébétement proche, et pourtant très différent, de celui que m'avait causé la mort de Scott, je sentis, amorphe, la sensation de transplanage.  
Nous fûmes guidés jusqu'aux appartements du Maître. Ils avaient certainement du parler, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Les paysages étaient flous, mes pensées confuses. Deux seules choses restaient claires en moi. Deux seules choses me maintenaient dans la réalité: La main douce et fermement serré de Drago et notre enfant qui demeurait calme à l'abri de mon ventre. La porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort me parut plus terrifiant que jamais. La colère l'habitait tout entier, et je le crains plus en me rendant compte de la violence de ses émotions. Les Mangemorts, aussi effrayés que moi, disparurent sans un mot.

- Comment avez-vous OSES?!

Je distinguais vaguement quelques silhouettes dans le fond de la pièce. Je reconnus les parents de Drago, ombres parmi les ombres. Je crus aussi voir les miens, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

-VOUS AVEZ OSES ME TRAHIR! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS!

Comment présenter ça? Même si j'aurais su, je n'aurais pas pu. Ma gorge était sèche, ma langue ankylosée. Je ne me sentais même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-PARLER, OU JE TUERAIS VOS CHERS AMIS AVANT VOUS!

Cette menace suffit à nous maintenir assez conscient pour servir une réponse. Hors de question que l'élite paye pour nos erreurs. Nos erreurs?

-Nous n'avons aucune excuses, répondit celui qui me tenait toujours par la main malgré l'outrage que cela représentait pour les gens présents.

-CELA SUFFIT! LEGILIMENS!

Impuissante, je vis Drago se cambrer de douleur alors que le Lord pénétrait ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux semblèrent reprendre contact avec le présent. Le serpent blanc était abasourdi alors que le blond semblait désespéré.

-Tout ça... tout ça à cause d'un BEBE! Non, même pas! A CAUSE D'UN FOETUS! POUR DE STUPIDES SENTIMENTS?! JE VOUS PENSAIS AU DESSUS DE CA!

La révélation choqua toutes les personnes présentes. Je vis ma mère hurler d'effroi, Lucius Malefoy fusiller son fils du regard, Narcissa gémir de douleur. Les autres semblaient partagés entre colère et dégout. Mais ce qui me fit peur, ce fut la lueur de pur sadisme dans les yeux du monstre qui me faisait face.

-Mais je vais changer ça... ENDOLORIS!

Le sort me percuta, me faisant tomber au sol en convulsant et en hurlant. Je sentis Drago se jeter sur moi pour m'apporter un réconfort. J'avais conscience de ses doigts qui me caressaient doucement, de sa voix qui me murmurait des paroles douces. Je sentais toute sa tendresse mêlé à la haine de Voldemort et ce contraste m'apaisa tout en me rendant folle. Bientôt la torture cessa.

-ENDOLORIS!

Cette fois, le sort atteignit Drago. Ce fut à mon tour de me jeter sur lui, essayant en vain de l'aider dans sa torture. Je le voyais plisser des yeux, hurler de douleur, convulser contre moi. Je caressai ses cheveux, embrassai sa peau et laissai mes larmes se mêler aux siennes. Puis le sort fut lever, et, inévitablement, retomba sur moi. Y avait-il pire torture? Prier pour que notre douleur prenne fin tout en sachant pertinemment que cela déclencherait celle de l'autre. Ce deuxième sort m'acheva de la pire façon qu'il fut. Je sentis quelque chose se déchirer en moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de sentir le sang couler hors de mon corps pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je ressentis sa mort. Je la vécu comme la mienne. Mon cœur se déchirai, mon corps tremblait et celui que j'aimais pleurais. Le Lord continua ainsi sans s'arrêter, alternant entre moi et mon amant. On subissait chacun son tour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La torture ne s'arrêtait pas, elle se transformait. Il continua impitoyablement son manège jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'évanouisse. Moi. Cette nuit-là, le Manoir fut baigné par nos hurlements de douleur et de désespoir. D'abandon. Mais rien ne comptait plus. Drago souffrait, je souffrais, et ce n'était pas prêt de prendre fin. Notre torture ne faisait que commencer. Jamais Voldemort ne nous accorderait l'échappatoire de la mort. Il nous voulait vivants, dans ses troupes, souffrant l'impossible. La Guerre ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais tout ça ne comptait plus. Rien ne comptait plus, parce qu'à partir du deuxième sort, mon bébé était mort. Notre enfant était mort.

* * *

_Non ? Vous n'y avez pas sérieusement crus ? Vous pensiez qu'ils allaient y arriver ? Désolée mais je suis sadique, hein, on ne se refait pas ! Bref, review ? Allez, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie ! _


	38. Chapter 37- Tendresse Macabre

_Lectrice : Evan a été touché par la relation entre elle et Drago. Je ne pense pas que ça s'explique. Il voulait partir en beauté, peut-être ? Enfin, merci pour tes reviews !_

_Manolina : Déjà, je suis flatté que tu es tout lu (moi aussi je m'envoie des fleurs ) ) Alors, ils ne sont pas allés vers Ginny pour une raison très simple. Poudlard est inaccessible sauf par la taverne d'Abelforth et faut s'appeler Potter pour avoir une chance de la trouver. Rajoute à ça des Mangemorts postés un peu partout et un avis de recherche sur leurs têtes pour avoir défié Voldemort… J'espère t'avoir été utile. Je voulais aussi te remercier de reprendre le temps de me reviewer. _

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 37- Tendresse macabre:**

Le néant. Je ne vivais plus. Je n'étais qu'une enveloppe qui n'existait que pour la satisfaction d'un fou. Je n'étais plus rien. La seule chose qui subsistait en moi, qui maintenait un bout d'âme, c'était mon besoin de Drago. L'élite nous avait beaucoup aidés. Les premiers jours lors de nos mission, psychologiquement aussi. Ils étaient toujours là pour nous, ils nous soutenaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais on était à bout. On avait essayé, on s'était battu, pour rien. Nous n'étions plus que des tueurs habités d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Les meurtres n'étaient plus difficiles, ils étaient plaisants. Ils nous permettaient de penser à autre chose, d'extérioriser. Je sombrai dans une folie macabre, gardant comme un blasphème, mon amour pour Drago. C'était devenu si simple, si gratifiant, si exaltant. Si on oubliait ce qu'on faisait et qu'on profitait seulement des sensations, on ne percevait plus rien pareil.

Une nuit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, il me murmura ces quelques mots qui changèrent tout, qui nous permîmes de nous offrir et de nous ouvrir complétement l'un à l'autre.

-Je m'en veux Elixir. Je m'en veux tellement. Et maintenant, je regrette aussi ce que je t'ai fait.

Je montai ma main sur sa joue tout en collant plus mon corps contre le sien. Il avait besoin de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je... je voulais être Mangemort. J'y croyais. J'idéalisais mon père, je ne doutais pas de lui. Tout ce qu'il me disait était vrai pour moi. Bêtement, j'y ai cru. J'ai voulu faire partit des Mangemorts. Et puis, ils m'ont accepté et ce qui n'était avant qu'un rêve à pris toute son ampleur. Je voulais en faire partit sans vraiment y croire, lorsqu'on m'a dit oui, j'étais perdu. On m'offrait une place auprès de mon père et une mission pour laver son honneur! Une mission suicidaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était punir mon père pour son erreur au Ministère, mais je m'en suis sorti.

-Comment t'as fait? Je veux dire, comment t'as tenu toute cette année? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé?

-Ma mission était de tuer Dumbledore. J'ai eu une idée brillante mais je ne me doutais pas de tout ce que je devais faire pour réussir. Tu connais les armoires à disparaître?

-Vaguement. C'est un genre de conduit de cheminée qui en lie deux?

-Ouais, en fait c'est une armoire dans laquelle tu peux te cacher. Lors de la première Guerre, beaucoup en avait et se cachait dedans lors de descente. Un jour, ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, on pouvait créer des passages. Bref, il y en a une à Poudlard et une à Barjow et Beurk. L'ennui c'est que celle de Poudlard était cassée. J'ai donc dû la réparer et j'ai passé presque tout mon temps libre là-bas.

-Où ça?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il se racla la gorge et continua son récit.

-Mais bien sûr c'était long. Je recevais des lettres codé qui m'indiquaient que je tardai trop, que je devais faire quelque chose. Qu'ils avaient ma mère... Alors j'ai tenté des trucs stupides pour les calmer un peu. Mon but ultime tournait autour de cette armoire, tous les autres pièges n'étaient rien. J'ai acheté un collier maléfique à Barjow et Beurk et l'ai donné à Katie Bell sous Imperium pour qu'elle le donne au directeur. Mais elle l'a touché et s'en ai sorti de peu. Ensuite j'ai empoisonné une bouteille de Slughorn. Weasley l'a bu. Et bien sûr, ce parfait Potter se doutait de tout depuis le début! C'est après ce qu'il est arrivé à Weasley qu'il est passé à l'action. Je... J'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre régulièrement dans les toilettes des filles et...

Pourquoi se mettait-il à bégayer? Les toilettes des filles étaient réputées pour être évité de tous à cause de leurs fantômes. Si on y allait, c'est pour la solitude ou la discrétion.

-N'ait pas honte.

-Je craquais... Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus tout ça. Lorsque je n'en pouvais plus, je me cachais là-bas. Je parlais avec le fantôme, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait, qu'elle ne me jugeait pas. Pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer. Continue à parler, je ne te juges pas.

-Bon, Potter. Donc il m'a suivi jusqu'aux toilettes et m'as vu... dans un état lamentable. Il a commencé à me dire qu'il savait tout! Mais il ne savait rien! Alors j'ai attaqué. On s'est battu jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance un sort. Sectumsempra.

Ce sort me dit quelque chose sans que je ne puisse le replacer. Ah, mais si, quelques mois plus tôt, lors des vacances de Noël. C'était notre premier cours avec Evan, au milieu des prisonniers, il nous avait demandé des sorts tortures. _" -Sectumsempra, prononça-t-il sombrement. Il n'énonça aucun autre sort. Mais ce seul sort fit sourire Fearn. -Ah, Rogue et son sadisme. C'est lui qui te l'a appris? -Non."_

-Qu'est-ce que ça fais?

-C'est... c'est un puissant sortilège de découpe on va dire. C'est un sortilège mortel. En fait, c'est Rogue qui m'a sauvé...

-Et, t'en a encore des cicatrices?

-Je pense que tu le saurais, répondit-il doucement.

Soudain, je ressentis le besoin de vérifier. Je passai ma main partout sur son torse, en caressant sa peau, tentant d'en soigner un mal inexistant.

-Et après?

-Après, il y a eu LE soir. J'avais enfin réussi, je n'y croyais plus. Je les fis entrer au sein même de Poudlard. Je fuis cette vision pour me concentrer sur mon but. Je montai à la Tout d'Astronomie, ne prêtant aucune attention au combat qui s'élevait contre les membres de l'AD.

-Heu, tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire? C'est qui l'AD?

-L'Armée de Dumbledore. Un rassemblement mené par Potter en cinquième année. Il leur apprenait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans la salle même où quelques mois plus tard, je tentai de les faire rentrer dans Poudlard.

-Ironique, dis-je en repensant aux actuels habitants de cette pièce certainement anciens membres de l'AD.

-J'arrivai donc dans la Tour, peu sur. Il était seul mais je l'avais entendu parler. Il essaya de m'aider, me prouva qu'il connaissait ma mission depuis longtemps. Il tenta de me faire rentrer dans l'Ordre, m'offrit de sauver ma mère. Je voulais désespérément accepter, mais j'avais peur. C'est Rogue qui l'a tué et moi, j'étais aux premières loges pour voir le seul qui ai cru ma rédemption possible, tombé dans le vide.

Il reprit ses émotions après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ils me firent fuir et me ramenèrent ici. Mais j'avais failli dans ma mission puisque c'est Rogue qui l'a tué.

Il me tut la suite de sa nuit, mais son regard parlai pour lui.

-Tu sais, malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, je te regardai beaucoup et je te voyais dépérir sans comprendre ce qui t'arrivait. Je savais que t'avais une mission, mais je ne savais ni ce que c'était, ni si tu en voulais vraiment.

Je laissai passer un instant de blanc avant de prendre mon maigre courage. Moi aussi, je voulais lui parler.

-Tu sais, moi je ne voulais pas être Mangemort. Je dis toujours que je fais ce que je veux, mais c'est faux. Lorsque ma mère m'a annoncé que je ferais partit des Mangemorts, j'ai hurlé, j'ai crié que je ne voulais pas, j'ai refusé. J'avais le choix, je m'en rends compte que maintenant, j'aurais pu dire non et m'enfuir. Je serais allé dans l'Ordre, c'est sûr. J'aurais même aimé y être, mais je me suis persuadé que je n'avais pas le choix et j'ai courbé l'échine. C'est simple de s'endoctriner soi-même mais ça ne marche jamais vraiment.

-Tu aurais été bien dans l'Ordre, avec Graiven. Tu aurais été du côté qui te va le mieux, celui que tu mérites.

-Tu y aurais été aussi alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quitte à utiliser des 'si' autant que ça nous profite à tous les deux.

Nous nous tûmes, laissant Morphée venir nous chercher, indifférent au lendemain.

-A propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, murmurai-je. Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire.

-Moi je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as offert ce qui me manquait tant. Une raison de me battre. On n'a pas la relation la plus simple, mais, je l'aime.

-On est coincé au milieu de gens qui ne nous respecte plus mais nous hais. Si on ne compte pas l'élite bien sûr. Entre nous : alors, je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir un truc stable, sécurisé. La preuve c'est qu'il est mort.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Malefoy, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, le reste je le supporterais.

Je me nichai contre lui, collant mon front contre son torse alors qu'il me réchauffait de ses bras.

-Dors, demain, on tue.

* * *

_Je voulais essayer de faire d'eux des êtres à la fois purs, brisés et sadique. Comme dans beaucoup d'histoire, j'avoue. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour vous motiver à me reviewer (on y croit !) une annonce à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon blabla en italique : Prochain chapitre, arrivé de Harry au Manoir, Angie n'étant pas présente, vous me conseillez de la faire apparaître dans toute la scène ou juste à la fin ? Voilà voilà à demain (peut-être)_


	39. Chapter 38- Invités surprises

_Manolina: Merci. J'ai mis Angelina mais pas tout le temps. J'espère que ça t'iras._

_Guest: Merci beaucoup. Alors non je ne sais pas la longueur finale de l'histoire mais on se rapproche de la fin. _

_Lectrice: Merci aussi. Je trouvais ce chapitre sans trop d'intérêt et un peu nian nian donc j'ai voulu finir sur une phrase un peu space. Contente que ma diversion est réussi ;)_

_Vous l'attendiez (ou peut-être pas) et je l'ai bien raté! J'ai finalement tranché pour couper ce chapitre en trois avec une deuxième partie PdV Drago. Oui cette partie est au présent. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien. Pour ce chapitre, j'avais mon livre à côté de moi et j'ai carrément recopié certaines phrases. Donc voilà, j'ai honte de ce chapitre que je trouve médiocre mais je callai dessus depuis trop longtemps donc:_

_Bonne lecture quand même ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 38- Invités surprises:**

A partir de ce jour-là, nous nous confiâmes l'un à l'autre. Au milieu des morts, du sang et des larmes, nous prenions le temps de se guérir. Nous réconforter face à un avenir plus qu'incertain, exorciser de vieux démons ou juste sortir du contexte de Guerre l'espace d'un instant. Les jours défilaient, tous les mêmes, affreusement monotone. "Affreusement" parce que qu'on l'on peut qualifier des meurtres de monotones, on en vient à douter de notre humanité. Les mêmes titres sur les journaux, les noms défilant en continuent à la radio. Et je contribuais à rajouter des noms, des titres, des larmes. A quoi bon? Pourquoi? Maintenant que j'avais enfin le courage de me poser ses questions, je n'avais plus celui de changer. C'est souvent face à nos erreurs que l'on voit ce dont on est capable, et le résultat n'était pas brillant... Mais il me soutenait. J'avais la responsabilité de le soutenir en retour. On se donnait des raisons de rester en vie, de ne pas craquer et de continuer à garder ce brin d'espoir.  
Et puis, les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, ne changeant concrètement rien à notre situation. Sauf que c'est pendant ces vacances que ça se déroula. Moi, j'avais été envoyé en mission. Lorsque je franchis le portail, je ne savais pas ce que je lui laissais. Ce qu'il allait devoir supporter.

**PdV Drago**

Encore un jour comme les autres. Tuer pour ne pas être tuer, supporter la haine des deux camps, devoir baisser les yeux devant ceux qui nous devaient le respect. C'est comme si j'avais perdu foi en tout. Le seul moment où j'avais été capable de dire non et de faire quelque chose pour changer, je n'avais pas tenu plus de quelques heures et les résultats avaient été désastreux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé qui nous avait fait croire en leur dogme. Je n'avais jamais pensé espérer que Potter réussisse. Je tu ses alliés en espérant qu'il gagne. En gros, je suis un imbécile désabusé. Mais elle est là. C'est vrai, c'est bête, mais c'est comme ça. On est entouré de treize personnes qui nous comprennent, nous épaulent et nous aident comme ils peuvent. Et puis on est là l'un pour l'autre. Le faite qu'elle est autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle, nous donne une raison de rester. Quand la vie de quelqu'un repose sur toi, tu vois les choses différemment. Alors elle a ma vie et j'ai la sienne. Des fois, rien que m'endormir en la tenant dans mes bras, lui dire que j'ai mal, la faire sourire, ça me fait oublier le reste.  
Là, elle est partit en mission. Elle doit retrouver Blaise pour une filature. Ca me rassure qu'elle soit avec Blaise. Ce n'st pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, je sais parfaitement de quoi elle est capable. Mais je sais que Blaise tient à elle et qu'il la connait. A côté de moi, mon père bouge dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Lorsque je le regarde, je me rends compte d'à quel point tout à changer. Il est comme l'image de notre influence et de notre grandeur. Maintenant il n'est plus rien, son visage est ravagé, son nom détruit et son port avant altier ne reste droit qu'à cause de son orgueil. Encore quelque chose que l'on a en commun. Aucun de nous ne parle. Pourquoi on parlerait? Je me sens mal. J'étouffe. Je voudrais sortir, courir, m'aérer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

La porte s'ouvre sur un spectacle qui me fait me lever instinctivement. Non! Non! NON! Ma mère en premier plan, s'avançant vers nous, puis Greyback, Scabior et quelques Rafleurs retenant trois prisonniers. Les trois personnes que je n'aurais voulu voir sous aucun prétexte. Pour une fois leur présence ne m'importune pas, elle me donne envie de crier, de me battre et de craquer en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Mon père.

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter.

Ma mère. Un ordre: "Drago, viens là." Non! Je ne peux pas. Je reste immobile, regardant vaguement ces trois personnes sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

-Alors, mon garçon?

Greyback. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir. je sais que c'est lui malgré son visage déformé par un maléfice Cuisant. Je ne le sais ni à cause de ses lunettes, ni à cause de ses yeux verts si particuliers, ni parce que le visage de son ennemi de bac à sable durant six ans ne s'oublie pas facilement. Je le sais à cause de son air calme malgré sa situation. Je le sais parce que c'est à lui que je pense en imaginant le résultat de cette guerre. Que c'est lui qui me fait croire qu'un jour, peut-être, j'aurais une chance de faire sortir Angelina de l'horreur dans laquelle on a grandi. Je m'approche pour leur faire croire que je réfléchis encore à son identité. Sauf que toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur la réaction que je dois avoir face à celle-ci. Mon père me redemande si c'est bien lui. Si je dis non et qu'il se rende compte que c'est lui, je suis mort. Si je dis oui, il est mort et la Guerre se termine avec mon camp qui gagne. Etrangement, ça ne me réjouis pas trop.

-je ne... je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Examine-le attentivement! Rapproche-toi! Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout sera pardo...

Mon père est coupé par Greyback mais déjà, je n'écoute plus. Je sais parfaitement ce que signifiait sa phrase. Notre famille est en disgrâce. Lucius a échoué au Ministère, j'ai échoué avec Dumbledore et pour finir j'avais tenté de fuir sans y parvenir. On était des parias, or si on le livrait, on redeviendrait ceux qu'on avait été. Même Angelina serait pardonnée. Mais à quoi bon? Etre jugé ou être adorés par des gens qu'on déteste n'a aucune importance. Si je révèle son identité, Potter meurt et on gagne. Or cette vie serai toujours la même. On serait de nouveau au sommet mais on devrait continuer à tuer, à servir, à s'avilir. Même comme bras droits, on resterait toujours plus bas que si Potter gagne. Car s'il arrive à sortir d'ici, et qu'il arrive ensuite à tuer Voldemort, même jugés comme Mangemorts actifs, on sera plus libres. Je suis prêt à assumer mes actes si je peux ensuite gérer ma vie comme je veux. Je veux que Potter gagne. Et si la seule chose que je dois faire, si mon seul rôle est de donner des réponses évasives et de ne pas le condamner, alors je le ferais.

-Drago, viens là, regarde bien! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je m'approche encore et je sais que mon visage a perdu toute impassibilité. Je sais que mon choix se traduit par la peur sur mes traits. Je sais qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de ce que ça représente. Je lâche un autre "je ne sais pas" du bout des lèvres et retourne près de la cheminée où est ma mère. Elle trouve encore des raisons pour ne pas appeler le Lord. Elles n'ont plus ne souhaite pas la victoire de notre camp. Je pense qu'elle a été fière de savoir que j'avais eu le courage de partir mais depuis mon retour, quelque chose c'est de nouveau brisé en elle. Il tourne les prisonniers et c'est sur Granger que l'attention se porte. Elle aussi elle a changée. La Guerre laisse des marques... Ma mère semble s'allumer en la reconnaissant. Penses-t-elle elle aussi que notre vie sera plus simple si on les livres? Certainement. Elle ne prendrait pas de risques si elle pense que ça ne changerai rien. Elle a peut-être raison. Mais je suis tellement désespéré qu'aussi infime soit-il, si je peux apporter de l'aide, je n'hésite pas. Même, si ça ne change rien, j'aurais essayé. Aussi quand elle s'adresse à moi je bégaye un "Je... peut-être... oui". C'est au tour de mon père de s'exciter. Il s'attaque à Weasley en me prenant aussi pour appuyer ses dires. Je ne les regarde même plus. Je fixe les flammes en pensant à elle.

-Oui c'est possible.

La porte s'ouvre sur Bellatrix. A cet instant, je comprends que les risques sont multipliés par deux. Elle serait prête à tout pour la reconnaissance de son Maître. Je n'ose même plus lever les yeux.

-Potter? Vous en êtes sûrs? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé!

Non! Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose! Lucius s'en charge. Ils se disputent le droit de l'appeler. Greyback s'en mêle. C'est pathétique. Bellatrix s'arrête en pleine phrase et Lucius prend ça pour une capitulation.

-ARRETE!

L'attention, avant portée sur les prisonniers, se tourne vers une épée. Une simple épée qui devrait être dans son coffre. Elle semble peu à peu perdre tout son maigre sang-froid et finit par tous les stupéfixiés sauf Greyback. Il semblerait que la présence de Potter n'excuserait pas la présence de cette épée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle représente?

-Drago, fiche moi cette vermine dehors. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.

Ma mère me défend mais je m'exécute déjà s'en y faire attention. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque. J'emmène les inconscients de hors, profitant moi-même de l'air frais. Je m'offre quelques secondes pour respirer et retourne dans le salon. Il n'y a plus que mes parents, Greyback et Bellatrix torturant Granger. Je me rapproche de ma mère. On n'entend que les cris de délectation de ma folle de tante et ceux de souffrance de Granger et Weasley. Comme si les deux amants se répondaient. Comme nous il y a peu, le fameux soir où on avait été retrouvés. Les questions révèlent que le problème n'est pas l'épée mais l'endroit où elle était. Le coffre-fort doit certainement contenir un objet très précieux. Plus précieux que Potter.

-Ce n'est pas la vraie épée! C'est une copie, une simple copie! plaide Granger

-Une copie? Comme c'est vraisemblable!

-Il est facile de le savoir, intervint mon père. Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas!

Je descends précipitamment les marches.

-Reculez-vous! Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue!

Ma voix tremblante me fait pitié mais je reste droit. J'entre dans la pièce, attrape le gobelin et ressors. Ne pas croiser leurs regards. J'entends un "crac!" mais l'ignore consciencieusement.

-DOB...

Merlin, quel boulet ce Weasley! Ce n'aurait pas été moi, ils auraient été découverts! Je continus à monter et présente le gobelin à ma tante. Elle recommence à torturer Granger et je reprends place près du feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre "crac" retentit. Mon père l'entend. Il m'appelle mais change et mande Pettigrow d'aller vérifier. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, comme si les prisonniers allaient retentés quelque chose après avoir entendu qu'on les suspecte. Pettigrow descend.

-Que se passe-t-il Queudver? demande Lucius au bout d'un moment.

-Rien! Tout va bien!

L'interrogatoire de Bellatrix reprit. Le gobelin soutient Granger. L'épée est une fausse. Bellatrix le croit visiblement puisqu'elle décide d'appeler le Lord. Potter est de nouveau la cible. Elle remonte sa manche et l'appelle. Ca y est c'est trop tard. On est mal.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prend la si tu veux.

-NON!

Weasley déboule dans le salon et parvint à désarmé Bellatrix. Potter attrape la baguette et envoie Lucius s'écraser contre la cheminée. J'attaque, soutenu par ma mère et le loup-garou.

-ARRETEZ OU ELLE MEURT!

Bellatrix fait cesser le début de combat. Elle soutient le corps évanouit de Granger, en lui appuyant une lame sous le cou. Elles leur ordonnent de lâcher leurs baguettes. Ils obéissent. Je les ramasse, perdus dans ce que je dois croire. Je sens que leur mort est proche. Un grincement perce l'euphorie de ma tante et nous levons tous les yeux pour voir le lustre s'effondrer sur nous. Bellatrix lâche Granger qui tombe dans les bras de Weasley. Je m'écarte à temps mais Potter fonce vers moi et prend les baguettes que j'ai dans les mains. Dont la mienne! Il se sert ensuite des trois baguettes pour assommer Greyback.

-Dobby! hurle Narcissa.

Tout le monde s'immobilise et tourne la tête vers l'elfe. Il répond aux deux femmes et va jusqu'à désarmer ma mère. La liberté lui a réussi, il l'utilise pour Potter. Au fond, j'espère qu'il suffira pour les faire sortir d'ici. Potter s'agite et je sais qu'ils vont partir. Je sais que je pourrais partir avec eux. Je n'ai qu'à courir, toucher l'un d'entre eux et m'expliquer là-bas. Mais elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici. Alors je les regarde partir, le couteau de Bellatrix plongeant avec eux. Alors qu'ils disparaissent, je ne prie que pour une chose. Que le couteau n'ait pas tué Potter. Le silence, de courte durée, est retombé sur le Manoir. Plus personnes n'osent parler ni bouger. Une peur viscérale s'empare de moi et je pris pour ne pas mourir.

-CRAC!

Il vient d'arriver.

* * *

J'avais effectué ma mission avec une boule dans le ventre et un mauvais pressentiment. Je ressentais comme le besoin de retourner au Manoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai failli faire rater notre filature à de nombreuses reprises. Mais Blaise avait bien vu que je n'étais pas bien et il avait rattrapé toutes mes erreurs.

-Ça va?

-Oui, je veux juste rentrer...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'hausse les épaules. Comment lui expliquer que je pense que Drago est peut-être en danger ?

-Bon allez viens.

Il attrape ma main, touche notre cible et transplane.

-Je me charge de l'emmener en cellule. Tu veux qu'on se voie après?

-Non, retourne voir Pansy.

Il hoche la tête et pars. Il me connaissait bien. Je me dirige d'abord vers sa chambre. Vide. J'essaye les jardins. Pareil. Je finis par attraper un Mangemort qui passe vers moi.

-Hey. Vous savez où est Drago Malefoy?

Bien sûr, il me snoba. Il m'adressa une grimace de dégout et finis par répondre du bout des lèvres.

-Oui, il est avec le Maître. Il a encore merdé!

Il s'en va avant que je n'ai le temps de lui poser une autre question. Comme nous étions dehors, il a tout simplement transplané. Je passe devant les quartiers du Maître mais les cris que j'y entends me firent rebrousser chemin. Je ne pouvais rien faire! Je cours presque me cacher sous ses draps. J'invoque une potion de guérison, espérant qu'il revienne vite. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et je me redressais pour le voir. Comment il pouvait encore tenir debout?! Je m'approchais de lui et le fis s'appuyer sur moi. Je le supportai jusqu'à son lit et le fis tomber dessus. Il gémit.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Il obéit et j'y verse la potion. En attendant les effets, je lui caresse doucement le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redresse et j'appelle un elfe pour le soigner. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas accepté d'être vu comme il est arrivé. Même devant un elfe de maison... L'elfe arrive et je le regarde travailler presqu'aussi efficacement que Mrs Promfresh.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra faire attention, Monsieur. Sinon le Maître Malefoy ne guérira pas.

L'elfe disparut dans un couinement apeuré et nous laissa seuls. Il n'osait même pas me regarder. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais ça m'importait peu. J'étais soulagée de voir que le plus gros de ses blessures avaient disparus.

-Viens.

Je m'allongeai contre lui, ne sachant pas comment me mettre pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il me serra contre lui pour me faire comprendre que ça allai. Il m'embrassa doucement. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé aussi tendrement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi câlin. Ce soir-là, nous fîmes l'amour. Demain il m'expliquera. Demain il redeviendrait lui. Demain la Guerre recommencera.


	40. Chapter 39- Conséquences

_Lectrice: Désolée... Et merci! _

_Je me suis rendue compte que les vacances de Pâques ne sont pas en Mars. Hum hum... Ce n'est pas ma faute! Bref, j'ai donc décidé de faire comme si. Donc voilà, à partir de maintenant, les vacances de Pâques sont en Mars. Point.  
Deuxième petite annonce: la fin. Je vais écrire une fin "officielle" sur quelques chapitres (2 ou 3 je pense) et ensuite, je rajouterais quelques fins alternatives d'un chapitre chacune. _

* * *

**Chapitre 39- Conséquences:**

Drago ne me raconta pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il me raconta les évènements d'un air détaché, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui les avaient vécus. Il se contentait de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans les grandes lignes, sans une allusion à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il était terrorisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le fis taire. Je me fichais de ce qui avait pu se passer. Il aurait pu me dire qu'Harry Potter était mort, que ça n'aurait pas changé ma priorité.

-Après, je suis sorti pour enlever les Rafleurs et...

-Arrête. Tu me raconteras plus tard, d'accord?

Il s'arrêta, me dévisagea et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il caressa ma joue du revers de son index. Nous ne parlâmes plus pendant un moment que nous ne voulions pas rompre. On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne cessait jamais de faire naître des frissons dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux ou sur mon visage; des soupirs sur mes lèvres que seul lui pourrait entendre; des larmes dans mes yeux, bouleversée par tant de douceur. Aucun mot ne profana cet instant, aucun mouvement ne rompit nos contacts. Il se pencha et ses lèvres chatouillèrent ma joue, m'obligeant à contenir un sanglot.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-Embrasse-moi, répondit-je en me rendant compte que mes lèvres brulaient.

Sa langue joua avec mes sens, ses lèvres avec mon calme. Nous nous embrassâmes avec une douceur qui venait d'autre part que l'instinct ou le besoin. Un endroit que je ne voulais pas chercher. Notre nuit d'hier me revint et je dus serrer les draps pour ne pas me jeter sur lui comme avant. Toute cette profondeur dans quelque chose qui nous apparaissait avant comme anodin, devenait douloureux. Même un sentiment doux, sincère, est fait de douleur. Mais lorsque ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, sa chaleur contre mon cœur, la douleur me sembla infiniment jouissive. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, et je revins dans l'instant présent. Voldemort nous attendaient avec une autre mission, la Guerre ne cessait pas.

-On doit y aller, m'entendis-je dire d'une voix tremblante que je maudissais.

-Pas moi.

-Quoi? Demandai-je pensant que le Lord avait eu pitié de son état, n'osant pas vraiment y croire.

-Nous sommes bloqués ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Mais que c'était-il passer avec Potter pour qu'il en soit là? Il s'était échappé, c'était sûr.

-Je vais me doucher.

Je profitais de l'eau pour laisser quelques larmes traverser la frontière de mes cils. Je me ressaisis et sortis. Une fois prête, je retournai dans la chambre, et sortis sans me retourner. J'avais trop peur de ma réaction.

-Je t'... Je t'attends.

-Je fais vite, répondis-je sans faire attention.

Je sortis rapidement, m'obligeant à ne pas l'imaginer seul sur son lit, blessé. Je transplanai attendre Blaise à notre point de rendez-vous. Il arriva rapidement, inquiet.

-Ca va Angie?

-Oui, Malefoy moins.

-Ouais, je suis au courant. Tout le monde l'est.

-Il va bien. Il doit se reposer c'est tout. Et il ne peut pas sortir. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Des Rafleurs ont repérés Potter, Granger et Weasley. Ils les ont emmenés au Manoir et ils ont réussis à s'échapper.

-Qui les a laissés s'échapper?

-Lucius, Narcissa, Lestrange, Greyback, des Rafleurs qui ont été tués et Drago.

Nous nous tûmes, attendant notre proie en bon chasseur. La mission se termina avant même que l'autre n'est compris. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un cadavre de plus. Je regardais un moment ce corps froid et rigide, fixant les prunelles éteintes mais hurlantes encore. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Ce n'était que Blaise. Il me regarda d'un air gêné, comme s'il n'osait rien dire. Comme si on avait perdu ce lien qui s'était formé dès le premier soir qu'on avait passé comme alliés.

-Tu devrais venir passé un peu de temps avec nous.

-Ouais d'accord.

Il détourna les yeux et nous fis transplaner devant un fast-food moldu. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi? C'est peut-être la dernière occasion que t'as d'en manger.

Je ris doucement.

-Pansy arrive.

-Ah ouais, vous aviez tout planifiés?

-J'avoue, dit-il en riant.

Après un rapide sortilège de confusion, nous fumes servit et nous partîmes nous trouver des places. Pansy arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me serra dans ses bras.

-Ca va Angel?

-Pansy, on s'est vu il y a deux jours.

-Je sais, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nous reprîmes un sujet plus léger, mangeant rapidement pour retourner se battre quelques minutes plus tard.

-T'as quoi maintenant?

Un silence gênant suivit la phrase de Blaise alors que nos pensées étaient tournées vers l'ironie de cette phrase. La dernière fois que nous avions dit ça, c'était à Poudlard, pour parler de matières.

-Perquisition avec Killian et Daphné. Et vous?

-On doit s'occuper de quelques interrogatoires au Manoir. On passera voire Drago.

-Ça lui fera plaisir, souris-je.

Nous nous séparâmes après des câlins pleins de tendresses et de promesses muettes.

Le soir, je retrouvai Drago en train de lire. Il leva les yeux de son livre, puis les replongea dans ses lignes. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai de lui. Je pris son livre et l'embrassai. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et je répondis malgré moi.

-J'ai eu de la visite.

-Je sais. C'était bien?

Il réfléchit, soupira mais finit par sourire.

-Ouais.

Je me changeai, m'installai à côté de lui et appelai un elfe qui nous ramena de quoi manger. Une fois que nous eûmes finis, Drago redevint parfaitement sérieux.

-Je... Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, me dit-il en me défiant de lui dire non.

J'attrapai sa main et le laissai m'ouvrir son cœur.


	41. Chapter 40- Mauvais pressentiment

**Chapitre 40- Mauvais pressentiment:**

Nous passâmes un mois éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Drago était assigné aux tâches du Manoir, relégué à s'occuper des prisonniers alors que je devais partir sur le terrain sans arrêt. On se voyait peu, ce qui donnait encore plus de valeurs au moment qu'on passait ensemble et au nuit qu'on partageai dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chaque fois que j'étais séparée de lui, mon esprit ne se résignait pas à le quitter. Quand je m'endormais dans le froid d'un énième mission, c'était sa chaleur qui me réconfortait et son visage qui m'accompagnait. Le reste de l'élite passait souvent le voir en récupérant leur mission où lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libres. Sans même qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en rendes compte, notre présence était devenus acquises. Nous étions devenus amis. Amis... un moment qui me laissait songeuse, mais que je chérissais.

Bien sûr, Potter avait survécut et il ne tarda pas trop à refaire des siennes. Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin-là, je ne savais pas dans quel engrenage je venais de tomber. Dans lequel on venait tous de tomber.

**1er Mai.**

Tout commença naturellement, dans les bras forts dont les mains caressaient déjà ma peau.

-T'as bien dormi?

Je grognai vaguement avant de me retourner pour plonger dans son odeur. Je l'entendis rire et les fourmillements dans mon vente augmentèrent ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne pouvais même plus bouder après ça!

-Faut te réveiller.

Quelque chose en moi, me dictait de rester dans ses bras et de m'y rendormir en laissant le monde mourir si il le désirait. Je n'étais pas faignantes d'habitude, alors pourquoi j'étais si fatiguée?

-J'ai pas envie.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma joue, son souffle dans mes cheveux et ses mains chatouillant mon dos. Il soupira et se leva en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Hey, protestais-je en me débattant pour regagner la terre ferme.

Il se mit à rire et m'emmena jusque dans la douche où il alluma l'eau pour qu'elle me réveille. Il me relâcha et je tentai de m'en aller. Il me rattrapa en riant et me recolla contre lui. J'étais bien... Nous sortîmes, finîmes de nous préparer. Drago ouvrit la porte mais je le retins. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je fus incapable de trouver une bonne raison à mon geste. Depuis mon réveil, j'étais habitée d'une mauvaise impression et ces dernières ne m'avaient jamais trompée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je le relâchai, et lui fit signe d'y aller puis partit chercher ma baguette. Il m'arrêta en me serrant contre lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me murmura qu'on se reverrait le soir-même puis il partit. J'effleurai mes lèvres du bout des doigts, attrapait ma baguette et m'enfuit loin de cette peur inexplicable qui me tordait le ventre. J'exécutai mes missions sans que ce malaise ne disparaisse.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Angie? me demanda Pansy alors qu'elle venait de stupéfixié notre cible que j'avais lamentablement ratée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien...

-Ca a à voir avec Drago?

-Non, Malefoy n'est pas le centre de mon monde, répondit-je pleine de mauvaise foi.

-Oui, et Blaise n'est pas le centre du mien, rit elle.

Je fixais le soleil qui dépassait lentement son zénith sans comprendre pourquoi cette constatation accélérait les battements de mon cœur.

-Je vais y aller Pans'.

-Tu vas rejoindre qui là?

-Théodore pour une surveillance toute simple. Passe le bonjour à Blaise.

Elle sourit et nous transplanâmes chacune de notre côté. Les heures défilaient et je ne comprenais toujours pas mon besoin de vérifier l'avancée du soleil. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une horrible douleur dans mon avant-bras. Théodore aussi la ressentait... Nous nous concertâmes du regard avant de transplaner au Manoir. Je me dirigeai vers les appartements du Lord. J'entendis des gémissements, des cris, puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur un déluge de sorciers tentant de fuir la colère de leur Maitre. Je me collai contre le mur et repérait facilement Drago. Je l'attrapai et le trainai vers un endroit plus calme.

-Potter... Gringotts... dragon, déclara-t-il essoufflé.

-Chut, reprends-toi.

-Potter à cambriolé Gringotts et c'est enfui à dos de dragon!

Mon cerveau mit un long moment a encaissé l'information et j'eus l'impression que ses bégaiement du début avaient été plus cohérents.

-Et, il a volé quoi?

-Une coupe en or... Ça l'a rendu fou...

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-J'en sais rien, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-J'ai peur, confessais-je dans son cou.

-Moi aussi.


	42. Chapter 41- Douloureuse litanie

_Lectrice: Ouais, moi non plus, en fait...  
Pour Rogue, je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a abandonné Lily. Je comprend ces raisons mais pas sa décision. Rogue est méchant mais bon. C'est comme s'il s'était fait une carapace, qu'il était prêt à faire des choses horribles, qu'il était attiré par les ténèbres, mais qu'il était aussi vraiment amoureux de Lily. C'est ce qui a "sauvé son âme" si je puis dire. Pour moi, Rogue est paradoxal et je pense que nos points de vues se rejoignent mais qu'on a du mal à l'exprimer.  
Ensuite, la fin: Oui, on y arrive. La Guerre de Poudlard sur plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien) et ensuite comme je l'avais dit. C'est à dire une fin officielle et des alternatives.  
Pour finir, je voulais te remercier encore de me reviewer, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on prend plaisir à me lire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extravertie par nature, mais là, j'ai l'impression que je peux. Donc merci à toi :)_

_Je suis trop en retard et je suis trop désolée. je n'ai même pas d'excuse, je n'arrivai juste pas à finir ce chapitre. Pour tout ceux qui liront quand même (merci déjà):_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 41- Douloureuse litanie:**

Lucius Malefoy nous trouva ainsi. Il tira son fils en arrière, un air paniqué collé au visage.

-L'élite doit retourner à Poudlard, maintenant. Drago, tu viens avec moi.

-Non.

-Drago...

Leur voix grondante exprimait la même impatience, la même rébellion. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, et le fait de retourner à Poudlard était véritablement angoissant.

-Vous savez pourquoi nous devons y aller?

-Une mesure de sécurité.

-Très bien, alors j'y vais, dis-je en affichant un calme que je n'avais pas.

Drago me fusilla du regard alors que son père reprenait peu à peu toute la constance qui sciait à son nom.

-Ce n'est qu'une mission comme une autre. On se revoit bientôt. Je te le promets.

J'hâtai le pas jusqu'au jardin avant de changer d'avis. Mesure de sécurité ou pas, notre transfert restait inquiétant. Pire, pourquoi Voldemort voulait jouer la prudence?! Je transplanai prévenir Pansy et Blaise et nous allâmes chercher tous les autres. Une fois devant Poudlard, les gardiens nous ouvrirent la porte sans sourciller et nous primes le temps de nous calmer dans un couloir vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Non mais pourquoi Poudlard?

-Et pourquoi Drago n'est pas là?

- Potter a été volé un objet à Gringotts, commençai à leur expliquer. Un objet auquel le Lord tenait beaucoup et il est parti après avoir appris la nouvelle. Notre mission est de venir ici et d'attendre de nouveaux ordres. C'est tout. Et pour Malefoy, je n'ai aucune idée. Je pense juste qu'il est plus considéré comme un Mangemort que comme un membre de l'élite. C'est un peu notre représentant.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-Quelle heure il est?

-18h45

-Les Maisons vont commencer à arriver pour le diner. On va aller dans la Grande Salle et attendre là-bas, proposa Blaise.

Nous y allâmes et nous installâmes sur les bancs froids de notre maison, avec des lumières de plus en plus faibles comme seuls repères. Les professeurs arrivèrent et nous regardèrent avec insistance, redoublant leur prudence face au silence des Carrow. Ils s'installèrent et les maisons arrivèrent peu à peu. Ils nous regardaient beaucoup, mais n'osaient pas commentés. Notre réapparition après des mois d'absence n'était pas bon signe pour eux. Je regardais les tables, imaginant la taille que devait avoir la Salle sur Demande maintenant. Je regardais ces visages blessés, indéchiffrables, ces yeux vitreux et ces bouches hermétiquement fermées comme s'ils n'avaient plus la force de parler. J'eus un discret sourire en voyant que malgré, ses blessures, Neville Londubat était toujours là. Il devait en baver avec les Carrow, mais avec tous ces gens enfermés dans cette salle là-haut, et ceux qui devaient supporter la haine avec lui, tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer. Et oui, c'était bien Neville Londubat, le Gryffondor peureux et maladroit, qui était devenu l'icône de la révolution à Poudlard après le départ de Ginny Weasley. Je ravalai mon soulagement et observait mes alliés. Calmes, inexpressifs, mais sur leurs gardes. Quand, d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune Serdaigle qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont entrés par effraction dans Gringotts. Et ils se sont enfuis à dos de dragon!

Les visages s'éclairèrent d'un espoir que le seul nom du Survivant ranimait. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, mais ne parlèrent pas. Ils savaient que le Serdaigle allait payer. Amycus Carrow se leva et fit sortir le perturbateur, en le frappant violement. Les visages se refermèrent, mais les yeux brillaient. Moi aussi, même si je ne voulais me l'avouer, j'avais espoir.

Lorsque le repas se termina, nous sortîmes tous de table et les maisons rentrèrent pour fuir ce lieu austère. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard, et nous assîmes près du feu, Je fixai les flammes caresser le haut de la cheminée, les voyant presque immoler les murs, et s'attaquer au plafond avec la même sensualité. Nous restions silencieux, confus et réfléchissant. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Les mêmes questions se répétaient dans ma tête depuis trop longtemps. Puis, une douleur vrilla mon poignet et je vis la même peur dans les yeux de tous ceux pour qui je serais prête à me battre. Ceux qui avaient gagnés une place plus haute que dans mon estime. Dans mon cœur. Je regardais un à un ces visages qui m'étaient devenus familiers. J'y lus la même peur de ce qui allait se produire et cette même impatience. L'attente était horrible, et le temps cruellement lent alors qu'il savait être si rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Slughorn arriva dans nos appartements et tous les Serpentard s'entassèrent pour l'écouter.

-Nous devons allez dans la Grande Salle, déclara-t-il avec une expression d'impuissance et un ton tremblant. Dans les règles.

Je vis, en cachant mon effarement, tous les élèves se regrouper pour former des rangs parfaits, droits et sans expressions. Nous suivîmes le mouvement et retournâmes dans la Grande Salle. Là encore, nous nous déplacions en pas mesurés et organisés, dans un silence total. Nous descendions les marches sans qu'un bruit de pas ne dénote, alors que je sentais la haine montée. Nous entrâmes et nous disposâmes en carrées, imitant les Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle arrivèrent ensuite, et Rogue se leva, se plaçant face à nous en nous fusillant du regard.

-Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi je vous ai rassemblés à cette heure-ci, commença-t-il de sa voix trainante laissant un temps pour faire monter la peur. Il a été porté à mon attention que dans la soirée, plus tôt, Harry Potter a été signalé à Pré-au-Lard.

Le silence qui s'était installé se rompit par les chuchotements de tous les élèves. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Rogue pouvait bien continuer de parler, je m'en fichais aussi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je fixais le sol, mon cerveau assemblant les pièces de puzzle de plusieurs façons pour essayer de nier l'évidence. Les évènements se clarifiaient. Voldemort avait peur. Il nous envoyait à Poudlard et partait sans raison. Potter se rapprochait de Poudlard. Des souvenirs affluaient par des phrases prononcés par leurs auteurs, me vrillant le crâne. Mon mauvais pressentiment semblait disparaitre enfin, remplacés par quelque chose de pire. Une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Je revoyais les flammes de la cheminée, dévorer les murs le noir de la nuit s'illuminer sous la lumières violentes des sorts. Je voyais l'aura malfaisante de Voldemort, planés au-dessus de la marée des arbres de la forêt interdite. Je voyais presque le sang se reflété dans les verres des lunettes de Potter. Mais plus fort que tout, une litanie insatiable se répétait en moi. Tout mon être se concentrait sur ce simple mot, comme si il avait le pouvoir de nous relier. Je prévoyais déjà la Guerre, alors qu'une seule chose comptait. Alors que ce simple mot me terrifiait et me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer. Mon cœur semblait battre le rythme, rapidement. Je le distinguais presque, tiré les mêmes conclusions que moi lorsqu'il serait au courant. Et son nom pleurait à mes oreilles. Tétanisant.

_"Drago, Drago, Drago..." _


	43. Chapter 42- Minuit

_Salut ! Vous allez voir que c'est encore un gros mélange entre le film et le livre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 42- Minuit:**

Rogue menaçait désormais tous ceux qui voulaient aider Potter. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'étais sûr que, face au silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre battre si vite. Tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'il murmurait sans s'arrêter.

-Et maintenant, si quelqu'un, ici présent, avait connaissance des allers et venues de Monsieur Potter au cours de la soirée, je l'invite à se manifester. A l'instant.

Personne ne parla, gardant tous les yeux rivés sur le sol. Rogue semblait nous dévisagés un par un alors qu'il ne faisait que survolés d'un regard perçants, ceux qu'ils pensaient coupables. Je n'osais pas bougé, et me raccrochais à la présence de mes amis autour de moi. Quelques pas brisèrent le silence, attirant tous les regards sur celui qui se tenait désormais face à l'ancien professeur de potion. Des exclamations de surprise accompagnèrent des regards choqués vers le carré des Gryffondors dont était sorti le seul qui aurait osé une telle chose. Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Potter, alors que Rogue semblait perdre sa maitrise de la situation. Mon regard était fixé sur le Survivant. La Guerre l'avait fait murir, ses traits en gardaient la marque et ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu la douceur qu'il avait réussi à garder comme un affront face aux mauvais tours que lui jouait la vie. Il était toujours ce gamin de onze ans qui était arrivé à Poudlard peu sûr de lui, mais quelque chose de sombre s'était immiscé en lui. La maturité, la vérité, l'acceptation. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire depuis le début de la Guerre, il avait dû en baver. Mais ce qui l'attendait...

-Il semble, que malgré vos stratégies de défenses, Monsieur le directeur vous ayez des bris de sécurité problématiques...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient ouvertes sur les membres influents et connus de l'Ordre. Les Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Londubat et Shacklebolt.

-... et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit assez sérieux. Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il s'est tenu?! DITES LEUR comment ça s'est passé cette nuit-là! ET COMMENT VOUS L'AVEZ REGARDE DROIT DANS LES YEUX, UN HOMME QUI AVAIT CONFIANCE EN VOUS, ET L'AVEZ TUE! DITES-LEUR!

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il leva sa baguette mais McGonagall intervint. Elle poussa Potter et pris sa place dans un combat qu'elle estimait être sien. Le semblant d'organisation qui restait disparut alors, et nous nous collâmes contre les murs. Rogue hésita face à sa nouvelle adversaire. Mais il retendit sa baguette et une tension tomba dans la salle. McGonagall attaqua mais Rogue ne fit que se défendre. Elle continua ainsi sans que Rogue ne ripostent. Les deux Carrow furent blessés et le directeur s'enfuit par la vitre. La professeure illumina la pièce qui retentissait d'exclamations de joie mal contenue. L'espace d'un instant, la pièce reprit toute la vie dont on l'avait privé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Comme si ces quelques secondes représentaient l'espoir de retrouver un jour, le calme que nous méritions. Cet élan de joie fut coupé par l'arrivée de Rusard, hurlant que nous étions debout. Ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Ça fait un moment que tout le monde est debout espèce d'idiot fini.

-Désolée Madame.

Les tables revinrent à leurs places habituelles et nous nous y assîmes avec précipitation, attendant la suite. J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne pas être à ma place, et pourtant je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs. Surtout pas dans les rangs du Lord. Mais quelque chose manquait. Et je savais très bien qui c'était, mon cœur ne cessait de me le rappeler depuis que j'avais compris que la Mort nous attendait peut-être ce soir. McGonagall pris la parole, expliquant où et comment se déroulerai l'évacuation.

-Et si on veut participer aux combats? demanda Macmillan, un Poufsouffle de mon année.

-Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester.

Une fille demanda si nous devions allez chercher nos affaires. Une autre, où était passé Rogue. McGonagall se contenta de dire qu'il s'était enfui, usant d'un jeu de mot qui ne mérite pas d'être répété. Elle m'énervait à faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu l'éclair d'hésitation, de tristesse dans les yeux de celui qu'elle traitait de lâche. J'étais sur les nerfs aussi... Elle rassura les élèves sur la sécurité temporaire, leur demandant tout de même de ne pas trainer.  
Mais la réalité de l'instant de Guerre que nous vivions revint. Les lumières se tamisèrent, une voix sifflante résonna dans la pièce. Une voix que je reconnus, que tout le monde reconnus. Le ciel magique se voila alors qu'un cri retentissait dans la salle. Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers la pauvre enfant qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Comme si elle voulait couvrir une voix intérieure. Elle fut relayée par une deuxième voix. Padma Patil. Une Serdaigle de mon âge.

-Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont vouloir combattre, certains d'entre vous pensent même qu'il est sage de combattre, mais c'est de la folie. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et j'épargnerai Poudlard. Livrez moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompenser. Vous avez une heure.

La voix se tue, les lumières revinrent et des rangs se formèrent, laissant Potter et ses proches en vue de tous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Potter est là! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Pansy, à côté de moi, avait prononcé cette phrase en pointant du doigt la cible des réflexions de tout le monde. Beaucoup de gens devaient penser la même chose mais je lui en voulus pour son emportement. Personne ne livrerait Potter alors qu'ils savaient que Voldemort ne tiendrait pas ses promesses. Il ne le livrerait pas, parce que c'était leur dernier espoir, et ce, depuis qu'il avait un an. Je frappai Pansy du coude et elle se tourna légèrement vers moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, lui indiquant la réponse prévisible qui se formait devant nous. Les trois maisons s'étaient placés comme un bouclier pour Potter, nous faisant face, comme toujours.

-Merci, Miss Parkinson. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

"Quoi?! Espèce de vieille folle décérébrée! Vas-y, entretien la discrimination qui n'est pas suffisamment présente depuis le début de la Guerre! Ok, on est une bonne partie prés à se battre pour le camp adversaire, mais si tu savais le nombre de tes chers Gryffondor qui le sont aussi!" fut à peu près ma réaction face à la phrase de McGonagall. Je sentis une main saisir la mienne et je relevai rapidement les yeux vers Théo alors que ma main brisait déjà la sienne. Je desserrais la main de Théo avec un sourire d'excuse et me calmait. Même si ça phrase ne nous laissait clairement pas le choix de rester, ce n'était que Rusard, il ne faisait pas le poids face à un élève de première année. Nous n'aurions aucun mal à sortir de ses rangs lorsque nous serions assez loin. Oui, j'étais énervée!

-Les Serdaigles, vous les suivez!

Tous les mineurs, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas combattre, nous rejoignirent et nous partîmes en direction de notre sortie. Alors que les rangs devenaient peu à peu un troupeau d'enfants pleurant d'inquiétudes et de cris de désespoir pour appeler un proche perdu, nous trouvâmes l'occasion de passer derrière. Les préfets ne se rendirent compte de rien et nous pûmes bientôt les quitter, tournant dans un couloir vide pour réfléchir un peu.

-Pansy, c'était vachement intelligent, marmonna Tyron.

-On ne va pas se prendre la tête maintenant! Il y a des choses plus importantes, vous ne pensez pas? demanda Daphnée.

-Ouais, désolé Pans'.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai été stupide, désolée...

-Bon, récapitulons, commença Blaise. La bataille commence à Minuit, soit dans peu de temps. L'Ordre doit certainement être en train de préparer les derniers plans de bataille et de se poster. Potter non. Drago arrivera en même temps que les Mangemorts.

-Comment tu sais que Potter ne participera pas aux combats?

-Si, il y participera, mais pas tout de suite. Et puis c'est juste une intuition.

-Donc on attend minuit et on va se battre avec les Mangemorts, dis-je d'une voix froide que je n'arrivais pas à rendre indifférente.

Pansy pris mes mains et je me rendis compte que tout le monde me fixait.

-Ca fait des mois qu'ils nous préparent pour ça. Ça fait longtemps qu'on le sait. C'est notre camp.

Je ne quittai pas son regard doux, prête à exploser de colère et de tristesse.

-Et, toi, tu penses que tu seras capable de les regarder en face, et de les tuer? De faire comme avec toutes tes autres victimes? De regarder ceux avec qui tu as grandi et de les tuer en te disant que c'est comme ça. Que t'as pas le choix! T'es prête à te battre contre eux alors qu'ils protègent NOTRE école?! Je sais ce que tu crois et ce que tu souhaites Pansy. Arrête de te voiler la face derrière ta peur et admets que tu veux que Potter gagne. C'est la peur qui t'as fait parler tout à l'heure, mais avoue que t'en pensais pas un mot! AVOUE QUE TU VEUX QUE CA SOIT EUX QUI GAGNENT! QUE TU NE VEUX PAS LES TUER.

C'est lorsque les bras forts de Blaise me retinrent que je me rendis compte à quel point je tremblais, et que j'avais failli tomber. Pansy baissais les yeux, ainsi que tous les autres. On était des tueurs mais pas des monstres. Si, mais ça nous empêchais pas d'avoir un cœur. Pourri, sali, et sombre mais un cœur.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'attaquer à eux. On est l'élite donc on devra s'occuper des cibles plus importantes. Evites leurs attaques et concentre toi sur, je ne sais pas moi, les armures par exemple.

- Oui et puis on n'est pas responsable d'un sort perdu, murmura une des jumelles sans relever les yeux.

Tous les regards se croisèrent alors, nous nous sourîmes et nous promîmes tacitement de ne pas se séparer, de ne pas se trahir.

-Merci Blaise, ça va aller.

Il me lâcha, s'assura que je tenais sur mes jambes, puis pris Pansy dans ses bras. Nous nous tournâmes tous les uns vers les autres, les deux couples s'embrassant, les autres s'échangeant des derniers mots de réconforts. Je me tournais vers une fenêtre, et m'y approchais, pensant à Drago, qui, dehors, s'apprêtait à arriver parmi nos alliés. Parmi les ennemis de Poudlard. La frontière entre nos deux camps était devenue floue pour moi, mais je me rendis compte, qu'elle était en fait parfaitement nette. C'était juste moi qui était perdue entre les deux.

**2 Mai**

Je vis des centaines de sorts fendre l'air pour s'heurter à un mur de protection magique, provoquant des explosions retentissantes. Les autres s'avancèrent vers les fenêtres qui entouraient la mienne, regardant le spectacle. Puis, un sort plus puissant fit exploser le dôme de protection et l'identité du lanceur ne souffrit d'aucune précision. Quelques secondes après, les attaquants chargèrent. L'un des ponts explosa, nos armées de sorciers et de géants prirent le pont principal où attendaient la plupart des armures, certains volèrent jusqu'aux fenêtres. D'autres explosions commençaient à retentir un peu partout dans les cours, à mesure que mes alliés avançaient. Des cris retentissaient déjà dans le château. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne bougea. Nous restâmes ainsi subjugués par le spectacle de mort qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, sans pouvoir se résigner à en prendre part.

-Où est Drago?

-Quelque part, là-dedans.

-Je dois le retrouver.

-Attends. On va venir avec toi. On se séparera sur le chemin, d'accord.

-Oui, et on se recroisera sur le champ de bataille.

Une boule dans la gorge m'empêcha de répondre. Je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux meurt mais nous ne pouvions pas rester là. Nous devions y aller. Je devais retrouver Drago. Oui, cette Guerre n'était pas la mienne, je la haïssais, mais j'avais trouvé une raison pour m'y jeter, une raison pour en réchapper quel qu'en soit l'issue. Et où quel soi, cette raison allais passer un sale quart d'heure quand je l'aurais retrouvé. J'avais tellement peur pour lui !


	44. Chapter 43- Alternatives

_Lectrice : Déjà, merci pour ton enthousiasme, c'est cool ! En fait je voulais te partager mon avis mais je pense que ça risquerai de spoiler la suite donc je me tais. Merci beaucoup en tout cas de me suivre encore :)_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 43- Alternatives:**

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour atteindre les jardins, le centre du combat. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'air frais de la nuit, nous pûmes voir toute l'horreur de ce qu'elle nous réservait. Des corps sans vie ou blessés étaient déjà allongés sur le sol, les combattants semblaient posséder par une bestialité qui accroissait leur sens. Un éclair de lumière fusa vers nous et je vis un Protego le faire éclater avant qu'il ne touche l'un d'entre nous.

-C'est parti, déclara Dan.

Et sa phrase fut comme le coup de feu qui présentait le départ des hostilités. La chaleur de quinze personnes autour de moi disparut et je me retrouvai avec Théo, Pansy et Blaise. Mon seul objectif était de trouver Drago, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux deux mains entrelacées, priant pour retrouver la même chaleur. Je me mis ensuite à courir vers ma première destination. J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir et m'étais imaginé à sa place, arrivant à Poudlard. Mais aucune idée brillante ne m'était soudainement apparue. J'avais alors décidée de commencer par le pont par lequel il avait dû arriver, puis de continuer à avancer parmi les combats pour le trouver. Il fallait juste que je ne m'arrête pas et que je le retrouve. Une fois arrivée, je me retrouvai face à des géants de mon camp, des armures, des Mangemorts et des sorciers qui les combattaient. Je ne pris même pas la peine de chercher plus, je me rappelai qu'il n'avait ni sa tenue de Mangemort, ni son masque, or ses cheveux ne passait pas inaperçu. J'évitais quelques sorts et profitais même du fait d'être derrière un de mes alliés pour l'éliminer. Un habitant de Pré-au-Lard étant derrière moi, personne ne me soupçonnerait. Je montai un doigt à mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en parler et repris ma course. J'entrai directement dans la cour principale, continuant à éviter les sorts et à attaquer quand l'occasion se présentait. Une main attrapa mon bras, me faisant piler net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! demanda le Mangemort qui semblait prêt à me tuer pour traitrise.

Je regardais rapidement à droite et à gauche et lui envoyai un Avada après mettre assurer que personne ne me voyait.

-Mais rien voyons.

Je repartis, refusant d'admettre que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à m'empêcher de tuer. J'avais besoin de continuer à courir, de continuer à le chercher. J'avais besoin d'une raison pour ne pas m'arrêter et combattre comme c'était prévu depuis si longtemps. Pour ne pas regarder des gamins tuer et perdre leurs derniers lambeaux d'innocence. Pour ne pas voir la Mort fauché quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître l'un de combattants, en sachant qu'il est mon ennemi. Pour ne pas voir un membre de l'élite tuer alors que je sais qu'il ne le veut pas. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes membres me tiraient affreusement, mes poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser et mon cœur saignait. Un sort me percuta de côté et je me sentis me paralyser alors que je m'écroulais au sol, face contre terre. Un sort me retourna et je découvris qui était mon assaillante.

-Alors, Elixir, je ne t'avais pas dit qu'on se retrouverait? me demanda Ginny Weasley.

Elle me fit léviter jusqu'à un coin légèrement abrité et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Je me rappelais exactement de sa promesse. De mort. Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais finir?! Tuer par Weasley alors que je cherchais à fuir les combats, alors que je le cherchais lui?! Non!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerais pas. C'est à mon tour d'être clair et concise. Au cas où tu ne l'es pas remarqué, on est en Guerre là. Dans une bataille mortelle. Et personne ne sera aussi clément que moi. Alors, peu importe ton camp, t'as intérêt à te battre si tu veux survivre.

Je me sentis me libérer.

-Je le cherche.

-Qui? Non, laisse tomber. Moi aussi je voudrais être avec quelqu'un, mais là, t'as pas le temps pour ça. Alors reste en vie, histoire de dire de pouvoir le retrouver, d'accord?

Elle aussi voulait être avec celui qu'elle aimait. Houlà, je suis en train de comparer nos relations?! Non pire, de les mettre sur un seuil d'égalité! Merlin, mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ces conneries alors que je vais certainement bientôt crever?!

-Merci Weasley, mais là, je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Tuer ceux que tu considères comme des innocents ou ceux que tu considères comme ceux de ton camp?

-C'est plus le moment de choisir. Il faut que je le retrouve, c'est tout.

-Alors je te souhaite d'y arriver.

Et sur ce, elle partit rejoindre les combats, s'occupant certainement l'esprit pour éviter de penser à toute sa famille qui risquait sa vie. J'étais comme en train de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Nous n'avions rien prévu, je n'avais aucune idée d'où il pouvait être et en plus, il n'avait même pas sa vraie baguette. Celle de Narcissa était bien mais... Sa vraie baguette. C'est Potter qui l'avait.

-Quel imbécile! m'écriai-je en m'arrêtant.

"Un peu en retard, l'éclair de lucidité" pensai-je. Bon, Drago devait certainement chercher à récupérer sa baguette, donc chercher Potter. Il me suffisait de trouver Potter et je trouverais Drago. Bien, c'est vrai que deux aiguilles côte à côte sont vraiment plus visibles dans une botte de foin! Je n'avais aucune chance de le retrouver, alors à quoi bon continuer à courir? Weasley avait raison. J'avais raison. Ce n'était plus l'heure de réfléchir. Je me retournais et observais les combats, cherchant qui aurait besoin de mon aide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes que je me rendis compte que c'était l'autre camp que j'étais prête à aider. Je me reconcentrais et regardais de nouveau, me demandant alors qui j'étais prête à tuer parmi eux. C'est alors que mes yeux daignèrent parcourir ceux de mon camp. Je n'étais pas prête pour ce combat. J'avais, certes, déjà tué, mais pas comme ça. C'était toujours soit pour sauver ma peau soit pour mettre fin à des existences de loques dans des prisons morbides. Là, ce n'étais pas pareil. C'était eux, avec leurs flammes dans les yeux, leurs rages de vivre, notre passé commun. Là, personne ne m'observait. Je n'étais pas obligé. Après tout, si tous les Mangemorts de cette cour mourraient, qui pourrait dire que c'était moi à part les membres de l'Ordre? C'était si tentant...  
Je me sentis voler contre un mur derrière moi, écrasée par la puissance du coup. Je me relevai, pointai ma baguette et tirai. Un sort percuta le mien et je concentrais mes forces dans ce duel. Un duel contre un des gamins de la Salle sur Demande. Mon sort gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, et finit par le percuter. C'est la haine au cœur que je le pétrifiais. Non, ma place n'était pas avec eux. Définitivement pas. Merci de me le rappeler.  
Je relevais les yeux et vit Millicent et Nick, dos à dos, mains liées. Nick semblait avoir du mal avec son adversaire alors que Millicent venait d'éliminer le sien. Elle se retourna et lança un sort sur l'ennemi de son homme. Celui-ci bouda légèrement. Je la vis sourire. Je l'entendis presque rire et lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Je perçus presque l'étincelle de vie quitter ses yeux alors qu'un sort la percutai, elle qui s'était laissé distraire pour un dernier baiser. Je vis le visage de Nick se décomposer lorsqu'il eut compris. Je vis la haine, le désespoir, l'envie de vengeance qu'il mit dans le sort qui termina la vie de Colin Crivey. Il la porta jusqu'à un coin reculé et se laissa glisser au sol. Je vis l'amour qui illuminerait éternellement la défunte et la larme qui semblait si déplacé, si belle sur son visage, seule rescapée du torrent qui baignait les joues de son amant. Je m'approchais d'eux et leur lançait un sort de Désillusion.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester là. Emmène-la loin d'ici.

Il leva sur moi des yeux qui me firent frissonner. Pendant quelques secondes, nous restâmes liés par un regard, puis il transplana. Je soupirai et fit volte-face. Je n'avais plus le choix, plus le droit. Je repartis alors dans les combats et fit ce que je faisais de mieux. Fermer les yeux et subir. Me voiler la face. Je me concentrais sur les combats, ne les terminant pas par des Avada mais par des 'Petrificus Totalus'. Personne ne prendrait la peine de vérifier qu'il soit bien mort. Je m'apprêtais à retourner à l'intérieur lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de bouger, pourtant je n'avais reçu aucun sort. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou et des lèvres caressèrent ma peau. Des bras enserrèrent ma taille. Je sentis tout mon corps se laisser aller à l'étreinte, savourer sa présence, comme s'il le reconnaissait alors que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus.

-Angelina...murmura-t-il entre deux baisers papillons dans mon cou, me faisant trembler au rappel des seuls moments auxquels nous nous appelions par nos prénoms: des moments de luxure.

Je me retournais alors et me retrouvais face à lui. Comme si je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment, je tentai de le frapper. Mais il me connaissait trop bien et ses mains tenaient déjà mes poignets. Je remarquai alors son état. Ses cheveux d'habitude lisse étaient légèrement ondulés et décoiffés. Son visage était noircis par endroit et ses vêtements étaient déchirés ou brulés. On aurait dit qu'il avait réchappé d'un incendie. Mon cœur s'affola, s'inquiéta, alors qu'il gardait son sourire doux. Il ne me laissa pas l'admirer plus longtemps et captura mes lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent à ma taille, me serrant contre lui. J'aurais pu mourir de manque d'oxygène, ça ne m'aurait pas gênée. Nous nous séparâmes quand même et je me cachais dans son cou, savourant l'étreinte. Mes lèvres frôlant sa peau, mon corps contre le sien, sa joue posée contre la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, là. Mais, heu, je n'ai plus de baguette.

-Bah serre toi, la plupart d'entre eux n'en n'auront plus l'usage.

-La plupart? me demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je n'y arrivais pas. Petrificus Totalus c'est bien aussi.

Il rit doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il me lâcha ensuite, ramassa une baguette, la testa puis pris ma main.

-Allez, la nuit finira par avoir une fin. Prions juste pour que ça soit le bon camp qui gagne.

Il me lança un clin d'œil et nous repartîmes dans les combats, sans Avada, sans haine. Juste avec l'envie de survivre.


	45. Chapter 44- Réalité

_Lectrice : Salut ! Alors en fait, elle élimine un Mangemort à ce moment-là et à chaque fois qu'elle a l'occasion d'en tuer un, sans se faire repérer, elle le fait. Merci, j'ai essayé de faire une Ginny proche de l'originale. Pour Colin, désolée mais je voulais rester fidèle au livre. Fred, Remus et Tonks sont donc aussi morts. C'est vrai que la mort de Fred m'avait vraiment surpris, et ça m'avait fait de la peine. On pense directement à George. Angelina a toujours été une fausse Mangemort mais elle ne l'a jamais accepté. Maintenant, elle a plus le choix…_

_Bonne lecture^^_

**Chapitre 44- Réalité:**

Les membres de l'élite étaient presque tous autour de nous, dispersés dans le parc. J'avais eu le bonheur de voir qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même alternative que nous. Nous nous battions depuis peu de temps lorsqu'apparurent les araignées. Nous en fîmes aussitôt nos cibles, protégeant ainsi les deux camps. Les araignées avaient l'air plutôt neutre dans le conflit, donc personne ne nous reprocherait de les tuer. C'est dans cet esprit de Guerre où nous renions notre camp que j'entendis un cri féminin. D'une voix que je connaissais. D'une voix qui semblait avoir un écho de l'exact même timbre. Je fis volte-face et découvris une des jumelles à terre, baignant dans son propre sang alors que sa sœur tentait de la soigner. Je courus vers elles et nous jetai un Protego. Drago se joignit à moi pour leur offrir une défense plus offensive. Je me permis de leur jeter un coup d'œil et vis que c'était le dos qui était touché. Elle était encore soignable, mais qui accepterait de la soigner? Un râle puissant mis fin à mes pensées, couvrant tout Poudlard d'une voix venimeuse.

-Vous avez combattu avec vaillance. Mais en vain. Je ne souhaite pas ça. Chaque goutte de sang magique versée est un terrible gâchis. En conséquence, j'ordonne à mes troupes de se retirer. En leur absence, occupez-vous de vos morts dans la dignité et soignez vos blessés. Harry Potter, maintenant je m'adresse à toi directement: en cette nuit, tu as laissé des amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter en personne. Il n'y a pas de plus grand déshonneur. Rejoins moi dans la forêt interdite et fais face à ton destin. Si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerais jusqu'au dernier homme, femme et enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Tu as une heure.

La voix s'éteignit, soufflé par un vent sifflant. Je vis les Mangemorts transplanés, puis fixa bêtement la blessée.

- Il faut l'emmener dans la Grande Salle.

Toute l'élite nous rejoint, et je pus remarquer qu'il manquait trois personnes: le couple Nick et Millicent et Dan. Drago jeta un sort de lévitation à la blessée alors que Coll relevait sa jumelle, la tenant étroitement dans ses bras. Nous allâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du château, prêt à supplier s'il le fallait.

-Comment osez-vous rester ici?!

-Retournez vers votre Maître!

-Des Mangemorts! Tuez-les!

-Stop! intervint McGonagall.

Les insultes cessèrent et les personnes se dispersèrent, aidant comme il le pouvait. Comme on ne le pouvait pas. La professeure s'avança vers nous et comprit vite la situation. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Hestia en regardant Drago. Celui-ci baissa la sienne et la professeure put faire léviter le corps désormais inconscient jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille.

-Mr Nick Rookwood est là-bas, lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner, puis plus fort: Mrs Pomfresh!

Celle-ci accourut et Flora rejoignit sa jumelle alors que nous cherchions Nick. Nous le vîmes, un corps froid dans les bras qu'il regardait avec tout l'amour et la tendresse du monde. Il semblait si loin, que nous n'eûmes pas la force de le ramener à la réalité. Nous sortîmes, et nous entrâmes dans la première salle que nous vîmes.

-Dan est mort, déclara Tyron.

-Où? On devrait aller chercher son corps pour lui rendre les derniers hommages, non?

-Je l'ai emmené avec les autres quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Plus personne n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Blaise

-C'est à dire?

-On est juste ridicule à essayer de fuir les combats. Ce n'est pas définitif vous savez...

-Tu veux dire, aider l'Ordre?!

-Pourquoi pas? Honnêtement, on a quoi a gagné? On rêve tous que Potter gagne, pourquoi on l'aiderait pas?

Je vis alors toutes les personnes présentes plongés dans une réflexion intense.

-J'avais jamais pensé à ça... Ça pourrait être une idée.

-Non, on fait partie des Mangemorts. Et puis même si on voulait changer de camp, qui accepterait de nous croire?

-On s'en fout de qui nous croirait! On ne ferait pas ça pour ça, mais pour les aider.

La discussion continuait à tourner en rond, partagée entre ceux qui réfléchissais encore et ceux qui s'y refusait. Je ne dis rien, les regardant simplement. J'étais moi-même en train d'y réfléchir mais quelque chose me bloquait. Finalement, tout le monde se tut après qu'un bruit étrange nous ait sorti de nos réflexions. Le bruit d'une troupe qui avance. Nous nous regardâmes et décidâmes d'un même accord de sortir aller voir. Malgré nos divergences d'opinion, l'idée de se séparer ne nous avait pas traversée l'esprit. Quel que soit la décision que nous prendrions, on la prendrait ensemble. Nous sortîmes et nous fondîmes dans la masse de survivants qui avaient été alertés. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin et réussîmes à nous glisser sur les marches, regrettant soudainement d'être sortis. Ce que nous vîmes, était le pire scénario imaginable.

-Harry Potter est mort!

Les Mangemorts, en une ligne funeste, souriaient victorieusement. Hagrid, qui les dépassait, semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il nous exposait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon qu'il avait vu grandir, n'était désormais qu'un cadavre froid dans ses bras. Le cri de Ginny Weasley n'était rien en comparait de l'acte insensé qui la poussa à s'approcher du défunt. Son père la retint alors que Voldemort lançai un sort en l'air, pour éviter d'autres mouvements contestataire. Sur tous les visages, l'incompréhension, la non-acceptation, se lisait aussi bien que le désespoir. J'étais choquée, dégoutée, anéantie. En quelques secondes, on m'avait ôté tous mes espoirs, tous les mensonges derrière lesquels je me cachais si bien et ont m'avais volé mon avenir. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je savais que chacun ressentait le même abandon, la même sensation d'avoir perdu d'avance, le même deuil de ce que l'on aurait pu être grâce à celui qui n'était plus. Et je ressentis un élan de remord en regardant Potter. Ma gorge se serra en pensant qu'il était mort. Il ne le méritait pas. Drago se saisit de ma main autant pour lui que pour moi. Et pourtant je ne détournai pas le regard du corps.

-Petit idiote. Harry Potter est mort, à partir de ce jour, vous mettrez votre foi... en moi.

Un sourire monstrueux, sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres inexistantes. Il se retourna vers ses troupes, répétant cette phrase avec triomphe. Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire, suivi par leur Maître. Je me souvins que ma place était parmi eux, que mes réactions devaient être les mêmes, que j'aurais dû me sentir pleine de triomphe, rire de la mort de celui qui freinait l'avancée de mes idéaux. Mais non. J'étais parmi les élèves de mon école, accablé du même chagrin, ressentant leur haine, retenant mes larmes. Je me retins de rire jaune, dégoutée de moi-même. Dégoutée de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix pour des raisons stupides, de me sentir une intruse à la seule place où je me sentais bien, de me sentir indigne de regretter Potter.

-Et l'instant est venu pour vous de déclarer votre foi. Présentez-vous et rejoignez nos rangs ou mourrez!

Le choix sur lequel nous débattions depuis la pause de la bataille, ne servait strictement à rien. Notre décision, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait prise, même si on la reniait, qu'on ne l'acceptait pas. Le simple fait de ne pas être allé le rejoindre quand il avait appelé ses troupes le prouvait. Le fait que nous n'arrivions pas à tuer aujourd'hui, qu'on avait honte des corps après chaque combat "pour notre survie". Le fait que les prisonniers, on les tuaient par pitié et non pour s'amuser. Le fait encore, qu'on en ait juste parlé entre nous, que moi et Drago avions fuis, qu'aucun membre de l'élite ne nous en avait voulu. Ca faisait longtemps que notre décision était prise, et désormais, c'était le moment de l'accepter. Potter était mort, les fondations aveuglantes derrière lesquels je m'abritais, mes espoirs cachés, avait disparus. Je me retrouvais à regarder le corps de Potter, réglant des comptes avec moi-même. Je repensais à Scott, aux discussions que j'avais échangées avec les membres de l'élite. Je relevais mon poignet gauche, regardant les deux symboles de mon impuissance, de mon aveuglement: la Marque des Ténèbres et celle du Serment Inviolable. La première me condamnant à servir Voldemort, l'autre m'obligeant à reconsidérer mes autres éventualités. Pour Voldemort, notre présence dans ses rangs était acquise, il n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que notre immobilité, enfin la mienne en tout cas, signifiait. Je serrai un peu plus ma prise sur la main de Drago et il se tourna vers moi. Je n'eux besoin de rien d'autre, je retournais aux évènements, consciente que c'était bientôt, que je devrais convaincre les autres.  
Je vis Londubat sortir des rangs, vite hué par les Mangemorts et méprisé par Voldemort.

-Et qui pouvez-vous bien être Monsieur?

-Neville Londubat.

Les rires redoublèrent, dominés par celui de Lestrange.

-Et bien Neville, je n'ai pas de doute que nous trouverons une place pour toi dans nos rangs.

-Je voudrais dire un mot.

-Parles Neville, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici sera très intéressés par ce que tu vas nous dire.

Il se lança alors dans un discours que personne ne lui soupçonnait. Après tout, il devait tenir son rôle auprès des élèves de Poudlard.

-Que Harry soit mort, c'est secondaire, la Mort foudroie tous les jours. Amis, familles, oui, Harry nous a quitté, mais il est toujours avec nous, ici (il indiqua son cœur). Comme Fred, Remus, Tonks, tous les autres. Et il y aura un sens à leur mort. Mais à la vôtre non (dit-il en regardant dans les yeux un Voldemort souriant). Parce que vous avez tort! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous. Pour nous tous! Et ce n'est pas terminé!

Il brandit une épée sortit d'un chapeau qui ne m'était pas inconnu. C'est ce moment que choisi Potter pour sauter des bras de Hagrid, et lancer un sort au serpent du Lord sans qu'il n'ait d'autre effet que de rebondir et repartir sur le rang de Mangemorts. Des exclamations de joie retentirent alors que le Survivant se mettait à couvert des tirs de Voldemort. Les combats reprirent alors, les Mangemorts chargeant le château alors que les autres y entraient.

-Suivez-moi, ordonnai-je d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'aucun membre de l'élite n'objecte.

Je les fis de nouveau entrer dans une salle de classe vide et refermait la porte.

-Je ne vais pas imiter Londubat, seulement vous exposé les choix qui nous restent: aider l'Ordre et faire en sorte de diminuer les morts et de regagner une place dans notre propre estime; soit continuer à tuer comme ces gens que vous avez vus rire de la mort de Potter et de nos espoirs.

-Ça fait quand même un peu imitation de Londubat, sourit Blaise.

-Oui mais...

-Non, ça sert à rien de parler, me coupa Killian. On est tous d'accord, et là, on perd juste du temps. Si vous voyez Flora ou Nick expliquez-leur.

Sur ce, il me dépassa et ouvrit la porte.


	46. Chapter 45- Valeur

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 45- Valeur:**

Cette deuxième partie de la Guerre était bien plus violente. La mort, puis la résurrection de Potter avait changé quelque chose en les combattants. Au milieu de tous les combats qui se déroulaient autour de nous, un seul déciderait de l'issu de la Guerre. Quelque part, dans le château, Potter et Voldemort s'affrontaient.  
Je ne me battais plus que pour une seule raison, me rappeler qui j'étais, me pardonner mes erreurs. Je voulais tenter de me racheter, d'effacer ces mois de supplice en retournant là où j'aurais dû être. Je voulais ma rédemption. Et je savais que c'était dans le sang de mes anciens alliés qu'elle se trouvait. Aussi nous rentrâmes avec force dans la véritable bataille, oubliant nos doutes et notre pitié. Les cours que nous avions eus étaient dirigés contre ceux qui nous les avaient dispensés, notre haine, notre facilité à tuer, était devenu les acteurs de leurs morts. Mais notre revirement de dernière minute n'était connu que de nous...

Nous étions tous ensemble, de temps en temps séparés, mais jamais définitivement. C'est ainsi que nous suivîmes tous la suite d'événement qui se déroula, malheureusement bien ironiquement. Je vis un sort fendre l'air alors que la cible, qui se trouvait être Coll, ne l'avait pas vu. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire que Drew poussa Coll et s'écarta du même coup. Mais en sauvant Coll du rayon vert, Drew avait abandonné ses protections et son ancien assaillant l'avait bien vu. Je vis l'ébauche d'un sourire mêlant lassitude et apaisement se graver dans ses traits avant que sa vie ne lui soi volé. Coll perdit le contrôle, se leva et tua le Mangemort par un sort bien plus sadique qu'un Avada. Il retourna ensuite près du corps détendu et se protégea pour l'emmener au près des autres, sans un regard ni un mot. Drew, celui que je prenais pour le plus vicieux, pour le plus manipulateur, et pour celui qui aurait été le plus capable de nous trahir venait de sauver la vie de l'un de ses amis, conscient qu'il y laisserait la sienne.

Celui qui arriva ensuite n'avait vus ni qui nous avait attaqué, ni le sacrifice de Drew, ni ceux que nous combattions désormais. Non, il était aveuglé, brisé et il refusait de voir que nous n'étions pas de bons bouc-émissaire. Il attaqua trop rapidement pour que l'on réagisse, pour que l'on l'eu veuille. On nous parle souvent du pouvoir de l'amour. Pourtant, on oublie que les sentiments ne sont que des dérivations les uns des autres. Une suite logique de ressenti. Et si l'Amour est puissant, la peine ne l'est pas moins. Et lorsque celui qui avait perdu la moitié de lui-même, lança ce sort, George Weasley n'était habité que par une peine immense et aveuglante. Je sentis SES bras m'entourer avec force et possession, m'offrant son corps comme rempart et comme prison. Mon dos contre son torse, mes bras bloqués, Drago savait que j'aurais tenté de me libérer et pourtant son étreinte était douce. Il cacha sa tête dans mon cou alors que je fermais les yeux et je n'eus besoin d'aucun mot alors que nous faisions fusionner nos énergies magiques, créant un Protego autour de nous. Et une peine indicible rencontra un amour à toute épreuve. Je sentis un choc puis un tressaillement dans mon dos. Et le corps qui me serrait contre lui s'écrasa sur moi. Je me laissai tomber au sol, prenant son corps contre le mien, vulnérables. Je fixai ses yeux fermés et ses traits sereins, les caressant du bout du doigt alors que je pleurais silencieusement, incapable de plus. J'étais... inexistante. J'étais bien là, serrant SON corps encore chaud, mouillant SES joues de mes larmes; mais j'avais disparue. Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que ce besoin de LUI. Je tremblai, j'avais froid, j'étais dévastée. J'entendis vaguement des gens hurler et une voix trembler, je sentis Blaise s'agenouiller près de moi, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais je m'en fichais, je m'en fichais parce que quelque chose venait de renaître en moi. L'espoir. Je me penchais doucement et effleurai SON cou de mes lèvres, sentant SON sang pulser dans ses veines. Je collai mon oreille contre son cœur et l'entendis battre faiblement. Je me fichais bien des raisons, Drago était vivant! Il y avait encore un infime espoir qu'il s'en sorte. Je levai alors les yeux vers Blaise, qui fit de même.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Je transplanai sans plus, apparaissant dans une infirmerie surchargée et en pleine ébullition. Je me relevai et fit léviter Drago, cherchant du regard quelqu'un capable de m'aider. C'est alors que je vis Promfresh s'afférer sur un corps sanguinolent. Je ne me posai pas plus de question. Je m'avançai vers elle en faisant attention à Drago, ne me sentant pas de le laisser.

-Une Mangemort!

-Tuez là!

-Regardez, c'est Malefoy! Tuez le aussi!

-Arrêtez! Elle était avec ceux qui m'ont sauvée, cria une blessée. Vous savez ces quinze Mangemorts de septième année qui ont changés de camp.

-Ah oui, c'est Elixir!

-On s'en fout! C'est une Mangemort!

- Non, ne fais pas ça!

Alors que ceux qui me pensait innocente retenait ceux qui me jugeait coupable, Mrs Promfresh accourut vers moi, ayant visiblement sauvé son patient. Elle fit léviter Drago jusqu'à un lit inoccupé et passa sa baguette sur son corps.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Il a reçu un Avada, murmurai-je la voix cassée.

-Impossible. Il serait mort.

-Non. On a créé un Protego à deux mais...

-Oui je vois, compatit-elle.

J'attendis qu'elle ait fini son examen, me rongeant les ongles sans LE quitter du regard. Elle se tourna doucement vers moi et pris mes mains.

-Il est dans une sorte de coma. Votre sort a nettement amoindri la puissance du sort mais ne l'a pas annihilé.

-Il va s'en sortir.

-Je n'en sais pas plus Angelina, je suis désolée.

-Mais il a une chance!

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle repartit mais s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre bébé.

Puis elle partit, s'activant à sauver un maximum de gens. Je me retournais vers Drago et me laissai tomber, assise à ses côtés. Je pris doucement sa main et caressai ses cheveux en m'abreuvant de lui. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, qu'il était un ange. Je sentis les larmes couler de nouveau sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas mal, tout simplement parce que je n'existais plus. Il était là, entre la vie et la mort, et je le regardais impuissante. Tout mon être souffrait affreusement, au-delà du supportable, mais je n'y avais plus accès. Je n'existais que pour lui, or ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il existe encore. Son visage se brouilla derrière mes larmes et je fermai les yeux, en me laissant aller contre son torse. Je me perdais dans son odeur, serrant mes paupières à la réalité. Je me plongeai dans nos souvenirs, dans nos échanges sans grande douceur, notre jeu, puis dans ce qui était devenu petit à petit ce que nous partagions maintenant. Je l'embrassai doucement, séchais mes larmes et me redressai pour le regarder. J'avais besoin de le lui dire, ça m'était nécessaire. Je compris alors toutes ces scènes pleines de mièvrerie dans lesquelles l'amant rester en vie criait au défunt à quel point il l'aimait. Je le savais parce que du plus profond de mon âme, j'avais besoin qu'il le sache. Parce que, oui, je l'aimais. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, rendant ma respiration plus hachée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Si je lui disais, ça revenait à lui dire au revoir, non? Mais il n'était pas encore parti. J'aurai encore plein de raison de le lui dire. Je n'aurai plus peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Nous l'aurions, notre futur loin de cette Guerre. Je devais juste attendre qu'il se réveille et me taire. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je chassais mes larmes, serrais les dents et calmai ma respiration. Je ne lui dirai rien, je ne lui promettrai rien; tout simplement parce qu'on ne parle pas à un corps qui ne nous entend pas. Je luttais alors pour garder mon sang-froid et ne pas m'écrouler de nouveau à ses côtés. On était en Guerre et je me devais de me battre pour lui. Pour un futur "nous". Je ressentis le besoin de courir hors de cette pièce, loin de ce corps qui me hurlait qu'il était sa prison. Je voulais m'aérer, me battre, ne pas me laisser couler dans le néant dans lequel je venais juste de sortir, forte de mes nouvelles décision. Mais, car il y a toujours un "mais", je ne pouvais le laisser là, si faible et si vulnérable. Je devais le protéger. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter. Ce n'était que Promfresh.

-Excusez-moi, je vais essayer une potion de réveil.

-Attendez. C'est sans danger?

Elle réfléchit au mot à employer pour faire preuve de tact.

-Si, mais très peu. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Il faut tenter quelque chose.

-Vous ne savez pas, pas vrai.

-Non, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça. C'est la solution la plus douce pour tenter de le ramener.

J'hochai doucement la tête et me relevai, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Mrs Promfresh versa sa potion dans une seringue avant de la planter dans le bras de Drago. Elle lui injecta le remède et retira l'aiguille, nettoyant la petite plaie d'un sort. 70 battement de cœur plus tard*, le médicament fit effet. Il se mit d'abord à trembler puis hurla. Un cri à m'en déchirer l'âme. Il se contorsionnait sur le lit, les traits crispés par la douleur et les yeux fermés avec force.

-Ça c'est votre solution douce?! Faites quelque chose!

L'infirmière s'activai alors que Drago me pressai la main à m'en briser les os. Je voyais bien qu'elle était dépassée, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Quelqu'un me poussa légèrement sur le côté, s'activant à son tour pour Drago. Je relevai les yeux et vit que des médecins de Ste Mangouste s'occupaient de lui sauver la vie, alors qu'avant seule Promfresh acceptait d'aider des Mangemorts. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il faisait, alors je gardais les yeux fixé sur Drago, me contentant de les écouter. Il ne cessait d'hurler, foudroyé par une douleur dépassant les Doloris.

-Mrs Promfresh, des calmants, vite!

-Injectez les dans le cœur!

-Retenez-le, il risque de se blesser!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se calma, arrêtant d'hurler mais serrant les dents. Il trembla de moins en moins et finit par être parfaitement calme. L'espace d'une seconde, je crus qu'il était mort. Mais il ouvrit les yeux, timidement. Ses cheveux était décoiffés, ses vêtements déchirés, ses traits encore crispés de douleur, ses joues baignés d'un mélange de nos larmes et ses yeux à moitié ouvert. Je restai pétrifiée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, n'osant croire à la vie qui s'immisçait de nouveau en moi alors qu'elle le ramenait.

-Angel, prononça-t-il difficilement d'une voix cassée.

Je me jetai alors sur lui, le serrant contre moi et cachant ma tête dans son cou alors que je pleurais de nouveau. Il me serra lui aussi, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me relevai suffisamment pour l'embrasser, et posait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me relevai ensuite et lui sourit, incroyablement heureuse.

-Mademoiselle?

Je me retournai vers le médicomage qui me souriait malicieusement.

-Votre main?

J'enlevai ma main de celle de Drago, retenant un hurlement en me rendant compte qu'elle était cassée. Le médicomage la pris délicatement et jeta un sort. Il me sourit et rejoignit ses collègues. Je le retins par la manche.

-Excusez-moi, est-il complétement tiré d'affaire?

-Oui, allez-y doucement mais sa vie n'est plus en danger.

-Merci. De tout cœur.

-Dites-moi, que lui est-il arrivé? Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant...

-Il a été touché par un Avada qui avait traversé la fusion de nos deux Protego.

-Ah bon, dit-il surpris. Je dois y aller.

Je lui souris et me retournai vers Drago. Je m'assis à côté de lui, l'embrassant doucement.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ta main.

-Ce n'est rien, Drago. Après ce que t'as traversé...

-Oui mais je t'ai quand même cassé la main!

-Tu veux t'excuser? Alors pourquoi pas pour m'avoir fait ratissé tout Poudlard à ta recherche? Ou encore pour avoir risqué ta vie bêtement?

-Ce n'était absolument pas bête, ronchonna-t-il.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard un moment avant que je ne craque et fonde de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-N'empêche, tu m'as appelé "Drago"...

-N'empêche tu t'es excusé, toi, le Grand Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Il me sourit et me fit taire de la plus agréable des façons.

-Drago, je...

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il.

-Non, ne me coupe pas. Je...

-Angel, non. Je refuse que tu me dises ça comme ça. J'aurais l'impression que c'est un adieu. Ce soir, t'auras plus l'occasion, me promit-il en prenant un sourire pervers.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau.

-Je veux y retourner, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi? Non, mais t'es SUICIDAIRE!

-Mais non regarde (il se leva) je vais parfaitement bien.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes.

-Je veux voir si l'élite va bien, dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Et ce ne serait pas mieux de rester en vie pour ça?

-Dis-moi, tu préfères rester ici, à attendre que ça se passe, peut-être?

Je pesai le pour et le contre, sachant pertinemment que la vie de Drago était plus importante à mes yeux. Mais il avait vu mon hésitation.

-Angelina... s'il te plait...

-Non Malefoy!

-Très bien.

Il passa devant moi, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la porte.

-Attends! Tu n'as même pas de baguette!

-Et alors?

-Malefoy!

Il se retourna, me souriant narquoisement. Il allait sortir de toute façon. Je me devais de le protéger…

-Très bien, je viens.

Je râlai pour la forme, incapable de lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit: il était en vie. Il me prit la main. Je le sentais trembler et compris rapidement qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, puis nous passâmes la porte. Les sorts, les hurlements, eurent raison de lui et ses genoux se mirent à trembler trop violemment pour le supporter. Je le fis s'appuyer contre moi, le laissant se reprendre.

-On devrait...

-Non, me coupa-t-il en se redressant. Ça va mieux. T'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire attendri.

Non mais quelle tête de mule! Je soupirai et nous avançâmes, lui cachant sa vulnérabilité et ses tremblements, et moi nous protégeant et vérifiant discrètement qu'il ne s'effondrait pas. Nous arrivâmes finalement jusqu'à la Grande Salle et vîmes que le gros des combats s'y déroulait. Nous rejoignîmes l'élite qui se battait en groupe, tentant d'aider comme il le pouvait. Blaise fut le premier à nous voir. Il courut jusqu'à Drago qu'il serra dans ses bras.

-Pansy!

Elle se tourna alors et nous rejoignit en se jetant à son tour sur Drago.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça!

-Non, il a eu raison. J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi.

Elle se retourna en marmonnant quelques chose ressemblant vaguement à " 'sont con ceux-là". Les garçons sourirent puis un hurlement attira de nouveau notre attention, nous ramenant à la dure réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Tyron a reçu un sort. Il n'est pas mort. Il est... c'est compliqué. En fait on n'en sait rien.

Nous fûmes coupés par l'arrivée spectaculaire des deux combattants les plus importants. Au milieu de la salle, Harry Potter et Voldemort se faisaient face faisant taire tous les autres. Les deux camps se tenaient en respect pour écouter les dernières paroles de l'un de leurs derniers leaders. Restait à savoir lequel s'en sortirai, et à quel prix.

-Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lança Potter. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter?

-Personne. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon.

Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais j'en saisissais l'essentielle. Drago s'appuyai contre moi, me serrant dans une étreinte protectrice.

-L'un de nous? ricana l'autre.

-Tu penses que c'est toi qui va l'emporte, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles?

-C'était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver? Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre?

-Des hasards! Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et des sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place!

-Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre cette nuit. Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici...

-Mais tu n'es pas mort!

-J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqués qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetez n'a eu d'effet? Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce-pas?

-Tu oses...

-Oui j'ose. Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas. Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complétement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur?

Potter, Potter, Potter, même avec Voldemort, il avait suffisamment de considération pour lui expliquer pourquoi il allait mourir avant de le tuer. Du moins, j'espérais. En fait, plus Potter parlait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il allait gagner. Il émanait de lui une assurance, un calme... Potter avait survécu deux fois à un Avada sans aucune protection, il était prêt pour ce combat.

-S'agit-il d'amour encore une fois? railla Voldemort. La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais la mort ne l'a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire.

Drago se tendit à l'appellation de notre ancien directeur.

-L'amour qui ne m'a pas empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter... mais cette fois, personne ne semble t'aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperais?

-Une simple chose.

-Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne?

-Les deux, je pense.

Le son que produisit alors Voldemort aurait pu être qualifié de rire. Mais alors d'un rire froid à vous retourner les entrailles et vous glacez le sang.

-Toi, tu penses connaître d'avantage de magie que moi? Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcelleries dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé?

-Oh si, il en a rêvé, mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était faible! Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi!

-Non il était plus intelligent que vous, meilleure que vous, comme sorcier et comme homme.

-C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore!

-Vous croyez cela mais vous vous trompez.

J'étais hypnotisée, et lorsque Potter décréta que ce n'était pas Voldemort le responsable de ce meurtre, ce fut comme un retour à la réalité. Les spectateurs étaient en état de choc, partagés entre besoin de savoir la suite et de la nier. Je me tournai vers Drago qui était incrédule, se détournant de moi dès que Potter avait repris la parole. Pour lui, c'était vraiment important.

-Dumbledore est mort! cracha Voldemort. Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas!

-Oui Dumbledore est mort, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur.

-Quel est encore ce rêve puéril.

-Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est-ce pas, Jedusor? Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimé pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir.

Cette façon que Potter avait de parler de Rogue au passé... Ça voulait dire que Rogue était mort? Mort et amoureux?

-Il vous a demandé d'épargnez la vie de ma mère n'est-ce pas?

-Il la désirait, voilà tout. Mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autre femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui...

-Bien sûr c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé!

-Cela n'a aucune importance! rit Voldemort en se reprenant. Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue était dans mon camp ou dans celui de Dumbledore, ou quels médiocres obstacles ils ont essayé de placés sur mon chemin! Je les ai écrasés comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, le prétendu grand amour de Rogue! Mais tout cela est très logique Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la baguette de Sureau! Il voulait que Rogue devienne le vrai maitre de la baguette! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi... Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrape. J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter!

La Baguette de Sureau? Ce vieux contes des Trois Frères qui peuplent les enfances des enfants de la Magie? Réel? Oui, j'avais du mal à y croire, mais c'était bien cette Baguette mythique que tenait Voldemort. Et merde...

-En effet. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de tenter de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait... Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remord Jedusor...

Quoi? C'était tout?! Non! Potter avait forcément un autre plan!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?

-C'est votre unique et dernière chance. C'est tout ce qui vous reste. Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez... Soyez un homme... Essayez... Essayez d'éprouver du remords...

-Tu oses...

-Oui j'ose. Parce qu'il ait vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ait subi les conséquences, c'est vous, Jedusor...

-Cette baguette continue à ne pas marcher pleinement pour vous, parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n'a jamais été le véritable maitre de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore.

-Il l'a tué...

-Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas? Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifiée par eux deux! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maitre de la baguette! Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau serait mort avec lui, car elle n'aurait jamais été conquise!

-Dans ce cas Potter, c'est comme si Dumbledore m'avait donné la Baguette! J'ai volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maitre! Je l'ai prise contre la volonté de son dernier propriétaire! Son pouvoir m'appartient!

-Vous ne comprenez toujours pas Jedusor? Possédez la baguette ne suffit pas! La tenir entre vos mains, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maitrise. N'avez-vous donc pas écoutez Ollivander? C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier... Or la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maitre avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui...

Voldemort semblait effrayé par les paroles de Potter, mais il n'était pas le seul. Drago tremblait contre moi.

-Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Il me regarda d'un air perdu alors qu'il revisitait en souvenir, la mort de Dumbbledore. Il se ressaisît et se retourna de nouveau vers Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté... Et quand je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperais de Drago Malefoy...

Non ce n'étais pas possible. Potter n'aurait jamais condamné Drago, malgré sa haine pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé ses dernières secondes pour le tuer, lui. Il devait y avoir encore autre chose. Drago ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce dernier fixait Potter, calmement. Je compris alors que Drago ne risquait rien. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front, m'apaisant.

-Mais c'est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Potter. Vous avez laissé passez votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette.

Je fixais alors mon regard sur la baguette que tenait Potter et reconnut celle qui avait été à Drago. Qui avait bien tenté de la reprendre, d'ailleurs...

-Tout revient donc à cela n'est-ce pas? La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main, sait-elle que son dernier maitre a subi un sortilège de Désarmement? Si c'est le cas... je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Et soudain, alors que l'aube se faisait doucement sentir, la tension accumulée explosa entre les deux ennemis.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Expelliarmus!

Lorsque les deux sorts se percutèrent, la Baguette de Sureau s'envola vers son véritable possesseur, renvoyant le sort mortel à son expéditeur. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, la Grande Salle explosa en cris de joie et de soulagement. Les Mangemorts fuirent sans demander leurs restes, les Aurors promettant de les rattraper. Tout le monde se précipita vers le Survivant puis, la foule se divisa naturellement, retournant auprès des blessés, des morts, ou des survivants. Un moment de paix incroyable se déroulait devant nous, alors que le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel. Nous aussi, nous profitâmes de la félicité dans lequel la fin de la Guerre nous avait plongés, tombant dans les bras les uns des autres. L'aube sanglante apportait des nouvelles bouleversantes, ou des soulagements infinis. Les survivants se retrouvaient, apportaient leur soutient, aidaient. Plus aucune barrière ne séparait ceux qui avaient combattus la mort côte à côte. Certes, nous devrions bientôt répondre de nos actes, mais on était tous prêts à les assumer. Tant que nous le pouvions, nous aidions comme on nous le permettait. En soulevant des rochers, des pans de murs, évitant de nous approcher des autres. Oui, bientôt, nous serions jugés pour nos actes lors de cette guerre. Mais pas tout de suite. Je me tournais vers celui à qui je tenais toujours la main, le prenant dans mes bras. Il sourit contre ma peau face à mon attitude câline qu'il ne me connaissait pas.

-Drago?

-Oui? demanda-t-il, son sourire s'étirant en constatant que je n'étais pas revenu au "Malefoy".

J'adorais prononcer son prénom. Ça sonnait comme l'interdit, ça me ramenait à des souvenirs... intimes.

-On est obligé d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir?

Il comprit immédiatement à quoi je faisais allusion et se recula pour m'embrasser.

-On sera dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, déclara-t-il aux autres membres de l'élite.

Sur ce, nous transplanâmes jusqu'à nos anciens appartement, où j'eus enfin le droit de le lui dire. J'aurais le droit tout le temps maintenant. Peu importe ce qui pouvait nous arriver. Après ça, on était prêt à tout, tant qu'on était ensemble. Même à assumer nos sentiments, en laissant notre orgueil de côté sans pour autant abandonner nos querelles constantes qui nous définissaient et nous rapprochait. Parce qu'on peut très bien aimer son pire ennemi…

* * *

*Ce n'est pas un chiffre aléatoire, notre cœur bat, en moyenne, 70 fois par minute et une goutte de sang met une minute pour faire le tour du corps. Ce sont des informations trouvées sur internet.

Petit blabla:  
Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui sera suivi d'un épilogue (ou peut-être deux, je ne sais pas encore) et de fins alternatives pour ceux qui trouveront celle-ci trop douce par rapport au reste de la fic. Pourquoi ce suspens sur la vie de Drago? Alors oui, j'avoue, c'est pour l'effet dramatique mais pas que. Après ce qu'ils ont traversés, et ce qu'ils vont encore traversés en tant qu'ex-Mangemorts et bien, j'ai pensé qu'il leur fallait une bonne raison de vivre. Ça leur fait estimer la valeur de la vie.  
Ensuite le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort est copié du livre (à part le fait que ils se battent avant et qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle ensemble).

Dernière chose, j'ai trois fins alternatives en tête (que j'espère toutes écrire si j'y arrive), donc si vous avez des idées: je suis preneuse. Si vous voulez une fin spéciale, si vous imaginiez quelque chose: dites le moi.

Voilà voilà, à bientôt pour la suite et la fin ^^


End file.
